The Captured Princess
by Sanci
Summary: Princess Kagome runs away from royalty in disguise as a peasant and is captured by the rough bandit, Inuyasha. What will happen when he discovers she's holding exactly what he's been searching for?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, and welcome to my second work of fanfiction. I'm excited about this one, even though my other story has taken months of my time...so if you haven't read it, do it! This _story_ is _not_ a _**Mary Sue**_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

**Summary: Princess Kagome runs away from royalty in disguise as a peasant and is captured by the rough bandit, Inuyasha. What will happen when he discovers she's holding exactly what he's been searching for? **

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

_"Princess, your father would like to see you in his quarters in approximately ten minutes," a servant said with her head bowed in respect._

"Thank you," came a soft voice from the balcony. The princess wondered why her father whom she hadn't seen in a while wanted to speak with her. Her stomach tied itself into knots. He must want something from her...that was it.

The last time her father had wanted to talk to her in private was when she turned fourteen, and even then she had only seen him a handful of times that she could recall. She faintly recognized him when she did see him At fourteen, he had been anxious for her to have suitors because he wanted her to marry at a young age. But she didn't want a suitor, past or present. She didn't want to think about marriage before her seventeenth year, and then she would only **think** about it. Despite her protests, her father had arranged for a ball in her honor of coming out, and she was forced to dance with other boys and pick the one who caught her fancy. No one had, and her parents hadn't mentioned it since then. Now she was in her fifteenth year, and she still hadn't found one.

It was either that or the situation that had happened today, and past days that would cause her father to want to speak to her. The princess had snuck out of the castle with her most trusted servants to the village, but seemed to get caught every time. No one but her closest friends understood how confined she felt, not being able to walk free and alone. Day after day she read about great romances, adventures, and new places, and regularly found herself gazing out her balcony past the gates of her home, past the village and into the wilderness. What lay out there?

Either the guards were very good, or one of her confidantes had told on her. If that was true, then someone didn't want her to leave the castle. But why? Was this person keeping her from seeing or hearing something important? She didn't care...she knew she would just try again.

She had hoped her parents were too busy with political fares or something more important so they wouldn't notice.

The princess heard breathing behind her and turned her head in annoyance. She felt a headache coming on. "You can go Soi." She waved her hand freely, not paying much attention to the servant girl.

The girl bowed. "Of course, m'lady." She flew out the door.

The princess returned her attention to the view from her balcony. It was one of her favorite things to do because she felt the most calm and peaceful there. She could see the beautiful sunset and sunrise from there, but she loved it at night when the stars came out the best. Thinking of the sunset reminded her of old fairy tales, where the handsome prince rescued the princess from danger. She tried not to cling to those tales, because they weren't true. But they were so romantic. Sometimes when she was on the balcony, she imagined her prince riding on a white horse coming to rescue her from this prison cell she felt she was in. Now she laughed at how childish she had been, but she always ended the laughter on a sad note.

Then she would close her eyes and dream of being down there. In the village, where people all sizes and shapes bustled around all day, and slept in silence at night. She wanted to go there, not as the princess or soon to be Queen, but as a commoner. For once, she didn't want to stand out in her fancy clothing and sparkly jewels.

She had told her younger sickly brother her dreams before, but he simply laughed at her.

"You could never make it out there. You would stand out even if you didn't try," he had said.

How that angered her, but she knew he was right. She didn't really know how those people survived. After all, she had been cared for all her life. She had no worries; at least, that's what everyone else thought. But she had more fatal worries, such as being attacked by demons in other lands. That was a main worry, because her kingdom was full of humans...and maybe a few witches, but they were considered evil to her family, so any that were found were hung. Humans were weak and powerless unless, per say, one possessed the Shikon no Tama.

To the princess, though, this story was just an old folk tale. She had never seen nor heard of the real jewel, so it was useless to her. But if it were real, she would single handed-ly search for it. She could barely think of all the good things she could get from this powerful jewel of the Four Souls. But it wasn't real, she had to remind herself of that. There had to be some other way to keep her kingdom safe from demons and witches. Though she never thought witches were all bad, just the ones who practiced dark magic, they were still more powerful than regular humans so they had to stand guard at all times.

A knock sounded at the door and the princess frowned. "Am I to come early?" She turned around and broke into a smile when she saw her long time friend and servant. "Sango!"

"Hello dear, it's good to see you again." Sango replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier. I was sent out of town for three days to retrieve someone. But it's not necessarily good news Princess."

The princess stopped in her tracks, the smile disappeared from her face. "What do you mean? Did my father send you out?"

"Yes...although by the look on your face, you probably already know what I'm about to tell you." Sango started wringing her hands.

"Oh...please tell me it has nothing to do with a suitor..." The princess groaned and fell on her large feathered pink bed.

Sango winced and she saw. "Yes...but that's all I know. They wouldn't let the servants see him though. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out since you already knew."

The princess sat up, remembering she wasn't supposed to wrinkle her evening dress. "Do not even think that Sango. You did help me. I had no idea until you said that you had toretrieve someone, and especially when you said it wasn't good news..." She was about to pat her friend on the shoulder when she remembered she had to meet her father still. "Oh, no...I'm on my way to talk to my father right now.."

"Are you serious? It's so soon...that can't be good."

"Of course not. He's going to introduce me to...to...the suitor!" The princess said in a mocking tone as she put on some facial powder. "Hopefully he's the man of my dreams, because that's the only way I'd concede to courting."

"And I the same, Princess." Sango answered and watched her friend brush the wrinkles from her dress.

"Hopefully I won't have to stay very long. This dress is killing me, it's so poofy. I feel like a watermelon." she said with a laugh.

Sango laughed along with her. "You don't look like a watermelon! Anyway,it's just a suitor. You know you can turn him down." She was about to hug her friend, but stopped. "I forgot to clean up before I visited you...I'm sorry." She blushed.

The princess laughed at Sango's distress. "I don't mind Sango...you should know that by now." She sobered and sighed. "I think it's about time to go. Can't keep them waiting for long." She picked up her matching white gloves and left.

She sighed and they made their way to her father's quarters. There they parted quickly and the princess confidently put her gloves on, silently wishing she were back at her peaceful balcony, or in her village getting ready for bedtime early.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Is it you, daughter?" She recognized her father's voice and she walked in, closing the door with ease.

"Yes, father" She made her way to her father's side and kissed him on the cheek, before sitting in a chair.

Her father leaned back in his cushioned chair and took a good look at his daughter. "I am in awe, daughter. You have grown to be a beautiful young woman since the last time I saw you. Have you been keeping yourself out of trouble?" her father asked, gazing at her.

Oh no...he knew about her measly escapes from the castle. "Um...I suppose," she said slowly. Oh why did every meeting with her father have to be so uncomfortable?

"You suppose? That's not what I heard." He dragged his hand through his beard.

"And what did you hear?" She spoke innocently, yet she just wanted to get this confrontation over with and be gone.

"You, daughter of the throne, havebeen trying to sneak out of the castle...more than once. Luckily for you, my guards are the best in these lands. Don't you know what would happen to you if you left the castle?" he said, tension in his words.

She waited for his answer, her head lowered.

"Darling, the Prince is waiting."

Both the king and his daughter looked towards their interruption. "Wife," the king said, acknowledging his Queen.

The princess felt her stomach quake. The prince...

"Send him in, dear," her father said. When his wife left the door to get the prince, her father coughed.

"Are you alright, father?" she asked in concern, secretly hoping he would give in. "Maybe you should do this another day."

"No...I am fine daughter."

Drats. She sighed then, and waited impatiently for her mysterious suitor.

She looked up when there was a knock at the door. Her eyes widened.

This prince was a looker. He had short black hair and a handsome face. His clothing was stylish and he wore her favorite color, green. But as soon as she saw him, she knew he wasn't her handsome prince. Sure, he was a prince, and he was very handsome, but he just wasn't the one. She stood up to greet him. His eyes widened and he smiled widely when he saw her.

He kissed her hand. "Good evening, Princess."

She forced a smile, trying not to stare in disgust at the wetness left on her delicate hand. "Good evening to you, too."

After greeting, they all sat down. Her father turned to her. "I suppose you know what is happening daughter?"

"Yes, father." She wanted to say more, but it was impolite for a woman to speak unless she was asked for her opinion.

He nodded. "This is Prince Hojo of the Northern lands. There will be a treaty between us of alliance for protection against the demon empires."

The princess nodded. She understood the safety precautions needed for her empire to remain in power.

"His father and I have discussed this, and in order to make this treaty real, we have come to the conclusion that our empires will come together when the two of you join together in marriage."

* * *

Sorry, since this is the default chapter, it's shorter than future chapters.

_Thanks for taking time to read this story and I hope you keep reading, and_ **please review! **


	2. The Proposal

**Disclaimer**: I think this is just a way to torture the fans because we don't own Inuyasha.

**The Captured Princess  
**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

Two days had passed since Princess Kagome had received the shocking news that she and Prince Hojo were to be wed, according to her father, the Lord of the Eastern Lands. For two days, she had remained in her room. The shock had passed, and she tried to relax. The last thing she wanted to do was marry a man she didn't love. The ache in her chest seemed to increase and she felt weak, helpless. How could her father do this to her without consulting her as he had before? A couple of people had tried to talk to her, but she ignored them, so they left food at the door, and she would get it, making sure first that no one was in the hall. Since her father had told her the news, she had found herself trying to think of a way out of the abrupt engagement.

Princess Kagome screamed angrily in her pillows, so no one would hear her rage. 'I knew it...I knew he wanted me for something. He's just using me so he can save his stupid empire! And I refuse to marry Prince Hobo, or whatever that ruffian's name is!' she thought and punched her pillow, barely noticing the hot tears that threatened to fall. 'I won't do it!'

All of a sudden Sango came bursting through the door. "Princess Kagome, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" She saw her friend glaring at the headboard of her large pink frilly bed and sighed.

Princess Kagome glared ahead in irritation. "No, I didn't hurt myself Sango." Princess Kagome sat up unwillingly and took a deep breath. "Don't worry. It's nothing like that. It has to do with my father," she said softly.

Sango stepped closer until she was directly in front of the bed. "What happened? You don't look well, so he must have said something to make you upset. What is it?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. If you want to hear it all, you better hop up on my bed so you will be comfortable."

Sango frowned. "I can't. I'm dirty again, and if I sit on the bed, I'll just have to wash it sooner. I can just sit on this chair...if you don't mind." She pointed to the old hard wood chair in the corner of the room.

"If you prefer." Princess Kagome sighed and cleared her throat as Sango pulled the chair to the bedside.

She waited until Sango was seated and then began the story.

_..."You've been trying to sneak out of the castle...more than once. Luckily for you, that my guards are the best in this country. Don't you know what would happen to you if you left the castle?"_

_"I...I guess not." She waited for his answer._

_"Darling, the prince is waiting."_

_Both the king and his daughter looked towards their interruption. "Wife." The king said, acknowledging his Queen._

_The princess felt her stomach quake. The prince..._

_"Send him in, dear." Her father said. When his wife left the door to get the prince, her father coughed._

_"Are you alright, father?" She asked in concern. "Maybe you should do this another day."_

_"No...I am fine daughter."_

_She sighed then, and waited impatiently for her mysterious suitor._

_She looked up when there was a knock at the door. Her eyes widened._

_This prince was a looker. He had short black hair and a handsome face. His clothing was stylish and he wore her favorite color, green. But as soon as she saw him, she knew he wasn't her handsome prince. Sure, he was a prince, and he was very handsome, but he just wasn't the one. She stood up to greet him. His eyes widened and he smiled widely when he saw her._

_He kissed her hand. "Good evening, Princess."_

_She forced a smile. "Good evening to you, too."_

_After greeting, they all sat down. Her father turned to her. "I suppose you know what is happening daughter?"_

_"Yes, father." She wanted to say more, but it was impolite for a woman to speak unless she was asked for her opinion._

_He nodded. "This is Prince Hojo of the Northern lands. There will be a treaty between us of alliance for protection against the demon empires."_

_The princess nodded. She understood the safety precautions needed for her empire to remain in power._

_"His father and I have discussed this, and in order to make this treaty real, we have come to the conclusion that our empires will come together when the two of you join together in marriage."_

_Silence filled the room._

_Thoughts ran through the princess's head. Marry the prince? Was she just ordered to marry the prince? Her father expected her to willingly marry when he knew-knew! -How much she was against the whole idea! She wanted to laugh in his face and ask if he were serious. Could her father be that heartless and cruel? Her eyes narrowed so much that she could barely see out of them. And all because of a little bargain? No way!_

_Before she could speak, the prince grabbed her hands and held them in his. "That is wonderful news sir. I am excited to marry your beautiful daughter as soon as possible, if that is alright with you, Your Majesty. I am quite sure she agrees also."_

_The princess was so angry she gaped at him openly and squeezed the prince's delicate hands and he cried out in pain. He jerked his hands away from hers and held his injured one gently, glaring at her._

_Her father glared at her menacingly. "I'm sorry about that Hojo. My daughter has a strong grip, what with two males in the house. She won't do it again, right daughter?" His gaze threatened hers._

_"Yes, father." She said softly, glancing at the floor. She appeared to be apologetic, but her insides were raging. She didn't understand...how could he do this to her?_

_Her father grinned with satisfaction and nodded at the prince. "Don't worry about her. Once your married, you can treat her however you like." He took a swig of his whisky. "She's lucky she doesn't get a good beating for that attitude as it is. That mother of hers always spoiled her..." he mumbled under his breath._

_The princess felt her stomach coil and tears welled up at his words. She didn't feel well. Her father really did hate her. He wanted to beat her! Her mother barely ever spoiled her too! She had to get out of there before things got worse. She stood up. "Would you excuse me. I'm not feeling very well and I need some rest. It was nice meeting you Prince. Goodnight father." She forced a weak smile from her shaking lips and curtsied._

_She caught the death glare from her father and shivered in fright, but she didn't show it. She began to walk from the room when she heard a chair move back._

_Her back stiffened and she opened the door to leave._

_"Maybe it would be better if I came at another time-when the Princess is feeling better, I suppose. It is getting late also..." Prince Hojo felt too uncomfortable with the looks shooting back and forth between the King and his lovely daughter, so he wanted to leave. He figured things would be a lot better once she got used to the idea that they were to be married._

_"Are you sure Hojo? We could have a drink before you go." Her father stood._

_The last thing the princess heard was the 'no thanks, Your Highness' Prince Hojo said. After shutting the door, she ran straight to her room. She wanted to talk to her mother, but figured she had a part in this too._

"I can't believe you're to marry Prince Hojo!" Sango exclaimed in shock.

Princess Kagome glared at Sango, horrified. "I am not engaged, and I never will be! I do not care what they say, I will not marry that... that ruffian!" Her voice broke, and she forced herself to breathe deeply. "My own father, the King, thinks I am a nothing but a spoiled child he can marry off. Oh...what am I going to do?" She asked, her voice quivering. "I don't want to marry him...and I refuse to!" She hugged her favorite pink pillow to her stomach.

Sango looked at her best friend sadly. "I don't know what we can do..."

"The Prince is coming back in two days Sango. I've got to come up with a plan quickly." Tears welled up and she fought to make sure they wouldn't fall. She was stronger than that.

"Does your mother know how you feel? Does she even know about this?" Sango asked.

Princess Kagome shrugged. "I do not know, really. I'm sure she does. My father consults her frequently about these types of matters. Even if she were to take my side, she wouldn't go against my father's wishes. She couldn't."

They both sighed and tried to think of a plan in silence, but they had none. They couldn't even sneak out of the palace grounds-the place was so heavily guarded.

"There's no hope. My life is going to be ruined before I can actually live." Though she wanted to hug her, Sango couldn't because of her soiled clothing.

Princess Kagome knew Sango didn't know how bad this situation was. She was supposed to marry her true love...not some pickled mushroom idiot of a prince! But Sango didn't know about her secret dreams of her Prince Charming rescuing her from evil. It's not that she hadn't wanted to tell her best friend, she just thought it was too private and embarrassing to tell anyone.

"We will find a way out of this, Princess. We will." Sango said, and stood up in determination. "I'll visit you tomorrow with a plan, I promise. Now all you've got to do is get some rest and act like nothing's happened. Alright?"

Princess Kagome sighed with relief and threw her arms around her friend, not caring about the dirt she would have on her own clothing. She could change, there was no big deal. "Thank you so much Sango. Your such a good friend." She smiled widely at Sango. "One day I promise I'll return the favor to you."

"Princess-now you've got dirt all over your nightgown. Come on, let me help you change." She began to brush some of the dirt off of her friend, but Princess Kagome shoved her hand away.

"I'll do it. I don't mind. You go on now...you've got a lot of thinking to do." She said and pushed her friend to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and closed the door.

'I hope Sango comes up with a plan by tomorrow.' She thought worriedly. She had been avoiding her father ever since he told her about Prince Hojo and the alliance and she couldn't keep it up much longer. 'If she comes up with a good plan, maybe I'll have a Prince Charming after all.'

After changing clothes, she got under the covers of her cold bed in an attempt to fall asleep quickly. She tossed and turned for about a half hour, but she wasn't tired, so she sighed and walked to the balcony.

A cool breeze blew her white nightgown in swirls and she felt goose bumps rising on her bare arms. She shivered. 'It's chilly for a summer night. I better get my kimono.'

She slipped into a pair of comfy sandals and her black kimono and returned to the balcony. Now that she was warmer, it was a lot nicer out in the fresh air.

She was taken back by the sky. The stars sparkled like jewels and they seemed so close to her. If only she could reach out and catch one. Then she could make a wish on it, and everything would be okay. But what wish would be the best? She had so many. Like...She wanted peace between humans and demons alike. She wanted her father to love her and not threaten her...She wanted to be free and travel as a commoner wherever she wanted without any guards. She wanted her younger brother to be well again, so her family wouldn't push suitors all over her...She wanted...she wanted...a prince. No, no...not Prince Hojo. She wanted a dashing Prince who was like her. One who desired freedom...and he would rescue her. Especially one who was as in love with her as she was with him.

She recalled a conversation she had had with her mother.

_"Mommy...why did you marry father?" Twelve-year old Princess Kagome asked her mother as she sat in her lap._

_Her mother smiled. "I married him because I loved him honey." The Queen brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes._

_"What does love have to do with getting married?" The little princess asked innocently gazing up at her mother._

_"Well, Kagome it's a very important thing to have. At first when I met your father, I never got along with him, but when we got engaged, I fell in love with him. You share a bond when you love someone and they love you back. Just be careful with your feelings when you fall in love and whom you place them on, because they don't go away. You're a strong child, you won't give your heart away easily. But when you do, you'll feel wonderful. He'll be your Prince Charming."_

_Princess Kagome grabbed one of her fairy-tale books and opened it. "Like in here?" She pointed to a man wearing a crown carrying a woman with a crown on. He was rescuing her from demons that wanted to kill her._

_Princess Kagome's mother nodded and smiled at how smart her daughter was. "Almost. Just wait Kagome, your prince is going to knock you off your feet when you meet him. He'll be your Prince Charming and he'll rescue you from bad demons and then he'll ride off with you on his horse at sunset to get married..." Her mother sighed._

_"I hope my Prince Charming comes soon, so I can knock him off his feet!" she giggled._

Catching herself before she began to hope, she told herself it was all fake. The whole grab-a-star-and-wish-on-it thing was an old tale that used to be told to children. But no one ever believed it. Could she really be feeling this desperate? She hated to admit she was.

She was disturbed by a noise coming from the left side of the small village and saw a mound of outlaws gathered together around a campfire. They were too far away for her to see much of anything, so she leaned over the side to get a closer look, feeling curious. One of them was talking, whom she guessed was the leader of the group. Were they planning on doing something her kingdom? A revenge of some sort?

As she watched the leader, who had long black hair, she squinted to get a better look.

All of a sudden he looked up and saw her watching him. This man looked familiar. She gasped and blushed. Did she just see golden eyes?

* * *

"We'll attack tomorrow night, men! We know that pathetic excuse for a King is plotting against us. But we're demons, so we can tear them down easily." The leader of the group confidently said.

"But, sir, why don't we just do it tonight? They're probly' all snug in their beds by now," one of his men replied.

The rest agreed.

At that moment he looked up and saw a woman in the castle balcony watching him. His eyes narrowed. 'That must be the Queen.' He couldn't see her all that well, but he could tell she had dark hair. The moonlight shone down on her as if she were an angel. She wore a light colored kimono and he thought she was one of the prettiest women he had ever seen. 'She's a lot prettier than the rumors say, unless my eyesight's gotten worse in the dark. But pretty always means dangerous. She's probably spying on us...the damn wench.' She resembled someone he knew...

"Whatcha' lookin' at boss?"

"Nothing," he said calmly, and then glanced up one more time just as her husband, the King, pulled the pretty and dangerous Queen away from the balcony. Looking as close as he could get, he nodded. Yep, that was the King all righty. He had seen him only once before, but that picture was forever burned in his memory. He shook away those old memories and concentrated on his plans.

"It will leave them in more suspense. They'll be too scared to sleep!" He laughed loudly and his men did the same until he sobered. "Then we can burst in there and take the gold and jewels...and maybe some of the women." He nudged one of his most trusted friends, who he knew would anticipate the prospect of meeting women.

"Oh, yes!" His friend nodded quickly.

'All I have to concentrate on is _the _jewel. Once I have that, I won't need anyone.'

**Utsumi:** Thanks for your kind words! I never thought about it that way. Thanks for reviewing so thanks a lot!

**colorful-cloud:** Thanks for the compliment! And also for the review!

**Ryngrl5**: I'm so glad you love it! I'm honored, so I wrote a second chapter. Thanks for the review!

**animekraze:** As long as there are people who want me to continue...I'm sure I will! After all, I made a second chapter, huh... Thanks for your review!

**Olivia:** I'm so happy you like this story! I'm still deciding on what to do with this story...Thanks for the review!

Hmm...what kind of a plan will Sango come up with? What is the mysterious leader of the gang planning? I wonder...hmmm. (wink)

Second ! Yay! I will only continue this if you guys think it's worthy...so let me know!

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	3. The Secret Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story-so please don't steal it!

Hello...I'm pleased to be back writing the third chapter! I also just updated my author bio, just so you know. **And I just recently put up chapter six of my other story, in case you'0er reading that story too.** So...I think that's all I needed to say...so onto the chapter!

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 3: The Secret Plan**

Princess Kagome woke up with a sore back and a sore stomach. She rolled onto her side and groaned at the hardness beneath her. Only seconds later she realized she was on the hard wood floor in her room. She sat up in confusion, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and noticed she felt dizzy. 'What happened? How did I end up on the floor?' She opened her eyes to darkness. Was it still nighttime?

She reached out for something to grab on to so she knew where she was. 'My bed should be really close if I fell out of it.' She reached out a little farther until she felt the cold bars under her bed. She stood up carefully, her body feeling unusually sore, and made her way to her balcony. When she reached out, her hands felt her black curtains, and behind it a glass door. She frowned. 'I don't remember closing the door last night...or putting the curtains down.' She opened the curtain on her right and shrieked at the brightness that seeped through and burned her eyes. It took her a few minutes to get used to the sunlight that poured in.

"What-it's already morning?" she exclaimed.

Princess Kagome didn't know what was happening to her. She woke up with a sore body on the floor in her room...yes, that much was explainable. She rarely ever fell out of her bed and hurt herself that much, but it could happen. After all, she was under stress, right? She didn't remember closing her door either. That was also explainable, but a rarity. She loved gazing out those doors as she went to sleep, so she would barely ever close them. It was cool out, and maybe she didn't want the cold air in her room. But the fact that her curtains were closed... She never closed them, even when she wasn't home. Could one of the servants come in, closed the door and the curtains? Could Sango have?

'No...Sango wouldn't shut the curtains...she knows I always leave them open, so who did it?'

She felt a wave of dizziness and gripped the curtain, closing her eyes. 'Why am I feeling dizzy? Could I have walked in my sleep and did all this?' Once it disappeared, she opened her eyes and opened the balcony door. Seeing that the sun was only halfway up, she could tell it was almost noon.

"Noon?" she panicked. It couldn't be noon already! She had archery practice with Sango before lunch, which meant it had already begun without her!

Actually her parents disapproved of her learning archery, saying she wouldn't need it for her future. It was an escape for her. It made her feel like she was doing something useful and she loved that feeling.

She opened the doors all the way, letting the bright warm sun inside her cool room. Then she ran to her wooden dresser and pulled out her archery clothes and changed quickly right there. She raced across the room to her closet to find some older shoes. She was breathing heavily by the time she finished getting ready.

Princess Kagome suddenly felt faint, but she shook it off, because she couldn't find her green ribbon. She had had this ribbon since she was fourteen years old and it was her lucky charm. She had found it the first time she ever tried to escape from the castle. That was the only time she had actually made it out of the palace grounds...

** One-Year Ago**

_"Shh! Sango, be quiet! You don't want to get caught, do you?" Fourteen-year old Princess Kagome asked as she fumbled with her servants clothing. "This thing itches so bad."_

_"Now you know how we feel all the time," her friend Mykoku said dryly and Sango glared at her._

_Sango creeped forward and the three of them mingled in with the rest of the servants. There were around thirty servants all wearing mostly the same clothing. The girls wore thin burlap dresses that were impeccably itchy if one wasn't used to them already. They also had handkerchiefs around there faces because outside the palace walls was practically desert. The wind was bad some of the time, so they needed to protect their faces. The men wore slightly less itchy clothing then the women because they had heavier labor. Their clothing mostly consisted of long tan colored breeches, wool socks, and over-sized shirts._

_Princess Kagome had come up with the plan to escape to the village, saying no one would notice her within the large group. Since from far enough away, they all looked the same, the other two girls had agreed, setting their plan into motion._

_Now they were blending in with the other servants, and because Princess Kagome had her handkerchief on, no one would notice who she was. The plan was perfect. All she wanted was to have fun wandering around the market with her friends until the servants were called back. Then she would go back up to her room and act as if nothing had occurred. Her parents were too busy to notice she had disappeared from the palace anyway, so she had an advantage._

_She smiled victoriously and excitement took over her. "I'm so excited!" she whispered and squealed to Sango and Mykoku. She squeezed their hands._

_Sango squeezed back. "Me too!"_

_They marched along together until they reached the Gates. It seemed even bigger to Princess then it did from her balcony and her eyes widened._

_As they approached the Gate, Princess Kagome felt her heartbeat accelerate rapidly. Freedom. It was so close she could almost touch it. She looked at both of her friends and wondered if they knew how lucky they were to be able to have such freedom every two days._

_They both just stared forward as if it were an every day occurrence._

_"Here we go..." Sango whispered as they stopped in front of the Gate, watching it slowly open._

_"I'm so nervous," Princess Kagome said, a little scared at what was out there. Well, it was her first time being out there without being heavily guarded. Anything could happen to her now. Now that she was just a commoner to everyone else, that is._

_Her palms felt clammy and if her friends gave notice, they didn't mention anything._

_"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. Nobody has a clue," Mykoku said reassuringly._

_"Right," Sango complied._

_The Gates opened and they made their walk through it, with Princess Kagome holding her breath in caution making sure no one noticed her. A guard's gaze landed on her and didn't stray. She quickly ducked her head and they continued on until they reached a small hut, where she pulled her friends behind._

_Sango and Mykoku laughed in triumph._

_Sango saw Princess Kagome's worried expression and touched her arm. "What's wrong?"_

_Princess Kagome looked at them. "I think someone recognized me."_

_Mykoku laughed outright. "Princess Kagome-um, I mean, uh-"she struggled._

_Princess Kagome looked at Sango in distress._

_"Her name is-um-Fuwa," Mykoku said._

_Princess Kagome lifted an eyebrow._

Princess Kagome shook off those thoughts before her memories could take over her. She didn't have time to relive old memories. She had to get to Sango as soon as possible. Growling in frustration, she had just decided to forget about the ribbon when she saw it in the corner on her dresser.

Walking over to it, she saw there was a note underneath it. She picked up the note and recognized Sango's handwriting.

**_Dearest Princess Kagome,  
_**  
**_Sorry, but I cancelled archery practice due to The Secret Plan. I have to make sure everything is perfect. I'll tell you what's going on when I meet you for a private lunch scheduled at noon at our secret spot. Meet you there-  
_**  
**_-Sango  
_**

Princess Kagome sighed with relief. She wasn't feeling up to archery anyway. She had to get ready. After all, Sango had said escape. But how could they actually do it and get away with it? She hoped Sango wasn't stressing over it, but it did seem like Sango already had everything planned out.

"Now I can rest for a little bit before changing to meet Sango," she murmured and yawned. Her body felt as if it could rest for days...

* * *

Sango sat down under a large oak tree, and leaned back against it, tired. For most of the night she had been cleaning up the mess the King had made while he was drinking. She sighed in disgust. That was one man she was starting to dislike lately. She barely ever saw him because he was away often, but he was as drunk as a skunk and she had heard that drunk men say things they don't mean to say. But while she was cleaning, she heard him rambling on about Princess Kagome and it still haunted her...

_"That stupid spoiled rotten girl!" Sango heard Princess Kagome's father rumble and she gasped. "She needs to learn where her place...is in this family!" he hiccuped loudly to himself._

_Sango continued cleaning up the liquor silently. What an outrage! It had been hard for her to believe what her friend had said about her father, but it was true! But now he was saying things even worse!_

_"That wench just needs a good beating..." he chuckled. "Just wait till her weddin' night...that good ol' boy Hojo is gonna (hiccup) have a fighting bronco on his hands..." He gulped down more of the expensive wine._

_Sango's eyes narrowed in anger, but she still acted as if she never heard a thing._

_Sango gulped when his glassy eyes landed on her. She tightened her hold on the soaking towel and avoided looking at him, thinking he might not notice her._

_He did. "Hey, lil' lady. Why don't you come and share a drink with (hiccup) me?" he asked and waved his hand at her._

_"No thank you, Your Majesty." She said politely and started to back away to the door to make a fast escape when he stood up, narrowing his eyes at her._

_"Nobody says no to me...lil' lady." He started towards her with lust in his eyes._

_The door rattled and opened. Two other servants came in and she knew they saw how he was looking at her. The boys stood around her as protection._

_"Leave now," the taller one on her right whispered._

_She nodded, shaken up and left._

Sango shivered in fright, just thinking about what he could have done if those other servants hadn't walked in at such an opportune moment. 'I can't tell Princess Kagome. It will make her upset. I just can't...at least, not right now. Maybe once were gone and away from that wretched man.'

She took a deep breath, and after forcing her mind to clear, she paid attention to the nature. The trees rustled and she sighed in content when the warm breeze blew her long black hair across her face. It was so nice out. She wished she could come out and relax more often.

She yawned and felt her eyes close. 'Just for a minute...' she thought.

* * *

Princess Kagome smiled when she saw Sango taking a nap against the tree. 'She must have been up pretty late, if she's that tired...'

Sango snored loudly and the princess couldn't help but giggle. 'Sango! I didn't know you did that!' she thought in amazement.

Princes Kagome sat down on the soft blanket, careful not to wrinkle her dress in the process. Today she wore her tea dress. It was a deep colored red with lace frills at the end of the dress. It was silk, and she loved the way it felt against her smooth skin. It was not low cut, but in the shape of a u-it was very stylish these days along with her favorite green one. She loved the dress right when she saw it. It had just arrived four days ago so it was brand new. She also liked her new riding clothes. She had been needing some the past few months. After all, it wasn't proper for a lady to go riding in men's clothes.

Now that she was planning on running away, what use would her new clothes have? She supposed she could bring a few clothes along...but that meant only seven or eight. She owned over twenty! How could she pick out what to bring and what not to bring? She would do it. It looked like she was going alone, so that meant she would have to bring a lot of her money too. How was she going to carry all this?

"Princess Kagome..." Sango murmured and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been waiting?"

Princess Kagome smiled. "Long enough to hear your loud snoring," she commented and laughed at her blushing friend.

"I do not snore!" Sango retorted.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too...and how would you know? You were the one sleeping...Actually I'm surprised you couldn't hear yourself, you were so loud!" she burst into a fit of laughter and almost fell backwards. If that would have occurred, her hoop would have risen and any spectators nearby would have seen more than they should be aloud to see.

Seeing the humorous display, Sango started laughing too. After a while of silly laughter, they calmed down, because their stomachs were hurting from laughing too hard.

They silently ate their meal Sango had packed for them in the tan basket perched on a tree root in the shade.

Princess Kagome wondered if she should ask Sango if she knew anything about what happened in her room earlier that morning. She watched Sango take a bite of the poultry her personal cook made for them. "Sango...when you came into my room this morning to leave the note, did anything seem different to you?"

"Well...I did notice the room was pretty dark. Were you upset or something? You usually don't close the shades."

So...Sango didn't know what had happened... Princess Kagome didn't mention it again. It was just sleepwalking. That was it.

After their meal, they sat peacefully in content with nature, watching the birds and squirrels make their way in and out of trees.

Princess Kagome then smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you when I'm gone Sango." She threaded her hands through the grass blades.

Sango stared at her friend in confusion. "What? We're not going to be separated, Princess."

"Huh? Your coming with me?" she asked, her dark eyes brightening.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Did you actually think I'd let you make your way alone out there without me?"

"I'm not sure..." she lied, grinning at Sango.

Her friend gaped at her in horror. "Princess!"

Princess Kagome laughed, her already rosy cheeks becoming even rosier. "I'm joking Sango. You know I did not mean that."

"I know." Sango was quiet for a while and all of a sudden she spoke up out of the blue. "We leave tonight."

"Tonight?" She started. "Oh, Prince Hobo is supposed to come back tomorrow. I almost forgot." She watched a red bird fly over the stone walls surrounding the palace.

Sango laughed. "His name is Hojo."

Princess Kagome turned pink.

"Yes...just think. Tomorrow by the time Prince Hojo arrives, we'll be long gone from here." Sango couldn't wait to leave.

"Yes..." Princess Kagome glanced at Sango. "Sango, what is this secret plan? You still haven't told me." She looked back at Sango, waiting for her answer. "By your note, I know that were escaping, but how? We've tried many times. What makes you so sure it'll work this time?"

"Actually, I'm very sure we'll make it out." She leaned in closer, and after making sure there weren't any close ears around, whispered, "You see, there's a secret passageway down in the servant's quarters that leads straight to the village. Its been there for centuries, but barely anyone knows it's there. That's what we'll take."

"Really? I had no idea something like that existed...How come you never told me this revelation earlier?" she asked.

"I didn't even know about it until yesterday, Princess."

"Oh...But that's wonderful news for us! We're going to make it out! This is so exciting!" The Princess was so happy she bounced and squealed.

"Princess, shhh. We don't want someone to notice anything suspicious," Sango whispered and after widening her eyes, the princess sat still in complete silence. Sango rolled her eyes. "Not that quiet."

"Sango, will you do me a small favor?" Princess Kagome asked seriously.

"Of course, Princess."

"Can you start calling me Kagome? Just Kagome...not anything else added onto it."

Sango shifted uncomfortably. "Prin-Well, you know I can't do that. At least not until tonight. Right now you're still Princess Kagome. Tonight you won't be a Princess anymore."

Princess Kagome's eyes glittered with anticipation. "I know. Isn't that just ever so exciting?"

"Yes, Princess. I can't wait," Sango smiled.

"Princess Kagome! Where are you? It's time for you to come in now! Your father doesn't want you to get too much sun before your wedding!" A voice called out, much to the girl's dismay.

Princess Kagome rolled her eyes, stood up, and began gathering up the blue blanket she had been sitting on.

Sango stood up too and took the blanket away. "I'll gather the things together. You go on ahead."

"Alright." Princess Kagome eyed her friend.

"Meet me in the servants hall at eleven thirty tonight with everything your bringing along. Then I'll tell you what to do next." Sango whispered.

Princess Kagome nodded. "I'll be there. I promise, and I never break my promises."

"Good. Until then, Princess." Sango smiled and turned, gathering up the blanket and basket.

"Until then." Princess Kagome said walking away. She couldn't stop the blooming smile that reached her face. She was so happy, because in approximately ten and a half hours, she would be on her way to instant freedom with her best friend in tow.

Phew. This chapter took me a while to get done. But I think it was a pretty good one, considering it's my longest one. As always...I'm thanking all you reviewers for...well...reviewing!

**Ryngrl5:** I hurried with this chapter as fast as possible just for ya'll!

**animekraze:** I did continue it another chapter for ya!

**livworld:** I'm happy so far...yeah...it does have a nice ring to it.

**Sarah:** Yeah...it is hard to get used to it...believe me. There are some stories that are sooo good, but are like, never updated.

**jess:** Thanks for the compliment! Yeah...it's pretty original...

**AngleCat HellFire:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Nvard:** You'll find out soon...maybe you have some answers already...(smiles mischievously)

**Will the Princess and her friend reach freedom? Or will they be caught right before? Will you find out what happened with Princess Kagome in her room or not? Why were her balcony doors shut and the curtains closed? What is that mysterious memory involving her green ribbon?  
**

So, are you guys sick of these darn flashbacks yet? Haha.


	4. The Finishing Touch

**Disclaimer:** I'm not crazy about Inuyasha...I'm serious. (gets wide-eyed stares because I am petting the beautiful picture of Inuyasha on my shirt)

Now that was a stupid disclaimer, but hey, I couldn't help myself. If you guys like this story, read my other fanfiction. I've been working hard on that one, and I sorely need more readers...quick. Anyhoo-I just put up the seventh chapter of my other story just so you know. I think that's all for news...  
  
-

**The Captured Princess  
**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 4: The Finishing Touch**

-

Princess Kagome had just gotten back from visiting her younger brother Prince Souta around three thirty. He was getting better and she was happy to see that his high fever was decreasing rapidly. He could actually speak, which he hadn't been able to do in ...almost a year already. The first thing he said when he saw her and her mother was, "Where is father?"

That disgusted the Princess, but she did understand her brother's feelings. After all, she was the same way until that fateful night one day ago. Now she despised her own father, the King. Well...she shouldn't go as far as to say that. It was too judgmental, since she had only had these strong feelings for a short period of time. Whatever the word was she was searching for, she couldn't find it. Pig. Yes, that was it. Her father was a disgusting pig...no, a cockroach for what he did to her. Yes...that sounded much better.

"A cockroach." She said and grinned on her way up to her room.

"What-a cockroach? Where?" A servant squealed unconsciously and hopped up on the wooden chair she was dusting. She searched the room. "Where is it, m'lady?"

Princess Kagome giggled. "It's on your leg." She lied.

The woman screamed bloody murder and started smacking her legs in an effort to swipe the bug off. Then she jumped up and off the chair running for dear life down the hall, screeching.

'Sango would have died of laughter if she saw that.' She could barely contain her laughter as she skipped her way to her room.

She told herself she would tell Sango later on about the cockroach while they were sneaking out. Forever. This time she wouldn't be trying to sneak out just for the fun of it. This time was serious. By the time eleven thirty rolls around, she won't be able to look back. Actually, right now would be the perfect time for her to say no and miss the chance of a lifetime.

But she couldn't.

She didn't want to.

She had to pack what she was going to bring first...she hoped it wouldn't take too long to decide on what to bring.

Shutting the door behind her, she went to her closet and pulled out two suitcases. She frowned. How big of a suitcase was she aloud to bring? All Sango had said was to have her things packed and ready to go. Hmm...maybe the smaller one would be better.

After choosing the smaller tan colored suitcase and setting it on her bed, she opened it and returned to her closet to figure out what she was going to bring. The first dress she saw was her older dark brown dress she used to play around in. It wasn't in the least bit fancy anymore. It looked like a commoner's dress now and she smiled. It was the perfect dress for her to bring, but she would bring some really nice ones for special occasions. Since she was sure Sango didn't have any real nice outfits, she decided that she would share, since their sizes were almost identical.

She folded it neatly and placed it in the suitcase...wait- she should leave it out so she could wear it tonight when they planned on sneaking out. Sighing, she took it back out and placed it under her pillow just in case someone were to walk in so they wouldn't see it and think something suspicious was going on.

What else? Ahh...her favorite dresses and ball gowns. She had many of those. They were also all in a row in her closet. Even her green one was in there. She squealed to herself and grabbed it, immediately folding it and placing it in the case.

Back at the closet, she sorted through the dresses and gowns.

The light yellow gown...a white one...the black dress...her red gown...light purple...light green tea dress...a powder blue gown...light pink one...there were just too many!

"Hmm...I'll take the white one, and the red one along with my green one and the light purple..." She said quickly and began folding them and placing them in the suitcase.

For a minute she thought about putting a hoop inside the suitcase, but decided against it. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be..." she ran to her dresser and took out two nightgowns and her red kimono and put them into the case. Then she remembered her archery uniform and stuffed it in too. She grimaced when she saw the puny suitcase wouldn't fit much more. 'I'll have to resort to stuffing then...' She pushed the clothes down, and grinned triumphantly when she saw she could fit two more dresses inside, along with her undergarments and soap. Wait. A hairbrush too.

Alright...now she tried to remember what Sango's two favorite colors were. She knew Sango liked pink, so she put that gown in. But she didn't know what else she liked, so she grabbed the blue one, and stuffed it inside. She smiled, her white teeth showing. 'Yes! Now all I need is some soap and my hairbrush, and I'll be finished.'

She saw her lucky ribbon on the table and stopped, her mind instantly traveling back in time to that first escape again...

**Flashback!**

_Sango saw Princess Kagome's worried expression and touched her arm. "What's wrong?" _

Princess Kagome looked at them sadly. "I think someone recognized me."

Mykoku laughed outright. "Princess Kagome-um, I mean, uh-"she struggled.

Princess Kagome looked at Sango in distress.

"Her name is-um-Fuwa." Mykoku said and Princess Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"Fuma? I am not trouble!" Princess Kagome stated, her hands on her hips.

"Shh! Prin- I mean, please use the name? It'll be just for now, until we get back." Sango said impatiently, and then looked around the building to see if anyone was watching. "When we go out, make sure you both are wearing your handkerchiefs. We don't want someone to spot us."

The girls put their handkerchiefs on, so that all you could see was their eyes and the top of their heads.

"Lets go." Sango whispered. They walked forward trying to look as normal as possible onto the dirt road. It was quiet now that the other servants had gone on ahead.

"What should we do first?" Princess Kagome asked as she looked at all the small huts. Some were so small they could take up just her bedroom! Her eyes widened when she saw a little child probably around five or six asking for a coin to help support his poor family.

Her heart comforted the thought of helping the boy. "Little boy. I shall donate to your cause." She couldn't help but say as she stepped forward.

The little boy with sandy blonde hair grinned a toothy grin when he saw her. His clothes were ripped and torn. She wished she could give him some clothes, but all she had on her was her moneybag. She felt for it in her clothing and grabbed two gold coins.

Mykoku saw what she was doing and grabbed her arm. "Fuwa, don't do it. Hasn't anyone told you that when children go around asking for money like that, they just give it to their parents and they buy liquor for themselves?"

Princess Kagome did not like when anyone grabbed her. She tried to wrench her hand away, but her friend held fast. "Unhand me." She said in a low voice.

Mykoku narrowed her eyes, but let go. "I'm telling you the truth."

She softened. "May it be or not, I do believe you." She then asked the child if he was hungry.

His eyes lit up. "Yes, m'lady."

Princess Kagome smiled. "Lead me to the stand you want to get some food at. Is that alright with you?"

Before she knew it, she was being pulled to the stand where the sake and rice balls were. "What do you want?" she asked as she pulled out a couple coins.

He clapped his hands. "A rice ball!" he shouted gleefully.

Laughing, she ordered four rice balls. Once they reached her friends, she handed them their treats.

"Thank you Fuwa." Mykoku whispered softly and she began to eat her rice ball.

Sango took a bite of the rice. "Yes, thank you Fuwa. This is good."Sango said brightly, grinning.

"It was my pleasure." She looked at the little boy standing next to her. He must have been really hungry because he was already done with his rice ball. She held hers out to him and smiled warmly. "You can have this one too." He took it without hesitation.

"What is your name, little one?" Princess Kagome asked, watching the boy stuff the food in his mouth.

He finished chewing his rice ball and stared at her. "Ikasu."

"Do you have a last name?" she probed gently.

The boy slowly shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know my father."

-Little did she know, two eyes were staring at her from a faraway distance, watching her every move.-

When she looked back at her friends, she noticed they both stared at her. "What?"

"It's almost scary...you're being so thoughtful and giving." Mykoku said and ate the last bite of her rice ball.

"Is that a bad thing?" Princess Kagome asked as they moved away from the crowds.

"Well...no. But I've never seen you being generous before. It's different."

"Well, it's not like I've really had the chance to until now." she retorted and turned to see the boy, but he wasn't there. She looked back at her friends. "Where did he go?"

They both shrugged.

"He probably went home." Sango said sighing.

Princess Kagome sighed also. She had wanted to give him a coin. At least one. No matter what Mykoku said, she still felt bad for the boy and his living conditions. But he ran away too fast.

They continued walking through the crowd when Princess Kagome felt someone brush up against her. She cried out, feeling a sharp pain in her side. She fell forward, only to land in soft gentle arms.

Her hand immediately went to her sore, and she noticed that was where her small purse of money had been. She looked up to see a young man around her age staring at her. "What is it?" he asked, and she was sure he knew what had happened.

"My p-p-purse was stolen." She replied shakily. She stared up at him, gazing into his dark eyes. He had dark black hair almost the same as hers. She remembered she was in his arms and she slowly moved away, trying to hide a blush. She was real thankful that the handkerchief was still on.

"Do you want me to go get it?" he asked worriedly and he saw her holding her side.

"No...no! It was just a few coins. I'll be fine without them anyway." she reassured him and winced in pain when she walked backwards.

"M'lady, are you alright?" he stepped closer and his eyes widened when he saw blood. "Let me help you. You're bleeding."

"Oh my-What happened? Fuwa!" Sango asked walking back to Princess Kagome. She saw the blood and her eyes widened with fright.

Princess Kagome bent over slightly, holding her side. "I'm fine...Just shut up already!" she said irritated with all of the fuss. She was the Princess. She could take a little pain once in a while.

Both Sango and the boy looked shocked. The boy more.

"I can bandage it when we get home, sister." Princess Kagome winked at Sango.

"Oh! Yes, when we get home." Sango repeated and slung her arm around her friend's shoulder for support.

They turned towards the still stunned boy. "Thank you for your help." Princess Kagome said weakly.

"What did you say m'lady? I missed what you just said." he called over the noisy crowd.

Sango lead them both to a secluded corner and stopped, so Princess Kagome could sit on a carton.

Princess Kagome found that she could not keep her eyes off this certain boy. She knew she was taking a risk, but she lifted her left hand and pulled down her handkerchief. "I said, thank you for your help." She smiled as sincere as she could get with the throbbing pain in her side.

Sango gasped when she saw her friend take the handkerchief off, but she didn't say anything.

"I didn't even help you. What are you saying?" the boy looked alarmed. He found it hard to look away from this woman's beautiful face.

"You caught me when I would have fallen. And you offered to retrieve my purse and help with my wound. That's a lot."

A bell chimed.

Sango looked at her urgently. "We need to go home now."

"Wait! Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." The boy grinned and Princess Kagome gulped, watching him scamper away.

Sango stood when he was out of sight. "Come on. Lets make our escape before he gets back." She said.

The young Princess stared at her friend. "What? I'm waiting for him to come back."

"Fuwa! He went to go get the guards. When you took your handkerchief off, he noticed you."

"No! I refuse to believe that nonsense." Out of nowhere a sharp pain hit her and she cringed, groaning at the pain. "By the way, where is Mykoku?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in the crowd, I guess." Sango said and sighed. "I sure hope this isn't a hoax."

"It's not." She said gritting her teeth, but inwardly she was hoping she was right. "He'll come back."

Two minutes later the dark haired boy came running back with something in his hand. He stopped in front of her and bent down. After ripping off a piece of his sleeve, he wrapped it around her waist and tied it in a knot to stop the blood from flowing. "This will hold it until you get home."

She winced when he tightened it, and she tried to hide the pain.

When he stood up, he watched her face try to shield the pain. "Are you sure you don't need any help getting to your home, Miss Fuwa?"

For some reason, she liked her fake name a lot better when this stranger spoke it than before when Mykoku gave it to her.

Sango nodded quickly. "Were sure. Thank you good sir."

She helped Princess Kagome stand.

"I saw what you did earlier." He said, not moving. "When you bought food for the little boy. It was very kind of you, miss."

Princess Kagome smiled. He saw all that? "It-it was nothing." She couldn't help the catch in her voice.

It was her stupid side! It was just ever so painful! Pain she had never experienced before now.

"Here. I want you to have this." He held out a green ribbon to her.

She looked at the beautiful ribbon and back at him. "Me?" she asked incredulously.

He blushed and nodded, avoiding her gaze. "Yes. You deserve it. You seem like a visitor to this village and you could have walked right past that kid...but you didn't. You were kind to him. You bought him food, and when he was still hungry, you gave him your share. So...here." He grabbed her hand and dumped the ribbon in it just as the bell chimed again. "If you are servants in the palace, you better get going."

Princess Kagome felt her eyes water up. "Thank you, kind stranger." His mouth moved as they walked away, but she didn't hear what he said. Sango was pulling her away too quickly and she lost him in the crowd of other servants of the palace.

**Flashback Ended**

She sighed, and forced the boy's smiling face out of her head as she finished brushing through her long raven colored locks. Then she put her hairbrush inside her almost full suitcase.

"Now all I need for the trip is soap and dress shoes, along with sandals..." She decided she could get a couple bars of soap after her bath tonight. She did have a little time to waste, so she figured she might as well be smelling clean and looking her best when they left. Perfect! She could order for dinner to be brought to her room also for privacy...her shoes could wait.

She looked at her balcony and stared at it longingly. This would be the last night she could look out there. Step on the stone floor. Stare at the lighted village at night. She couldn't deny the view was the best one in the palace. It looked right over the whole town and she loved being so close to it. She sighed sadly. This was the only thing she would really miss. Well, that and having the best clothing and accessories...but that was selfish thinking. Others like that one little boy Ikasu probably didn't even have enough clothing and accessories to fuss over. She wondered how he was doing, and was determined to visit him and his family once she and Sango escaped.

She was about to walk out to the balcony for the last time when an abrupt knock sounded at her door. Her head whipped back in surprise. "I'll be there in a minute!" she called and raced to her suitcase and stuffed it under her grand bed for now. She'd get it back out as soon as she was alone again. Glancing at her pink pillow, she made sure the peasants dress wasn't showing and she walked as quick as she could in her large dress to the door.

She opened it to find her mother's personal servant standing there.

"Yes?" she asked in confusion. Why was her mother's servant here?

The elder woman looked at her sternly. "The Queen has sent me to get you dressed up promptly for dinner at eight."

What? She wasn't planning on eating with her family. She despised them for what they did to her. How could she survive a meal with them, let alone the stressful conversing? "I wasn't planning on attending tonight. I would like to dine alone. Please give them my apologies."

The woman shook her head. "The King says that you are required to attend dinner, Princess."

"Could you hold on for just a moment?" The Princess smiled sweetly before closing the door. She ran to her bed and buried her head in her pink pillow, letting out a blood curdling scream before placing it back neatly over the old dress and walking back to the door. '_I cannot believe him!'  
_  
When Princess Kagome opened the door, the woman pushed right past her and walked into the room, leaving the Princess at the door.

"What? My father wants me at the dinner table?" she asked calmly, but her face shook with anger. How could this happen?

The maid looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, Princess. Now please have a seat, so we can get you all pampered up for dinner."

Princess Kagome stood there staring at her wooden chair like a statue. How could this happen to her? On the day she actually wants to be alone, her father orders that she can't. Her eyes widened. Could her father suspect something? No...her and Sango had been discreet. He couldn't know. 'Which means he has an announcement to make. That's the only reason he ever wants to eat dinner together.' She silently obeyed the old woman and sat in the chair.

The woman surveyed her hair. "Hmm...do you still own that pretty powder blue gown?" she asked.

Princess Kagome froze. That was one of the gowns she put in her suitcase not too long ago. "Um...It didn't fit right so I sent it to the village with my servant." She said quickly and stood up. "In the closet are some..."

"Your mother said to make sure it was highly fashionable and a lighter color."

Princess Kagome looked at the remaining dresses and gowns in her closet shakily. She saw her light yellow gown and grinned, picking it up. Good. She was in luck because this gown was still in season. "I've found one!" she said in a singsong voice as she closed the closet.

The woman smiled in relief, or what seemed like a smile. It was more like a smirk to Princess Kagome but she ignored it.

She had the maid help her with the gown, but when the woman was pulling the strings too tight around her, she felt her breath leave her and she gripped the chair. "Stop." She protested.

"Princess, it will make you look much thinner." The maid eyed her flat stomach and shook her head. "You should be watching what you eat, otherwise you won't have any suitors." She pulled harder and Princess Kagome felt like her stomach was dying.

She pulled away. "Stop it!" She yelled holding her sore stomach. It hurt, really bad. She was still sore from this morning, and this pain just made it worse.

The maid stared at her in shock. Then she regained her cold composure. "Fine, Princess. Do what you please, but pay heed, for the suitors sake." She said softly.

Princess Kagome laughed. "For the suitors sake? Who cares about the stupid suitors. I obviously don't seeing as how I'm being forced into marriage." She said angrily.

The maid remained silent and tied her strings loosely. "There Princess."

She sighed with relief. The pain was over.

"Have you brushed your hair?"

Princess Kagome turned around to the maid. "Yes."

* * *

Twenty minutes to eight, Sango had just finished her cold bath when she saw Princess Kagome walking towards her all dressed up in the latest fashion. She wore a light yellow colored dress that ended at her ankles. The ends had yellow frills. It was definitely one of her fanciest ball gowns of all and her friend reminded her of a fairy tale she had heard about before: Beauty and the Beast. Even her hair was perfectly curled, sitting on the top of her head. "Princess, where are you going so dressed up?" Sango asked, stopping her friend in slight confusion. "I hope that isn't what your planning on-" 

"No, no of course not Sango." The Princess said loudly because the Queen's maid had caught up with them. She turned to the maid. "You can go. I can make it there on my own from here."

The maid nodded, but her eyes narrowed at Sango considerably before she went on ahead.

"What's going on?" Sango worried when she saw Princess Kagome's face of despair.

"I was ordered to attend dinner just over two hours ago with my family." She grimaced. "The cockroach ordered it." She said and paced back and forth, her silky smooth dress swishing along with her.

"The cockroach?"

"My father." She spit out bitterly.

Sango laughed. "How did you come up with that?" Princess Kagome was dead right. Her father did seem right being compared to a cockroach. He was an ugly, nasty bug that creeped people out. All people wanted to do was either stay away from them, or squish them. She smirked, wishing someone could really squish the evil King.

Princess Kagome smirked. "I'll tell you all about it later. I have to get to dinner before I get scolded for being late."

"Remember, eleven thirty." Sango whispered and Princess Kagome smiled and nodded as she backed away.

"Good bye." She called as she walked quickly to the dining hall, lifting her dress up some so she wouldn't trip on it in the process.

Princess Kagome stopped for a breather before opening the door and stepping in.

Her mother and father were talking to the King's messenger, and her little brother grinned when he saw her.

"Finally, sis. You take too long to get ready." Her brother said as he greeted her. "It's so boring in here."

"It usually is Souta." Princess Kagome sighed and accepted a glass of water from a servant. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling brother?"

"Better...I'm out of that dreadful sick house, aren't I?" he asked and grinned.

"I suppose so." she replied, taking a sip of the cool refreshing water.

Her brother's grin turned to a sad one.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's been so long, that's what. Kagome, you've been so lucky. You've been with mother and father all this time. It must have been great."

Princess Kagome stared at him. So...her brother didn't know that their father had only visited once since he got sick a year ago. Even when her father was here, it wasn't great at all. But she wouldn't say that. It would probably just put her brother in a stupor and she didn't want that. "Of course." She replied neutrally.

"I just recently heard about the treaty father is making with the Northern lands. It is a smart move. Don't you think so, sis?" Souta asked earnestly.

"Yes, a smart move indeed." The Princess complied. Was it her, or was it getting too warm in here? She lifted her water and drank most of it.

"Father is the greatest King ever. I want to be just like him..." Souta said going on.

Princess Kagome felt a horrible twist in her stomach at those words. No...she wouldn't stand for that. Her brother already held too much of a resemblance to their father and the thought of Souta-sweet Souta growing up to be just like him made her want to throw up. His hair was the same color as his father as was his eyes, and that gave her the willies.

Things just couldn't get _any_ worse.

"Don't you think so?" her brother asked.

She blinked. "Of course." She lied. Oh, she just had to get out of here! It was cruel, cruel torture to lie to her beloved innocent brother like this!

"Ah, Kagome you have arrived." Her father asked, his icy blue eyes staring her down. "Were you late?"

"No, father. She wasn't." Souta cut in, thank goodness.

Her father's facial expression totally changed when it landed on Souta. "Good, my son."

"Darling, you look beautiful in that gown." Her mother said walking up beside her husband and brightly smiled at both of her children.

"Thank you mother, as do you." Princess Kagome replied, delighted at the compliment. Her mother barely ever approved what gowns she chose to wear.

They were seated at the enormously long table with her father sitting on the chair at the end of the table. Her mother, wearing a violet gown and her long dark hair in a braid, sat to the right of her husband. Souta was seated to the left, and Princess Kagome was seated next to her mother.

Their food was not brought to them and Princess Kagome stared ahead in confusion. She wanted to speak badly, but she had to remember she couldn't unless she was spoken to.

"Father, why aren't we receiving our food yet?" Souta asked, reflecting the same confusion as his sister.

"We are waiting for our guest to arrive. He was held up by bandits on the way." He shook his head in anger. "There are always people who don't appreciate how lucky they are that their kingdom is so wealthy. They are useless, and a waste of time."

Princess Kagome seethed with anger and squirmed in her seat. How come she never knew how mean and cruel her father was until a couple days ago? It stood out so much. For one, the bandits didn't really seem in the wrong to her because they were all poor while her family was sucking up all the wealth. She had been in the village. She knew how rough the people were living.

They slept in small cramped up huts with a large family barely making ends meet to even have a place to live. Their children were starving and she couldn't do anything about it. She used to think her family was poor when she wanted something and her mother told her no.

It almost made her sick.

Kami, she was so _selfish_.

She was determined more than ever now to escape. Nothing she wanted could be accomplished here trapped from the world and it's adventures and beauty that awaited her and her friend. Now escaping was a necessity. She had to...she refused to think 'What if we get caught?'. They would leave this dungeon she used to call home straight into freedom...finally. She just had to make it through this dinner.

"Kagome, aren't you listening?" Her father's face was slowly turning red and he glared at her.

Uh oh...what were they talking about again? "Yes, of course father." She replied quickly, and took a small sip of her water. She noticed her family was standing up beside their seats.

Her fathers' gaze remained on her. "Our guest has arrived."

She immediately stood, turning her gaze to the door.

What she saw made her feel like she was going to die then and there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ouch...sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffy, but I had to end the chapter somewhere... (smiles innocently)

Wow...look at the reviews ! I'm astonished and filled with gratitude!

**Ryngrl5:** Oh my gosh! You reviewed almost exactly after I updated...that's awesome! I'm so happy! I do hope you got your sleep though...

**vampire-myu:** I'm glad you like it. So I hurried up with this chapter!

**animekraze:** Don't be upset, I continued!

**DemonDragon000:** Thank you for the compliment! I hope you stay tuned!

**Kagome:** I answered your review with a fourth chapter, so yeaaaaa!

**Kagi-chan:** I'm so happy you like my writing. So if you want more, I have another fic too. You'll find out soon enough...depending on reviews...

**inu girl:** I hurried, I hurried!

**Captain Stu:** I did my job, I really did. I updated...with I hope what you'll think is a worthy chapter.

**If you guys liked this story, then you should read my other one called- Finding What Was Lost...don't judge it by it's name, just read it...for me? It's lacking readers and reviews...I really don't want stop writing it, so please give it a chance! Thanks! **

And don't forget to review here too if you want another chapter!


	5. Unwelcome Guest

**Disclaimer:** **"I've already been through this with the cops and the insurance company...no I'm not insane...I do own Inuyasha! He's mine! All mine!" (calling out from behind the cold bars of a jail cell) "I don't get it...why doesn't anybody believe me?" (no answer) **

All I want to say is...thank you reviewers! I feel honored that you like my story. It makes my day...I tell ya...

-

**The Captured Princess  
**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 5: Unwelcome Guest  
**  
-

Her fathers' gaze remained on her. "Our guest has arrived."

She immediately stood, turning her gaze to the door.

What she saw made her feel like she was going to die then and there. When she had said this evening couldn't get any worse, she was wrong...very wrong.

She stared, horrified.

"Kagome, say hello to your fiancé." Her mother ordered, pinching her side.

"Good evening... Prince Hojo." She squeaked out, her right hand gripping the chair. She sure was feeling weak a lot today, huh? What was this? A punishment because she was deserting her family...her kingdom?

This was an outrage! Why was the Prince here...for dinner? He wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, after she and Sango had escaped. Oh, why did he have to be the guest! It was so wrong...How much more torture did she have to go through to have her freedom?

First, she woke up hurting on the floor and her room was covered in darkness...totally unusual. Then she discovered that her father was using her to become allies with the Northern lands in a marriage...and she thought that was bad by itself! Then she was told she had to eat dinner with her family and after that her mother's personal maid criticized her and almost ripped her chest and stomach off her body. Then Souta, her younger brother, tortured her almost beyond her control but she held her thoughts in. But the fact that Prince Hojo was the special guest and she had no clue about it, made anger bubble within her.

"Good evening to you, Princess Kagome. You are looking quite stunning, my dear." The Prince murmured looking into her eyes and Princess Kagome had to stop herself from cringing when he kissed her gloved hand.

"Thank you." She replied, giving him a tight smile as they sat down, Prince Hojo sitting next to Souta. That was a relief. She didn't want to be next to that pickled mushroom any longer.

Prince Hojo was wearing the latest fashion for men, as was her father of course. He wore a blue suit that made him look really handsome...of course not to Princess Kagome though. She noticed how the servant girls around the room stared at him as if he hung the stars in the sky and she saw them whispering. Probably about their abrupt engagement, but who cared. Princess Kagome just rolled her eyes at all the gossip. Just wait until they came looking for her in her room tomorrow, she wouldn't be there. Or anywhere else in the palace. Then they would have lots to gossip about.

The men spoke mostly about the possible future war during the meal, and Princess Kagome didn't pay much attention. She was too busy thinking of what her and Sango's future would be like without being enclosed in the palace. What it would be like to have to work for a living. What it would be like to be without a controlling father. Ahh...it would be bliss. Like music to her ears.

"...and what happened with those bandits you ran into?" her father asked Prince Hojo.

He set down his chopsticks and finished chewing. "Well, I, of course didn't run into them, but some of the carriages ahead of mine did. They stole anything worth stealing from those defenseless people and then ran off."

'Why would they just run off?' Princess Kagome thought. It was true. Usually a group of bandits would go through every carriage, not just a few and then run off. Something was wrong with that. "Prince Hojo, if you don't mind me asking, why did the bandits run off?"

The glare from her father made her wish she had kept her mouth shut like a good girl. But that was it...she wasn't really a good girl.

"Be quiet, girl. Don't talk unless your asked to." Her father said harshly, and Princess stared down at her half eaten plate.

"It's alright, Your Majesty. She had a very good question and that shows she is smart. A good woman to marry." Prince Hojo assured her father.

He didn't look convinced, but he let it go for now.

"Actually I'm not fully sure why, but I heard that there were only about ten of them. They were missing over half their group so they couldn't carry very much." He could tell Princess Kagome had more questions to ask. "Is there anything else you want to know?" he smiled when her face brightened, but after glancing at her father she shook her head.

"No thank you." She said gracefully and took a bite of her food.

"Do you know the name of the leader?" her father asked deep in thought.

The Prince grimaced. "No...that was one thing I didn't catch. But there was a lot of talk about his golden eyes though."

Princess Kagome was in the middle of chewing her meat when she heard Prince Hojo's words. The food fell down her throat without her permission and she started to choke.

Golden eyes?

The whole family including Prince Hojo turned to stare at her.

She needed something to wash it down with, but they weren't getting it. So she kept choking until her face was turning a deep red. She couldn't breathe. Pointing at her empty glass of water, she almost...almost wanted to hug Prince Hojo when he gave her his full glass. 'Oh, ewww...did I just think that?'

She gulped it down and, when she finished the whole glass, began to breathe noisily.

No one noticed that at the same time that the Princess began to choke, the King had gasped and widened his eyes in recognition.

"Are you alright now, Princess?" Prince Hojo asked.

"Yes, Kagome. Did it all go down?" Her brother asked, concerned.

"Yes." She rasped.

She forgot about her incident soon enough because her mind was on that man she had been caught staring at the night before. He was a bandit then? Hmm...She decided to keep this small piece of information to herself for now.

He seemed nice enough, and she had never heard that this man or group of bandits had hurt or killed anyone. Maybe she'd meet him later on.

"...that means that, yes, he is a demon. Which probably means his group of bandits are demons too..."

A demon? That mysterious golden-eyed man couldn't be a demon. Demons were evil...they were mean and gruesome killers. He didn't look like a demon. He looked human, like her. Demons loved to spill blood and capture innocent people to torture. She couldn't believe that man could do such things.

"We need to gather our men up quickly to guard our kingdoms. Soon they will join forces and come against us. The time to act is now." Prince Hojo said.

"Yes, you are right Hojo. I want them all dead, especially the golden-eyed one. We should prepare for battle in the morning. It is too late now." The King smirked proudly.

This was too much for Princess Kagome. She had to get back to her room...now.

"Mother?" she whispered discreetly.

"Yes, daughter?"

"I'm getting a headache. May I be excused?" she feigned the pain in her head.

"Yes, but be quick about it." Her mother replied, and sighed when her daughter quietly departed the table with a quick 'Good night'.

Princess Kagome felt extremely better after closing the door behind her and she sighed as she skipped to her room.

'It's got to be about nine by now...' she thought as she walked into her room. Everything was the same way she had left it earlier and she couldn't help but smile.

It was such a relief that she was even allowed to leave during the meal. She figured her father wouldn't let her, but then again he was too busy talking about the upcoming war with the two demon empires.

They were excited to go to war with them, even though they were not ordinary, they were demons. Demons! That reminded her of the last time her father had visited. She had asked about demons and who they were...

**Flashback: Half a Year Ago**

_"General Hekai, I do not want any demons around my Kingdom. Make sure your armies keep it that way. I want them to surround the village and the palace. If any get through, it'll be your head." The King growled across at the General from his throne. _

The General was kneeling below the King's royal steps. "Yes, Your Majesty. I will make it my first and foremost priority."

They did not know that Princess Kagome had been listening to their private conversation to the right of the King. She was behind a red velvet curtain, wearing her magenta evening gown. Her hair was pulled back with a white ribbon, which matched her white shoes and the pearls around her pale neck. She stared at the curtain in confusion.

Why would demons surround their Kingdom? She had heard they were killers. Assassins, even. But she had never thought any of the four Kingdoms had any conflict. They completed each other, so why couldn't they just get along? She remembered hearing that two of the Kingdoms belonged to demon royals, and the other two belonged to humans. Why did they have to be so different, and what made them different? Why did they despise each other so?

She waited until the General left the chamber and then walked out slowly.

Her father turned and looked at her with surprise. "Kagome, how long have you been there?"

"Not long father, I just came. I have a few questions to ask of you, if you don't mind." She stared down at the floor and stopped in front of her father.

He stared at her still. "What questions?"

She paused momentarily. "Father, what sets demons apart from humans?" she asked, not daring to look up at her father.

"Why would you want to know that Kagome?"

She glanced up and saw him frowning. "No reason really. I'm just curious. All humans seem to despise them, but I don't understand why."

"Why? Why indeed...demons are bloodthirsty assassins. They kill because they choose to kill. They are ruthless and too cunning for humans. In reality, they could barge in here and slaughter us all right now, and we wouldn't stand a chance. Humans are not killers, only when they have to defend themselves. They are also weaker." Princess Kagome could her the pure hatred in his voice and she felt a sudden chill.

Her eyes widened, but she still didn't understand why they were so dangerous. "What abilities do they have to be so..."

"Powerful?" He scoffed. "They get their power from the devil himself. Demons do the devil's bidding. They kill and destroy humans. That's all their good for in this world."

"Just like what happened to aunt Meitoku?" she asked softly. Princess Kagome had never seen her aunt and she had only heard about her a few times, but she still couldn't remember much about her. All she knew was that one-day, her father and her aunt had had an argument and then she disappeared forever.

His face clouded at the mention of his younger sister's name. "I do not know if she was killed. She was captured by the demons when she was only nineteen years old. And that was about three years before you were born."

She waited for him to go on, but he didn't. She wished he would tell her. He was in pain...could that be why he despised demons? Because his sister was captured by them? He didn't know if she had died or not. So that meant she could still be alive somewhere out in the world.

She sighed in frustration. She wanted to know everything that happened, not just pieces of the puzzle! She held her impatience in and curtsied. "Thank you for answering my questions father. Good night."

She turned on her heal and was just about to the curtain when her fathers voice stopped her.

"You know Kagome, curiosity does not become a woman." He said darkly.

She did not turn around and kept walking on, her eyes narrowing in anger and shame.

**End of Flashback**

Hmmm...She should have known then her father was up to no good. Ugh! She was so gullible sometimes.

Princess Kagome took her suitcase out of the closet and placed it back on her frilly pink bed. The only things she didn't already have packed were the soap, and shoes... She looked around her room, lost in thought. Her eyes landed on her favorite pink pillow. That had to be it...but was bringing a pillow too much? Nah. She picked up the pillow and tried to stuff it in her suitcase, but it wouldn't fit. She frowned.

'I can just bring along a baggy for it...' she thought and smiled. Sango hadn't put a limit on what they were supposed to bring, so it was alright.

A moment later she returned from her wide closet with a bag large enough to carry her pillow. Once she had it in the bag, and with the suitcase under her bed, she retrieved her nightgown and kicked her shoes off before making her way to her tub. It was in the room right next to hers.

As she walked in, she sighed when she breathed in the smell of roses. The room had already been prepared for her, seeing that surrounding the enormous tub was fog. There were rose petals sprinkled in a line that led her to the four-legged tub. As she walked closer, she 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the bubbles foaming at the rim. Who had done this? She was confused, but happy.

She peeled her tight yellow gown from her body and carefully dipped her foot into the water to test it. It was warm almost to the point where it was hot. She stepped both of her bare legs in and slowly sat down. When the warm water hit her stomach and back, she cried out in pain. Her body was still sore from the morning...more sorely than she had originally thought. She looked at her stomach and saw some bruises. Her eyes widened. They weren't very big, but they were quite noticeable. Oh, my...what had she done to herself? She slowly lowered the rest of her body in the water, tears pricking her eyes at the unexpected flashes of pain. Once she relaxed, she leaned up against the side, sighing. Finally, something really good happened to her in this agonizing long day...a beautiful bath. But who had done it? Sango? She would ask her later.

Princess Kagome closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes before washing herself. All of a sudden the sliding door banged open, and her eyes opened at the same time she gasped.

"Sango, is that you?" she asked, making sure she was totally under water except for her head.

Darn the stupid fog. She couldn't see anything, but she did hear footsteps running towards her.

"Princess Kagome, are you alive?" a voice called out and she let out a piercing scream when the person jumped into her bath.

(A/N: Your just dying to know who it is, aren't you? Hehe..go on, you know you want to...)

Water splashed all over the place, including Princess Kagome's eyes. Her hands went up to clean her soapy eyes out.

"Princess! Are you alright? Why did you scream?"

She opened her bloodshot eyes and her eyes almost bulged out of her head at what she saw.

A man.

She screamed bloody murder and covered herself with her arms. "Get out of here! Now, you nasty pervert! Don't you know not to barge in on the Princesses bathing time?" She screamed again.

The figure jumped out of the tub apologizing repeatedly. She stopped screaming and squinted. Where had she seen that blue coat before?

"Princess, I'm really sorry. You screamed a minute ago, and I thought something happened to you...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to see you like that until our-"

"You saw me?" she screeched in anger.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in recognition. Now she knew who it was...no way, this couldn't be happening to her. No way.

"Prince Hojo! How-how could you do this?" she screamed in shock. "Get out of here! Don't ever come back again, because I will just refuse to see you! I hate you!" she screamed as he ran out the door.

She stared ahead at the remaining fog. What had just happened to her? Tears welled up in her eyes. Prince Hojo had just ran into her private bathing room and jumped into her tub, right on top of her while she was naked! Oh...this was one of the worst days of her life!

She couldn't wait to leave this evil place! Her stupid cockroach of a father and that pickled mushroom of a Prince...spying on her on purpose and them both for ruining her life! He should be ashamed for walking in on her! Especially for jumping into the tub!

Anger welled up in her. She grabbed her washing towel and scrubbed her skin until it became raw, and she cried. ' I am so dirty...I can't believe this. I can't believe this...he saw me naked.'

She sat up and her watery eyes widened. Oh no. Her bruises. Did he see them? Oh, Kami...she hoped not.

She moaned and grabbed a bar of soap sitting on a tray next to the tub. She began to wash her body with the rose smelling bar and rinsed herself off when she was done.

Princess Kagome remembered that her hair was pinned up in curls and quickly undid it to wash her hair before she left.

* * *

"Sir, I have some bad news!" A boy called running towards his leader. 

"What is it?" The man stood up from his seat on the hard ground, his concentration now fully on the boy. He had long black hair and golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red haori. He also had a sword on his left side.

"Inuyasha sir, it's just past ten o'clock and the others haven't arrived yet." The young boy said, out of breath and stopped in front of his leader.

Inuyasha growled angrily and swore. "Damn Sesshoumaru! He better show up...he knows we don't have enough people to break into the palace alone." He ripped the tree next to him out of the ground and heaved it.

The boy cringed when it crash-landed far away from them. "Inuyasha, sir...that isn't all the bad news..."

Inuyasha's muscles tightened and he was quiet. All the boy could see was his back.

"What is it now?" He said, gritting his teeth together.

"Some of the men took off earlier today and haven't come back either."

* * *

Princess Kagome was now in her room away from everyone who might choose to barge in on her. She was back at the balcony, leaning up against the side, wearing the battered dress she was escaping in. She wore sandals and her straight raven black hair was pulled back with a white ribbon. 

"Ribbons. That's it! I forgot to pack them." She went to her ribbon box and couldn't decide which ones to take and which ones to leave behind. 'I'll just take them all.' She thought and put the wooden box into the bag with some of her shoes and her pillow. The soap was already packed into her suitcase. 'That's everything.'

It was ten thirty now and Princess Kagome was on pins and needles. She kept making sure she had all of her stuff every ten minutes and at one time she caught herself nervously pacing around the room. She had to calm herself down, so she went to the balcony for the last time to gaze at the stars.

They were so sparkly. It was a beautiful night, being it was getting closer to the full moon. The moon shone particularly on the village and she stared at it. 'Tonight. Tonight I'll be down there...' Excitement ran through her and she smiled wanly.

She couldn't wait to meet Sango. 'Maybe I'll sneak down to her room early...I'm so bored.'

Princess Kagome was so busy wondering about the escape that she didn't notice the creak sound of her door opening behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, if this seems short, but I've been busy this past week since I last updated. Including...I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE! Yeaness!

Okay reviewers, it's your time to shine-

**Ryngrl5:** Lol...they will meet soon, very soon! Oh...I'm working on those sparks...

**Kagi-chan:** Well...you could have guessed who it was...but now that you've read this chapter, you already know...it took almost a full day to write this chapter, in between breaks though.

**loverofSesshoumaru:** I have more! I worked hard too!

**Sarah:** I e-mailed you so hopefully it went through...how did you like this chapter?

**vampire-myu :** I'm glad you liked the last chapter...and I hope you like this one!

**MaiaLourdes:** I'm so happy you got into this story...do you think the plot I've set up is interesting enough?

**Angel-fire-2005:** Ahhh...I don't know exactly when Kouga will come in, but he will, probably soon. So watch out for him. Hehe.

**Much love to all of my reviewers! You don't know how happy I get every time I see a review in my mailbox! I really appreciate it... **

Oh...yeah, make sure you review and give me smiles! 


	6. A Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...only in my dreams...

Alert: You must read this note before reading this chapter!

I am going to be gone for over a week in Michigan after updating this chapter, so don't think I forgot about this story over that period of time. I will write down the actual date of when I leave and when I get back in my bio...for those who want to know specifically how long I'll be gone. Thank you for reading this note. Hopefully I'll have lots of reviews by the time I get back...(wink, wink)

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 6: A Way Out**

**-  
**  
Princess Kagome was so busy wondering about the escape that she didn't notice the creak sound of her door opening behind her.

"K-Kagome!" a small shriek erupted from behind Princess Kagome and she gasped in terror.

'Oh...no. Oh no. Oh no...I've been caught. Everything's ruined.' She felt like crying, and she turned slowly. "_Mother_?" she gasped in shock. What was her mother doing here? She never came into Princess Kagome's room without knocking first. "What-what are you _doing_ here?"

Her mother stared at her daughter, sadness filling her brown eyes. She was still dressed in her violet gown. Her mother saw the suitcase already closed and the bag next to it. "You're running away from me, aren't you Kagome?" she asked softly staring at her daughter who evaded her mother's gaze.

"If I say yes, are you going to try to stop me?" Princess Kagome asked angrily, and then weakened when she saw her mother's sad face.

"No."

Princess Kagome's eyes widened. Did her mother just say she wouldn't stop her? Was she hearing correctly? "What?" she asked and exited the balcony into her room.

"I said no, Kagome." Her mother looked behind her at the open door and then back at her daughter. "Do you mind if I shut the door first? We need to speak privately."

"Yes." Princess Kagome nodded and moved the suitcase and bag under her bed while watching to see if her mother would run off to her father and tell him.

Her mother lifted an eyebrow when she saw her daughter's untrustworthy look. "I know you don't trust me Kagome. You think I will report this to your father, don't you?"

Princess Kagome didn't reply and sat on her bed.

Once the door was closed tightly, the Queen sighed and walked gracefully to Princess Kagome's bed and sat down to the Princess's left.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing where to begin.

"Kagome, do you really hate it here in the palace?" her mother began.

She paused before answering. "Mother, I don't hate it entirely. I just want freedom. Away from being royal, from being important, and from father too. He's become so cold and distant...I just want to leave this place...forever." Princess Kagome saw the hurt look on her mother's face and felt a twinge of regret. "Mother...I don't want to leave you, believe me. I have felt this way for a long time now."

"I know."

Princess Kagome was confused. Her mother knew? How? She had never said anything before.

"I've had my servant, the one who helped prepare you for dinner, follow you around for a while."

"What?" She could not believe this! Her mother had someone following her? Was Prince Hojo one too?

"Do-do you know..._everything_?" Princess Kagome consciously gripped her large pink blanket.

"I know a lot more than even you." Her mother whispered, and then changed the subject. "I'll let you leave safely and I won't tell anyone, not even your father. Are you both sure you'll even make it out without being caught like all those times before?"

"Were sure. We found a secret way to get out. No one will catch us." That was good. Her mother didn't know about the secret tunnel.

"Hmmm...But you have to promise me something first before you leave." The Queen smiled sadly and looked her daughter in the eyes.

"What?" The Princess asked warily. Could her mother be tricking her? Could she be lying? She didn't know what to think...too many circumstances were appearing out of nowhere for her.

"Promise me that you will come back some day to visit us." Her mother said, hope filling her brown eyes.

Princess Kagome softened towards her mother's gentle voice. "Yes, I will. I promise."

Her mother had tears in her eyes and Princess Kagome wanted to hug her, but she held herself back. What if her mother was just saying all these things for no reason? Could she be tricking her? "Mother, why are you letting me go?" she asked curiously.

"Because...daughter, I want you to be happy. I want you to have your freedom...and I want you to find a Prince Charming...on your own." Her mother smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember when you asked me why I married your father? And I told you it's because I loved him? You didn't understand what I meant then. So I tried to explain...

**Flashback!**

_"You share a bond when you love someone and they love you back. Just be careful with your feelings when you fall in love and whom you place them on, because they don't go away. You're a strong child; you won't give your heart away easily. But when you do, you'll feel wonderful. He'll be your Prince Charming."_

**End of Flashback**

Princess Kagome remembered taking out the fairy tale book. "Then you told me when I'd meet him, he'd knock me off my feet. And then I said I would knock him off his feet...that was quite humorous." She laughed.

"Yes." Her mother thought of Prince Hojo. "I wonder how Prince Hojo will react when he receives notice you are missing."

Ugh. Prince Hojo. She cringed.

"What was that all about?"

"What, the cringe?"

"Yes. Why, is the Prince that horrid?" her mother asked quizzically.

After what he did, she had the nerve to ask that? "Why mother...yes he is! After what he did to me?" She stood. "I actually thought he was a nice person before what happened when I went in for my bath tonight."

Her mother frowned. "Was something wrong with the bath? I had two maids accompany Prince Hojo there so he could set everything up perfectly. He wanted you to feel better."

Prince Hojo was the one who put rose petals in the room and rose smelling bath soap? "Nothing was wrong with the bath, in particular mother. It's just that- well..." How could she explain to her mother the cuts and bruises on her body? That's why she had screamed so loud. Oh, did that hurt in the soapy water. "The water was a little too hot when I got in so I screamed. Then the next thing I know, Prince Hojo was jumping in the water with me- me!-while I was naked!"

Her mothers eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened wide. "He didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"That nasty little pervert! He should be ashamed of himself!" her mother said and also stood up, still in complete shock. "I better have a long talk with that boy..."

Surprise just passed through Princess Kagome. Had her mother just called Prince Hojo a 'nasty little pervert'? She never said things like that. "Mother, I can't believe you're saying that!"

Her mother looked at her. "I can't believe you're taking it so well!"

"I'm not!" she retorted back, defending herself. "I'm still having a hard time believing it though...that's why." Princess Kagome fingered her green ribbon that she had picked up on her table.

Her mother saw that ribbon and wondered why her daughter was so attached to it. "Kagome, why is it you like that old green ribbon so much? I've seen you either carrying it or wearing it almost every day."

Princess Kagome stared at her ribbon. It had lost its beautiful outward appearance long ago, even before she got it. But she didn't want to tell her mother about it...it was just one of those things that she wanted to keep to herself. Just like the fact that she had seen the golden-eyed bandit her father despised. "It was a gift from a friend." She said simply, and then set it back down on the table. She would have to remember to put it in her hair with her white one when she left...which was soon already.

"It should be almost time to go to meet Sango mother." She said. "You should go...unless you want to come with us."

Her mother smiled sadly and kissed her on her forehead. "I wish I could. But my place is here by your father's side. He needs me here, as does your brother. A war is probably going to begin soon too."

"Oh." Princess Kagome was disappointed, but she knew her mother would say no. Her mother loved her evil father, and she didn't want to ruin their relationship too by taking her mother with. It would hurt her father and her brother badly. Her father did really care about her mother and her brother a lot, just not her. To this day, she still didn't know why he despised her so.

"Wait! Before you go...I want to give you something." Her mother said. "Will you wait for me? It's in my chambers."

Princess Kagome winced. This was a trusting question. How would she know if her mother was going to tell on her? She didn't, but she did trust her mother. At least...she seemed sincere and Princess Kagome still loved her mother dearly no matter what. She nodded curtly and her mother left.

Princess Kagome sighed and hoped her intuition was intact by waiting for her mother.

It would be hard for her to say good-bye to her, but she had to keep repeating to herself that she would be coming back to visit. So she would see her mother again. Soon even. Her brother too. He would probably be devastated when he found out she was gone. Maybe her mother would tell her brother what happened later on, so he wouldn't think she was captured like aunt Meitoku or that she hated him. She definitely didn't want her brother to think that.

She focused her gaze on the door when she heard footsteps. Was it her mother or the guards? She tightened and remained still as the person drew closer and closer.

Her mother walked quickly in.

She sighed loudly with relief.

She came up to Princess Kagome and opened her hand. "I want you to have this Kagome. It's a family heirloom from my side of the family..." she explained and showed the heirloom to her daughter.

"Mother...it's beautiful!" she gasped and touched the necklace. On it was a medium-sized pink jewel. It sparkled when Princess Kagome touched it. "You're giving this to me?" she asked full of wonder.

"Yes. Just make sure nothing happens to it." The Queen was glad her daughter liked it.

"I will guard it with my life mother. I promise."

"It's worth a lot, so keep it hidden on you at all times. Do you understand Kagome?"

Princess Kagome looked up into her mother's serious gaze and nodded.

"Make sure that no one-and I mean _no one_- gets their greedy little hands on it either." Her mother warned. "Especially demons. It's worth even more to them."

Princess Kagome noticed her mother treasured this piece of jewelry very much, and she was entrusting it into her daughter's hands. That showed how much her mother cared for her, and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you mother. I promise I'll keep it safe. Don't worry." She took it out of her mother's hands and tied it around her neck, making sure it was a little loose so it would hide behind her outfit.

"I also brought you some money. I'm sure you shall need it in the near future." She pulled out a small bag of money from her gown and gave it to Princess Kagome.

"Mother, you didn't need to do that... Thank you." She opened her suitcase and stuffed it in with her other bag of money, then decided against it and put it in her dress.

Her mother sighed. "You better get going now before you're late. I'm sure Sango wouldn't be too pleased with you then." She smiled sadly and quickly hugged her daughter, which was something she hadn't done in years.

Princess Kagome saw the tears in her mother's eyes and smiled. Her mother had changed. She used to be so cruel and seemingly uncaring, but underneath all those layers, she was a loving person. "Mother, your getting a little too emotional...remember? I'm in my room going to sleep now. You can't go back out there like that...it'll be suspicious."

She got her suitcase and bag out from under her bed and went to the door.

"You should bring a coat to wear over that dress Kagome. You don't need to fall ill right at the beginning of your adventure." Princess Kagome watched her mother go into her closet and pull out her white coat.

"No...that ones too light. It will get dirtied up probably. Plus, it's too fancy. When would I wear it?" Princess Kagome said when her mother showed her the coat with amusement.

"True." Her mother replied and dug in the closet again. "Oh! I've found one...a long black one...I think it's rather new." She came out from the closet carrying the coat she had only worn once.

"I'll take that one then." A second later her mother came out carrying two black coats. "One can be for Sango too."

She put them in the bag and stepped back to say their good byes. "I'll think of you often darling." She whispered lovingly.

"And I also." Princess Kagome said, trying to hide her blurry eyes.

"I'll be waiting until you visit again."

"Yes mother. I promise I will come back." She reassured and started to walk to the door, opening it softly.

"Good bye Kagome...I love you." The Queen whispered the last part.

It was faint, but Princess Kagome heard it. She wanted to run into her mother's waiting arms and hug her good bye. She wanted to repeat the line, but she didn't. She just kept walking as if she never heard it. After all, it was very faint, and her mother probably thought she didn't hear it. 'I love you too mother...'

"Good bye mother." She said and left her room...forever.

One thing she definitely noticed as she walked down the hall was how darn heavy her suitcase was. She felt like her hand was about to fall off.

She heard noises coming from behind her and she stopped.

They were the faint sounds of her mother.

Princess Kagome felt her eyes well up. Her mother was probably crying. She hated to leave her mother like that. But she had to, otherwise it would be too hard to say good-bye. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she approached Sango's room and she quickly wiped it away.

Before she could knock on the door, it opened and Princess Kagome saw a smiling Sango standing in the door. "Come in...hurry before someone spots you." She whispered and pulled her friend in, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Whew...I was worried for a minute there. I thought you had backed out or something." Sango said and picked up her bag, ready to go.

Sango wore a dress similar to her friends', except Princess Kagome's was much nicer. The material was thicker too, and the Princess was glad she had two coats.

"You mean I almost had to a couple times." Princess Kagome corrected her. "Do we have any time before we go so we can we talk first? I have a lot to tell you..."

"Of course. It's a little after eleven o'clock." Sango dropped her bag and both her and the Princess sat down on her brown cot bed.

Princess Kagome looked around the room from where she was sitting. This was the first time she had ever been in her room, let alone any of the servants. It was small and cramped. Her light was a plain candle burning on her little dresser on the other side of the room. Her bed was a lot harder than Princess Kagome's bed had been. She was probably going to have a sore bottom by the time they left. No wonder Sango had always been uncomfortable in Princess Kagome's room, it was so much nicer and so new even.

"You did tell me you would explain how you came up with calling your father a cockroach." She said helpfully.

"I forgot about that. Well Sango, I was trying to come up with evil names for him. I was going to do pig, but that didn't describe him well enough for my tastes so the word cockroach popped in my head. It's perfect...and then right after I made up the name, I said it out loud and one of the maids heard. She got panicky and was asking me where it was..." she laughed.

Sango smirked when her friend laughed. Oh, no...what did she do...

"I told her it was on her leg and she started jumping all over, thinking it would come off. Then she ran hysterically down the hall. That was before I found out I had to have dinner with my family."

"How did that go, anyway?" she asked curiously, setting her hands on her lap nicely.

"Not well. Actually... almost everything got worse after that." Princess Kagome grimaced.

"It did?" Sango asked.

"Well...when I arrived for dinner, I found out there was a surprise guest. But he was late because on the way here bandits attacked a few of the carriages ahead of him. Thank goodness that no one was killed." She said.

Sango nodded.

"When the guest arrived, I found out it was Prince Hojo. He-"

"No!" Sango said in disbelief.

"I am very serious. It was Prince Hojo. And then during the meal I started choking on a piece of meat. Luckily that gave me a good excuse to leave the table..." she said.

Sango's eyes were wide. "You've had a busy day Princess."

"That isn't everything Sango."

"Alright...then go on."

"Once I returned back to my room, I packed a little more and then decided to take a bath before leaving. So I walk in there and find rose petals lying on the floor leading me to the tub in the fog. As I'm getting in, I'm quickly noticing it's too hot and I shriek. I guess I shrieked a little too loud because apparently Prince Hojo heard and thought I was in danger. The next thing I know, he's jumping into my bath while I'm-"

"He did not..." Sango gaped.

"He did too...and he saw me Sango. He saw me." Princess Kagome said. The thought of a man seeing her body without her given permission made her want to rip him to pieces.

"Oh, dear." Sango said, truly alarmed. Her right hand was covering her mouth in shock. "What in heavens did you say to him?"

"I told him I hated him and to get out forever." She admitted. "Then he ran off, spitting out apologies. I was mean, but he did deserve it." 'Probably because he was sickened that he saw my cuts and bruises...'

"Ugh. He deserved more than that..." Sango said, shaking her head.

"Then after that..." Princess Kagome began.

"There's more?" Sango stared at her with an open mouth when she nodded.

"After I got back I was so angry, and I changed into these clothes and finished packing, when lo and behold, mother walks straight into my room to see my suitcase ready to go."

"Oh no...what did she do?" Sango asked, worrying her bedspread.

"She did nothing really. She already knew I was planning on running away with you. She had her maid following us for a while now. But she didn't try to stop us. She encouraged me to go, really. She knew it was what I wanted." She felt overcome with sadness, remembering her mother's tears.

Sango saw Princess Kagome's worried look. "Do you think she'll tell your father?"

Princess Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm quite sure she won't. She gave me a gift too."

"Really? What did she give you Princess?" Sango leaned closer when Princess Kagome tugged the necklace out of her dress. The jewel sparkled beautifully and Sango's eyes widened.

"Princess...that is so gorgeous. How did your mother come to possess that? It looks so rare and expensive." She kept gazing at it.

The Princess frowned in thought. "I'm not sure where it came from. All I know about it is that it's a family heirloom." She paused. "Mother was very protective over it...she told me that no matter what, it must not be seen by anyone. So we have to make sure nothing becomes of it." She put it back in her dress.

"We better get our things together." Sango said and stood up, putting her small navy bag over her shoulder. She watched as Princess Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and struggled to lift her suitcase. Her eyebrows raised. "I didn't expect you to bring so many things..."

Princess Kagome laughed nervously and groaned when she couldn't stand the weight.

"I'll carry the suitcase, while you can carry my bag." Sango said and sighed.

Princess Kagome shook her head. "No Sango. I've got to start pulling my own weight, and this is how I'm going to begin. By carrying my own luggage." Princess Kagome said defiantly and, after more struggle, finally got a good grip on it. By then she had sweat on her brow.

Sango opened her door and peeked her head out into the hall. Then she turned back to her friend, who was waiting for her to go out into the hallway.

"What?" Princess Kagome whispered over her shoulder.

"It's pitch dark...wait here a minute. I'll get my candle." She whispered back and moved swiftly around Princess Kagome to her table she had left her candle at. Picking it up, she held it safely by the holder and walked as fast as possible back to the door.

"Before we go, are you sure you have everything?" Sango asked quietly. She held the candle up so she could she her friend's face.

"I think so." she said.

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"Yes."

They inched out of her room and were careful to close her door softly so it wouldn't disturb anyone.

Sango lead the way, holding the candle in front of her, while Princess Kagome stuck close. She didn't want to be left behind in total darkness. She shivered and grabbed onto Sango's sleeve watching every corner of blackness she went past.

"Are you frightened of the dark?" Sango asked a couple minutes later.

Actually, she was...a little. Princess Kagome wasn't naturally afraid of the dark, but right now while they were making their way to this tunnel, she was worried something was lurking near them.

"No, of course not." She said confidently and a little too loudly.

"Shh! Were almost to the tunnel...I'll tell you when to start stepping down." Sango whispered and walked faster pulling Princess Kagome along with her.

"Careful Sango...I don't want to trip." Princess Kagome said.

Sango slowed as they reached the opening. "Were here...just wait-I have to open it first." Sango gave the candle to Princess Kagome to hold and pushed on a small piece of wood in the wall. A door opened on the bottom of the wall. It looked like a small crawl space to Princess Kagome.

Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. A crawl space? As in, a tight box? Her mouth went dry. "Please tell me that's not a crawl space..." she whimpered.

Sango turned around, now facing her companion. "No, it's a pair of stairs. Come on. Do you want to go first, or do you want me to go first?"

Princess Kagome didn't feel much better even though they were stairs. How could they fit in that rabbit hole? How could they fit in the rabbit hole?

"Fine, since your scared, I'll go by myself then." Sango said and scooted her feet first into the hole.

"No, I'm coming. I'll hand you my suitcase when you get in there, alright?" she asked and kneeled on the cold floor. She set the candle down next to her and waited for Sango's word.

Sango struggled for a minute when she couldn't find the step, but her foot caught it. She went down a few steps to see if they were steep, but they weren't, thank Kami. She didn't think Princess Kagome would want to brave that... "You can hand me the suitcase now!" She whispered up where the light was.

Princess Kagome gave the suitcase to Sango and then stared worriedly at the hole. She couldn't see anything in there and her instincts were telling her not to go in there. It just looked so dark and scary...

Footsteps sounded through the halls and both Sango and Princess Kagome heard them.

They gasped.

"Hurry, Princess! Hurry!" Sango whispered from down in the box shaped hole. She held her hand out of the hole for her friend to take.

Princess Kagome felt panic rising in her and she felt like she would die if she got caught, so she closed her eyes and took the hand Sango offered, and jumped into the hole. Sango grabbed the candle and quickly shut the door by pushing that same piece of wood from the other side of the wall.

"It's so dark in here. Are you positive this tunnel is safe?" Princess Kagome asked worriedly and picked up her suitcase.

"Of course Princess." Sango lied. Actually, she had been warned about the tunnel because it was barely ever used. It was old and it could collapse at any moment, so she started to walk down the steps at a faster pace.

They walked down the stairs for about two minutes until they reached a flat surface. Then they walked on until they saw moonlight straight ahead. "Were almost there Princess." Sango said excitedly, and with relief because the candle was flickering weakly.

Princess Kagome wanted to cheer. They were almost there! It seemed so impossible...and yet so true! She was so excited. She had been waiting for this moment. The walk to freedom.

Sango squealed when she saw the opening. "Lets run!" she said and blew her candle out.

Or run to freedom. "Alright." Princess Kagome was already gasping for air, but she raced Sango to the end anyway.

"We made it." Sango breathed as she stepped out of the tunnel. "Look at everything."

They had come out of a side of the large hill near to the palace. Since it was late, the village streets were basically empty. The homes were dark with sleeping people.

It was deathly quiet.

They walked through the village and went up and sat on a hill.

The palace glowed from the moonlight. It looked so magical from the hill...but it wasn't. Princess Kagome sighed when she saw where her room was. Well, the balcony anyway. It was facing the moon as if giving its precious spot away to the world. She thought about how sad she was that she wouldn't be able to stand there anymore and look on the village. An image of her mother popped into her head.

**Flashback**

_"Promise me that you will come back some day to visit us." Her mother said, hope filling her brown eyes. _

Princess Kagome softened towards her mother's gentle voice. "Yes, I will. I promise."

Her mother had tears in her eyes and Princess Kagome wanted to hug her, but she held herself back.

**End of Flashback**

She would go back...someday.

"Kagome, do you feel any different now that we've left?" Sango asked picking through the thin grass.

"I'm not sure..." Then she looked at Sango. "You said my name!"

Sango smiled. "You're not a Princess anymore, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Right." She couldn't hide the fact that it felt very different not to be considered a Princess anymore. In a way she liked it, and in a way she didn't. But now she felt accepted and her smile broadened.

They watched as the moon went behind the dark clouds and they could barely see anything.

Not even the flooding bandits quietly making their way through the village.

* * *

"Shut up! They're going to hear you and ruin it all!" Inuyasha yelled at his noisy men under his breath. He didn't want his men to awaken the whole village before their surprise attack.

He wouldn't let them ruin it. He couldn't. His mission was to find the Sacred jewel and then kill King Higurashi. He had to get that jewel...it meant more to him than anything and he had to kill the King to avenge his mother. This man wouldn't get away with killing innocent people like his mother had been subjected to.

"That bastards going down." He growled, glaring at the palace.

He didn't notice his friend walk up beside him. "Have you figured out a strategy for you to get in to the palace?" he asked.

This man wore black baggy pants and a violet colored shirt. His shoulder length hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. He carried a staff along to ward off evil spirits.

Inuyasha hadn't understood why at first either, but when his friend had told him he was an ex-monk, he knew. Well, Miroku was a monk when Inuyasha met him, then he talked Miroku into joining his group, which he had accepted months ago. Miroku was a human, the only human he would respect. Sometimes he didn't respect Miroku. Especially when he was being lecherous.

"Yes." Inuyasha walked back to his men and Sesshoumaru's. He looked around for the other bandits who had recently run off.

"Where have your other forces gone, little brother?"

Inuyasha growled. "Took you long enough to finally show up."

Just then a stampeding noise sounded and both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned to see the other group.

A man walked forward and stopped in front of Inuyasha. "We have agreed to aid you. We want a part of the wealth too." He had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and ice blue eyes. He also wore animal fur for clothing.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied. He didn't care about the money that much, all he wanted was that jewel.

"Inuyasha...what happened to your hair?" the man asked and smirked.

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at the man. "It's a wig. Why, do you want them to see my real hair color and know that I am a demon? You've got to be an idiot then...this is how I'm getting into the palace." He said in a dark tone that meant business. "If anyone does anything to the royal family, I'll cut your throats out. They're mine."

"Does everyone have their weapons and bags?" someone called out.

Once all three forces were ready, they snuck their way towards the palace, as quietly as they could possibly get.

Sesshoumaru took command over his and Inuyasha's groups while Inuyasha snuck to the palace gates. Then he glanced around to make sure no one was awake and grabbed onto a tree branch. If he could get to the top of the tree, he could jump over the Gate. He climbed the tree easily for a demon and looked down for guards before jumping over. There were four guards talking in front of the entrance doors and Inuyasha thought about whether he should just kill the men and walk through the front doors, or climb the side to that balcony and then kill the King. He decided to go to the balcony instead. Usually he liked to kill for the pure fun of killing humans, but he was saving all his energy to kill one man. He smirked as he jumped into the balcony, which led to a dark empty room. He looked around and could tell that a girl had slept in this room because of the pink bed. He had thought this was the King and Queen's room, but it wasn't apparently.

He frowned and his eyes widened when he smelled an enticing scent. What was that smell? His sensitive nose sniffed and it led him to the pink bed. 'What's that smell?' It struck him. Flowers. Not just any flowers...roses. He knew that scent. It was the smell of his mother's favorite flower.

'What the hell am I doing? I have to track down that King.' He shoved away all those lost memories and opened the door that led to the hall. He looked out and couldn't see anyone because of the darkness. But his senses told him everyone was sleeping. He couldn't smell anyone nearby either. He crept into the hall and he sniffed out the King's scent. He grinned evilly when he scoped it out. It led him to a long darkened chamber with doors about fifteen feet tall. He could hear noises inside and he knew one of them was the King.

Inuyasha's calloused hands went to his sword, and when the candle lights went out, he slowly opened the door.

It creaked and he cursed it.

There was a shuffle of bed covers.

"Darling, I heard a noise." A woman said. Inuyasha guessed that was the Queen.

"It was probably the wind." The King said gruffly.

Inuyasha pulled his long sword out of its sheath and it glimmered.

"But...I saw something." She said nervously.

Inuyasha flashed his sword so the King would see it. He did.

King Higurashi lit the candle next to his bed and stared ahead at Inuyasha with a frightened look on his face. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha smirked evilly and positioned his sword, ready to strike at any moment. "Your life."

"W-why? I haven't done anything to you. Were on the same side."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I would never be on the same side as you filthy varmint."

The King felt perspiration gather on his forehead and he reached for his gun on his table. Oh...no. This man had golden eyes. He was the half breed son of the wench he killed...

Inuyasha saw everything the King was trying to accomplish and he stepped closer, his eyes flashing. "If you move one more inch, this sword will go straight through your heart."

The Queen started to cry. "Please, don't hurt my husband. You-you can take me instead."

Inuyasha felt his throat clog up. He hated when women cried. It was his biggest weakness, not even Miroku knew about it. He had to ignore her. He had to do his job. He had to remember...this man killed his mother without a second thought. He deserved to die. "Enough talking...you will die. By my hand." Inuyasha growled.

He leaned forward and dragged the sword against the King's chest. He cried out in pain as blood ran out.

"Please sir, please spare him..." the Queen begged and moved in front of her bloody husband in protection. 'He can't die. I can not allow this man to take his life.' Tears came to her eyes. She hoped Souta was safe.

"No. Why would I spare a murderer? After what he did to my mother, you all deserve to die."

"He didn't do anything to your mother...I'm sure he didn't, right darling?" she asked for confirmation, and he winced. "Right? You did nothing to this young man's mother?"

"Of course not..." he said uneasily.

"You did. I saw you! I was right there when you accused her. I was there when you raped her and when you killed her. You stabbed her from the back." Inuyasha said angrily, and he gripped his sword until his knuckles turned white. "I couldn't do anything then, but I sure as hell can do something now."

The Queen looked at him with shock and her eyes watered. "She told me...I-I should have believed..." She broke into tears and shook her husband in anger. "You- you can't be a murderer...please-please _tell _me you're not..."

The husband looked at his wife sorrowfully. "I'm sorry...I had to do what I had to do. She was betraying our Kingdom."

"You _touched_ another woman..." the Queen said hysterically.

"Only to punish, darling. I love you, and only you." He coughed up some blood.

"Where is the jewel?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Oh was he disgusted. This man had done everything behind his wife's back, and he still expected to be treated normally?

"The...the-Shikon no Tama?" she asked. 'How does this man know about the jewel?' It wasn't her concern now...her daughter possessed it. He wouldn't have it.

"Yes, now give it to me!" Inuyasha ordered holding his left hand out in the dark.

"We don't have it. It's not here." The woman said.

"She said we don't have it. Now get out before I kill you just like I killed your mother, you bloody half-demon." The King sneered.

Inuyasha felt his anger level rise deafeningly and he growled menacingly. He would get rid of this wretch once and for all. Then he would sniff out the jewel.

He moved forward in the dark to where the King's voice had come from and plunged it into the King's chest.

Blood spurted everywhere and the Queen screamed.

She screamed and cried so loud that Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive ears.

In the dark he saw that the sword had gone through the Queen and then into the King. The woman had jumped in front of the King just as the sword came down and it pierced her. The King's eyes were closed and Inuyasha could see blood running down his side.

The King was dead.

He looked back at the woman through the moonlight and saw that she was gasping for air. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face in pain. "Please-please don't harm my children...I beg of you..." she said in between deep breaths. "They are all I have." She said and cried loudly.

Inuyasha felt a chill go up his spine. He hadn't meant for the sword to hit the woman. He really hadn't. She had nothing to do with the King's evil and greedy situations. She was as innocent as his mother was, and now she was dying. He gulped and let go of the sword in shock. He...he had just killed an innocent woman...he was just like the King.

She struggled to pull the sword out of her stomach and gasped in pain when she did so. She dropped the sword on the floor and blood flew out of her wound, staining her white nightgown. "Please...no more deaths..." she coughed, and blood trickled from her lips. "I'm so-so sorry...about your mother...I- didn't know my husband could be so-"she coughed and slowly laid back on her husbands body. "-so evil." She said sadly. She looked at her husband's face. "But I still love him...no matter what he has done."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to her. Here she was on her deathbed and she was telling him she was sorry. Was she delirious? He was the one who had stabbed her, he was the murderer, killing innocent people. He was just like King Higurashi...that man had killed his mother, and in return Inuyasha had killed him, and his wife. She was an innocent person. She didn't deserve to die.

The woman gasped once more, and then became silent, and Inuyasha was sure that she had died. He sighed and picked up his sword. He would honor the woman's death by not harming her children, nor anyone else in the palace for that matter. Now he had to search quietly for the jewel. He remembered that the woman had said that they didn't have the jewel. For some reason he half believed her. What if it wasn't? What would he do?

The smell of blood was disgustingly intoxicating and he had to get out of the room. The servants would find them sooner or later dead. What about their children? What would they do? How would they react to this?

What was he thinking? He did his job; he killed the King. But he didn't feel as good as he hoped he would. He just avenged his mother's death, and he didn't feel proud? He had killed the King, just like that! It had been easy. The only thing he had to worry about would be their children. They would most likely want revenge. But then again, none of them knew the murderer was him, so he was safe. And if they ever did come after him, he would just kill them. After all, he was a skilled swordsman. He was the best, next to his older brother, of course. So he could bring them down.

He sighed and crept his way into the hall, spotting some of the other bandits along the way. One of his men stopped him.

"Inuyasha, sir, are we able to take a few ladies along?" the man was grinning and elbowing Inuyasha in the ribs as if he wanted one too.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "Don't ever ask me that again. If you want a woman, bring her. But she's your responsibility." He stalked ahead back to the one room with the balcony he had come in from.

He could track that room down in a matter of seconds because of the smell. It just smelled so good, he hated leaving the peaceful room. Who slept there? It didn't look like a servant's room, so he guessed it was probably one of their guests.

It had a nicely carved dresser and powder table...most of the materials looked imported from another country. He walked towards the lighted balcony and was surprised to see such a wide view of the village and extra land. He gazed over it, checking how things were coming along. To the right he saw Sesshoumaru speaking with some of the men who hadn't gone in. He didn't see Miroku, and guessed he had snuck into one of the servant girl's rooms. He looked beyond the village and saw two lumps of people sitting on the small hill under the huge cherry blossom tree. He squinted, but with them being under the tree in the shade from the moon, he couldn't tell if they were some of his men or some of the peasants. One of them moved and he saw a flash of long hair. His eyes narrowed just as he heard screaming women and footsteps bustling through the halls.

He had to get out of the palace, and the palace grounds, now. He put his bloodied sword in its sheath and jumped over the balcony, not messing with climbing down. He couldn't be seen...he couldn't be seen. He ran to the Gate and glanced back, seeing two guards chasing him. Since he had stopped moving they caught up to him easily, both wearing drunken grins.

"Are you one of them bandits?" the first one hiccupped, who was heftier than his friend on his right.

"Well...what would you say if I said yes?" Inuyasha asked and smirked.

"We'd have'ta kill you...jus' like them others, young man." The second one said.

"You're both pathetic idiots." Inuyasha said, readying his sword.

The bigger man's drunken gaze turned angry and glassy at the same time. "You'll regret sayin' that boy."

"Try and make me." Inuyasha said, purposely goading them.

Both men charged at him and Inuyasha barely moved. He knocked the one down with a single punch, but the other one was sneakier. He grabbed Inuyasha's head as he fell and took his black wig along with him.

The men stared at him. "You're a half-breed..." Then he laughed. "You must be that pathetic weakling that the King had talked about. The one with them golden eyes. He had you're mamma, eh?"

Inuyasha had had enough fun. He wanted his wig back...now...he wanted to kill them, shred them to pieces even for speaking about his mother that way. Before anyone else saw him. These men would tell everyone about him if they lived. He had to kill them.

The men walked around dizzily. They wouldn't even know what hit them when they were killed.

Inuyasha unsheathed his beloved sword and sliced the short man first. Blood spattered all over him, and he got some in his ear. It was driving him crazy, but he ignored it. He smirked viciously and chopped off the other man's head. It flew and bounced against the Gate, and the blood flew everywhere, more so on Inuyasha than anywhere else. Oh well. This had happened to him before...he just needed to find a spring once they left. He grabbed his luckily unsoiled wig and put it back on, still ignoring the itching of his ears.

He grunted as he jumped over the Gate by using tree branches. As he hit the solid ground, his eyes widened. The village was the exact opposite than it had been before. A few huts were on fire, and people were running hysterically away from the demons. Inuyasha growled and walked quickly through the village. What had happened while he was inside? He hadn't told anyone to start fires. He growled angrily.

When he looked up, he saw one of the figures moving. The person ran down the hill towards the burning huts.

* * *

Kagome had just started to doze off when she smelled smoke. She opened her eyes to see flaming red coming from the village. She gasped. Some of the huts were on fire...what had happened during the time that she had fallen asleep? She looked at her side and saw that Sango wasn't there. Where had she gone?

Kagome stood up quickly. She must have gone down to help put the fires out and calm the people. At least, that's what she figured, considering Sango's bag was still sitting where it was earlier. She looked at all the people running frantically and couldn't find Sango. Where did she go?

Kagome decided to go down and help put the fires out while searching for Sango. But, of course, she would leave their things here so they could come back, without them being harmed. She walked down swiftly onto the village road to the closest burning hut. She was disappointed. Why hadn't Sango woken her up to help? Kagome wasn't a royal now; she could take care of herself. She didn't need a protector anymore. She was as strong as any other human.

She bumped into someone and bounced back. "I-I'm sorry." When she looked up, she saw golden eyes.

She gasped.

It was the demon bandit...

His eyes showed surprise at first, and then anger as they narrowed. "You think coming back here to apologize will fix everything Kikyou?" he growled and threw her on the ground. "You will be dead by the time I'm through with you wench." He hissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, did you like it? Other than the minor problem where I ended it...this chapter took me days to write. Because I'm going to be gone, I wanted to leave a double chapter for you guys. I'm glad it's finally out. Sorry to say this, but I didn't answering reviews this chapter cause it was so long.

**No one did guess that the person who opened the door was her mom. Did that astonish you? The part where Inuyasha murders them...was that emotional enough? Were you surprised? Yea, Inuyasha and Kagome have finally met! I mean, finally...hehe... **

Let me know what you think about this chapter in your review!


	7. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I owned Inuyasha yesterday! But it was only in my latest dream of him...

_I will assure you I did read every review. I always do...I love them...and oh lordy, I'm so shocked on all of the reviews I received from the last chapter alone! I got all teary-eyed...man, I love you guys. You don't know how much I appreciate them! (Sniff) Here's your long awaited chapter! I hope it pleases you._

_-_

**The Captured Princess  
**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 7: Captured**

**-**

Kagome stared at him in surprise from the hard ground. _This _was the gentle looking man she had seen the other night? No...he was a bloodthirsty demon...he had blood on his face and clothes...he-he wanted to kill her! But why did he call her Kikyou? She tried her best to be angry despite the gut wrenching fear she felt and said, "Kikyou? I am not this Kikyou person. I am Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She tried to ignore the flashes of pain in her body from hitting the rock hard ground.

He sneered. "Stop lying, you sick wench. I'm damn sick of it, along with you! You deceived me, and now that you came back, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell." He said coldly.

Kagome stared at him in horror and shock. The evil glint in his golden tinted eyes made a cold chill spread up her back. "What-what are you talking about? I don't even know you! How dare you talk to the Princ-"She stopped. What was she thinking? She wasn't a Princess anymore. "Err-to a woman like that!"

She stood up and slapped him in the face as hard as she could, leaving a red handprint on him. All the while she pulled back her aching hand.

No one had ever told her this hurt so much! She looked up and saw the man's eyes darken. Fangs popped out of his mouth and she stared.

"By the time I'm through with you, wench, you'll wish you hadn't touched me." He growled, his eyes narrowing as he rubbed his red cheek.

'I already do.' She thought frantically and broke into a run. 'Oh no. I've got to find Sango...quickly, before this demon kills me.'

Kagome ran around a small hut, dodging burning rubble falling to the ground and jumped behind some bushes in the darkness. She got her breathing under control and remained as still as possible. She shook with fear. Fear that this demon would find her and kill her...this just couldn't be happening!

Inuyasha chuckled to himself when he saw her jump behind a bush. Did she actually think he was that stupid? "Well well, look what we have here." He said sarcastically.

Kagome felt her heart clench in fright. 'What do I do? He knows where I am...I have to get away.' She stood sharply and ran.

She ran like there was no tomorrow.

As if her very life depended on it.

Inuyasha growled when she ran off and was about to go after her when he felt a hand on his arm.

"We don't have time to deal with the wench. We have to get out of here. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you." One of his men said hoarsely. He coughed from the smoke that was drifting towards him.

Inuyasha shook him off angrily. The one time he wanted to do something with the wench was the time he had to let it go. 'Kikyou, don't think even for a minute that you've escaped. I will find you, and then I will make you pay.' He fisted his hands tightly and ignored the pain his claws inflicted on his own flesh. Blood trickled down his hands and he turned away from the demon, making his way back to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was still running, but she had to stop soon because she was feeling a sharp pain in her side. She glanced behind her to see that the bandit was nowhere to be seen. Sighing with relief, she stopped, gasping and leaned on the side of a hut.

'Where could Sango be?' she thought with panic. What was happening to her village? Her home?

She suddenly saw a familiar form across the dirt road. She recognized the long dark hair tied back and the simple dress. It was Sango! She felt momentary relief. Now that she had found her friend, they could help the villagers and quickly be on their way. After the way that ruthless demon had treated her, it would be best to remain out of sight for a while.

What she didn't notice was that a burning piece of wood was rolling off of the roof, and would hit her if she didn't move.

She drew in a ragged breath and smiled slightly, and began to run towards her helpful friend when she heard a deep rumbling from behind her. She froze and glanced behind her to find the hut along with that piece of burning wood was falling...

Falling...

Falling down towards her.

She shrieked loudly and yelled Sango's name as a plea for help.

Right then Sango's gaze darted to Kagome and her eyes widened in fear and shock. "Kagome, move!" she screamed and dropped the pale of water she had held.

But Kagome didn't have enough time. The hut was totally crumbling her way, and soon...soon she would be beneath it.

Her eyes glittered with tears and fear became them easily. She tried to dodge the burning wood, but she knew she couldn't make it. She didn't have the strength, or the power to.

A large piece of the wood hit her shoulder and she fell to the ground, calling for help. She struggled to lift the wood off of her, but it wouldn't budge, and tears pricked her eyes. 'I have to do this...I won't give up and die...I won't...I can't.' she protested just as she felt heavy weights bombarding her back. Screaming over and over again as the wood struck her, the pain increased to the point where she couldn't lift anything but her head.

The last piece fell and hit her head, making it bleed and she moaned with the inexplicable pain. Her eyelashes fluttered simultaneously and she saw blurry images. One of a man lifting the heavy wood off her and the image of Sango running to her. Kagome thought she saw tears running down Sango's face, but rebuked the idea because she couldn't see correctly.

She tried to push the pain and drowsiness out of her mind but it was beating her. "Why...is it..I always get caught in...bad situations?" she whimpered to herself before submitting into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Stay back!" a man yelled fiercely as he bent down to help the young woman covered by rubble. He swiftly lifted small and large boulders of wood off her one by one.

Once he finished he saw she was lying on her back and picked her up, turning her face to his.

"Why...is it..I always get caught in...bad situations?" the girl muttered in a daze and she passed out.

He stared at her stoic face with mild amusement and felt his heart beat louder.

"Is-is she alive?" A chocked up voice sounded from behind him.

He nodded without looking. "Do you know her?" He stared at the silky smooth softness of the girl's dirtied face and long lashes. She was so beautiful, and yet seemingly fragile lying there even though blood trickled down the left side of her face. He wiped it away.

"Y-yes..I am her friend sir." Sango said softly and bent down at the opposite side of the man in front of her. She stared at Kagome, worried for her life. She hoped Kagome would be alright, that there wouldn't be any serious injuries to heal.

The man saw caution and worry in the woman's brown eyes when he looked up at her. "She will be fine. Her body is a little bruised and there's a cut on her forehead, so just make sure she rests for a few days-"

"Were leaving...Lord Sesshoumaru and the other leaders have decided to make a run for it. The guards have awoken and there will be a war if we don't get out of here fast!" a man yelled and the man with dark hair holding Kagome's head turned his head to the groups of bandits.

He had to go...now, if he wanted to make it out of the village. He looked back at the girl below him and placed her head on the ground. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. "I have to go, but I will try to return within the next few days to see how she is doing." He blurted and stood up without waiting for an answer.

"Thank you for saving her. I am sure she will repay you once she wakes." Sango smiled and drifted her complete attention on her friend. Sango sighed. Why did Kagome come down into the danger? Didn't she know how hazardous her surroundings were? Kagome didn't know how to react to this sort of thing. She had been sheltered all her life. So she should know not to interfere. She smiled weakly. But that wasn't like her friend. She knew Kagome would have tried to help anyway. That's just how she was.

Sango looked back up to the mysterious man who had just saved her friend's life, but he was gone. Nowhere in sight. She frowned and stood up. 'I guess I'll have to carry Kagome back to the top of the hill where she'll be safe. Then I can help the villagers.'

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned back at the large tree. Her head was propped up on her bag directly below the tree trunk and Sango was helping put out the fires while she slept.

_"You will not get out of this Kagome!" a voice taunted her in the darkness. _

"Please...I'll do anything else, just please don't make me do this!" Kagome felt a harsh slap on her cheek and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You will do what I tell you to do...she betrayed you, now kill her!"

"No!" Kagome cried. "No, you can't make me!"

Kagome gasped as she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she felt dizzy. 'What happened? What was that dream all about? Who betrayed me?' She forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes to make them focus right. 'What's going on with me? Where's Sango?'

She jumped when a loud crackling thunder broke through the darkened sky. "It was only thunder." She breathed, calming herself down. She blinked when lightning flashed and she saw Sango's form throwing water on a burning hut. Dozens of other forms ran around, either searching for shelter or helping her put out the fires. 'Wait, wasn't I buried under rubble a moment ago?'

She frowned and carefully tried to stand up, using the strong tree behind her as leverage. Her body protested, aching more than before, and she moaned in pain. 'I have to get to Sango...before it storms.' Kagome grit her teeth at the pain in her temples. Another headache. Great.

She walked as quickly as possible down the hill, calling out Sango's name. Thunder rumbled again and lightning flashed, signaling that rain would soon appear. Rain. Storms. That was something Kagome didn't want to be stuck in the middle of. First of all, storms were highly dangerous, and around her home, quite severe. Second of all, she was scared of lightning, of course because she could be electrocuted. That wasn't the exact way she envisioned her death. It was more along the lines of dying in her sleep, or in her husband's arms...lordy, what was she thinking about her death for? It was inexplicably out of subject. And crazy. How could she think about her death at a time like this? They had to get to shelter before the rain hit them.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled over the roaring thunder.

Sango heard her name at looked up, seeing Kagome. She was clearly surprised to see her, because she just stared. "Kagome? What are you doing up so soon?"

"What are you talking about Sango?"

Lightning flashed and Kagome shivered.

"Kagome! You were unconscious only a few minutes ago. I thought you had died, for goodness sake!" Sango cried, throwing the last bit of water at the fire alongside other villagers.

"I'm sorry Sango..." She paused and Sango walked towards her. "Who saved me?" Kagome waited for the answer patiently, all the while leaning on her less wounded leg. "I thought I saw a man's form, but I can't quite remember all that well."

Sango hugged her friend. "I'm not sure. It was a man though...and he said he would return to see how you were faring. I have a feeling he's a bandit."

Kagome's heart sped up and her eyes widened. Could he be-? No, it couldn't. That man had tried to kill her, he wouldn't save her...or would he? "Do you know his name?" she asked hopefully.

Sango frowned. "No. He didn't tell me, and I can't really recall what he looked like. Just that he had dark hair."

Kagome let out a disappointed, "Oh."

Sango smiled, not noticing Kagome's disappointed look. "I'm so happy to see your feeling better. I'm finished here now, so we can find shelter for the night."

Kagome nodded.

Just then the heavens broke open and a gentle rain fell, hitting Kagome directly in the face. She caught her breath, surprised at how cold the water felt on her skin.

Sango groaned. "Come on Kagome, we need to retrieve our things and find shelter quickly before we get drenched."

* * *

Inuyasha stalked angrily through the light rain with his men beside him. He hadn't gotten what he wanted. 'That damn jewel...where is it?' He didn't understand. He had smelled the jewel before, but it was nowhere to be found.

Just then a shiver went through his body, telling him the jewel was nearby. Back at the village. He stopped walking. He had to go back.

His men saw him stop walking on, and they looked at him curiously.

"What's goin' on Inuyasha sir?" one said.

"I'm going back to the village. I forgot something." said Inuyasha. "You all go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"I'll go with ya'." Another said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I need to do this on my own."

The men nodded although they didn't like the thought of their leader going back alone.

"I'm going with you Inuyasha." A voice said from behind him.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha growled.

"No, I'm going with you." Miroku said simply and they both walked off together.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha said when they were a far enough distance away from his men.

"Do what?"

"You made me look like a fool back there, saying you were coming with."

"I did? Sorry." Miroku didn't look the least bit sorry.

Inuyasha frowned in frustration and watched Miroku's movements out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you want to come along anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

Miroku grinned. "I wanted to have a chance to see more females. It's not like it's easy to when you're a bandit, or when you're a monk."

"Ex-monk." Of course that was why Miroku came with. He constantly thought about women, so why wouldn't he in the middle of a crisis. Inuyasha should have known Miroku had ulterior motives.

"What happened to you back there?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your practically covered in someone else's blood." Miroku said, pointedly.

"Nothing. I did my job. I assassinated the King."

Miroku looked deep in thought, because he just stared ahead in silence."

The sky boomed with thunder, and a moment later lightning flashed.

Inuyasha broke into a run, Miroku following behind.

The light rain changed to a heavy downpour.

It was hard for Miroku to see what was in front of him because of the rain. It kept getting in his eyes so he couldn't see, but he kept running.

Inuyasha could see enough. The water was hitting him in the eyes too, but since he was demon, he could see and smell better than Miroku. He smelled the burnt wood ahead of him and said gruffly, "Were here."

'Now the jewel is mine.'

* * *

"Please, ma'am. Just until the storms over. We won't be any trouble, we promise." Sango said and shivered.

The girls were soaked and freezing. Sango was wearing thinner clothing than Kagome, and she cold hear Sango's teeth chattering.

"Aye, young ones. But only until the storms over." The old woman croaked from the inside of her hut.

Kagome and Sango both sighed with relief. "Thank you." They said in unison.

Just then lightning flashed.

The old woman gasped.

"What is it?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome turned her head. What had the woman seen? Kagome narrowed her eyes to keep the rain out of them.

Lightning flashed again.

Kagome stared ahead, seeing a man at the top of the hill. He seemed like the dominant type, strong and handsome, but over-confident type telling by his stance. She gasped.

"What _is_ it?" Sango panicked.

Lightning flashed again, and Kagome saw his heated golden gaze on her. In that short moment she saw his wet shirt plastered to his muscled chest. Her breath hitched. His muscles ripped when he locked eyes with her and her legs felt wobbly. She blinked and she couldn't see him again. Why did he seem so familiar?

"L-look." Kagome pointed back to where they had come from.

She paled and felt like fainting at what she had seen. The bandit.

The one who had chased her earlier to kill her was at the top of the hill!

"Who is that?" Sango whispered.

"A bandit..he tried to kill me earlier." Kagome said throatily.

"What? A bandit?" The old woman cried. She shook her head fervently and shut the door in their faces.

"No! Please let us in...their coming!" Sango screamed through the door.

Kagome felt her breathing accelerate. "She won't help us. We-we have to run...and-and hide."

They picked up their luggage and ran blindly down the road away from the bandit, their breathing coming out raggedly. Rain burned their eyes but they ignored it, just kept running. They couldn't stop, for fear of being caught.

Sango ran to the right while Kagome ran to the left.

"Sango?" Kagome asked once she had sat down on the side of a hut, breathing harshly.

There was no answer.

'Oh no...I've got to find Sango before he gets her.' Tears clogged her throat and she picked up her things again, only to run back out to the road.

"Kagome!" Sango whispered, coming from straight ahead and Kagome picked up her speed.

If only she had seen the large mud puddle in front of her. Then she might have had a chance of escape.

But she didn't see it.

She stepped into the hole and lost her balance, screaming and flailing her arms as she fell face first in the puddle of mud.

She wanted to cry. Never-never had she gotten so dirty before. Her dress was covered with mud...it was ruined! And now that evil demon could catch up to her and kill her!

She quickly stood up, only to see a pair of gold eyes above her.

She screamed even louder with utter surprise, and the golden-eyed bandit cursed.

"Shut up wench!" he growled, with his hands covering his sensitive ears.

Her lower lip quivered.

Letting go of his ears, he glared down at her. "You smell disgusting." He covered his nose.

'How dare he say that!' Kagome held back an insult for fear of her life and instead, tried to brush most of the mud from her clothing and hair.

"Where's the other one?" another man asked, catching up to the bandit in front of Kagome.

Kagome heard the bandit sniff. "She's coming up behind you."

The rain slowed a little and Kagome heard the sudden "Oomph" coming from Sango.

"Miroku, you lecher. Can't you ever learn?" the golden-eyed man snickered.

"Pervert!" Sango slapped the man in the cheek when she felt his hand on her posterior.

Miroku backed off, holding his sore cheek in shock.

The bandits whispered together, oblivious to the girls, which Kagome noticed. She jerked her head to the right telling Sango that they could make a run for it. Sango nodded and smiled.

"So Miroku, do you think these wenches will be good enough for the other men?" The demon bandit asked.

Miroku grinned wickedly as he eyed them up and down. "Yes, I definitely do."

Kagome inhaled sharply. Every one of her instincts told her to run. She picked up her luggage and shifted closer to Sango. "They can't see us very well in the darkness. If we run now, they won't be able to find us." She whispered, keeping her narrowed eyes on the bandits the whole time.

"I see your point." Sango paused and picked her bag up too. "Run!" she said, barely even a whisper.

Immediately they took off down the street, running as fast as they could, considering their conditions. Kagome was sopping wet, and covered in mud while the rainwater had infiltrated Sango's thin dress, making it stick to her like bugs to molasses.

"Where can we go, Sango?" Kagome asked, feeling her hands shaking.

Sango's voice wobbled. "I-I don't know Kagome."

Kagome felt tears clogging her throat. They couldn't be captured by bandits. They just couldn't. This wasn't supposed to happen to her...she...they- had just escaped from the castle, and now they were about to be captured again. What was wrong with her? And why oh why was this happening to her and Sango? This was all her fault. Her mother and father had been right all along. The world was dangerous out of her home. She was so naïve for thinking everything would be wonderful outside those palace walls. She was wrong...and now she would suffer along with her best friend for her mistakes. No...Sango wouldn't suffer. Kagome couldn't let that happen.

Sango ran on ahead of her, but slowed when she saw that Kagome slowed down.

"Run Sango! I'm coming! Go back to the tunnel!" said Kagome, fully aware that this could be the last time she saw her friend.

"Kagome what are you saying?" Sango almost tripped over a stone at her friend's words.

"I said run!"

* * *

Inuyasha growled angrily when he noticed the women had run off again. 'Damnit, why are they trying to make this so hard?' He grabbed Miroku by the arm and ran off through the trail their scents had left behind.

"Inuyasha, why did you have to go and do that?" Miroku sighed in frustration when Inuyasha ignored him and ran faster.

'Just wait until we get back to the other men.' Inuyasha thought. They were innocent young wenches that needed to be taught a hard lesson. 'Especially the one that screamed so loud I almost went deaf.'

He snickered wickedly, hearing voices in the distance and he landed directly in front of the one covered in mud.

A stifled gasp escaped her.

* * *

Kagome was about to scream at the top of her lungs when a warm hand covered her mouth. The bandit grabbed her by her scalp and brought her face close to his. She was forced to stare into his cold dark eyes. What was he going to do...? She shook with fear thinking of what he might do to her.

The bandit smirked at her fear of him. "What are you so afraid of?" he whispered in her ear.

'You!' She shivered and tried to break loose from his rough hands, but he was much stronger than her frail body, so she couldn't move. "Unhand me!" She muffled against his warm palm.

"Where's your little friend?" Miroku asked from behind the demon in front of her.

The bloodthirsty demon took his hand away from her mouth; his hard look just daring her to try to escape him.

She glared back. "Unhand me, you cad!" she said angrily, punching him in the chest as hard as possible. Obviously that wasn't hard enough, because his eyebrow had risen in poor amusement.

He glared at her and pulled her against his chest and she gasped. "No. Now tell the nice man over their where your friend is."

He was so close that his breath mingled with hers. She felt an urge to stare at his lips where the warm air was coming from, but instead she turned her head away from him. "Never." What was wrong with her? Could she possibly be attracted to this man? How could she-no, she had to remind herself that he was an evil bloodthirsty demon that wanted to kill her! And the way he was holding her was too close for comfort. It far improper! She felt a slight blush tinge her cheeks and she was relieved that no one could see her.

"Then you're coming with me." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, chuckling at her gasp of surprise.

She did the only thing she could do in this type of situation. She kicked and punched him with all her might, but he just kept on walking as if he didn't feel a thing. So she screamed. "Let...me...go!"

He stopped walking only to grab her and hold her to the ground. He took out a small sharp knife and held it to her neck. "Shut the hell up. If I hear another peep out of you, I'll cut your throat." He growled.

When she just stared blankly at him, he put his knife away and slung her back over his shoulder. "Come on Miroku. We'll find the other wench later. I remember her scent."

"If you say so."

Kagome felt a rush of unwanted tears fill her eyes. How could she get away from them? She obviously didn't plan things very well. They never worked, so what could she do? She didn't want to die...oh...her father had been right all along. Bandits were evil. All they did was kill and torture innocent people for absolutely no reason. She should have listened.

"Why did you want to return to the village anyway?" Miroku asked.

"I was looking for something, but it wasn't there. When I get too close, it disappears again. Plus I ran into Kikyou earlier."

"Kikyou?"

"Yes Kikyou. She was acting like she wasn't her though. She even gave me another name, but for the life of me I can't remember it." A deep growl erupted from him. "When I find her...I'll torture her and kill her."

Miroku nodded. "You do need to get over your bitter anger towards her betrayal, Inuyasha."

'So, Inuyasha is his name? I will hate that name and the man until the day I die.' Kagome thought fiercely. 'When Sango reaches my mother and father, human armies will hunt me down. Then they will have the pleasure torturing my captors the way they will undoubtedly torture me.'

Kagome hoped and prayed they would find her soon. She covered her nose at the disgusting smell of dried bood and cringed. 'Oh, Sango...hurry...' .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Alright, there's been a slight change of plans...I've decided to only answer reviews that hold questions or if you wrote something I should answer to or clear up, if it's wrong. Are you following me hear? Good. If I didn't answer yours, don't feel left out. I still read it, and I thank you for the review!  
**  
**Taitin:** I know you don't want him to hurt her, and I'm not sure if he actually will yet. At the end of this chapter, Kagome notices that Inuyasha doesn't recognize her because she's covered in mud and her scent is obviously changed. Other than that type of thing, he won't think she is Kikyou for too long, I promise you that. I definitely won't have them arguing most of the time whether she's Kikyou or not-that would be so boring! I'm glad you were so excited for this chapter to come out. And I'm so happy you think I'm a good writer. After all, that's what I want to be. So thanks a bunch for your review!

**Torina Archelda:** As you suggested I checked out a few of your own writings and I like them! I read four of them recently...anything with Inuyasha and Kagome is my weakness.

**aku-chan:** I can't promise to make the chapters longer, but I will try, alright? Yeah, this chapter took a while to get out and I'm so sorry about that! Will you forgive me?

**Random Person:** I'm still not sure if I want Inuyasha to hurt Kagome, although that depends on what type of 'hurt' you mean. I definitely will not have anything to do with her getting raped or anything, if that's what you meant. Eventually he will find out she has the jewel, but I think that will be later on...I'm not sure...

**Silent Aquila:** Yeah, I don't like the King too much either. Yes, I made the chapter especially long because I was going to be gone. That was just the beginning, you're right about that. Muahhahaha!

**Kitty Cat:** Wow, your reaction to my story is wonderful! I did post another chapter, and as long as my story is continually liked, there will be more to come. Ah, yes...will Miroku and Sango get together? Yes, they will. (wink)

**watery-fairy-glitz:** Yes, she was wrong, Miroku plays a part in the story. A somewhat big part, might I add. He didn't make an appearance in the first few chapters, so that might be why your sister thought that.

**sarah:** Yeah, it was supposed to be emotional. Hmmm...you asked if Inuyasha was the one who gave her the ribbon? I don't know...I don't want to ruin it for anyone, so all I can say is you'll have to stick around and find out for yourself.

**. . . Thank you all for your great reviews:** Jaini, XxSilentxDreamerxX, animekraze, witchyinuyashagurl1, phinixofthezodiac, Jazzy-Moon19, Shamanic Destiny, Kagi-chan, silverpuppy99, animemistress101, TiA aRiE, sofi1617, SOFI1617, lorelei waters, Captain Stu, Ryngurl5, anime fan, Nikki, vampire- myu , A Kagome lover, sportsgirl, MaiaLourdes, livworld

**Crimson Frost:** Wow...thank you for the extra things I should pay more attention to. But her Kingdom is a little more laid back than the others. Kagome's parents knew how much she wanted her freedom, so they let her roam about the palace without a servant accompanying her. Another thing, I haven't the slightest clue what a Mary Sue is... Kagome is also the type of person who wants to do things on her own, including walking through the palace and putting her own makeup on. I am glad you like the italics and the other stuff though I appreciate that you noticed those things.

**w/e:** I was taken back when I saw your review. Why are there so many flashbacks you ask? They were needed for this story, and if you didn't notice, I did apologize for them. If you would have read farther than chapter three, you would have noticed that I had almost no flashbacks whatsoever. I am sorry you feel that way about me and my story, but I refuse to stop writing fanfiction just because you tell me to.

**If I offended anyone, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was a success; please let me know when you review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll try to review. Thanks a bunch-Sanci **


	8. New Acquaintances

If I owned Inuyasha, either he and Kagome would finally get together, or I would make myself a character and marry him. As you can see, that isn't happening anytime soon, seeing as how I don't own Inuyasha...

_Dum-da-dum... already to chapter eight huh? Before I know it, I'll be done with this story...not! I'm still not sure how long I want this to be, considering school and all coming up. School...depressing... _

Time for the story!

_-  
_  
**The Captured Princess  
**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 8: New Acquaintances**

**-**

The night had passed since Inuyasha had captured Kagome. Now it was the next night and the sun had begun to set. Kagome had recently woken up. She was still propped over his shoulder uncomfortably, so she shifted her body every few minutes. "Inuyasha, could you please put me down? It's very uncomfortable up here..." She trailed off, sighing in frustration. Her hand was feeling very cramped also, holding her suitcase and bag. Either that, or her hands were falling asleep. They had hurt when she moved her fingers; now they were slightly tingly.

"No, I'm not putting you down. What do you think I am, stupid?" he snarled, tightening his arms around her legs. "Stop moving wench, or you'll fall in the mud puddles."

She ignored his insult, instead concentrating on her hands. She had to move them to regain feeling, otherwise she would drop her things, and she didn't think this Inuyasha or his acquaintance would assist her. She muttered something incoherent under her breath and shifted a lot, which made her hands fully numb, and she dropped her belongings. Kagome gasped when they kept on walking ahead. "W-Wait!"

She felt nails dig in her skin on the back of her legs and cried out in pain. "Ow! Stop it! My things..." Her hand extended, but the demon refused to listen. Anger consumed her and she growled, shoving him away from her.

"Fine wench. Get your damn clothes." Inuyasha said flatly and dropped her, hearing her cry of shock before she landed in a mud puddle. 'Perfect aim.'

"Inuyasha, don't you think you could be a little nicer? She didn't do anything to you." Miroku said, but cringed when he saw Inuyasha's death glare.

Kagome coughed and sputtered as she lifted herself out of the mud. She wiped the mud from her sensitive eyes. 'Why that-how could he?' She turned on Inuyasha, anger and hatred written all over her dark brown eyes. "You arrogant jerk! How could you do that to me?" He grinned wickedly, and Kagome fought the flutter of her heart within her chest. She stood and retrieved her suitcase and bag, which had streaks of mud on them. 'I wish I had some way to punish him, that insensitive jerk. I can't stand this...I have to get out of here.'

She covered up her emotions before she walked back to them, sulking. Well, at least her hands weren't asleep anymore. Hopefully she wouldn't have to get back on his shoulder again...his hard wide shoulder...that radiated heat and warmth...

"What're you staring at wench?" Inuyasha glared at her.

She blinked. 'I was staring at him?' She ducked her head to hide her blush. "I'm not getting back on your shoulder, _demon_." She said the sentence quite calmly until she said 'demon', which changed to loathing.

Inuyasha's mouth hardened with annoyance.

Miroku sensed his friend's patience was thinning, and sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to Kagome. "I'm devastatingly sorry if you were uncomfortable milady. I could carry you on my back, if you'd prefer?" He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Kagome snatched her hand away. "I don't think so." She said full of shock. "I can walk, you know. It's not like I'm ...royalty or something." She wanted to giggle at her quip, but smiled instead.

Inuyasha was caught off guard when she smiled. He had expected anger...frustration, even begging to be released from captivity, but she was smiling. 'At what?' he wondered. Could she be faking to try to fool them into letting her go? No. She wouldn't get away that easily. But he couldn't stop staring at her smile. It was so bright and happy...all of his troubles seemed to drift away as he watched her. What was she smiling at? Him? He mentally shook his head. No. She despised him... "Let's go now." He said gruffly.

Her smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "I'm walking myself." She retorted.

His nose wrinkled. "Yeah, straight to the springs."

Miroku burst into laughter and quickly apologized when Kagome's muddy face glared at him. She turned to Inuyasha. "Apparently, good sir, I am not the only one here in need of a bath. You smell even more disgusting than I. While you were enjoying the scenery earlier, I was trying to ignore the hideous stench of blood." she said, glaring icy daggers at him.

Inuyasha glowered at her. "Well then, since we both smell, then we'll have to bathe together, won't we?"

Kagome's brown eyes widened at his remark and her right hand went to her neck in surprise. Could he really mean that? Did he expect to bathe in a spring with her? That would be so...wrong. Sinfully wrong. No, she would never comply. It was improper for a man, or demon to see her in such a state. She would never...oh my. He was probably perverted just like the other man, Miroku. How nasty. "You vulgar pig! How dare you imply such a thing!" She seethed and whacked him in the head with her suitcase.

Miroku was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" she huffed.

"N-nothing milady..." he stuttered and asked Inuyasha if he was alright.

Inuyasha was bent over, groaning at the conscious ache at the side of his head. His ear was hurting through his black wig too, but he ignored it. 'Damn, that girl has strength...oh, hell...what am I thinking?' He rubbed the swollen spot and felt blood come from the wound. He groaned. It felt like the woman had taken a sword to his skull. What was in that suitcase?

Kagome winced as she saw him rubbing his sore head. She glanced back and forth between her suitcase and him warily. She sort of felt guilty for hitting him so hard in the head. But then again, maybe he wouldn't want to put up with her ranting anymore and let her go. She heard a menacing growl emanate from him and she caught her breath. Oh no...now she was in some trouble.

'Now is the perfect time for me to run...Inuyasha is too busy in pain to catch me again, and his perverted friend doesn't seem like the type to chase me down...it's now or never...' She ran to the right and hid behind some bushes, looking back at them to see if either one of them noticed her disappearance yet.

They didn't.

Miroku was looking at Inuyasha's wound with sympathy, while Inuyasha was scowling and telling him to get away from him.

She sighed and started running ahead, glad for the stretching of her cramped limbs. She had to find a village soon so she could rent a room at an inn. Then she could have a hot bath to soak in...ah, it sounded wonderful. But it wasn't that important. Just as long as she was safe from those bandits.

* * *

Sango was gasping when she got through the tunnel leading straight into the palace. She hoped no one had noticed their departure as of yet. 

When she got to the small entrance that collided with the servant's long corridor, she pressed her ear against the secret door to check if someone was in the hallway. All she heard was complete silence. She frowned at the door. 'Could this be a trap? It's day time and there are no noises around...something bad must have occurred. But what?' She pushed slowly on the piece of wood and watched it magically open. She smiled as she looked out, seeing that there really wasn't a trap.

The hall was vacant. There weren't any sounds either.

She carefully got out of the hole and stood, first closing the secret passage way. 'I need to get help for Kagome. But how can I explain what happened without telling them we left on our own? Wait-Kagome's mother knows. If I can just speak with her alone, then maybe we can keep this a secret from everyone else.' She walked through the hall; the only sound heard were her feet hitting the hard floor.

She took a deep breath when she reached the royal family's fancy corridor. This hallway was the total opposite than the servant's quarters. Servants were running back and forth through the halls, with their eyes wide and bloodshot. Some were carrying long bed sheets and blankets in fear. Sango watched in confusion. What was happening? Why was everyone so hectic?

That only had one meaning: everyone knew that Kagome was gone. Oh no...what could Sango do now? Did they know that she had also gone? She had to find the Queen soon, before anyone spotted her out.

She waited until most of the servants hurriedly left the hallway, and then snuck towards the King and Queen's private chamber. The doors were closed tightly, so she leaned close to the door when she heard voices speaking.

"Someone...the King's..." came a voice muffled through the thick door. "...didn't make it either...Queen...so sad...death."

Sango gasped out loud. Death? The King was dead? Was that what was said? Could the cunningly evil King be dead that easily?

"Did...hear that at the door?"

Sango's eyes widened.

Oh no.

They had heard her presence. She had to hide.

She looked for a door to go into, and ran for Kagome's old room. She ran straight to the closet and listened to make sure the voices didn't trace where she had gone.

"Eh Kyohaku...what do you think will happen to the Kingdom now?"

"I don't know. What ever is 'gonna happen though, it's not 'gonna be pretty."

There voices disappeared as they walked out of the hallway. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and got out from the closet. 'If the King is truly dead, where would Kagome's mother be? In her room mourning?' She made sure no one was about as she made her way to Kagome's bedroom door. That was when she noticed a rancid smell inflicting the room. Her face scrunched up in pure disgust. It smelled almost rotten. Not like a dead body, but just something that had been there for a long time. 'Did Kagome leave her food in here? That's so nasty...whatever it is.' She left the room, closing the door securely behind her to block out the smell.

She went to the royal quarters, and stopped in front of the door, almost frightened to see what was inside. Taking a deep breath, she closed her hand over the knob and opened it a crack.

The room was completely silent. Wouldn't someone be in there? Especially the mourners or the family.

A scent drifted to the door, the same rancid stench she had smelled only a moment ago and she gagged. 'What is this horrid stench?' she thought, plugging her nose. "Who's in here?" she whispered and stepped in.

The stench became a hundred times worse than before. Her stomach rolled and she fought the queasy sensation that hit her. 'What in heavens is that disgusting smell?' she thought vainly. She blinked and looked around the room, still holding her nose.

She cautiously looked around the expensive royal room, her eyes wide at all the fancily imported structures. Ironically, there were black statues of the King on the right side of the room with blackened shades over the windows; while on the right side there were colorful feminine furnishings, including two cozy chairs, a small table for tea, and a wooden desk with an ink quill and an envelope on it. She stared at the discolored envelope, wondering what could be inside, but quickly told herself it was none of her business.

She walked slowly to the right, where the large bedroom suite was. Although Sango had never been graced with the opportunity to see the King's royal quarters, she had heard how marvelously decorated it was.

She looked straight at the large bed, and froze at what she saw. A scream tore in her throat, wanting to let loose in fright...but she couldn't. Someone would hear her shrill screams and take her away to be punished. But she gasped for breath, and covered her nose at the overwhelming stench of death, tears pricking her eyelids.

"No...oh no...please, oh Kami!"

* * *

Ahead Kagome could see lights coming from the next village, and from what she could tell, it was quite large. Good, now she could blend in with the crowd until Sango's return. For some reason she had a feeling Inuyasha wouldn't dare let her escape from his grasp, which was why she had to blend in. 

She ran straight to the village, searching for a room to rent for the night. She couldn't find one; the huts and large homes all appeared to look the same to her. She would have to ask someone, which made her wince. She didn't want to have to stop someone, looking the way she was. Mops of her muddy wet hair were strewn all about her face and felt like she had clots on her face and body. The thought made her irritated. She never liked being dirty. But never-never had she thought she could get this dirty. Oh well, she had to remember; she was a commoner now, not a princess. Her first priority was to find a place to spend the night-hopefully the bandits would have given up by the morning- and then go back quickly to find Sango. Hmm...was that a wise choice? To go back? If Sango told the guards and her family what had happened, it would be utterly foolish to go back. After what she did to escape? No. She would just have to stay close by to wait for Sango.

Kagome sighed and looked for someone to approach. She saw a young girl about her age skipping down the dirt road, her dark hair flipping around her shouldes, and smiled. Kagome walked up to the girl. "Miss, I am sorry to bother you, but do you know a place where I could rent a room for the night?" She wasn't sure if asking someone was a smart idea.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the girl's bright clothing. The girl wore a light colored yellow blouse and a full long blue skirt. She had many colorful rings on her fingers, while golden bands graced her wrists. Kagome had never seen so much beauty and color on a woman like so.

The girl's bright eyes widened at Kagome's appearance. "Yes, I do. Miss, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to you?"

Kagome bit her lip and blushed. "Uh...I fell in the mud." She stuttered plainly.

The girl smiled at Kagome, and Kagome could see a twinkle in her eyes.

"I suspect it has to do with more than just falling in the mud." She eyed Kagome. "You are not from this village."

Kagome's eyes widened. "How-how did you know that?"

"I just know, that's all." The girl shrugged. "My name is Rin. What's yours?"

"Kagome." She said and waited to see if this Rin would recognize the name.

Rin frowned. "Your name seems mightily familiar. But I can't recall who you are."

Kagome almost sighed with relief. "That's fine. I am just a commoner, nothing particularly special." Kagome said hurriedly.

Rin nodded slowly, her gold bracelets clanging noisily together. "There is a place you can spend the night at."

Kagome perked up. "Really?"

"Yes Miss Kagome. But it is not fancy."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I don't need fancy."

Rin stared at Kagome curiously. "For some reason, I'm getting a feeling you are used to fancy things."

"You are right, Rin. My family was wealthy. But it is of no importance to me." She spoke tentatively. "How do you know that?"

"I'll explain it when we get back to camp." Rin took her hand and lead her down the muddy road.

"Camp?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. A Gypsy camp."

Kagome's eyebrows raised and she became silent, walking right behind Rin. She didn't know what a Gypsy was. Or what a Gypsy camp was. She very badly wanted to ask what one was, but felt quite stupid for not knowing. It probably had something to do with her colorful way of dress. So she remained silent.

Rin glanced at her as they walked around puddles. "I sense that you know nothing of Gypsy's. Am I right?"

Kagome couldn't help gaping at her. 'How can she know these things?' "Yes, Miss Rin."

"Its just Rin." Came the reply.

"Oh."

Rin brightened as they reached the outer part of the village. "You will stay with me Kagome. See? It's straight ahead where the campfire is."

Kagome saw the large campfire. At first she thought she was seeing things when she saw people dancing around it. But she wasn't. There were people dancing out in the open. It awed her. Many old wagons and only a few carriages surrounded the fire. That wasn't so surprising. Kagome did know that carriages were awfully expensive and only few commoners owned one. And they had two. That impressed her.

Rin saw Kagome's eyes sparkle. "You like it?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, yes."

"The first thing we shall do is find you a spot to bathe. I suspect you don't take to being covered in mud. It's almost dried too." Rin said thoughtfully. Then she noticed that Kagome was carrying a suitcase and a bag. "Do you have clean clothes in that?" she gestured to the suitcase.

"Oh! Yes, I do."

Rin nodded, and then waved her hand ahead as the silhouette of a person slowly walked towards them. "Gran! It's me, Rin!" She pulled Kagome to the person, whom Kagome saw was an old woman.

"Ah, Rin."

Rin and Gran hugged warmly.

Gran saw Kagome and smiled secretively. "Ye brought a friend along? Is this young one a Gypsy also?"

"No. She has traveled to this village in search for a place to spend the night at. I told her she could stay with us before we move." Rin explained. "Is that alright with you Gran?"

The old woman smiled and took Kagome's small dirtied hand in her gnarly one. "Ye are welcome to stay with the band as long as ye want to child."

Kagome gulped nervously at the way Rin's Gran stared her in the eyes. She felt as if this old woman could see everything about her past and all of her feelings that were bottled up inside her. She tried to conceal her insecure feelings, but she wasn't sure how to do it without being noticed.

The woman stared until Rin laughed nervously and said, "Gran, I think you're scaring Kagome, scrutinizing her so boldly. We have time for that later, after she bathes and rests from her journey."

Gran looked alarmed for a moment's time before she blinked out of her trance and smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten ye off dear."

Kagome recovered quickly and the corners of her mouth tipped up. "I'm fine."

They made their way back to the camp walking at a slow mechanical pace.

Gran cleared her dry throat and said, "I didn't properly introduce myself Lady Kagome. I am Kaede."

Kagome started at the title Kaede gave her. "I am just Kagome. You should be called Lady Kaede in respect."

Kaede laughed giddily. "Oh no dear. Ye are Rin's friend. Ye can call me Gran. Everyone else calls me Lady Kaede."

"If you're certain." Kagome said slowly. She had never thought about calling an elder by their name without a title. It was just how things were done. But...she wasn't royal now. She could make a few exceptions. "Are you a gypsy like Rin then?"

"Nay, Kagome. I merely travel with them because I am a healer, and I had no one else to care for. Traveling keeps me younger. It keeps the blood flowing through my old body. Now I can travel with Rin and help wounded people."

"She can heal almost anything." Rin bragged.

"Nay Rin. Now don't ye go tellin' people that hogwash." Kaede said seriously.

"Yes Gran." Rin replied, but was smiling warmly in response.

Kagome watched the healthy banter going on around her and grinned to herself. Both Rin and Kaede really cared for each other. It was heart warming, and the scene reminded Kagome of her mother. 'We were never close like that...until the night Sango and I left. That was when I learned how much mother really cared for me all along. I forgave her for excluding me from her for so long. Now I miss her more than ever. I can't wait to visit her again.' She smiled sadly.

"Are ye alright child?" Kaede asked, eyeing Kagome's sad face.

"Yes...Gran. I was just thinking." Kagome said quietly.

They reached the camp and Kagome smiled as Rin and Kaede greeted other Gypsy's as they passed through. They stopped at a carriage and a wagon that were directly next to each other. Rin went into the wagon, and then a few minutes later came out frowning, a worried look on her pale face.

"What is it?" Kagome blurted out, ignoring her manners.

"Did you read it?" Kaede asked warily.

Rin nodded in silence.

Kaede's deep brown eyes narrowed. "I already told him no Rin. Don't worry about it."

Rin sighed sadly. "Thank you Gran."

"It's best for ye to stay away from him as much as possible. If ye need to go anywhere, make sure you're with someone respectable. I would rather ye be with either Kagome or I at all times." Kaede's worried expression made Kagome troubled.

'What's going on? Why are Rin and Gran so edgy? I want to know what they're so upset over, but I don't want to ask. That would be selfish and rude. Maybe Rin will tell me later.' Kagome thought.

Rin saw how confused Kagome was and shrugged. "I'm dreadfully sorry about that. Come. Bring your things with you. Were going to the hot spring nearby."

"Be careful young ones." Kaede warned, and then disappeared into the wagon.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "A hot spring?"

When Rin had said earlier that Kagome would bathe, Kagome assumed it would be in a tub. Not a hot spring.. A tub was the only thing Kagome had ever bathed in before. It gave her some much needed privacy at the palace back home. She had heard that hot springs were dirty. She had always had clean hot water to bathe with. She had never thought she couldn't use a tub once she left...but the thing that most bothered her about hot springs were that they were out in the open. Anyone could peak at her while she was bathing and she wouldn't even know it. That thought made her skin crawl.

Rin watched Kagome's hesitant reaction. "Do hot springs bother you? Have you ever bathed in one before Kagome?"

"No..."

"You normally use a tub?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Rin. "Yes."

"You have nothing to worry about Kagome. If anyone sneaks up on us, I'll threaten them with curses."

"What?" Kagome didn't know that Rin cursed so abashedly. It wasn't proper for a lady to speak that way. Was it common for Rin to speak like so?

"No. Don't get the wrong idea. Gran can put hexes and curses on people and the whole band knows it. If I mention that to them, they will stay away." Rin said.

Kagome nodded and watched Rin disappear into the wagon and then come back out carrying a change of clothes and two white towels.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked.

"I'm as ready as ever." Kagome sighed, gripping her suitcase and bag still.

* * *

"So, does that mean your not going after her Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha scoffed angrily. "Like hell. I know exactly where that stupid wench went. Her bloody scent is all over the place." He was leaning back against a tree still rubbing his head. The soreness was gone, but his hand consciously kept touching the spot where the girl had hit him. He was quite shocked because a girl had never ever hit him before. He guessed it was because they were too scared of him, wondering whether he would kill them or not.

This was the second time in less than two days he had been hit. Kikyou had been the first one, smacking him in the face, much to his surprise. She had never hit anyone back when he knew her. But that was so long ago...and the other girl earlier had hit him in the head with her suitcase. That was definitely a hit. It hurt. Well the slap had stung, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the suitcase. What the hell did she have in it, rocks?

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Miroku grinned, sitting against the tree across from him.

"In your dreams, monk." He snarled.

Miroku's grin widened even more, and Inuyasha's eyes darkened warningly.

"You mean ex-monk."

Inuyasha growled loudly and jumped up from his seat. "Shut up! It's none of your business who I think about, and if I even thought about that ugly wench, I'd be thinking about how badly she's going to pay when I find her. How dare she think she has the right to hit me and get away with it!"

Miroku hid the grin that threatened to show and said, "She's probably bathing right now..."

Inuyasha's gaze swung to his in mock horror.

'He's thinking about that woman, I know it...' Miroku knew Inuyasha was already behaving differently than usual; he would usually pound Miroku into the ground for saying something like that, but he didn't. That could have only happened recently, although Miroku hadn't seen his friend in over a month. Something was different about that girl and the way Inuyasha treated her after Miroku being around them long enough.

There was a flash of attraction between them, but it didn't seem like they knew it themselves. He wasn't sure how the girl felt towards Inuyasha, but Miroku did know Inuyasha was a lot less hard headed around her. As far as Miroku could tell, the girl had done nothing different than their other captives had done in the past. She had stubbornly tried to get away at any moment possible, like the others, but Inuyasha had barely ever spoken to them. He had been cold and distant, ready to strike one of them if they even spoke.

Apparently, that had totally changed when that strong-willed girl had punched Inuyasha on his chest. He hadn't done anything to her after, which had completely surprised Miroku. When his friend and the mysterious girl had argued, it seemed playful. Harmless. Hopelessly funny. Inuyasha had even carried her over his shoulder...for over nine hours! Inuyasha had never done that before, which meant he had a soft spot in him, and that girl had reached it. But now the girl was gone, and the soft spot was gone.

Maybe...

Miroku could tell Inuyasha's thoughts were plagued by that girl, although he would never admit such a thing. If only he could get the two together again...then...

Then _what_?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**watery-fairy-glitz:** Thank you! I'm glad you think I write fast. I was a little worried about how long I should settle in between chapters. I hate when Inuyasha is being mean and evil too, but that's how he is...but not for long. His relationship skills will get better, I promise. Although I despise Kikyou with every fiber of my being for what happened between her and Inuyasha, I will have her come in, though not for a while.

**Silent Aquila:** For the answer to your first question: Yes, I had a good time on my trip. That was the longest time being away from the computer and I missed it, but it was beautiful up there by Lake Superior. While up there, I thought out this story more for ideas...and as you can see, I have more ideas. For question two...okay, it wasn't exactly a question, but I'll still reply. The only reasons he couldn't tell the difference between Kikyou and Kagome is because her scent was masked with mud and rain throughout the story, plus it was dark out. When he captured her later, he didn't know she was the same person that he had met earlier. He will find out she is not Kikyou soon, with all the differences. You are right. They shouldn't even compare! I'm glad you like the long chapters...thanks!

**inuyasha fan:** I'm sorry if you don't think I type fast enough...I'm trying. My parents are trying to keep me away from the computer every chance they get. I do know what it's like to be the reader...I read stories all the time, for a year before I started writing them. This story will not be incomplete. I will not end it, unless I die. When I start a story, I strive to finish it. Anyways, thanks for the compliment!

**phinixofthezodiac:** As you can see from this new chapter, Sango went back to the palace for help in secret. She knew Kagome wouldn't want her to tell everyone that they ran away, so she snuck in to find the Queen since she was the one who encouraged them to go. The Queen would find a way to help them without the King finding out. But there are a few things Sango doesn't know that have occurred back at the Kingdom. So...you'll have to wait and see for anything else! Thanks for reviewing!

**witchyinuyashagurl1:** Yes the mud covered her scent. He didn't recognize her as the one he had seen earlier...what a dense guy...hopefully you didn't get confused the way my sister first did about that! Yes, the one who rescued her was Kouga...but it's kinda supposed to be a secret...shhh!

**Ashley:** Even though you didn't ask a question, I just had to answer your review. I mean, you cried three times? Oh my...I never expected that. Let me know what parts you cried at! I love your review...thanks!

**DArKaNgEl A076:** That's something I can't say...but it will be at the height of suspense, don'tcha think? When Inuyasha finds out about Kagome, wait-which secret do you mean?

That's it for specific answering...i hope I was of some help. Anyways, thank you reviewers! I'm excited this story is still liked. Even if I didn't answer your reviews, I still read them and really appreciate them!

**Thanks again: animekraze, MaiaLourdes, Sarah, mlink, battousai-frk, anime gurl, sarah, pangie-06, kagura(kikyou)  
**  
So, what did you think about Kagome's little stunt; hitting poor Inuyasha and running off? You probably didn't expect for Rin or Kaede to be in the story already, huh? What did you think about Rin being a Gypsy? 

**_When you review, answer whether you think Rin and Sesshoumaru should be paired together. A few people have mentioned it, but I'm still deciding whether to or not, so tell me! Remember to review and send me your opinions on your favorite part(s)! _**


	9. Ending to a Long Day

_A/N: Just so everyone knows, Rin is one year older than Kagome. Which means she is sixteen because Kagome is fifteen. Sorry if her unknown age confused you guys!_

_-_

**The Captured Princess **

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 9: Ending to a Long Day**

**-**

"Are you positive it's perfectly safe here?" Kagome asked warily, her worried gaze darting around the trees and bushes searching for a pervert. It bothered her to strip down without knowing if she was being watched.

Rin laughed at Kagome's wariness and grabbed her wrist. "Not right here, it's not. I go to a secret place behind the waterfall where the spring begins. That's where we'll go." She whispered. "Follow me. We can't act too obvious as to where were headed otherwise someone might follow us without our knowledge."

Kagome nodded, feeling slightly better about bathing in the hot spring. She followed Rin alongside the spring, watching the water glitter with the reflection of the moonlight. Steam rose above the warm water and Kagome breathed in with pure delight. She wanted to touch the water, remembering how dirty she was. Not just touch it, soak in it...ah...it seemed so heavenly. She couldn't wait to get in and feel clean again. Anticipation bubbled within her and she smiled.

She had never been so thankful to bathe before. It was confusing, really. When she had lived in the palace, she had thoroughly enjoyed her baths. All of her tension would just slip away as she lay in the foamy hot water. She remembered smelling her favorite soap. It was the smell of roses... She could almost smell them again. And she would. 'I almost forgot...I brought a few bars of my scented soap. Now I'll smell nice again!'

The sound of the raging water tumbling down a cliff grew louder as the two made they're way closer.

"It's up ahead." Rin said under her breath.

Kagome awed at the sight of the waterfall. It was so beautiful she didn't think she had the right words to express what it looked like. The moon made the waterfall shine gracefully as it merged into one with the spring, shooting up clouds of mist in its wake. With the sky now darkened and the moon shining gloriously down, it made the soft water appear almost silver. It was so..._peaceful_.

As if it were almost too good to be true. But it was true, and it was a wonderful gift from Kami that she could enjoy it.

"So, you like it?" Rin asked smiling and stopped to treasure the view.

Kagome finally took her awed gaze from the waterfall and looked at Rin. "Like it? I love it..."

"Well..." Rin said, clearing her throat, "It's definitely something to look forward to, especially when you have a bad day."

Kagome put her full attention on Rin now. 'How should I say this?' "Are you...in the midst of having a bad day?" she asked innocently.

Rin frowned, and looked back at the scenery. "If that's what you call it...then yes."

"Do you-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin fumed, her eyes burning with anger and sadness.

Kagome's mouth had gone dry when Rin had lashed out like so. Rin had seemed so sweet and calm before. What could upset her so?

Kagome remained quiet when they reached their destination. She had been brooding over Rin and didn't notice where she was until Rin said something to her. "What?"

Rin sighed and laughed, all traces of her past feelings diminished. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

If Rin noticed her lack of response, she didn't mention anything. "Were here." Rin said.

Kagome looked around her and didn't see the bright moon above her. She was surrounded by darkness except for a light where the entrance was. Her eyes widened at the sight of the water falling before her. The only noise heard was the harsh water pounding against the rock.

"Were in a small cave behind the waterfall. This is where I have privacy for bathing." Rin said, a smile gracing her lips. She pointed at the warm pool in the middle of the small cave, indicating where she would bathe. "This is it."

Kagome let out a happy sound of excitement and immediately went to her knees, opening her dirtied suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" Rin asked, interest written in her dark eyes as she peered over Kagome's shoulder.

"I want to see if my personals were damaged or not." Kagome said, somewhat breathlessly. She opened the clasp and lifted the lid upwards. The clothing was still intact the exact way she had left it, and they were perfectly clean. Her smaller things, including her hairbrush, a perfume bottle, and four bars of soap were strewn around the suitcase. But that problem could be fixed easily. "I guess I picked the right suitcase. My possessions are in good condition, and that's good news." She sighed happily for the moment. 'This is great!'

There was no reply from Rin, and Kagome immediately gasped, her mind and body on instant alert. She turned around swiftly right when a loud splash erupted from the pool. She blinked when she saw Rin's head pop up from under the warm water.

Rin laughed and waved for her to get in. "Come on. It's perfect!" Rin swam in large circles, and Kagome was amazed.

"Wow, you swim really fast..." Kagome said, and quickly undressed, leaving her suitcase open on the rock beside the pool as she sat on the edge and slowly slipped in to the warm abyss. "Ahh...This is wonderful." Kagome sighed once the water reached her shoulders.

Rin stopped swimming in circles around the pool and floated in the middle in silence.

Kagome gripped the edge of the pool carefully so she wouldn't sink. Glancing back at Rin, she made sure it didn't seem like she couldn't swim. Since Rin did it as if it were natural, Kagome felt inferior.

Inferior.

Now that was a word that could mean a lot of things. But she had never thought of herself as inferior to anyone but her parents. Only because they had a lot of power that she didn't have that they could use against her anytime they desired. That could definitely make someone feel inferior. But being able to swim or not? It wasn't her fault all she had ever bathed in was a small tub only big enough to hold her full body. She would never had been allowed to go swimming in a hot spring as a princess. Now...now she was free. Free to do as she pleased. It was her life, and she would live it on her own from now on. She could swim and bathe in hot springs as much as her heart desired. No one could control her anymore.

Rin stared at the almost teary-eyed Kagome. 'Oh no...did I say something to hurt her?' "Are you alright Kagome?" Rin asked in concern.

"Yes. Great, actually." Kagome smiled.

Rin exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back there. There have just been-some things..."

"It's alright. I can understand if you don't-"

"That's it Kagome. You don't understand. You couldn't possibly!" Rin said fervently, coming closer. She swam next to Kagome and leaned back against the side.

"How could I understand if you won't tell me?" Kagome pleaded softly. She saw the stricken look on Rin's face and wished she could be more of a help.

Kagome sadly remembered a while back when Sango stopped telling Kagome her secrets. She could always tell when Sango was depressed and sad, even guilty. One day Kagome had asked her what was wrong and Sango had told her she wouldn't understand. Which was just what Rin had said. Why didn't anyone think she couldn't understand their problems? It had hurt when Sango had told her that. So much that it had damaged their relationship for a while.

Rin stared at the ripples on the surface of the clear water through the light fog. "I guess you're right." She sighed.

They both thought in silence for a couple minutes, and Kagome guessed Rin was thinking about whether she should tell her or not. So Kagome dunked her head under water in a small effort of getting rid of the grimy mud stuck in her locks. When she burst back from the water, she glanced at Kagome.

Rin cleared her throat and began, "It all started back when I turned thirteen. That was when some of the boys started to notice me because I had come of marital age."

Kagome gaped. "Thirteen is considered marital age?"

Rin looked at her. "Yes."

"For me, marital age was sixteen, although I was expected to begin courting at fourteen. Thirteen is so young to be engaged." Kagome stopped blabbing, hoping she hadn't revealed too much about her past. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kagome." Rin half-smiled. "Remember, I am a Gypsy. It's different for us. But back to the story-I had to start limiting myself from going anywhere alone because some of the boys that were interested in me weren't..." she trailed off.

"Respected?" Kagome offered.

"Exactly. I didn't desire to marry yet; I felt too young and Gran agreed. Luckily Gran is highly respected in the camp; otherwise I would be wed by now. Gran told them I was not fully trained yet, and if I were to marry, the whole band would be cursed. They let it go until about three months ago when I turned sixteen. One of the leaders of the band has a son that he wants to wed to me. He came to Gran countless times since then demanding for the two of us to marry right away. Gran can't necessarily say no to him, so she has told him that we could marry only when the time was right."

"Is the son you are pledged to marry a good man?" Kagome asked curiously.

Rin's lips quivered and her eyes glassed up. "No, he's not. Gran and I both see him leering at the other girls my age. I've seen him beat one of my old friends because he wanted to-to bed her and she told him no. He is very violent, like his father. Last week Gran told him we could marry...just the other day!" she whispered, tears clouding her bright eyes. "I-I don't want to marry him..."

Kagome's eyes were wide and she gulped in fear for her friend. She had never thought Rin's problem was that bad. What could Kagome possibly say that would comfort her?

"I just received a letter from them asking for permission that I could travel with them to visit their relative. Gran refused their request and they suggested that we marry before they leave, because they will be gone for some time. At the least, a month." Rin sniffed softly, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"It said all that in the letter?" Kagome asked.

"No. Gran didn't have to tell me that they suggested we marry before they leave...I knew."

"Do you have some sort of magical powers to know extra things like that?" Kagome asked as she turned back to the open suitcase. She gripped the rocky side of the spring and grabbed a bar of soap from it and turned back around.

"You could say that." Rin saw Kagome's bar of soap and stared at it. "You have soap?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes...is that alright?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it is!" Rin screeched and Kagome plastered herself against the rough rock behind her in shock. "Sorry." Rin said breathily. "It's just...with the upcoming war and all, soap is hard to find."

"Really?" Kagome hadn't known that necessities like soap was lacking in their Kingdom. She had thought everyone had it...because she had so easily.

"Finding scented soap is even more rare. It's expensive, so we can't afford it. The only ones who possess such soap are the royals." Rin added, her eyes still trained on the soap in Kagome's hands.

Kagome watched Rin move closer to the soap and sniff it.

Rin gasped. She looked up at Kagome wide-eyed. "Ka-Kagome! Where ever did you get scented soap?"

Kagome bit her lip. What could she say that wouldn't give away her secret? "I-um...I was friends with the royal family when I was their servant. When I left, they gave me the soap to take along with a few other things." She said.

Rin brightened. "Really? That's fantastic!"

Kagome was about to ask if Rin wanted to have one of her bars of soap when loud voices broke through the pleasant chatter.

Rin froze in her place in the water while Kagome immediately jumped out of the water, grabbing one of the white towels Rin had brought to cover herself. She wrapped it around her nakedness and then walked on her tiptoes to the exit, where she looked out for the culprit(s).

She heard the voices lower themselves and saw them down the spring a ways in the water. They weren't women either-they were men! There was an older man who had gray hair, while the other looked younger. He had dark blue hair down to his shoulders.

Kagome inched back slowly and saw Rin still frozen in place. "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin stared at the waterfall before her, deathly pale. "It's them." She whispered, and Kagome barely heard her.

"Who Rin?" Kagome asked, holding the small towel closer.

"Hansai...and his father..."

"Do you mean-?" Kagome held her breath.

"Yes!" Rin said as she jumped out of the spring and got dressed in her clean clothes as fast as possible.

Kagome was still contemplating what this meant.

"Hurry up, Kagome! We can't let them catch us like this...who knows what they will do!" Rin's voice quivered as she gathered her things in her arms.

"But...I..." Kagome said quickly.

Rin threw clothes back at Kagome and she caught them. "I had a feeling those would come to use." She said and walked to the opening at the waterfall.

Kagome looked at the clean clothes after she put them on. The skirt was a midnight blue with pink rimming that reached just past her knees while the blouse was a lighter blue covered with pink sakura flowers. It was so beautifully decorated...Normally she wouldn't dare wear something so showy. It wasn't proper to wear skirts so high up or a blouse so low cut. 'Forget the rules Kagome.' She told herself.

She put the soap in her suitcase and picked both that and the bag up before draping her muddy servant's outfit on the suitcase. "Ready." She said and accompanied Rin at the exit.

"I can't hear what they're saying. The waterfall is too loud, which means they shouldn't be able to hear us as we go past them. But they might...so we have to be silent." said Rin.

* * *

"_No...oh no...please, oh Kami!" _

In front of her lay both the King and the Queen on the tapestry bed. The Queen had a look of sadness on her face as she lay on top of her husband, dead. Her hands were next to a bloody gash that had pierced her upper stomach. Blood was on the floor close to Sango's feet and she covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

DEAD...

They were both dead...gone...

'What will Kagome do when she finds out?' Sango thought. 'She cared for her mother so much...and-and now she's gone.' Tears trickled down her cheeks in sorrow for her friend. She knew that Kagome would be in a lot of pain when she found out, even worse than her treatment from bandits. She held onto the doorway for balance when she felt her legs turn to pudding. 'Why...oh why did this have to happen?'

She stared at the two dead bodies, and then it hit her. 'It had to have been demons...they were planning on going to war soon, but I guess they strategized how to get rid of the King...and then...oh dear...'

Another thought hit her like a bedpan.

The Queen had jumped in front of her Majesty in a futile attempt to give her life and save his...but it hadn't worked. It was such a tragedy.

Sango was glad in an unspoken selfish way that the King was dead. After all, she had never taken to him and his evil ways and lechery that only a handful of servants knew about. She had always been scared of wondering if he would come for her when she was alone or during the night in her cold dark chamber.

Now that both the King and the beloved Queen were gone, that meant that the next heir would take the throne. Naturally, it would be Kagome, but she was gone...captured by evil lecherous bandits. Who knew what they could have done to her by now? Sango had to find her, otherwise young Souta would be crowned King. He was too young, and was just recovering from his past illness. A fifteen year old would be better to take over the Kingdom before a twelve year old anyway.

'I have to get out of this place...fast. I have to find Kagome and bring her back.' Sango quietly exited the room smelling of death after paying them homage and hid in Kagome's old room when guards made their way down to the royal quarters.

It still smelled of blood and Sango gasped when she spotted a trail of blood on the floor leading to the balcony. 'Was-was the murderer in Kagome's room?'

It did seem odd to her that the killer had chosen Kagome's room to turn into for a quick escape. Why hers? The other rooms had balconies too, although this particular one had the best view of the village. Could that be the reason? Or did the demon have feelings for the he have been looking for her to-to kill her? Wait...that would mean that Prince Souta would be dead as well!

She left the room and went straight to the servant's corridor. Her breath caught when she saw some of the servants coming her way. They chatted right past her and she slowly exhaled, glad they hadn't noticed her.

One of the girls ceased walking and Sango froze.

She turned around when the others went on ahead and walked calmly to Sango, standing directly in front of her. "When did you get back, just now?"

Sango's eyes grew large. "My-Mykoku!"

"Why are you so surprised, Sango dear? Did you really expect me-ME to not be curious as to why you and your precious Princess shut me out, do you?" She chuckled softly before sobering. "What do you take me for, huh Sango? I'm not completely stupid. I know you wanted Princess Kagome all to yourself." She eyed Sango angrily calm. "You planned on running away with her...and you never thought to invite me along?"

"I-I-"Sango stuttered, still surprised.

"Don't even try to reprimand me. I thought the three of us were friends...I guessed wrong. It seems you have chosen her over me..."

"No! It wasn't like that!" Sango contradicted, her hands clenching into tight fists.

"Oh, so it was Princess Kagome that chose to exclude me, eh?" An eyebrow raised in her anger. "You should know that I have more power than you possess Sango." Mykoku said, her voice dripping with evil.

"What are you talking about? We never betrayed you; you're the one who betrayed us all those times Mykoku. You're the reason we got caught by the guards all those times we tried to sneak out. Why? Why did you do this?" she pleaded, seeing the cold smirk that Mykoku was famous for appear.

"Why, you say? Didn't Princess Kagome tell you yet? She knows...why don't you ask her?" Mykoku asked coyly.

Sango winced at the mention of Kagome knowing something she didn't. Knowing Mykoku, Sango didn't let her words sink into her brain. She was probably lying. Sango didn't want to talk to Mykoku about Kagome, it seemed way too personal. Mykoku was a backstabbing wench that obviously couldn't be trusted. Sango needed to get away from her. What if she had already alerted the guards of Sango's treachery and her arrival here?

Mykoku cackled in amusement. "There are no means of escape for you this time Sango. I will not let you escape...again." She paused, and then smiled. "The guards are coming."

Sango listened, but didn't hear any footsteps. "How can you even tell Mykoku?" Sango was disturbed to think that Mykoku had special abilities. 'I hope not...'

"How else? I have my own powers you know. But then again, you and Princess Kagome didn't stick around long enough to find out, did you?" She glared at Sango.

"That's almost impossible. You aren't able to have powers. You're a servant. And you're _human_." Sango said simply, her own eyes narrowing. "Stop lying."

Mykoku's eyes flashed. "Lying? _Lying? _Don't you call me a liar. I've had powers now for a long time." She laughed loudly.

"You want to know why?" she whispered.

Sango frowned, her gaze constantly looking for signs of the guards that were 'supposedly' coming to take her away. There were still none. She sighed in frustration. 'I have to get rid of this backstabber.' "Why?"

She giggled. "Because His Royal Highness let me keep them."

This was unbelievable. "Keep them?"

"Yes. I had my own powers when I came here. Originally, he would have taken my powers away, but he favored me. I even visited his private quarters a few times this last year...if you know what I'm talking about."

Sango felt almost sick. Mykoku had offered her _body_ to-to...the living Devil of a King? And she did it happily?

It was too much.

Sango was reminded of that one night when the King had been lustful for her. He was playing all of the servants and the Queen hadn't even known! Sango couldn't deal with this treachery any longer. She turned away from Mykoku with a sound of disgust. 'She's completely hopeless.'

Mykoku grabbed her arm in an iron grip and swung her back around. "Where do you think you're going?" she said harshly.

Sango ripped her arm away and glared at Mykoku. "Away from you-!"

Mykoku turned a deep shade of red and slapped Sango across the face ending in a loud smack.

Sango rubbed her throbbing red cheek in pain. 'I-I can't believe it's come to this...but I've got to.' She thought.

"You aren't going anywhere _bitch_." Mykoku hissed through her teeth.

"Watch me." Sango retorted and smirked when her fist met Mykoku's face.

* * *

"So...where did she go?" Miroku asked as they walked into a small bustling tavern. "You said you knew, but you forgot to mention where."

"She's in the-Why the hell would you want to know?" Inuyasha glared at his friend. Why would Miroku want to know where the wench had gone that had run from them? Was he...interested in her? Inuyasha snorted to himself. 'Yeah, right. Like Miroku actually cares about her.'

"I'm not talking about the Suitcase-girl. I'm talking about the one who ran off before I could formally meet her." He said and smirked.

"You are pathetic." Inuyasha said, rolling his golden eyes. 'Suitcase girl?'

Miroku ignored him and grinned when two scantily clad wenches sauntered over towards the newcomers. They sat down at the bar and Inuyasha impatiently banged his fist on the counter for the bartender.

The bartender was chatting with some old men in the corner on the right and jumped, running towards them obligingly. He was bald on the top of his head, with gray hair around going behind his ears. He saw how disturbed and dangerous the visitor seemed with his long hair black as night and gulped, not meeting their eyes. "What'll ya' have?" he asked curtly and grabbed a few glasses.

"A shot of whiskey." Inuyasha drawled. He turned his head at Miroku, but his friend was talking with one of the tavern wenches. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Miroku!"

He didn't answer. Miroku was talking to a wench with flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. Inuyasha smirked. "Miroku, are you gonna tell her about your green-"

"Shut it, Inuyasha!" Miroku didn't turn his head.

"What, is there something you wanna tell me?" The woman said and batted her eyelashes, sticking her pink lower lip out in a mock pout.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "No."

The woman smiled as she stared at Inuyasha lustily. "I'll be right back." She said in a velvety voice before walking away.

"Order the drink, idiot." Inuyasha said, ignoring the woman's looks.

"What are you getting?" Miroku faced the front where the bartender waited.

"Whiskey."

Miroku scrunched up his face. "No thanks man. I'm not going that strong."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"A beer." Miroku spoke. He saw Inuyasha's 'why-the-hell-not' look and sighed, "The last time I drank whiskey, I mixed it with a scotch and a beer and passed out for a day and a half."

The bartender clunked Inuyasha's shot glass on the wooden counter and got to work on Miroku's.

Inuyasha took a gulp, savoring the taste. "That's what I call a drink." He gulped the rest down. "Hey bartender. I want another...and make it a double."

Miroku stared at the empty shot glass. "You better watch how much you drink now. I'm not going to hall you out of this place later." Miroku said and took the beer that was set before him.

"I don't get drunk." Inuyasha replied roughly.

Miroku took a swig after 'tsking'.

Inuyasha heard noisy shoes and after smelling heavy perfume, sighed. The woman was back, with a few others. It wasn't surprising. Inuyasha always attracted a lot of females wherever he went. He just wasn't attracted to them. Well, to an extent. He was attracted enough to bed them, but he never got a lasting impression. What did that matter to him anyway? It was better that way...not caring...the last time that had happened, he'd been a fool. He had been young and naïve; a mistake he wouldn't make again.

The woman with the flaming red hair and green eyes sat on his lap. "I'm Mushiatsui." She giggled as her long fingernails drew slow circles on his muscled chest and his pulse sped up. She leaned in and breathed on his ear. "But you can call me Tsui." She whispered huskily and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Want to go somewhere?"

Inuyasha immediately stood up and grabbed the girl's smooth hand. Miroku looked at him in question. "I'll be back in a while." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"What about your drink?" The voice of the bartender said.

Inuyasha cursed his luck and took the double whiskey. He downed it in one gulp, and licked his lips in anticipation as he lead the slinky woman away from the crowds.

Miroku frowned. He didn't want Inuyasha to have a woman. Inuyasha was supposed to be thinking about the girl they had captured earlier. The Suitcase girl.

"What's wrong?" the petite woman in front of him asked.

He stared at her, watching the way her clothes hugged her curves, and groaned. 'I cant think of another woman...the face of the one I met is stuck in my head. What's wrong with me? I have no feelings for this woman in front of me...and that's bad news. She's gorgeous, so why is my mind plagued by the woman that got away before we could capture her? I have got to find the Suitcase girl...and her friend. For some odd reason, I am attracted to the Suitcase girl's friend...whomever she was.' "I'm sorry, but I'm only here to drink Miss." He said politely and turned back towards the front of the bar. He picked up his beer and drank.

She sighed. "Is it alright if I sit with you then?"

He eyed her carefully before nodding. "Do you want me to buy you a drink?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'll buy it."

The bartender came over to her. "Are you doing fine Basuki? Did you have a bad night for your first time?"

The green-haired girl avoided looking at the stranger next to her. "Of course not. I'm absolutely fine." She smiled innocently. "I would be even better if you could get me some tea though, please?"

Miroku stared at her incredulously. 'She asked for tea of all the things?'

"I don't drink." She said after she thanked her boss.

Miroku took another drink of his beer. "Then why are you here?"

"I have nowhere else to go..." she said softly.

"Me neither."

"How come you didn't find a woman and leave like your friend did?" she asked.

Miroku took a drink of his beer and watched the little beer left in the glass move in a circle. "In all seriousness...I don't really know why. I think it has to do with this woman I met yesterday. But it was for only a few minutes, and I could tell she didn't like me very much. Since then, her face is constantly plaguing my thoughts. I think about her every time I look at another woman."

Basuki smiled warmly. "It sounds like the beginnings of love."

Miroku almost choked on the last of his beer. "No..._no_. I only just met her, and I didn't really meet her. It was at night during the rainfall. We only briefly saw each other and said words. Then she hit me and disappeared somewhere. That's all. I didn't even get a good look at her." He protested.

"Well, if it isn't love, then it's definitely infatuation." Basuki said. "I wish someone felt that way about me." She concluded wistfully.

Miroku watched Basuki look away and stare at the counter.

"Here's your tea, kid." The bartender said fondly, and patted her hand after giving her the cup.

She forced a smile. "Thank-you sir."

"Kid?" Miroku asked.

She laughed softly and took a sip. "It's kind of a secret. If I tell, you can't tell anyone, deal?"

He nodded.

"It's because I'm only just thirteen." She whispered.

He stared at her, his jaw dropped. "Are you...sure?"

"Yes...Basuki isn't my real name either."

"It isn't? What is it?"

"I haven't told anyone that. Not even my closest friends. So don't ask." She took a long drink of her hot tea.

"How long do you think they're going to be gone?" Miroku asked, safely retracting the conversation back to his friend.

"I don't know. Does your friend usually take a long time?" she asked and drank more of the tea.

"Uh...I don't know. I've never gone with him to one of these places before. I just hope it won't take too long." Miroku said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I need to go." Basuki finished her tea and placed the porcelain cup away from her. "Maybe I'll see you soon-What is your name sir?"

"Miroku." He replied.

She smiled and left.

He didn't look back. 'I wonder what her real name is?'

"You finished for the night?"

Miroku looked up to see the bartender looking at his empty glass. "No. Can I have a whiskey?" he sighed, knowing he would regret his actions later.

* * *

Kagome felt her breath rush out all at once when they returned to camp, where it was safer. Kagome had been constantly worried that Hansai and his father would notice them. The whole way back her gaze darted back and forth around, expecting the men to jump out of the brush and pounce on them.

"You were scared, weren't you? I'm sorry." Rin said, sincerely worried. "I shouldn't have put that burden on you."

"I'm fine." Kagome quickly assured her. In all reality, she wasn't. But Rin was already worried sick over her own problems. Kagome didn't want to make her situation worse.

They reached the tent and Kaede came out. "Rin, you don't look well." Kaede frowned, making her eyebrows crease.

"I am a little tired." Rin admitted.

"Go inside and lie down for a while. You're going to make yourself ill thinking about Hansai so much. Just relax. It isn't decided as of yet." Kaede kissed Rin on her forehead and shooed her into the wagon.

Kaede ushered Kagome to the carriage and inside.

She looked around at the costumes and jewelry strewn about with awe. She sat down when Kaede did. "You want to speak to me?" she asked.

"Aye, Kagome." Kaede paused. "Has Rin mentioned anything about magic to ye?"

Kagome was immediately confused. "Do you mean the magical sense that Rin has?"

Kaede nodded. "She has the privilege to know certain things about people. Certain...qualities, if I'm correct. Did she uncover anything important about ye?"

Kagome frowned. "No, nothing important."

Kaede frowned also. "I figured so. Ye are hard to read young one. It took me over an hour to figure some of yer qualities. But then again, my abilities are much more advanced than Rin's."

Kagome gulped slowly, trying to act calm and collected. Kaede's words disturbed her. 'She figured out some of my qualities? What does that mean?' "Yes?"

Kaede stared her directly in her eyes for the second time that day.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm seeing your qualities..."

Kagome felt a smirk try to touch her lips, but she held it back.

"You are not used to the life we live." Kaede said.

"Of course not. I'm not a Gypsy." Kagome replied in defense.

"This is what I came up with before-You are used to fancy clothes, rich people, and all the money you ever need."

"I already told Rin that my family was wealthy."

Kaede stared her down. "Ye don't believe me. I doubted ye would."

"I don't understand what you're trying to do, Gran."

"Ye will child, ye will." Kaede said, her old voice filled with patience. "The first thing I uncovered about ye was that ye have a title. Or should I say...had..."

"Where do you get that?" Kagome felt her heart bob in her throat.

"It's a sense of mine. It can be quite strong. I can see the past and the future of people's lives. But I've found out more about ye. You're past, actually." She lowered her voice and leaned in closer. "At your rightful homeland, you are given a title...although that title is still unclear to me; you ran away...many times throughout your life. A friend of yours traveled with ye at the beginning, but ye both ran into an obstacle, and she had to go back. But that isn't why I have taken ye here."

Kagome stared ahead, frozen in place. How could this old woman know so much about her life? The woman hadn't said anything like: You're the Princess of the Eastern Kingdom...Ye ran away from the Kingdom with your friend Sango until ye ran into bandits where ye were captured and Sango got away. Ye escaped from them and then walked until ye reached this village.

'No...Gran hadn't said that. Maybe she doesn't know anything _that_ personal.' Kagome sure hoped she was right. She couldn't let anyone figure out her secret.

"Why...have you?" Kagome was afraid to ask. She stared down at the Gypsy midnight blue skirt.

"I'm here to relay bad news. I'm not fully sure of it's meaning, but I am sure ye will know."

"Yes?"

"In a matter of the next twenty-four hours, two men will come here searching for ye. I don't know who they are yet, but I do know that they are not good people. They are dangerous. Am I correct?"

Kagome felt her face go pale. "Yes."

"Did ye run away from them?" Kaede asked, watching Kagome's reactions carefully.

"Yes." She said stiffly.

"Did your friend meet them?"

"Yes."

"That isn't all of it."

"It...it isn't all? There's more bad news?" Kagome asked, tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. I don't like relaying any bad news, but I feel ye will want to know this."

"Tell me...please." Kagome urged.

"Someone ye know is in trouble. Serious trouble. Someone has recently betrayed ye."

"Who?"

"I don't know names yet. I will tell you if anything more happens." She stood.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, although she wanted more information.

"Kagome, could ye do me a small favor and not tell Rin about anything we talked about here. She is burdened enough, and she would only worry more if she knew about ye. Please don't tell her-"

"I won't. I promise." Kagome said sadly, remembering Rin's situation.

"Thank you." Kaede smiled tiredly. "You may sleep in here while I tend to Rin in the wagon."

Kagome wanted to argue and say that Rin and Gran should sleep in the carriage instead of the wagon, but knew Gran would refuse. "Yes, Gran. Good night. If Rin is awake, tell her I said good night also, won't you?"

"Aye child. Rest easy." And she was gone, leaving Kagome left alone in a carriage all by herself.

Kagome saw a bedding mat with its pillow near the front of the carriage and brought her things towards it. She sat on it, thinking about what Kaede had told her. 'Someone is in it be Sango? Could something have happened to her on her way back? Who betrayed me? Could that also be Sango? Could she have told someone my secret?' She shook her head wildly, the wet hair spraying drops all over. 'No. How could I think such preposterous thoughts? Sango would never betray me.'

Her thought drifted to the demon Inuyasha, and his demon friend, Miroku. Kaede had said they were going to come to the Gypsy camp looking for her. 'Why are they still searching for me? Why don't they just give up? Could they-could they know...about me? My secret?' For some odd reason, a shiver of excitement thrummed through her body. Was she anticipating their arrival? She thought of the dark-haired golden-eyed demon. He had taken her breath away when she had seen him on the hill. She had almost ALMOST wanted to kiss him when he had held her close. Closer than she had ever been held before. She had to face the facts. She was attracted to him...but she also had an intense feeling of hatred for him too.

What was she feeling?

Whatever it was, she couldn't like him.

He had tried to kill her.

He had held a knife to her throat!

She remembered when he had mentioned the two of them bathing together. He wanted to manipulate her to get her to like him. Maybe...

Maybe even fall in love with him...

'What am I thinking? I'm doing exactly what that demon wants me to do!'

He was definitely dangerous. She would be smart not to fool with the likes of him. 'Forget about him...' she mentally told herself.

She took out her pink pillow and buried her face in it, smelling the scent of roses. It was getting faint already...She laid down on the mat and put the pillow beneath her head, reveling in the comfort it gave her.

Her mother flashed through her brain and she wondered why. A memory stuck out.

Flashback

"_Promise me that you will come back some day to visit us." Her mother said, hope filling her brown eyes._

_Princess Kagome softened towards her mother's gentle voice. "Yes, I will. I promise." _

_Her mother had tears in her eyes and Princess Kagome wanted to hug her, but she held herself back._

End of Flashback

'I will come back mother...I will. I promise you that.'

* * *

Inuyasha returned to his seat where Miroku was next to and said, "Are you finished yet?"

Miroku was silent and Inuyasha groaned when he saw five shot glasses directly in front of Miroku. His head was lying on the counter. He was out cold. 'What the hell did he drink?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha waited for the bartender to come back. "How long has he been out?" he asked.

"Probably about ten minutes. You can't wake him up?"

"I haven't tried." He growled.

The bartender grunted and took all of the shot glasses away.

Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head. "Miroku, get up!"

Miroku's head moved a little when he was hit, but he didn't wake up.

"Bartender, can you get me some ice water?"

The bartender nodded.

Inuyasha waited for the bucket of ice water and smirked at the picture Miroku would make when he awoke. He dumped the freezing water over Miroku's head and laughed when Miroku jumped up from his seat in wet shock.

"No! I will not take your precious virginity!" Miroku said drunkenly. "Well...(hiccup) only if you really want me too."

Inuyasha stared in horror. His friend was perverted even when he didn't know what he was doing! "Miroku, what the hell did you drink?" he thundered.

"It's too cold...I'm supposed to be nice and warm..." Miroku protested in a series of odd mumbles.

Inuyasha looked grossed out and he knocked his friend upside the head. "I don't need that much information."

Miroku's eyes opened fully and they were bloodshot. He looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" He saw Inuyasha. "Finally. I was waiting for you...like...forever."

"Damnit Miroku, what were you drinking?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone, his left eye twitching.

"A little of this...(hiccup) A little of that..." he said drowsily.

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"You'd best get going now, otherwise you won't be able to later." The bartender said

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, but the question was too late, because Miroku passed out and fell to the ground.

"I'll help you carry him out." A soft woman's voice said.

Inuyasha looked up and he recognized the woman that had been talking with Miroku when he was still sober. "I don't need any help." He picked Miroku up and walked towards the door.

The woman nodded and her gaze landed on Miroku's body. "Could you do me a favor then?"

"I don't do favors." Inuyasha said and walked out the door.

The woman frowned and followed him. "Can you just tell him that the woman he spoke to earlier told you her name?"

"That's all?"

"Yes. He wanted to know my name...it's Koharu."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**sangotaijiya:** Inuyasha only thought she was the Queen because she resembled the real Queen so much. It was dark out, so he wasn't for sure. He saw there King too, and he knows what the King looks like. Thanks!

**Silent Aquila: **Really? That's so cool! I have sisters reading my story! I feel so loved! Hehe...I have a friend who is obsessed with Miroku also. At times, too obsessed. But then again, I'm obsessed with Inuyasha. Thanks for relaying your opinion about Sessh and Rin too!

**dArKaNgEl A076:** Yep...Miroku knows they have some chemistry, so he wants them to meet again. Which of course means, capture her again! Thanks!

**DragonRose13:** Yes, this is a mir/san fic also. But the overall story will focus on Inuyasha's relationship with Kagome. And yes, Kouga will come in and there will be some heavy competition. Oh thank you! I'm so happy I'm going on your fav authors list!

**Ashley:** I got sad when I wrote those parts too. They are kind of emotional. Especially when she died. But I'm still so excited that you got emotional over my piece of work! It makes me wanna cry!

**sarah:** They were talking about...well, if you just finished this chapter, you'll know. Thanks for your opinion!

**Anime Goofball:** Your pretty lucky. I update usually once a week with this story, and you reviewed like the day before. You almost cried...that says a lot! I'm so happy your anxious for this chapter...I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed: **Mizo Sakura, Lvsimplepln2, pangie-06, Iced Faerie, Isis6, sango, kagura(kikyo), keri25, Maia Lourdes, alejandra, KaGoMe115, ammeirs, Silverpuppy99**

_Thanks for the reviews all! I hope you like this chapter as well._

**Remember: You review, I update. Luv yas!**


	10. Preparing For The Worst

_Holy cow...how long has it been since I last updated? Too long...I am so sorry. I started school last Monday so I was really busy. I expected to get the story out during the week, but soon learned it wouldn't be that easy. I didn't get home until at least eight thirty or nine at night, and then I had to be up at six in the morning. As you can see, I didn't have much time to get on the computer and write. So, as I've said before...I'm really, really sorry. I'll try my best not to take so long. Oh yeah...and yea! The tenth chapter!_

_Thank you, Ashley, my first reviewer for chapter 9!_

A/N: Two of my friends have stories on fanfiction...ammeirs, and Jaini. Please make me happy and check out their stories too! Thanks!

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 10: Preparing for the Worst**

**-**

"Kagome...Kagome? Are you awake?" Rin voiced outside of the carriage Kagome still slept in.

Kagome stirred from her deep sleep and yawned, her eyes slowly opening. She looked towards the curtain and moaned when the bright sunlight reached her eyes, and buried her head back in her pillow. Ugh...she wasn't ready to get up, but she had a big day ahead of her. According to Kaede, Inuyasha and Miroku were coming after her...today. Kagome groaned. 'Why do they have to come after me? Could they know I am-was the princess of the Kingdom they raided? Does he plan to capture me yet again to use me as bait?'

"Kagome!" Rin had an exasperated look on her face when she pushed through the privacy curtains to see Kagome awake. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Kagome sat up, now alerted. "I'm sorry. I was just in deep thought. I only woke mere seconds ago." She apologized.

Rin relaxed. "Oh...well then, that's fine."

Kagome stood up and put her pink fluffy pillow back in her bag, and Rin saw.

"Are you leaving soon?"

Kagome looked up at Rin. "Yes. I need to leave before midday." If Kagome wanted to get a good distance away from the bandits, she had to leave earlier then planned. She didn't want to leave Rin and Gran. She was starting to actually like it there, and now the bandits were hot on her trail. What luck.

"Uh, Kagome..." Rin trailed off.

By Rin's tone of voice, Kagome had a bad feeling. "What?" she asked cautiously even though she knew she didn't want to know the answer.

"Well...you kind of slept in a little late...it's already noon."

Kagome felt her stomach tighten in knots. 'Oh no...How can this be? How could I have slept in? I am so stupid!' She felt like bursting out in tears. 'What am I going to do? These bandits are evil demons...who can probably run really fast...kill without a second thought, and smell out scents. With that kind of power, I'm going to be dead!'

Rin stared worriedly at Kagome's stricken look. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome flicked her gaze up at Rin, and then looked away. She wanted to tell Rin everything, but she couldn't. Rin had enough troubles of her own to take care of. And anyways, Gran had specifically told her not to tell Rin. Kagome would just leave right away without further adieu. "Of course Rin." She spoke cheerfully.

Rin knew Kagome wasn't telling the truth, but let it go. Kagome would tell her when she felt it the right time. "Well, Gran mentioned to me something about you having to leave soon. She would like to speak to you before you go." Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly and while Rin laughed good naturedly, Kagome blushed. "She is eating right now, and there is some food for you at her side when you visit her."

"Thank you." Kagome laughed nervously. "I'll be out in a few minutes okay? I have to change."

Rin frowned. "You don't like the clothing you're wearing now?"

Kagome stood and lifted her bag up with her. Oh no...she didn't want Rin to be offended, thinking that Kagome didn't like what she was wearing presently. "No! It's not like that...I just always change clothes in the morning."

"It's not morning though."

"Whenever I wake up." Kagome explained.

"Hmm...wait one minute." Rin said as she dashed away from the carriages' opening.

Kagome sighed. 'I'm glad she hasn't asked why I have to leave so abruptly. What would I say?' She opened her suitcase and took out her hairbrush. She began brushing light strokes through her newly clean and fresh smelling hair. Ahh, it just felt so good to be clean again. Unlike the day before, today she had woken up clean. Yesterday, she was muddy and the brown goo had created itself into crusted mud on her body.

Her mind drifted and she thought about her best friend Sango. Kagome was worried about her. Did Sango get back to the palace alright? Someone had betrayed Kagome, and her mind couldn't help thinking about Sango in the same category. Kagome had a feeling that Sango was a part of it...but that couldn't be true! Sango wasn't a betrayer! She would never do that to Kagome. Sango had wanted freedom as much as Kagome had. But if it wasn't Sango, then who betrayed her? Who else had the opportunity?

"Here Kagome." Rin said breathily, breaking into Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome put her brush away just as Rin entered the carriage, holding a bundle in her arms.

"What have you got Rin?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Clothes, since you want to change. While you're talking with Gran, I'm going to wash you're dirtied dress for you before your departure. I hope they're to your liking." Rin opened her arms and showed Kagome the brightly colored clothes made by hand.

Kagome stared at the clothes, wide-eyed. "These look brand new." She reached out and touched the outfit.

Rin smiled proudly. "They are." She lifted up the powdered blue, soft colored blouse adorned with long sleeved crimson frills at the ends. There was also a long silky dark blue skirt to finish the outfit. "I made them for you last night after Gran sent me to bed. I couldn't sleep..." she explained sheepishly. "They are yours to keep when you leave along with the ones your wearing."

Kagome gaped and she looked back and forth from Rin to the freshly made clothes in her hands. "I...I don't know what to say...thank you so much..." Kagome said softly, a lump forming in her throat. It occurred to Kagome that the material Rin had used was highly expensive.

"You don't need to say a thing, Kagome. I'm just ever so glad you came here. I really needed a friend. Someone to talk to right then...and then...I ran into you." Rin smiled at Kagome sadly. "This is a thank you from me."

"Then...you are very welcome Rin." Kagome grinned back. "I will always remember you."

"You had better!" Rin exclaimed, and then laughed which made her gold bracelets clang together.

"I hope everything works out for the best for you...and _you know_." Kagome said, stressing the last two words.

Rins laughing face suddenly saddened and suddenly she found the hard floor more interesting. "It won't work out. I know that."

"In what way?" There were two ways Rin could be contemplating about. One: Marrying him wouldn't work out, or Two: Refusing to marry him wouldn't get her out of it.

"Too many different ways, I guess." She sighed and then abruptly got out of the carriage. "I had better let you go to Gran's wagon before she comes after us. I'll see you soon." Rin said as she walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Kagome in her wake.

Kagome stared after her friend. What had peeved Rin so? Had-had Kagome said or done something? What was...oh...then she figured it out. Rin was disturbed because of what Kagome had said about the man she was to marry. Or not marry...since he seemed a bad seed. What was she thinking? He was a bad seed. There was no need to sugarcoat the words.

Kagome quickly changed into the new clothes and loved how soft and cool it felt against her skin. She made sure the jeweled necklace her mother had given her was hidden correctly.

Kagome felt her hair fall into her eyes as she was admiring her Gypsy clothes and groaned to herself. 'It's a good thing I remembered to bring my ribbons.' She sighed and opened the bag, reaching her fragile hand inside for a white ribbon. It would probably match the best with her outfit, but of course she would wear her green one under it.

"Dear Kagome, what is taking ye so long?" an old voice inquired softly.

Kagome's breathing sharpened and her head immediately flew towards it. "Gran...I was just coming."

Kaede had her hands pertly resting at her wide hips. "Well, an old woman like me can't wait all day, can she?" Kaede replied sternly, her dark gaze scrutinizing Kagome.

"Of-of course not." Kagome took her hand out of her bag and quickly came out of the carriage. The sun was out, and it almost blinded her. She blinked numerous times before she could actually see correctly and saw that the sky was blue, although there were a few large rain clouds about. It was fairly warm out, considering how cool and rainy it had been. The sun warmed her and she breathed deeply.

"I only wanted to speak to ye about more things I have discovered concerning ye and yer future. Concepts I do not understand, but ones that ye should." Kaede said seriously, her hands coming together behind her back as they walked.

Kagome hadn't noticed before, but now she could see what Gran wore. It was a priestess's outfit. Could Gran be a priestess?

"You know about my future?" Kagome asked hesitantly, and felt as if her heart had stopped.

"Mostly, yes. Most of its not good, so there are some things I should tell you before you leave." They entered the wagon and sat next to their plates of food.

Kagome looked at Gran expectantly, but Gran had already started eating. So, Gran wasn't planning on telling her until their meal was over? Kagome sulked impatiently. If this was important, then why wasn't Gran telling her now?

* * *

"Aw, hell Miroku...get up!" Inuyasha groaned. He had been trying to get his friend up for over three hours. Damnit, the wench would be long gone by the time Miroku got up! 

Miroku just mumbled in his deep sleep and turned to his side, a grin embracing his face. It wasn't just a grin either. It was a perverted grin. Whatever Miroku was dreaming about-well...Inuyasha definitely didn't want any part of it.

Inuyasha clenched his fists into tight balls, growling from the mat he presently sat on approximately four feet away from Miroku's. 'How the hell am I going to get this ass up?'

He let his mind drift, thinking of possible ways, when he remembered Miroku's ultimate weakness.

Women.

Especially the Suitcase girl-at least that's what Miroku had referred to her as. Miroku seemed to really want to find her and her friend. The one who got away first. It couldn't have been the same woman Miroku had spoken to at the it? No...she would certainly have run away on the spot. The woman from the night before didn't seem scared of either of them. She just wanted to tell Miroku her name. 'Hmm...maybe that will get him up...'

"Hey Miroku, you know that wench you were talking to last night? Well, she told me to tell you her name..." Inuyasha said, and stopped when Miroku's bloodshot eyes opened.

"You mean...Basuki?" Miroku said, his voice raspy. He winced and rubbed his aching head.

"Yeah...I guess. She had green hair." He remarked.

"She told you her real name?" Miroku asked, holding his head as he sat up.

"Yeah...the name she told me was different than the one you just said."

"Well?" Miroku winced again at the dull throbbing in his skull.

Inuyasha snorted. "'Well' what?"

"Her name!" Miroku shouted with irritation.

Inuyasha almost leaned back in surprise when Miroku yelled. Almost. "She told me her name was Koharu."

Miroku blinked and his eyes appeared wider. "So...she changed her mind..."

"Apparently." Inuyasha said, rolling his golden eyes.

Miroku stared ahead at the wall in silence.

"You recognize the name or something?" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

Miroku shook his head immediately.

Too quickly.

Inuyasha frowned suspiciously at him, but Miroku paid him no heed.

"So...I thought you said that you don't drink?"

"I don't...normally." Miroku bitingly said. "Did you see how many glasses were sitting on the counter?"

"No." Inuyasha lied. He had seen the glasses, but he hadn't counted them. "Hurry up, we have to go."

"Where?"

"Where do you think Miroku?" Inuyasha barked. (AN: Hehe...I couldn't help myself...;)

Miroku covered his ears and winced. "Geez, you didn't need to yell."

"Were going to get the wench...that's what. Then get your precious woman."

Miroku sighed and stood up, rubbing his sore temples. "Remind me to never drink anything but a beer again." He moaned as they left the inn.

* * *

Kagome's right eye was twitching irritatingly as she watched Gran slowly pick up a cup of milk and sip it. Gran still hadn't mentioned anything, and Kagome had already finished eating. Kagome would simply go crazy if Gran didn't tell her! She was dying to force her to give her the information and run away as fast as her legs could go. This however wasn't very fast at all. 

Kaede saw Kagome waiting impatiently for her answers from under her eyelashes and gently put the porcelain cup down. "One thing ye should have child, is patience."

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but I can't." Kagome whined. "I need whatever useful information you need to give me now before I have to leave. And I have to leave soon."

"I know." Kaede replied, somewhat mysteriously.

Kagome's eyebrows raised of their own accord.

"I recently received more information. A lot actually. About yer future."

"What?"

"I cannot tell ye some of it, just what ye need to know. I just had a feeling a few minutes ago about something. Yer good luck has diminished recently. Which means trouble could be around the corner if ye aren't careful." Kaede's eyes bored into Kagome's. "Remember last night when I told ye two men are coming for ye?"

Kagome nodded, her body frozen to the spot.

"They are getting closer at this very moment. But the real reason I wanted to speak with ye was because those are men ye cannot avoid. Meeting them again is inevitable. If ye want a good future, ye must go with them. If ye run away now, before they can catch up with ye, then it will cause much trouble for ye. No matter what, ye will meet them again."

Kagome felt her mouth slacken and fall. "No...no-"

"Aye, young one. Do not fear them. They are not what they seem. Yer future will then be a happy one."

Kagome worried her lower lip. "Are-are you sure?"

Kaede nodded. "If anytime ye run from them, more obstacles will keep you from your happiness...or happily ever after. It will get harder each time."

Kagome stared at the ground. What could she do? 'I can't possibly wait here for them...they are brutal-assassins! Killers! Whatever they are called...Inuyasha, that dark longhaired demon tried to kill me! How can Inuyasha and his sidekick Miroku help me find happiness?' "But Gran...these men are dangerous!" Kagome protested.

Kaede sighed. "I know. But in order for ye to find happi-"

"I get it." Kagome paused. "Is that all of the information you have?"

"Nay Kagome."

"Please tell me then." She urged.

"Your friend is not in danger anymore."

Kagome sighed with relief. Whatever had happened to Sango, now she was alright. "Who is the one who betrayed me?"

Now it was Kaede who paused.

Kagome felt a chill go up her spine. 'Please-please...let it not be Sango.'

"I do know whom betrayed ye. But...I have a distinct feeling that ye shouldn't hear this from me. Yer friend knows who betrayed ye, and she will tell ye."

"When? Is she coming here now?" Kagome asked, her voice more excited.

"Soon..."

Kaede took a sip of her herbal tea she was using to help her throat. "Retrieve your belongings and come back here. Then I will tell ye what to do next."

* * *

"Miroku...stop slacking!" 

Miroku groaned as he walked, at least twelve feet behind a hurrying Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I want to find Suitcase girl too, but can we please slow down some. I'm not exactly feeling all that great." Just then Miroku ran behind the bushes and vomited.

Inuyasha stopped hurrying when he smelled one of the nastiest stenches ever known to man. He covered his nose and waited for Miroku to recover. 'Now we definitely have to stop at a spring.'

A great deal of minutes passed before Miroku came out of the bushes. His eyes were partially closed and his clothes were rumpled. He walked slowly, as if he weighed three hundred pounds, using his staff for support.

Ignoring the nasty smell coming off of Miroku, Inuyasha listened for the sound of water and when he heard one, smirked and dragged Miroku to it.

When they reached it, they saw steam and realized it wasn't a regular spring, but a hot spring. It was exactly what they needed.

Miroku breathed deeply as he shed his clothing and got in, resting on the side with his head on grass, his eyes closing.

Inuyasha was relieved the stench of yesterdays food and drink was disintegrating. Now he could clean himself, and get the blood off his body. Then they could get the wench and herconniving friend.

He stripped off his clothes and got in, sighing when the warm water relaxed his tensed body. It felt good...too good. Things...luxuries like these-a hot bath were rare. Usually when he came across something this good, it meant the rest of the day would turn out well. Yeah, right. He knew that danged girl would put up a fight. Especially after she already clubbed him in the head when he didn't do anything wrong. But because the girl had refused to go anywhere with him, it intrigued him. Of course, that usually occurred when they captured women. But none of them-NONE OF THEM- had ever dared strike him. He felt anticipation in their coming meeting. She was definitely the feisty innocent type. He smirked.

"I really don't like that look Inuyasha." Miroku said lazily, his eyes opened a crack. "I can only guess whom your thinking about."

Inuyasha lost his smirk and his eyes narrowed. "Can you just shut up and stop being a lech?"

Miroku chuckled. "I wasn't being perverted, unless your thoughts were perverted."

Inuyasha was actually not sure how to respond to that. "Uh-well what I was thinking wasn't perverted."

"Then what I was thinking wasn't perverted either." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha growled in irritation, his muscles tightening.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Miroku asked, staring out through the fog.

"I'm not monk!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing.

"See, there's your proof. Whenever you get angry and lose your temper with me, you call me a monk. And then I correct you saying, "I am an ex-monk." Frankly I'm surprised at you. I'd thought you would be in a pretty good mood on account of your little horseplay last night."

"Don't test me Miroku." Inuyasha warned. He didn't want to remember last night. It hadn't effected anything...including his mood. Last night was...pretty average. Usually having a woman made him feel like a god afterward. He guessed maybe it was just too easy for him to find a willing woman. He needed a challenge.

Inuyasha sighed and got out of the warm spring and began to put his clothes back on. "Miroku, come on, time to go. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Miroku hesitated, but complied. He too wanted to reach their destination. Now that he smelled clean, he didn't have to worry about the women running in the other direction. He still had a mild headache although the water had calmed it down. He swiftly swung his lean body out of the water and dressed.

* * *

Kagome grabbed her belongings and stepped out of the carriage right when loose hair strands fell into her way of vision again. She growled in frustration. 'I will not be able to stand this. I need to tie my hair back.' She placed her things on the side of the carriage and opened her bag to get her two ribbons. She found her white one, but couldn't find her green one. Oh sure, there were two shiny green ribbons smack dab in front of her, but that special ribbon wasn't to be found. Where was it? She didn't remember taking it out of the bag earlier. She couldn't have dropped it anywhere. The bag was closed the whole someone have stolen it? 

The only suspects were that bandit Inuyasha and his perverted friend Miroku. But, really, would they steal a young girl's green ribbon? It couldn't be possible, yet the bandits did have the opportunity while she slept over Inuyasha's shoulder. But...why? Why would they steal a ribbon of all things? There had been a bag of money in her outfit and in her suitcase. Wouldn't ones such as they prefer the latter?

Of course they would.

How would they know that particular ribbon was special to her though?

A thought popped up in her mind, an idea really. But no...no way. It couldn't be. It-it just _couldn't_.

Inuyasha could not be the one who she had met only a year ago. The one she had met in the village. This boy had called her _nice_. He had helped her generously with her wound that day. _He_ had been so Inuyasha be that same person? They both did have black hair. They were around the same height, but then again she had only seen him that once. He must have become evil and demonic afterward. So it just _had_ to be Inuyasha!

But anyway, why would he steal it back? 'Did he recognize then who I was and didn't think I was worthy of such a gift?'

She went back to the wagon Kaede occupied and sat down in the same position as before, setting her things next to her on her right.

"Has something bad occurred already?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. It was only a small item, I assure you."

"If something bothers ye child, it isn't small." Kaede placed her wrinkled thin hand on Kagome's as an assurance.

"It was my special ribbon. I've possessed it for a while now, and I just noticed it's gone." Kagome said sadly.

"Was it new?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. It was a gift. From a friend. I carried it everywhere with me...It was like a good-"

"Luck charm?" Kaede finished.

Kagome stared at her. "Yes."

"Remember when I said that yer good luck was gone? Well, I see now that yer ribbon was the good luck all along."

"Well, where is it?"

"That, I am not aware of young one." Kaede said apologetically.

"I understand." Kagome sighed.

Kaede reached behind her back and pulled a long necklace out. She handed it to Kagome.

"What is this?" Kagome questioned.

"They are prayer beads Kagome. They will help ye along yer journey. If ye put this necklace on the one who treats ye bad, then ye can have control over that person."

Kagome fingered the beads gently between her fingers. "You mean, these beads can put a curse on the wearer?"

"Aye Kagome. Precisely. All ye need to do is give the person a command."

"How useful. Thank you Gran." Kagome said brightly.

"It was a pleasure young one. Ye better make sure yer away from the clan when they arrive for ye. Otherwise-"

"I know. I will."

Kaede smiled. "If ye can, visit us again once things slow down."

Slow down? Right... "Thanks. I appreciate your hospitality Gran." She leaned over and hugged Gran swiftly before gathering her bag and suitcase and leaving the wagon.

For good.

Rin must have heard her walking because she popped out of the carriage right in front of Kagome. "Here Kagome. I finished drying your dress just in time."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." She said and took the dress from her.

Rin leaned in closer. "Oh, just so you know, I didn't wash your money either. I put it back in your little pocket afterwards." She whispered.

Little did the girls know, a shadowed figure was watching them from the shadows, a frown on its face.-

"Thanks." Kagome was really touched by how nice and thoughtful Rin had been in only the short time Kagome had known her. Rin was truly a good person. "Here Rin. I want you to have this." Kagome handed Rin a bar of her sweet smelling rose soap.

Rin laughed gleefully and took it. "I hope you're not telling me that I stink, are you?"

Color tinged Kagome's cheeks. "No, of course not!"

Rin stopped laughing. "I know. This means a lot to me Kagome. No one has ever been so nice to me. It's a wonderful gift. I love it."

"Listen Rin, before I go I need to ask you something." Kagome said seriously.

"What is it?"

"If you find a worn old green ribbon, could you hold onto it for me? It means a lot to me and I'm afraid I lost it recently. It was given to me by a very special person."

Rin nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome hugged Rin warmly, and tears came to her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"You too friend." Rin sniffled.

They backed away and Kagome smiled sadly and waved as she walked away.

For the last time.

For good.

Kagome walked far enough away from the clan so that there wouldn't be a run-in. Then she sat down and put her dress in her bag, but first taking the money out and putting it in the Gypsy dress she wore. She decided to hold the beaded necklace, just in case.

Ten minutes later, she heard deep voices coming her way.

"I smell something...I'm sure it's _her_."

Kagome tensed, recognizing the voice.

The voice of Inuyasha.

(A/N: You don't know how tempted I was to end the chapter here...Hehe...ya gotta love me...Keep reading!)

She stood up expectantly, but not willingly. Kagome could tell when they saw her. Inuyasha smirked evilly and Miroku waved. _Waved_!

Inuyasha was beside her in a second. "You smell different."

"Is that a good thing?" Kagome asked, blatantly giving him the hairy eyeball.

He ignored her question. "So you're a Gypsy eh?" Inuyasha said in a deep voice that made shivers run through Kagome's body.

"No." Kagome didn't like the way the two bandits were eyeing her. That couldn't mean anything good. And Gran had told her they would help her find happiness?

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait...it looks like you were waiting for us."

Kagome tried not to look guilty. She really did.

"Well at least we know she isn't going to clobber any of us again." Inuyasha said. "Come on, if we hurry, we can get back to the others before sunset."

Kagome just stared at them. "How?"

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. "He'll have to carry you then."

"Not on my life." Inuyasha bellowed.

"Or mine." Kagome huffed.

"Well, I'm ill. I can't carry her all that way." Miroku glared at them. "Then we can just leave her here then-"

"No!" Inuyasha roared loudly. "She's going alright. Even if she's going back on my shoulder."

Miroku inwardly grinned. He loved when his plans were successful.

"I simply refuse to-AHH!" she shrieked when Inuyasha put her on his back. "You pig!" she seethed, red in the face.

"Don't you move mongrel! Get away from my woman you've got!" a male voice spoke angrily.

They all froze and turned to see whom it was.

No way. No..._way_.

Kagome thought she was going to pass out on Inuyasha.

The man who had called her his woman was-was Rin's fiancé...Hansai!

**

* * *

Silent Aquila: Thanks for the compliment, and for the answer to your question: What are the pairings? They are definitely Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango...and maybe Sesshoumaru/Rin. The last one I still haven't decided. I'll let you know if I do though! **

**keri25:** I'm happy you love the story! About your question, it is still undecided whether I will pair Rin and Sesshy together.

**anime gurl:** Yea, you loved it! I won't let you guys die of suspense, although hopefully that hasn't happened...yet. Hehe...

**kitty kitsune:** Actually, I haven't thought about putting Ayame in my story until now. Do you think I should?

**Kitty Cat:** I'm so glad you think so-tear- Actually, now that you've probably finished reading this chapter, soon. Very soon. She is pretty much captured right now...and by both of them.

**Red-Rain69:** Oh lordy...you make me feel so special with your comments...thank you so much! Its so encouraging...so beautiful...

**Captain Stu:** Miroku didn't promise to marry Koharu...he gave her food once and she fell in love with him. She is the one who wants to bear his child. And thanks for the opinion concerning Rin and Sesshoumaru!

**Gregory Smith:** Oh my gosh thank you! Actually, I've only received one flamer along the way, but it hasn't brought me down. It's also great to meet someone who is a fellow writer...well, actually I'm not yet...but that's what I want my profession to be. **Here are the answers to your questions: Will Kagome ever figure out who killed her parents?** Yes, eventually she will. **Will Inuyasha fall in love with Kagome?** Yes, after all they are going to be paired together. **What will happen with Miroku and Sango?** They will eventually fall in love to. Hee. **And who's the guy who gave Kagome the green hair ribbon**? This is a frequently asked question. It's a surprise, one that will come out in the next chapter, I presume. **It could be Inuyasha, but then wouldn't he have recognized Kagome even with the mud covering her clothes? **Hee...you'll see what happens soon. Oh yeah, and I hope you had fun horseback riding!

**Tenshi No Hakai:** Wow...saying that this story is addicting is truly a great compliment! Hope you got some rest! Hehe...Miroku...drunk...haha. It's funny alrighty.

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed too! You guys are a great inspiration:** Mizo Sakura, pangie-06, dArKaNgEl A076, Iced Faerie, heather, phinixofthezodiac, MaiaLourdes, Lvsimplepln2, Deamon Freak 2, DragonRose13, Heather, Anime-Devil-101, Jaini, Anime Goofball, Keira-chan, SkyWolf, Jamie Robertson, sarah

**Thank you so much!**

**_A/N: Bet I got you at the end there, huh? Hehe...I couldn't help myself. This chapter was fun for me to write, so I hope it's good. Please read and review as soon as you finish reading!_**


	11. The Mystery of the Green Ribbon: Part 1

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had many problems with it while I was writing it and once I finished. While I was mid-chapter, my house was many of them in which had a power surge. My story had not been fully saved, at least this chapter, and was almost fully deleted. I did not find this out until later on, after there was a second power surge. I was horrified and angry and it took me almost a full day to rewrite what I had lost. The, a few days ago, I was making finishing touches on the chapter when all of a sudden I looked up to see that my whole story had been DELETED right under my nose. I freaked out so bad, practically in tears because I had to write it all out again from memory. So yeah, you could say that for some reason this chapter did not want to be put out or something. Well, now it's finished and out. Thank you for your patience, I feel like an idiot...I'll just go cry now...

A/N: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 11. This chapter is going to get good because I know you all are anxiously waiting to find out who gave Kagome the green ribbon, right? ...The suspense has to be killing you guys by now. Especially how the last chapter ended...(whistles innocently) Thanks for reading and enjoy!

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 11: The Mystery of the Green Ribbon: Part 1**

**-**

"Don't you move mongrel! Get away from my woman you've got!" a male voice spoke angrily.

They all froze and turned to see whom it was.

No way. No..._way_.

Kagome thought she was going to pass out on Inuyasha.

The man who had called her his woman was-was Rin's fiancé...Hansai!

Wait..._Hansai_? Rin's fiancé? Why did he just call Kagome his woman?

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled, his grip on Kagome tightening.

"I am Hansai." He said, but his dark gaze did not stray from Kagome. "I will marry this woman." He stated as if giving a command.

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha's long black hair in fear and shock. What was going on? Did Hansai think she was Rin or something?

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha said coolly.

"She will be my woman!" Hansai roared, his neck turning red from anger. "Even if I have to kill you."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his threat. No...he could not fight Inuyasha. Hansai was an evil man. He was tricky and cruel to women. What if he was also a skilled fighter? What if he was better than the bandit, Inuyasha? Kagome wouldn't let Hansai kill either one of the bandits. All she had to do was correct Hansai on his mistake and then they would continue along.

She let go of Inuyasha's back and stepped to the ground, her hands fisting at her hips. "For your information Hansai, I am not Rin, who is your fiancé. I am Kagome, not your woman! So you can just stop this charade and leave us be, thank you!" She stepped in front of Inuyasha and the sick monk.

Hansai stared at her for a few minutes before speaking. "You don't remember me then?"

Kagome frowned and thought back, but he wasn't there. "I really don't think so...you don't even look slightly familiar to me."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him roughly. "Stop trying to but in wench..." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Did you just say your name was Kagome?" he asked, turning towards her.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Yes."

Inuyasha stood towering over her and his eyes narrowed angrily. "You're the damn wench that hit me...twice in the same day!" he growled, and a glint of something sparkled in his eyes.

Kagome gulped. Why did she have to open her big mouth?

"Um..." she said nervously, backing up a few steps away from the angry Inuyasha.

"You lied to me wench. You let me think you and Kikyou were two different people. But you're the same! I should have known you would dare to torture me more, Kikyou!" he lashed out, and cracked his fingers.

Kagome stared wide-eyed into his dark orbs that consumed her. She swallowed her fear and opened her mouth. "I-I...am not Kikyou. I already told you that, my name is Kagome!"

"Liar!" Inuyasha yelled and stepped closer to her, and Kagome thought he looked like he was going to pounce on her. As if she were his prey.

Kagome whimpered and stepped backwards with faster steps. She didn't like the angry look on his face. Why...oh why did she have to slip up in front of him?

Hansai blocked her view of Inuyasha in protection. She gasped and he turned half around. "When I fight this bandit, run away, alright? Run back to Kaede and wait for me to come back. Then we shall marry quickly, before others find you." Then he turned back to an enraged Inuyasha, who was even more upset from Hansai's interference.

Kagome stared, her mouth agape at the man who wanted to save her..._and wed her_. 'What in heavens name is going on? How does this Hansai know me? He's very dangerous, maybe more so than Inuyasha and Miroku. He tells me to run, but I can't. Kaede told me that it is my destiny to go with them. So, I have to...'

------**Flashback**------

_Kaede's eyes bored into Kagome's. "Remember last night when I told ye two men are coming for ye?"_

_Kagome nodded, her body frozen to the spot._

"_They are getting closer at this very moment. But the real reason I wanted to speak with ye was because those are men ye cannot avoid. Meeting them again is inevitable. If ye want a good future, ye must go with them. If ye run away now, before they can catch up with ye, then it will cause much trouble for ye. No matter what, ye will meet them again."_

_Kagome felt her mouth slacken and fall. "No...no-"_

"_Aye, young one. Do not fear them. They are not what they seem. Yer future will then be a happy one."_

_Kagome worried her lower lip. "Are-are you sure?"_

_Kaede nodded. "If anytime ye run from them, more obstacles will keep you from your happiness...or happily ever after. It will get harder each time."_

_Kagome stared at the ground. What could she do? 'I can't possibly wait here for them...they are brutal-assassins! Killers! Whatever they are called...Inuyasha, that dark longhaired demon tried to kill me! How can Inuyasha and his sidekick Miroku help me find happiness?' "But Gran...these men are dangerous!" Kagome protested._

_Kaede sighed. "I know. But in order for ye to find happi-"_

"_I get it."_

-----**End of Flashback**-----

Kagome broke from her memories just in time to see Hansai charging at Inuyasha with a carving knife in his hands. Kagome felt her breath stop and her lungs burned. 'No...Hansai...he can't stab Inuyasha!'

"No, Hansai, stop!" Kagome screamed and grabbed at Hansai's shirt in desperation. She pulled him back to her with all her strength. He pulled away at first, but when her arms slowly wrapped across his front pulling him back to her, he froze.

Inuyasha gaped at the two in shock before his anger came back to him. How dare this Hansai hold Kagome! 'That wretch...he will die before he can touch her again!' Inuyasha growled loudly and Kagome immediately let go of Hansai, a small blush tinting her white cheeks. Seeing this made Inuyasha grow red in the face with anger, and he pulled out his sword.

"I told you to run." Hansai whispered harshly to Kagome. He pushed her back into the woods and she fell to the ground, her head hitting first and her body plunged into a swoop of darkness. 'Inu...Inuyasha...' she thought with a groan. 'I...I can't see...my head...the pain...' Her eyelids fluttered and she gave in to the unconsciousness, which welcomed her like death.

Hansai and Inuyasha were so busy concentrating on the others moves that they didn't notice Kagome lying unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha was growling loudly while Hansai was sneering back evilly.

"Stay away from the wench, you bastard!" Inuyasha roared and attacked Hansai with his sword in hand. "She's _my_ captive!" Once he got close enough to Hansai he swung Tetsusaiga wildly, but Hansai dodged it easily. Inuyasha was shocked that Hansai had escaped the wrath of his sword, and he had to make sure his jaw didn't drop.

It was just hard for Inuyasha to comprehend that someone had dodged Tetsusaiga so..._easily_. No one had ever successfully survived up against his sword before, at least, for long.

He looked up away from his sword to see Hansai chucking with his arms folded about his chest, his knife poking out from the side. "But she's _my woman_, you see." He said lightly, bouncing in his battle stance.

Hansai's light mood aggravated Inuyasha and he swung his sword again in an effort to strike the Gypsy down. Hansai quickly saw it coming and dodged it yet again, but barely. Inuyasha glared Hansai right in the face, ran straight to him, swung his sword down with a mighty yell, and watched as yellow sparks shot out from the powerful sword towards Hansai.

Hansai's eyes widened when he saw the enormous bright light coming towards him and he gasped before dodging to the right.

He shouldn't have waited so long though. Then the attack would have missed him. But he didn't run fast enough, and he gained two cuts on the left side of his chest. He yelled in pain when his skin was deeply cut on his left arm and left leg. In shock and pain he fell to the ground and groaned with disgust.

Inuyasha stood before him and snickered as he placed his sword into its brown sheath.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" he asked cockily.

"Never." Hansai hissed and slowly stood up, anger and hatred burning in the depth of his eyes. "I will defeat you vermin and rescue my fiancé. She will be mine."

Inuyasha lost all of the humor in his face and frowned. "When will you get it through hat thick skull of yours? The wench is _my_ captive." Inuyasha glared menacingly at the injured Hansai.

In response to Inuyasha's death glare, Hansai stepped back in a reflex and almost tripped.

Inuyasha saw a figure laying in a heap on the ground behind Hansai and his golden eyes widened in recognition. Kagome! No...Kikyou...Kagome... "Move buck weed!" Inuyasha roared and flew to the unconscious Kagome's side.

Hansai blinked with a bewildered look on his face when Inuyasha flew past him. He turned around to see Kagome passed out on the ground and his jaw dropped. "What happened to her?" he asked hysterically, before narrowing his eyes on Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Don't look at me Gypsy! I didn't do anything to her. You're the one who busted out calling her your woman!" he accused right back. "She probably passed out when she saw how ugly your face is!"

"Shut up you too, before I knock both your heads together with this!" a voice yelled off to the left. They both looked to the bushes to see a green Miroku waving his staff threateningly.

"Stop barfing around, Miroku! We were just leaving!" Inuyasha yelled back and picked Kagome up bridal style. He ignored the light shiver that went up his spine from holding Kagome so close to him. He stared down at her pale face resting peacefully on his hard rock chest. 'If something happens to her-' He thought and then cut himself off. 'What in all hells am I thinking? The woman is a captive! She dared strike me...and she will never again.' He frowned when he saw Kagome holding a beaded necklace tight between her thin fingers.

"Come on, let's go. Kaede will see to her." Hansai grumbled and reached out to take Kagome into his arms.

Inuyasha growled deep within his chest as a warning to keep away. He didn't trust Hansai to take his captive.

Hansai did as Inuyasha had expected and pulled away, but not fast enough for Inuyasha caught the look of longing on Hansai's face. Seeing this made Inuyasha even more protective of Kagome.

They both ran ahead and Inuyasha cursed when he remembered Kagome's suitcase and bag. He turned his head back to where Miroku was. "Make sure you bring her baggage when you head to the village." With that said, Inuyasha ran ahead faster to see this Kaede person.

Miroku moaned over the bushes. 'Why...why oh why do I have to drink so much and subjugate myself to this torture?' he thought. His face turned a dark shade of green and he winced before leaning down in the discolored bushes beneath him.

&&&

&&&&&

&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&

He was late.

Damn it all to hell; he was really late.

Catching his breath in one swift motion, he ran forward almost as fast as the speed of light and hurtled over a tree before coming to a screeching halt.

He was now in front of the village, on top of the hill. His heart fluttered beneath his breast with eagerness. A shiver ran through his body once he realized his feelings of excitement. He would see his woman soon. So very soon. He hoped she hadn't been waiting and worrying about his whereabouts. After all, he was her rescuer. Would this beautiful human woman be shocked to find out her rescuer was a demon? Or that he was one of the men who had attacked their village? Well, just in case, she didn't need to know who he was. But thoughts continuously popped in his head concerning the woman. Would she care for him even if he were demon?

He knew humans and demons despised each other. Humans more so, probably. They were weak creatures, and against demons were helpless. Obviously, being helpless irked them. Even to war...

He lifted his brown bandana over his pointy ears, just to be safe. Who knew how humans would react seeing a demon in their midst. They would probably gang up and try to kill him.

In all reality, he was foolish, going into the human Kingdom alone. Demons and humans had made an agreement years ago to stay within their own lands. But did that work? Yes. At one time it had. When the great leader of the demon Kingdom had mated with a human and had made the decree, all was peaceful. All changed when the King of the Demons' human wife was murdered. The King went mad and died in war with other demons, defending the human race.

The demon scoffed with spite. Now the world had gone mad. The demon Kingdom was without a King, and he had heard that the human Kingdom had no King or Queen either.

He walked through the dirt path at an even pace. Slow enough so he wouldn't get suspicious stares, but fast enough so no one would notice his demon qualities.

It took him a few minutes to track down the woman's scent, and smirked when he did. 'She will be mine.' He thought. He followed the scent to a small hut that hadn't collapsed when the bandits had attacked.

He leaned towards the wooden door, and sniffed. Curiously, he didn't smell his woman's scent there. It was the scent of the other one... 'She must not have touched the door.' He thought as an explanation before pounding on the door.

The door creaked open slowly. "Aye?" a frail voice asked.

He didn't waste any time. "I am looking for two young women that came here recently. "

The old woman peered at him. "Who are you?"

He ignored her question and asked, "Are they staying here?"

"Two women, you say?" a raspy voice said.

"Yes." He grinded his teeth together impatiently.

"Nay, young man. No one is staying here but me."

The demon growled angrily. What could he do now? He could tell the woman's scent was getting older. This was bad...He could barely sniff it out anymore. How could he find her now?

The old woman gulped loudly and he could smell an overwhelming stench of fear all over her. Why-? His eyes widened when he realized his mistake. His fangs. He had lost control and bared them for all to see. The old woman had seen them. Damnit.

"I'm terribly sorry, young..._man_." She replied quickly. "I don't have a good memory."

He groaned in frustration. He didn't care about a memory loss. He just wanted to know where his woman was.

"What is your name?"

He didn't hesitate to reply. "Kouga."

"That's a..._nice_ name." The old woman concluded, a bit wistfully. "I'm sorry that I can't help you. I tend to lose my memory every couple days..."

"Are you sure you remember anything? Two dark-haired women, asking for a place to stay the night?" he protested.

The woman's sharp intake of breath initiated that she very well did know something.

He could tell. "What do you remember?"

"Some. But it's only bits and pieces..."

"Get on with it!" he shouted at the cracked door.

She jumped. "Fine...I recall being asked to shelter two girls for the night. A storm was on its way and they were covered in wet mud." She paused.

"What?"

"I remember...one of them screamed and told the other that they had to run and hide from someone...they ran off." Part of it was the truth, and part of it wasn't. The old woman didn't want the demon to find out she had shut the door in their faces.

Kouga believed her, but he wanted more information. "Where did they go?" he pushed.

The old woman shook her head. "I don't know. All I remember was the mentioning that someone was looking for them. They looked really frightened. The poor girls."

Kouga growled louder. Someone was chasing his woman? They would pay dearly when he found them...dearly. 'If anyone harms her or her friend, I'll-'

"That is all the information I have." The woman croaked softly, and started to close the door, only to have Kouga shove it open angrily.

The woman gasped in surprise, her weak body moving backwards. She gripped a chair behind her for support and her breathing became ragged, her chest moving up and down.

Kouga folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows at her reaction. "You actually thought I would let you go after you saw my demonic features? Hahaha!" he chuckled. "Especially now that you know my name. I can't let you give out that information."

The woman whimpered. "Please...please don't kill me. I promise, I won't tell anyone who you are-"

"I do not trust a humans' word." He spoke in a low voice and stepped closer to her.

She eyed him, fear and dismay written in her eyes.

"I will not kill you wench." He said and sniffed. "Your time will end soon anyway." He threw her down upon the table roughly and the woman's scream pierced through his brain like a knife.

He felt no emotion towards her. Only carelessness.

He should have had more control over himself. Then he wouldn't be in this predicament.

The woman's eyes rolled shut and she fell into unconsciousness. Good. Now the woman wouldn't remember him once she awakens.

Kouga caught a whiff of something familiar and there was a mysterious glint in his dark eyes. He grinned evilly when he placed the scent. Money.

Money was good.

Very good.

At least something good came out of the visit. Yes, Kouga did like when his abrupt visits ended good. Money was good.

Once he found the small bag of coins, he smirked. 'I can give this to my woman for new outfits.'

First, of course, he needed to find her. He didn't have much time to spend away from the other men. If his leader found out he ran off, Kouga knew he would be in hot water. Hopefully his leader didn't know that he and some of his men had run off days ago and robbed a row of carriages, taking as many valuables and money they could carry. Rumors traveled fast nowadays. Kouga had spread a rumor that Inuyasha, his leader, had been the one ahead of the bandits who robbed the carriages. He suspected all of the humans knew. After all, not that many men had gold colored eyes.

Oh, Inuyasha would be steamed when he found out he had been framed. Kouga hoped none of the other men who had gone with him would squeal. He shook his head quickly. No...those men wouldn't tell. They would be dead if Inuyasha found out, and so would Kouga.

Kouga was annoyed that he had to obey every command Inuyasha gave him. He wanted to be a leader of his own men. He hated not having control, and had always made sure to avoid Inuyasha every chance he got. Kouga had always despised Inuyasha. One day soon he would gather some men and leave him in a vulnerable spot. Then Kouga could kill him and take over as leader.

His mind drifted back to the woman as he walked out of the hut. 'If she does not love me, then I will show her how to love me. She will be my mate for life.'

&&&

&&&&&

&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&

"Bring her in there." Hansai pointed to a carriage ahead of them and then walked away.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him as he got in the carriage, feeling very uncomfortable. This reminded him of the old days. Days when he used to rob these things, and now it was the last thing on his mind. He sat Indian style, setting Kagome on the wooden floor where a mat was.

He waited in silence, staring at the young girl before him sleeping on a pillow. There wasn't even a tint of color on her cheeks. Her breathing wasn't continuous. Even with his good senses, he could barely hear her soft breathing. Her face looked so fragile. The worst thing was that she was still. She hadn't moved, even when he was holding her.

"Is she in here?" an old woman's voice asked.

"Yes Kaede."

"Now don't even begin with yer petty excuses Hansai. Ye ruined it." Kaede whispered harshly.

"You don't get it old woman-!" Hansai's angry voice cut in, but then cut off into complete silence.

Inuyasha blinked his amber eyes at the entrance to see an old woman muttering under her breath. "Curse him for interfering." She cleared her throat at the sight of Inuyasha and he could tell she hadn't known he was in the carriage.

"What happened to her?" she asked, her brown eyes softening when they touched Kagome.

"I don't know, really. It was that bastards-uh, it was Hansai's fault." He said, taking his gaze away from Kagome.

The woman sighed, ignoring his language. "I thought so."

Inuyasha watched her check Kagome's pulse and that's when Inuyasha smelled blood.

Kagome's blood.

"She's bleeding." Inuyasha blurted out.

The woman lifted a lock of Kagome's silky raven black hair to the side to see a deep cut on her head above her left ear. "What did he do to her exactly?" she asked, her old voice filled with concern.

"He pushed her to the ground. She must have hit her head." Inuyasha tightened his jaw, now overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt. He should have stopped fighting Hansai right when the girl had said to stop. But he didn't and now she was hurt.

"Don't feel responsible. I'm sure it had nothing to do with ye." She said and Inuyasha watched her clean Kagome's wound. "I am Kaede, healer of the Gypsy clan." She started when she saw Kagome still holding onto the spellbinding necklace.

"I am Inuyasha." That was the only information he was willing to give out.

"A bandit." She offered.

He froze. "How-how did you-?"

"Yer gold eyes. Rumors spread like lightning, ye know."

She nodded and finished putting a bandage on the wound. "She will wake soon. When she does, send for me." She said and left the carriage, leaving a bewildered Inuyasha in her wake.

He pondered over her observation, feeling confused. "What did the hag mean by 'rumors spread like lightning'?"

He was deep in thought when he heard a groan. His eyes shifted down to the sleeping girl. She winced in her sleep and he felt a tug in his chest. What was that feeling?

&&&

&&&&&

&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&

"_Why do you try to escape me?" a voice asked cruelly. "You know you are only putting yourself in more danger."_

_Kagome whimpered in the darkness when she felt a blow to her head and winced in pain. Her head hurt so bad she saw stars and had to blink several times to make them disappear. 'Please...let me go.' "Please...I want to find my happiness." She cried out into a hole of nothingness._

"_Your happiness?" the voiced scoffed insanely. "What happiness? I have control over you and your very existence. We will meet...again." The voice hissed into her left ear where the immense pain came from. _

"_Who are you?" She shivered at the ice-cold breath against her skin. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to you." She said, her voice shaking along with her body. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" she panicked, gasping for air. _

"_You will not have your happiness...it is mine." Ice hands grabbed her throat and squeezed. _

_She struggled to get away. She did, but the hands were everywhere, holding her down. _

_She was trapped. _

_In a cell._

_She banged on the bars, screaming._

_Kagome screamed over and over again. Warm arms wrapped around her and she struggled to get away. She had to get away._

"_Wake up." _

_She heard from a distance and tried to hold tears in, but they burst free anyway. "Please, help me." She whispered weakly._

"_I'll help you. Wake up."_

'_I can't...it doesn't matter...I can't ever get away.' She cried to herself._

&&&

&&&&&

&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&

Hansai saw Kagome's face beaded with sweat and he felt her forehead. "She's burning up." He immediately called for Kaede and only a few minutes later, she hurried into the carriage with a bowl of water and a sponge.

He watched her sponge Kagome's hot forehead and bare arms.

Then Kaede looked at him expectantly. "Ye need to stay away from Kagome otherwise trouble will fall upon ye."

Hansai glared daggers at Kaede. "I don't care. She is the _one_."

Kaede squinted at him. "She is not. Now get out of here before ye regret not listening to me." She said in a clipped tone.

He growled angrily, but obeyed and left to his tent.

'He is nothing but trouble. It's fortunate that he is leaving soon with his father.' Kaede thought as she removed Kagome's blouse and put the cool water on her heated skin. 'Inuyasha will be back soon. It would do no good if he saw Hansai in here at he side.'

Kagome moaned and grimaced at the cooling of her skin and shivered. Once Kaede finished cooling down Kagome's fever, she put her shirt back on and a warm blanket over her.

"Rest and heal." She whispered before leaving the carriage

&&&&

&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later Inuyasha returned to the carriage holding Kagome's suitcase and bag. It had taken longer than he had originally thought to retrieve her possessions. Miroku would get sick every five minutes and they had to stop. Inuyasha had just taken Miroku to Kaede for some herbal medicine to make him feel better, and now he was sleeping.

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to the girl. He had to admit she had more color in her face now. There was a tinge of pink in her cheeks and her breathing was more regular. He wanted to shake her and wake her up as he had tried to do earlier unsuccessfully, but decided against it. She would probably wake up soon anyway. He saw a lock of her black hair hanging over her right eye and reached over to brush it away.

Kagome heard voices coming from above her and tried to open her mouth to speak, but it wouldn't listen. Her eyes were closed, yet she could see the remaining sunlight through her lids. 'Open.' She thought to herself.

Warm fingers brushed against her cold skin and she leaned closer to them.

Inuyasha's eyes grew big when she leaned towards his hand. 'What if she wakes up to see that it's only me? I have to get out of here."

He looked back down at Kagome to see her eyes partially opened staring up at him. "You...helped me. Thank you, love." She whispered before her glassy eyes closed and she slept again.

He stared at her as if she were a disease and inched away slowly. 'I have to leave. I shouldn't even be here...I have to get back.'

When Kagome woke up, she had a splitting headache. Not that it wasn't usual, but this one was the mother of all headaches. She opened her eyes to see darkness and all she heard were the sound of crickets. 'I am alone.' She panicked.

"Somebody! Help!" she screamed beneath the warm blanket. The pain racketed through her when she moved. Tears pricked her eyelids as she called out.

By the time someone rushed into the carriage, tears were streaming down her pale cheeks and she couldn't see who it was. "Help..." she said, her voice hoarse.

She felt someone's arms close in around her and hold her to their heart. Who was it?

It didn't matter...she had to speak to Hansai. For some reason she remembered him, but couldn't recall where. Maybe he could tell her how he knew her so well. "Hansai." She gasped.

The arms surrounding her body grew taut and left her just as quickly as they had come.

She gasped at the sudden cool air and huddled in the blanket. "Hansai." She said out loud. "I have to speak to him now."

A light came in the carriage and she squinted at its sudden brightness. "You wanted to speak to me?" a male's voice asked.

Kagome looked closer and saw the silhouette of Hansai in the light. "Yes."

"So you finally remember me?" he set the candle down and stared at her.

"Yes, but not who you are." She blinked and avoided looking at him. "That's why I called for you. I want you to tell me who you are. Now."

"You should know who I am, but I guess I do look a little different since the last time we met...Are you sure you can't remember Miss Fuwa?"

&&&

&&&&&

&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&

Inuyasha sat leaning against the wall of the wagon Kaede had told them to spend the night in. He stared at the other side of the wagon, thinking about the girl...again. He was confused and angry with her.

He had been the first to find her when she called out, and she thought he was Hansai. _Hansai!_

Why would she call out for _him_? That human was an idiot who got on Inuyasha's nerves. He wanted to rip his throat out.

"What are you still up for?" Miroku's groggy voice asked from the mat a few feet away from Inuyasha.

"Nothing, just can't sleep." Inuyasha glared to where Miroku's voice came from although it didn't make a difference. Miroku couldn't see it.

"Fine, but...you should get some sleep...you know." Miroku fell back to sleep and Inuyasha rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'He's hopeless." He pointed out, to try to direct his thoughts away from the obvious. But his questions remained unanswered. Why did she want to talk to the man who had called her his woman? What were they talking about in the carriage?

"Who cares about that kniving wench. She is just another Kikyou." He grumbled, but knew it wasn't true. Kikyou...Kikyou had been pale and almost lifeless while she was awake, while Kagome had color and brought spunk into the picture. They both had raven black hair, but Kagome's seemed more exotic and flavorful. Kikyou had bee blunt and seriously cruel with her words. She tended to not show emotion, and Kagome was the opposite.

He yawned widely and laid down on his mat. "Just another...Kikyou."

&&&

&&&&&

&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&

Kagome felt she had been punched in the lungs and gasped in shock. "Please tell me you did not just call me Fuwa."

He still stared at her, a serious look on his face. "Yes."

"But that would mean-"

"Yes."

She gaped at him. "You're the black haired man who-who-"

"Gave you the green ribbon? Yes."

Her mind swirled in utter shock. "No...that can't be! You're lying!"

No...Hansai couldn't be the one who gave her the ribbon. No!

"It's true."

Kagome grasped at anything she could to point him out as a liar. "But you have blue hair! Not black hair!"

"I did have black hair...until Rin put a curse on me and changed it." He said annoyed.

"I don't care what you say, I will never believe you!" she protested. "Are you the thief who stole my ribbon from me?"

"I have not seen it since the day I gave it to you, dear Fuwa."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't call me that name! That's not my name!" she yelled.

He glared icily down at her below him.

Kagome stared wide-eyed up at him, realizing the trouble she had caused herself to fall in. She was weak lying on a mat under the covers while a possessive creepy male hovered above her, with shining eyes. He was the one Rin was scared of. The one who took advantage of weak women... Her breathing accelerated.

"Get it through your head, Fuwa. I am Hansai, the one who gave you the green ribbon." He chuckled, his dark eyes light with evil. "And you are _mine_."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh, I am just so evil. First I take forever to update and then I give you another cliffy. I would have kept going, but then it would have taken longer to get this chapter out. I'm oh so happy! I got lots of reviews!

**Gregory Smith:** Thanks so much for the compliment! I'm so glad to hear you think I'm coming along as I writer. Anyways, I am doing fine. As you can probably guess, a few minor setbacks, but otherwise everything is going well. I read your story in awe. Let me tell you that had to be so scary! I can't believe your friends were so tricky to do that to you...I'm glad they apologized and paid the fee. You could have been even worse off. About your compliments, I'm still blushing...but I love the encouragement. My parents don't exactly think of writing as a positive career for my future as much as I do. But no matter what I refuse to stop. Thanks so much...you're so nice and positive...I'm wondering why your friends did that to you, and I'm seriously thinking about using some of your story in my fanfic. ; )

**missinuyasha:** Fanfiction is like this: once you start, you can't stop. That's how it was for me...totally addicting. Thank you for your kind words. I'm always thinking I don't make the characters real enough or have enough intricate details. But your words made me well up with excitement. As a matter of fact, being an author is what I want to be my career...along with voice acting. Yeah, hopefully it will be successful...I'm so happy you're obsessed with my story...MY story! It's so wonderful! In answer to your questions: **About how long does it take you to write a chapter? **Naturally, it only takes me a few days to write...but with school, homework, and just being plain busy, at the most it takes two weeks. **Will they find Sango soon? **This question is hard to answer...I haven't figured out that part yet, though I'm sure it will be quite soon. **Are there any other Inu/Kag fanfics that you've written? **Yes, there are. At the moment, I have only one other one called _Finding What Was Lost_...a new one will appear near Halloween, called _The Halloween Dance_, which is also a Kag/Inu story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**TaiOokamiYoukai:** I feel so loved, you think mine is one of the best alternative universes! That's outstanding! Here is the answer to your question: **Is Kouga-kun going to show up?** Yes...as you've probably already read, he already did. I'm still deciding about Rin and Sesshoumaru though, hehe. Thanks!

**witchyinuyashagurl1:** In answer to your question concerning whether Rin and Sesshoumaru will meet, it's still undecided. Right now Sesshoumaru is back at the demon Kingdom with his and Inuyasha's men. Thanks for reviewing!

**Overobsessy:** Man, your compliments make me smile lots and lots...these happy reviews make my day! And now to the questions:** Is Hojo ever going to come looking for Kagome? **Yes, he will soon enough. Knowing him, he's too busy freaking out about the kidnappings and deaths that he's too scared to go out looking for fear he will befall the same fate. About the green ribbon, you guessed right about where it is...and sorry I didn't update in time for your birthday...anyways, Happy belated Birthday! Hope you have some fun!

**Kagma:** Tsk, tsk...tsk. The chapter is finally out...and The Halloween Dance will be written as fast as possible. I'm not putting it out on fanfiction until it gets closer to Halloween...I wonder why? (grins) Hopefully I can get right on it...I'll probably write during chapel to get more done. Thanks for the compliment!

**The-Four against Marauder:** Thanks, your nice words mean a lot! Well, I can't tell you your answer was wrong because you probably know that tad of information by now. I'm thinking you along with others are just a teensy bit shocked...hehe.

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed also:** puritystarz, alejandra, Lvsimplepln2, pangie-06, TiA aRiE, Eternal Snow, Silent Aquila, RCRhyo15, Iced Faerie, Anime Goofball, TheBlueMoon, MM MINGLER, kagome gurrl, anime gurl, Storywritter10791, Ashley, Wasabi, dArKaNgEl A076, sarah, Amaya Mitsu, Tenshi No Hakai, seikkyokuka, sHaDeSoFrEd, Shamanic Destiny, Epanime, phinixofthezodiac, ammeirs, MaiaLourdes, rupert1617

**Please review, as always! Thanks again, and I'll try to update soon.**

_**Luv yas! Sance**_


	12. The Mystery of the Green Ribbon: Part 2

A/N: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 12! Isn't it exciting? I'm kind of hyper right now...hehe...and ready to write this chapter. Again, I got lots of reviews! Thank you! (cries...) You really love my story, don't you? Sorry if there might be lack of fluff. Don't worry, it will come. Dum dum dum...(grins evilly and laughs) Enough about me, onto the chapter! 

Oh, before I forget like I did for the last chapter: Thank you _purityxstarz_, you were my first reviewer for chapter 10. And also, thank you _lvsimplepln2_, you were my first reviewer for chapter 11.

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 12: The Mystery of the Green Ribbon: Part 2**

**-**

Kagome screamed and screamed as loud as she could, but it wasn't enough.

No one heard her, because Hansai's callously dirty hand muffled her cries. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she breathed harshly through her nose. 'Help! Someone...I can't get away! This is like my dream...a nightmare, come to life.'

Hansai snickered down at her. "There's no use in screaming girl. Your innocence will soon be lost. It will be mine..._you_ will be mine." He leaned closer to her, so close that she felt his hot breath at her cheek.

His head stopped, their noses almost touching.

She shuddered and growled angrily at his roaming hand. "Let go of me...now!" she wailed against his other hand.

He chuckled at her merit. "There's no sense in denying me Fuwa. You've been waiting for me all along, just admit it."

"Never, you scoundrel! Please..." she ended in a whimpering cry. 'How can this be happening...how-' She gasped, her breathing drawing in and out sharply.

Hansai pressed his body over hers, his heavy shape preventing her from struggling. He laughed at her fear once more. "Once I make you mine, no one...and I mean _no one_ will interfere."

Kagome couldn't see him anymore, for his candlelight was behind him.

He was a dark, looming shadow above her.

"So, you've decided to reject me now?" he asked, his low voice making a cold chill run up her spine.

"Yes, now get away from me!" she cried, squeezing her eyes closed as if she could make this all disappear if she wanted. But it couldn't disappear.

This was _real_.

This wasn't a dream.

"Not a chance. I don't take well to rejection, dearest. But of course, you'll learn so come time."

She felt his tongue lick the side of her face slowly and she slapped him as grossed out chills went up her spine.

"You bitch!" he thundered and she felt the fist that collided with her cheek. She moaned in pain, her eyes seeing stars. "Are you holding the fact against me that I do not have your green ribbon? Haven't you thought that you left it somewhere...maybe at home?"

She gasped as she remembered. She had left it at home. The last time she had seen her ribbon was when she had told herself not to forget it. She had placed it on her table while conversing with her mother... 'Oh mother...'

His dark head lowered, and she turned hers to the side, clenching her body as a way of protection.

She remembered this.

Her mind recalled this feeling, the numbness within her veins.

The fear of pain.

_

* * *

_

_Kagome breathed in content as she felt air fill her lungs. She was so happy. Why? _

_She couldn't remember._

_She began to hum and didn't notice the shadow that came up behind her. She gasped in surprise when she felt a steel grip on her left arm._

"_You've been bad, Kagome. Haven't I taught you enough yet?" a voice thundered in the darkness._

_She was overcome with blind fear. "Who-who are you?" _

"_You disappoint me, yet again. Soon...soon you will be in my power."_

"_What do you want with me?" she shrieked, ripping her arm away and rubbing the bruise._

_The voice growled and she felt herself thrown across the room, the air whooshing past her before hitting face first a hard surface._

* * *

She escaped from her thoughts with a piercing scream only to find that her clothing was being ripped to pieces. 

Tears filled her eyes.

'Rin's clothes...she made them by hand...for me. _**Rin!**_' She felt the soft cloth torn into scraps, barely hanging onto her anymore. She shivered at the cold touching her bare skin and heard a chuckle.

"So, you've suddenly changed your mind and chose to cooperate." Hansai said, his hand resting on her bare stomach.

She tightened it and noticed the numbness she felt was her legs. He was sitting on them. "Please...don't do this to me." She pleaded.

He wanted to rape her. And she had thought Prince Hojo's jumping into her bath had been bad? Things had only gotten worse since.

* * *

Kaede gasped from her mat, sitting straight up. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she knew it involved Kagome. 

She retrieved her kimono and quickly put it on, glancing at the sleeping Rin on the other mat. Good. Kaede had hoped Rin wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Inuyasha tossed and turned. Every few seconds he heard wails and screams coming from one of the beds in the camp. 

He stared at the ceiling. "Can't they shut the hell up when they're doing it?"

"Apparently not."

"What the-?" Inuyasha didn't know Miroku was awake.

"You think I can sleep through that noise? Let me tell you, that man must be skilled." Miroku said.

Inuyasha scoffed, but it was cut off with another piercing scream. It sounded like the female was hurting immensely. "It sounds more like the woman is in pain." He sat up.

Brief shuffling was heard as Miroku got up too. "It does. It must be her first time then."

"**_Someone, help me_!**" the woman screamed and both Inuyasha and Miroku heard.

Inuyasha almost choked when he recognized the voice. His eyes widened. "It's...it's the wench!"

* * *

Kagome fought him with all her might, but he was on her legs, so she couldn't do much. She fisted her hand and punched Hansai right in the gut, not noticing her jewel on her necklace glow purple. He flew across the carriage and moaned. 

She groaned and shifted her legs. Pain surrounded her as she turned stiffly towards the exit. Her legs were asleep and useless; she couldn't stand, so she would have to drag her body out of the carriage before Hansai noticed.

Her head flashed with pain as she shifted onto her stomach and used her elbows as leverage. 'Come on elbows...you're my only hope.' She thought desperately. She blinked at the excruciating pain of her head and began to feel dizzy.

"I cannot-will not...give into the darkness." She whispered as encouragement.

She huffed, breathing hard as she dragged herself to the carriage, away from Hansai. 'My...my heart-it's beating so fast...'

She knew she would never forget her fear...the pain of her headache this time; the fast heartbeat echoing in her ears, the only other sounds around her of her own harsh breathing and of Hansai's moaning in pain.

She would never forget her nails scraping the floor in a futile attempt to escape, or the coldness her skin felt against the wooden floor. As she reached the opening, she sighed with relief when she saw a frazzled Inuyasha running towards her. 'Frazzled? I must be delirious.'

She tried to tell if it was just a dream, or if he really was there. But her eyes blurred.

Kagome's lower lip curled. "Inu-Inuyasha..." she uttered before succumbing to the darkness yet again, her limp body falling out of the carriage to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Inuyasha flew to Kagome's side, swearing he was having déjà vu. He stared down at her, his mouth agape. 

The moonlight showed him exactly what he hoped it wouldn't.

"K-Kagome..." he rasped and pulled her into his arms.

What had happened to her?

He shouldn't have thought that, he already knew.

Kagome was..._raped_.

Her body showed all the signs. Her clothing was shredded and he could smell blood covering her. Her breathing was raspy, and he held her closer to him. His fists tightened angrily. "Who...did this to her?" he said through clenched teeth. 'Whoever did this...they will die.'

He carefully stood up with her limp form in his arms as he rushed back to the wagon.

Miroku glared at him when he came in. "Inuyasha, another one? Can't you go even a couple days without completely ravishing another poor woman?"

"Shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha hissed. "This is Kagome...I found her...she was raped."

Miroku appeared stunned. "...raped?"

Inuyasha set the girl down on his mat. He looked over at the still stunned Miroku. "Go get Kaede, and hurry." He ordered and turned back to Kagome.

He lit the small candle Kaede had given them earlier to examine for any damages. Her hair was askew, as were her partly shredded Gypsy clothes. There was a deep colored bruise on her cheek below her left eye. It took a few minutes, but he noticed there were scrapes and cuts, along with bruises covering her body.

And it was his fault...again. He had heard the screams tear from her throat for at least ten minutes before noticing it was her. He had heard, and done nothing. He could have saved her, but he didn't. Wait-why would he care if this woman was raped? He disliked her enough...but he hated the guilt that overwhelmed him.

He growled as his eyes flicked over her battered body. He would kill whoever had done this. They would feel his pain, ten folds worse than the pain she had been put through. Inuyasha would make the man regret what he had done. Even a wench such as Kagome didn't deserve such cruelty.

* * *

Kaede went to the carriage Kagome had occupied to see that she wasn't in there. "Kagome?" 

"Lady Kaede!"

Kaede turned and paused at seeing the man dressed like a monk. "What is it Miroku?"

"It's...Lady Kagome..." he puffed. "She-she...was injured. Inuyasha brought her in our wagon and I'm sure she is unconscious."

Kaede gasped, her wrinkly old hand lifting and covering her mouth. "We must hurry then." She and Miroku ran to the wagon as fast as possible. "What happened to her?"

"Inuyasha said..." His voice grew hoarse and trailed off.

"What?" Kaede asked, nervous apprehension evident in her shaky voice. She knew whatever had happened to Kagome wasn't good.

"...he said that she was raped..." Miroku whispered, his expression sad and thoughtful. "From what I could see within the darkness, the man behind this was violent with her."

Kaede pursed her lips together in disconcertment. She was shocked...sickened...that Kagome...was raped. She hadn't known before hand like usual; she sensed that maybe they were wrong. Miroku said she was injured badly and now unconscious, and her heart cried out.

No, no way...

They noiselessly walked went into the wagon to see Inuyasha staring at Kagome, whose sleeping form lay still on the floor.

"Inuyasha...what happened to her?" Kaede asked and sat beside Kagome.

"I think she was raped." He replied briskly, noticeably hiding any feelings about the situation.

Kaede took the lighted candle from Inuyasha and set it next to Kagome's face. She saw the wounds and bruises and her facial expression dropped. 'Some of these bruises are older. Did something happen to Kagome a few days ago?'

"What the hell are you thinking, hag?" Inuyasha asked, impatient for information.

"Nothing important, I suppose." She said quickly, not straying her distressed gaze from Kagome. "Right now I'm going to clean her up. Inuyasha, bring me a pail of hot water from the spring. And Miroku, bring me the large jar in the wagon. It's propped up against a large black antique suitcase."

From behind her, one of them growled and the other sighed languidly as they left.

A tear wandered down Kaede's cheek once she was alone with the young girl.

"Oh please, dear Kami...help this girl. Why didn't I know about this situation before hand? I hope I'm correct. I don't want young Kagome to be burdened and tarnished by rape. Please, let it not be so..." she prayed with a soft whisper.

Sighing, she covered Kagome's half naked body with a blanket so she wouldn't get a chill as they waited.

* * *

"Ka...Kagome..." Sango croaked, her throat as dry as the bark on a tree. She had to get to Kagome as fast as possible, especially before Mykoku had the chance to wake up from her beauty sleep. 

Damn...Mykoku knew all about their Secret Plan and their Escape. 'Once word gets out that the Princess left; that she wasn't killed like her parents, then the advisors and maybe even the soldiers will search for her. What if she told them that we ran away?'

Sango ambled through the open lands now with a limp.

After she had reached the exit to the tunnel, she had stepped into a deep hole and twisted it the wrong way for an instant. The pain had been excruciatingly hard to handle at first, being that she had never twisted any body parts in her life. Now...it was still painful because she continued to walk on it, but it had started to numb itself. Her stomach was also in pain. She hadn't eaten in over a day, which she had never done before. And she was parched. Her breathing was ragged from the abrupt exercise and she was so thirsty she wanted to fall over.

No...falling would only cause more trouble. Then she would get too lazy to get back up, and she would probably pass out from food and drink deprivation. She had to keep going, faster and faster to reach Kagome.

But where was Kagome? The last time Sango had seen her was when they were running from the bandits that were chasing them down. She wanted to cry remembering what Kagome had said to her, but didn't have any water to shed.

((((((((((Flashback)))))))))

_Sango ran on ahead of her, but slowed when she saw that Kagome slowed down._

"_Run Sango! I'm coming! Go back to the tunnel!" said Kagome, fully aware that this could be the last time she saw her friend._

"_Kagome what are you saying?" Sango almost tripped over a stone at her friend's words._

"_I said run!"_

(((((((((End of Flashback))))))))

"Why did I run?" She asked herself with a weak voice. She could barely support her own weight anymore. It was pitch dark, and she wasn't sure where she was headed. Hopefully to the next village...but she couldn't tell. "I was so stupid to listen to her nonsense. Why did I?"

She walked on; slower than before and stopped when she saw lights and voices ahead. 'Have I reached another village? Could Kagome be here?'

She shivered when the wind picked up. (A/N: Remember: Sango is still wearing the same clothing she wore back when Kagome and her were together.)

She hooked her small bag around her dirtied head to give her shoulder a relief and felt her heart warm at the thought of a village up ahead. 'I could-bathe...and eat...and not sleep on the hard ground again.' She sighed, a small smile on her face as she limped faster.

'My worry is telling Kagome about her parents...'

* * *

Once Inuyasha brought the pail of hot water back, Kaede told him to go outside. 

"Why? Trying to get rid of me?" He asked with a glower.

"Nay. I have to wash down her body, and I will not permit ye to stay and watch." Kaede narrowed her eyes at him and took the pail.

"Oh."

He didn't want to leave, but it was for the best. He felt too uncomfortable to have Kaede's accusing eyes on him. Wait...accusing? Since when was he a suspect? He didn't do anything...he just found her wilted body.

And even if he had decided to deflower the girl, he wouldn't do it that way. By seduction, of course. He liked willing partners.

He stopped his thoughts; horrified in the direction they were taking him. 'What in the seven hells am I thinking? I need to sniff out the damn beast and kill the bastard who did this to her!'

Inuyasha stood up and started sniffing. "You won't live to see the light of day." He sneered and found himself at the carriage Kagome had stayed in. "I smell his disgusting stench."

It was familiar.

His eyes widened.

Hansai.

"Come out, you ass...or are you scared of me since you lost our last fight, Gypsy?" He taunted into the dark carriage.

"You bastard...stay away from my woman, you hear?" said a weak angered voice in the darkness.

"Why don't you try and make me? Obviously, it didn't work last time." Inuyasha snarled. "I'm going to make sure you never get near Kagome again." He felt for his sword, ready to pull it out.

"I would...but-"

"Yeah, figures you scum would chicken out." He growled loudly at the thought that Kagome was worthless to him now that he deflowered her. "_You bastard_. I'll make sure you regret being born!" he yelled and jumped into the tent only to be bombarded with the scent of Kagome's blood and raw fear.

This enraged him.

"I could say the same to you, you..._dog_." A cockily cruel voice uttered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he froze for a second before unleashing his unkempt animosity.

Stalking up to Hansai's weakened body on the floor, Inuyasha grabbed his shirt in one big fist and threw him straight out the carriage's opening.

Hansai grunted at the full on impact of the rocky ground beneath him. "So, you're going to kill _me_, the love of her life?"

"Oh, just shut your mouth Gypsy. Kagome hates you. You had no right to touch her, and so you die!" Inuyasha jumped gracefully out of the carriage, landing next to Hansai. He punched the weakened man in the chest just as Hansai regained his composure.

Hansai groaned and leaned over. He spit out blood from his mouth and turned his steely dark eyes to Inuyasha's piercing ones. "Think it all you want, bandit. But she doesn't like you one bit. Why do you think she called for me in her sleep?"

Inuyasha's blood went hot and steamed as he clenched his fists in fury. 'You damn bastard...' He punched Hansai in the face leaving a blue and black mark. "I'll teach you not to mess with me."

Hansai stuck his leg out and tripped Inuyasha. "You...you dirty beast...you like my woman." Hansai said and cackled.

Inuyasha stood again and gripped Hansai's neck, pulling him into the air above his head. "Say your prayers, Gypsy." He whispered and Hansai's eyes widened, his body flailing in the air within Inuyasha's clutches.

Hansai struggled and gasped.

"Stop!" a voice cried out.

Inuyasha turned his head towards the noise. "What! No way, after what he did?" He tightened his hold on Hansai's neck.

"Inuyasha..." Kaede said sternly. "What are ye talking about, 'what he did'?"

Inuyasha growled. "He was the bastard that raped Kagome, hag!"

Kaede's expression abruptly changed. "I should have known." She spoke softly and covered her eyes with her hands.

* * *

Kagome heard noises and stirred. 'What's going on?' she thought as she waited for the dizziness to fade. 

"Inuyasha, I beg you...don't kill him." She heard Kaede say.

Kagome heard a threatening growl.

"At least...not yet. Maybe we should wait for Kagome to wake first before killing him." Kaede said out in front of the wagon.

'What? Kill who?' Then she remembered what had happened to her.

Hansai.

Cornering her in the carriage.

She had been weak.

She couldn't run from his evil eyes.

What had he done...to her?

She couldn't remember... 'No...Inuyasha can't kill him...it's wrong, no matter what he did to me. I've got to save him.'

She gasped at the pain in her head as she slowly moved. 'I-I have to get out there.' Kagome leaned onto the wooden floor with her right hand and crawled quickly to the exit. Sitting back down at the edge, she eased her feet to the ground, and as she looked up, she saw a horrendous picture.

Inuyasha was strangling Hansai to death.

Before she knew what she was doing, she screamed in terror and weakly stood up. "Stop this please! Inuyasha..." she let out a strangled cry and stumbled forwards.

Inuyasha gaped at her. "Kagome..."

His face hardened. "Stay out of this, wench."

"Put him down! You have no right to go around killing people off! How-how could you?" she cried. Her legs felt like pudding.

"Kagome, get back in the tent now. You're going to fall." Inuyasha said in a low voice. He still held Hansai in the air, and Kagome caught his pleading look.

"You're hurting him!" she choked out.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Oh, and he didn't hurt you, is that it?" He struggled over his reaction to Kagome. Should he listen to her, or not?

She ignored his accusation and glared right back. "I-I don't...know. It doesn't matter, I don't want you to kill him."

She panted breathlessly as she slowly stumbled closer to them. "Please Inuyasha..." she said as soft as a breath of fresh air.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost her balance...only to fall.

Inuyasha dropped Hansai immediately and caught Kagome in his arms with a "_whooshing_" sound.

"Bring her back in." Kaede said, her face covered with worry.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Kagome's sleeping face and Hansai's body on the ground.

"She was still too weak. She shouldn't have gotten up yet."

"It was your fault. You weren't watching her." He blurted out in annoyance. He gently jumped into the wagon and set her frail body back on his mat.

Kaede waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Go rest Inuyasha. Ye need to cool your temper."

"I don't think so. If that damn Gypsy comes anywhere near here, I'll split him in two." He growled from his seat next to Kagome, his back leaning against the wall of the wagon.

Kaede sighed in defeat. "Fine Inuyasha. If she wakes up sweating, have her drink that herbal medicine next to you. And there is also a cloth to put on her head. If she springs a fever, soak it in cool water and place it on her forehead. If anything serious occurs, come and get me." Once she finished, she was gone, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.

He stared down at her, his eyes narrowing conspicuously. 'Why did she beg for me to save Hansai's life? How? After what he did to her? He...he raped her, and she wants to save him? How can she? That damn wench doesn't know how to stick up for herself. Either that, or he brainwashed her...'

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. 'I don't care if she's better or not by tomorrow. Were leaving.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Overobsessy:** Yep, you were right! Hehehe...How many guys? Lets count...Hojo...one...Inuyasha...two...Hansai...three...Kouga...four. You were right, there are four. Soon...well, that wasn't very soon, huh? Man, I stink. Long reviews do make me happy. Keep going with your stories too! They're good!

**unknownwanderer:** Thank you for the compliment! Sorry about the cliff-hangers. I tried to alter this chapter a bit so it wouldn't be a cliffy. It isn't a cliffy, right? (looks hopeful)

**Kagma:** I luv ya! Well the guys are chasing her so far, except for Hojo...yet. Hehehe... Yes, Rin will be back. Soon too. See ya and thanks for the review!

**Amaya Mitsu:** Thanks! Even though Kagome's got all these fanboys (wink) she'll still be with Inuyasha. I promise.

**Ashley:** I know! Hansai wasn't originally going to be the one who gave her the ribbon. It was a brilliant last minute thing though. From her point of view, it's got to be heartbreaking. For all this time, Kagome thinks about the boy who gave her the ribbon fondly. She even thought he was Inuyasha! Poor Kagome... See ya!

**pangie-06:** Yes, Hansai did really give her the ribbon. It's sick, right? Hojo is going to be in it again. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Sango will too. Yea, I'm glad you noticed about my upcoming story. The update took forever, but I made it. Thanks!

**Gregory Smith:** Now the time has been even longer...(cowers) Thanks, I'm happy you liked the chapter. Poor Inu...I'm going to have fun with his feelings in the future...hehehe. And yes, I blushed, just like I'm doing right now... I'm so happy for you! You got a contract? That's splendid! I can't even do that...was it really my fic that inspired you? I'll update all right! And your tale about your Gramps, it was heartwarming! It showed me that you're a good writer. Sometimes I have trouble smiling...and your reviews light up my day. They're wondrous! Hey, what's your e-mail address? So we can chat, since you aren't registered at fanfiction. If...well, you don't mind?

**DJ-KimmieJ:** The guy that saved Kagome while the village was burning was Kouga. Yep.

**atmi218:** The next chapter...well it's here now, but usually it takes somewhere around two weeks. But that only depends on situations at home. If I have off of school or something, the chapters will be out earlier. But otherwise it takes around two weeks. Except for this time; it took almost an extra week because I was so busy. I'm not sure when it will be over. I know how I'm going to end it, there are just some things that have to be added before hand. Thanks!

**missinuyasha:** Thank you for your wonderful comments! I'm so lucky to have such supportive readers. Thank you!

**Thank you to all the other reviewers also:** Lvsimplepln2, purityxstarz, dArKaNgEl A076, gossa, FushigiYugiFan80, The-Four against Marauder, RCRhyo15, Silent Aquila, Iced Faerie, Every Heart, Shamanic Destiny, azn-xoxo, Keira-chan, Devour Thy Flame, phinixofthezodiac, Realsmartz, PisxiePam, Jaini, sHaDeSoF rEd, KrypticInsanity3, MaiaLourdes, DragonRose13, alejandra, Tenchi No Hakai, sofia815, chiisai inu, anime gurl, rupert1617

_Yea, and now I'm showing you all my upcoming mini-fic._

_Title: The Halloween Dance_

_Summary: Kagome finds out at the last minute that there is a Halloween Dance at her school...tonight! She asks Inuyasha, and what is his reply? Fluffy InuKag moments. Little SanMir also._

**Please review now and let me know what you think about this chapter and also what you think about my newest idea. Thanks, mucho: Sanci**


	13. Premonitions and The Road Ahead

_Hey, I'm in a good mood and ready to write this chappie. Why the good mood? For one, it's the weekend. And two, I now own the first season box set of Inuyasha along with his beads of subjugation. They are awesome and I wear them all the time!_

As always, gossa, thank you for being my first reviewer for chapter 12!

Taylor, you were my 300th reviewer! Thanks!

Thank you everyone! I've gotten so many more reviews for this story than expected. You're the best! (teary-eyed)

Before I forget, I want you all to know I have my own C2 Community, so please check it out and feel free to recommend good stories I haven't seen. Thanks again!

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 13: Premonitions and The Road Ahead**

**-**

Inuyasha moaned when he felt sunlight on his skin. He tried to open his eyes, but they were still tired. His head was hurting...what was it plastered against? He blinked and forced his lidded eyes open, glad that he didn't have to wake up to blinding sunlight in his golden eyes. His ears instantly picked up another sound. Breathing.

He shifted his head and saw Kagome sleeping deeply in his mat. She had a bruise larger than when he had seen it the night before on her cheek below her left eye. It was now a dark purple so it looked almost black. The blanket stopped right under her arms and he saw smaller bruises on her shoulders and neck. Those were already fading, and he wondered what had happened to her.

Looking back to the carriage opening, he narrowed his eyes. 'Once she wakes up, we're leaving. I don't care what that hag says.'

"Inuyasha..." a voice croaked and he swung his head towards Kagome's ragged voice. She stared at him as if focusing in on his face. "What...are you...doing here?" she asked lightly, her eyelids closing her eyes part way.

He immediately hardened his heart. "I'm only waiting for you to wake up so we can leave this hellhole."

"Is...is it late...already?" she asked worriedly and sat up carefully, wincing at the pain in her head. She remembered that she was almost naked under the blanket and gripped it closer as her face reddened.

Inuyasha snorted and stepped out of the carriage. "It's late enough. You need to get up...are you always this lazy?" He eyed her body up and down and Kagome's blush deepened. He didn't notice. "I'll be back with some clothes-and breakfast."

Kagome buried her head in the blanket, mortified. Well, why wouldn't she be? It wasn't proper for someone of the opposite sex to see her almost nude when she woke up. It was too intimate; too personal. It was embarrassing... 'What is happening to me? Why do I keep finding myself in these...these situations? That arrogant-little...'

A couple minutes later someone knocked gently on the wagon's wood lining.

She sighed and covered her bare shoulders and the rest of her body in the blanket and called out, "Come in."

A man with shorter dark hair came in with a grin on his face. He carried Kagome's suitcase, her bag, and a bowl of stew on a plate along with some bread. She remembered him. He was Inuyasha's sidekick, Miroku. He was the man who had touched Sango's posterior when they met...

"Thank you." She said tersely and took the food from him, not meeting his eyes.

He caught her cool voice and ignored it. He had a job to do. He needed to get Kagome to fall in love with Inuyasha, and him with her. But how? He had to make it seem like Inuyasha wasn't a bad guy.

She picked up the chopsticks in the stew and took a bite of the mysterious concoction in silence. She ate half of her food when she became annoyed of his staring. She glared up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you stare at me? It's not proper, you know."

"Oh, and it's not proper that you eat and totally ignore my very presence?" he probed.

"I'm not ignoring you. It's not proper for a woman to speak unless spoken to first." She said irritatingly.

He thought about that for a minute before replying. "Well, none of the women I knew ever let that hold them back."

She raised her eyebrow. "And exactly what type of women have you known?" She took a bit of the bread and chewed.

"Uh...many different ones...uh-"he stammered and avoided looking at her.

She smirked. "Riiiight."

"So..." He sobered. "What do you think of Inuyasha?"

She almost choked on her piece of beef and swallowed loudly. "What are you-talking about?" She felt a small panicky feeling rise within her. 'Oh Kami, does Miroku know that I have confused feelings for Inuyasha? Do I act like it? Can everyone tell? Can Inuyasha tell?'

"He isn't really as cold hearted as everyone thinks." He said with a nod.

She blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He only steals when he needs it. He barely ever hurts people either." He held back a wicked grin. "Except for when he's jealous. Then he is the scariest de-man on earth. Don't get on his bad side, okay?" he joked.

"Um..." Kagome blinked at him.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Uh...I didn't mean that you should be scared or anything...I-just..."

"What exactly are you meaning to say?" she asked and set her chopsticks down.

"I just don't want you to be frightened of Inuyasha. He can be quite the barbarian sometimes..."

"You mean most of the time?" she smirked.

He stared at her. "Well, he can't help it. He has to give everyone the distinct impression that he's cold and emotionless. That way none of his-uh...-so that the other men will respect him."

"Really?" she asked with interest. 'Is Inuyasha really hiding his real self from everyone for respect? Is that why he wanted to kill Hansai?' She remembered how melancholy he had looked when she had woke up. He had looked anything but uncaring. But once he noticed her, his face had hardened and she couldn't see any emotion.

"Yes. You're one of the only people who has ever gotten to him that way. He acts different than he used to act before we met you...and your _friend_." He emphasized the word, 'friend'.

"He's still an arrogant bandit without manners." She protested. "He threatened to kill me a few days ago!"

"That was before he even knew your name! Think about this carefully: last night he went after Hansai like an animal-"Kagome froze with a disgusted look on her face. "-to protect you. He doesn't like the thought of that Gypsy being anywhere near you, let alone touching you without your permission."

Kagome stared at Miroku in disbelief. "Are-are you serious?" She felt like collapsing, she was so overcome. She felt her heart bloom.

Miroku smiled genuinely and nodded. "Yes. I heard Lady Kaede tell him to go and cool off after he brought you in here and he-"

"He brought me in here last night?" Kagome asked with a shrill voice.

"Yes. Anyways, Lady Kaede told him to go, and he refused. He wanted to stay with you to protect you from Hansai or anyone else that chose to make a nightly visit to you. He didn't even go after Hansai again because you told him not to."

Kagome was rendered speechless. 'Inuyasha really listened to what I said?'

* * *

"That damn Gypsy better not think I'm finished with him yet." Inuyasha said crossly as he left Kaede's tent. He had just finished breakfast; he had come up with the idea to have Miroku give Kagome her breakfast to keep her distracted while he took care of Hansai. Miroku didn't know the last bit though otherwise Kagome would weasel it out of him. 

Inuyasha heard two people talking.

(A/N: No, it's not Kagome and Miroku! Lol...)

He inched closer and looked around a carriage. He saw Hansai and an old man talking worriedly and listened closely.

"I can take care of the bandit Kaede picked up off the dirt road." Hansai said.

"And I'll take care of the rest." The old man nodded.

They cackled softly before parting separate ways. Inuyasha smirked when he saw how rundown Hansai looked. 'He thinks he can take care of me?'

Hansai started walking-no, more like limping towards Inuyasha. But Hansai didn't know Inuyasha was standing around the corner of the carriage.

Right when Hansai turned the corner, Inuyasha lunged at him with a mighty roar. "Don't think I'm done with you, you bastard!" Inuyasha broke out with swift punches as they hit the ground.

"You're going down, dog boy!" Hansai hissed in his ear. "You actually think hiding who you really are is going to make anyone respect you?"

Inuyasha growled fiercely, his eyes darkening to a deep red before changing back to their golden-brown color. He had been pushed past his limit. Way past. 'How can this idiot know that about me?' He reared his right arm back and shot it forwards, hitting Hansai smack dab in the nose.

Hansai screamed in pain as blood poured out of his nose and Inuyasha stepped away in disgust. "Don't you get any blood on me. I'm sick of being covered in human blood all the time." He warned.

Hansai moaned from the ground.

"You're one of the worst weaklings I've ever seen." Inuyasha sighed and unsheathed his sword. "What number is this now...10, 028? Lets go, Tetsusaiga."

Hansai looked up at him with a desperate look. "Don't-don't kill me..."

"Those shouldn't be your last words. They should be around the lines of, 'I regret ever going near Inuyasha's captive. Maybe I should get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness before my demise?' That would be more appropriate." He said wisely.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked after hearing two male voices arguing. Her heart picked up it's pace and she scooted to the wagon's opening, gripping the long thick blanket to her. 

Miroku's eyes widened and he stared outside the wagon. "Nothing." He touched her arm to stop her from getting out of the wagon. "Stay here and get dressed. I'll be back soon." He said and quickly left.

Kagome heard a yell, a familiar noise.

Who...?

She gasped and grabbed for her suitcase. After a quick change of clothes, she eased from the wagon and ran towards the grunts and groans. 'Please...let it not be-'

As she rounded the corner of another carriage, the image she saw made her freeze.

Inuyasha had unsheathed his big sword and was aiming it at Hansai, who lay on the ground next to a tall shady tree. Hansai was bleeding profusely; it was so bad she couldn't tell which wound it was coming from. The smell-oh the sickening smell made her nauseated.

Miroku was yelling back and forth with Inuyasha, obviously losing because Inuyasha stepped closer to Hansai.

Kagome felt as if time had stopped as she glanced back and forth between Hansai and the other two. What could she do? Her eyes centered on Inuyasha and saw that his black hair was blowing back wildly. Her eyes narrowed. There wasn't any wind, so how could his hair be doing that? His face looked dark, almost...demonic. 'He's really going to kill Hansai.' The thought sprang up inside her and she shook her head wildly. "No." she croaked.

Miroku must have heard her and he turned to her. His eyes widened and he held his left hand out to warn her to stay away.

If Inuyasha heard, he ignored it. All he could see was the evil and all he could smell was Hansai's disgusting scent mingled with Kagome's soft and innocent scent. It only made his blood boil even hotter than before. He moved forward, glaring at Hansai's already battered body.

"No! Inuyasha!" a voice wailed to him, but he wasn't focused. All he could think about was Hansai's death.

"Die." He whispered and brought back his sword, prepared to strike.

Kagome ran.

She ran harder than she ever had.

Harder than when she and Sango had tried to escape Inuyasha and Miroku. "No! Inuyasha!" she wailed and grabbed Hansai's arm. She pulled him to the tree.

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome until the last second. His eyes widened and his sword made contact with the humongous tree and chopped it instead of hitting Hansai. They all watched it fly into the forest with gaping mouths. Even Hansai's jaw had dropped in shock. He turned on Kagome. "What the hell are you trying to do?" he thundered.

Kagome shakily looked up at Inuyasha's thunderous stare. It was angry, otherwise emotionless, exactly how Miroku told her he acted. She didn't know how to react. All she knew was that she had to get Hansai out of there, and far away from Inuyasha. "When I count to three, run." She whispered to Hansai.

He stared back in surprise and abruptly nodded.

"Get away from him." Inuyasha ordered, accompanied by a threatening glare.

Kagome ignored him. "One..."

"Do what he says Kagome. Hansai isn't in his right mind." Miroku added quickly, darting glances at Inuyasha.

He ignored Miroku.

"Two..." Kagome exhaled nervously, her stomach quaking.

Hansai moved a slight inch, signaling he was ready for her to go on.

She gulped and looked up, her breath catching at the raw feeling in Inuyasha's dark gaze. Her voice was pained when she finally spoke. "Three." She didn't wait to see if Hansai had jumped up, she launched herself up at Inuyasha, knowing he would catch her. At least, that's what she hoped he would do.

She flew through the air and saw Inuyasha's eyes grow bigger when he saw her flying...flying...

She gasped when she collided with him. She was almost surprised when she felt his muscular arms surrounded her. 'He fell for it, just as I predicted.' She smiled slyly. 'So, he has some decency after all.'

She looked back at the tree daringly and caught sight of Hansai running far into the distance. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling wench? That bastard just got away!" he said angrily and dropped her and turned the opposite way.

She gasped when she hit the ground. "Watch your mouth."

He stopped. "What!"

She stood up to her full height. "I said...Watch your mouth! I'm a lady, so you shouldn't use such language around me." She bluntly stated and planted her fists at her sides.

His dark gold eyes looked deep into her brown ones. "We'll see about that wench. Once you're around real men instead of with that dog meat who ran off, you just might change your mind." He said gruffly.

She looked away in embarrassment. Oh, no. He wouldn't win this one! "And you're a real man?" she questioned confidently. 'I got him good!'

Miroku's expression wasn't exactly a congratulations from behind Inuyasha. His face told her what she didn't want to know. That she had just dug herself as deep as she could get into a hole. He quickly began his subtle retreat back to his tent from a look Inuyasha threw his way.

The evil grin that accumulated on Inuyasha's face signaled trouble.

Lots of trouble.

A shiver ran up her spine as he drew closer.

"You don't believe that I'm a real man? Shall I give you proof?" he said, his voice lowered. His piercing eyes made it hard to look away.

"N-No..." she quivered, backing away.

His temper flared. "Oh, so I'm not good enough for you like that wimp? You stuck up for him, so obviously he made your time worth while." He spit out calmly.

Kagome glared at him, as horrified as ever. "What are you accusing me of? I did nothing with him!"

He stared at her for a minute, then laughed bitterly. "You slept with him damnit!"

"No!" Tears blinded her vision. "You know nothing! No one ever thought to ask me what happened! I didn't do anything! He-he didn't even rape me, you idiot!" She screamed, pulling at her hair. "No!" She thought of what she had screamed. How had she remembered? Did she remember, or was she making up a rape? No, she just had a feeling he didn't get that far.

Inuyasha watched as she broke down in tears in shock. He cleared his throat. "Your saying he never raped you? You filthy liar!"

"No! He never got that far!" Kagome turned back to him, her face streaked with tears. Her face was bright red and her eyes narrowed.

"He...didn't?" Inuyasha stared at her in awe.

Fuming, she stalked to him and slapped him across the face as hard as possible. "You have no-...no right..." she cried and ran away from him. She didn't look back, her eyes were too blurry. She ran around corners of rustling tents until she reached the wagon, which she stumbled into and laid down on the pillow. 'This is what I wanted...I wanted freedom, and this is what it is?' Tears spilled down her cheeks as she gulped for air.

'If it...is-then I don't want it.' She thought angrily.

Minutes later she began to gather her things quickly when she felt a presence. "Who...who is it?"

"It's only me, dear." Said Kaede. She stepped up into the tent and sat down across from Kagome.

"Did you think I was-was...raped too?" Kagome whispered, her gaze remaining on her ratted outfit Rin hade carefully made for her.

"Nay."

Kagome looked up at her, surprised. "You don't?"

"Nay, child. I knew something wasn't right when Inuyasha and Miroku mentioned the possibility."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Thank you, Gran."

"For what?" Kaede asked, but she already knew what her answer would be.

"For helping me. For being so hospitable...I mean, with my problems and all. You've been so agreeable and patient." Kagome hugged her. "I wish I could stay longer, but if that should happen, I'm sure things will get more out of control. I promise I'll come back and visit." She picked up her things and exited the wagon with Kaede.

"You're still journeying with Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome hesitated. "I don't know. Inuyasha's been so cruel...I don't know what will happen..." she said softly, yet urgently. "I'm scared of what's to come."

Kaede cocked her head knowingly. "Believe me, young one. Your future will turn out well, as long as ye travel with those two young men."

Kagome looked at Kaede pleadingly. "Can't you tell me anything concerning my future?"

Kaede saw Kagome's pain and looked away sadly. "Are ye so desperate?"

"Yes, Gran. It will keep me going." Kagome urged, squinting at the direct sunlight. "Please?"

Kaede smiled wistfully. "And ye thought your manners would succeed?"

Kagome laughed softly.

"Alright, dear. But only one." 'It won't disrupt anything for her future anyways. It will be quite harmless.'

"Yes?" Kagome's brown eyes sparkled eagerly.

"Actually, it's a two part sequence."

"Okay..."

"Now remember this dear Kagome: Your future will rest on your honesty. This will either destroy ye, or prove to be in your power."

Kagome gulped nervously. 'How am I going to be honest? I can't tell anyone who I really am.'

"Also, one day ye will be faced with the hardest decision in your life...be sure to choose wisely." She said.

Kagome waited for more, but only received silence. "What decision will that be? Do you know?"

"Nay, child. I do not know. This is just a premonition." She looked to the right. "They are conversing. Ye had better go and make your future bright. We'll be waiting." She whispered the last part before walking away.

Kagome took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the voices. Right when she stepped to where they could see her, Inuyasha turned and stared at her.

She stared right back.

"Come on wench. How long does it take to get ready to go?" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Kagome fought tears and bit her lip. 'I at least thought he would have the good enough sense to apologize for being so mean...I'm at least thankful he hasn't blown up at me as of yet.' "Coming," she sighed and followed them as they walked away from Kaede's for...how long? As they walked away, she heard the Gypsy clan rousing to wish them safety and fought the urge to look back.

* * *

"I'll get them for what they did to this family! I will, I promise!" 

The advisor came forward to comfort his King. "Now, now...I know this is hard for you. Your families' deaths will be honored among your people. We will get through this tragedy Your Lordship."

The King shoved the advisor away from him. "No! I want it the way it used to be!" he whined, with tears in his eyes.

Two of the servants looked at each other from the back. "This has affected him greatly. I heard some of the others say that he might be losing his mind. And at such a young age for a King..." the servant whispered with a cluck of her tongue.

"Hopefully he recovers." The other concurred.

* * *

Sango moaned in sadness in seeing only a traveling band of...what? More bandits? She wearily stumbled down the dirt path, breathing raggedly from thirst. 

"Come on...I've...got to get to Kagome-before something happens." She said angrily, and shoved her loose hair behind her ears. This was difficult to accomplish because she hadn't brushed her hair in over two days and her hair was big and ratty. The snarls looked venomous to her, so she just let it go for now. 'I'll pamper myself when I reach a resting place.'

As she came closer, she saw many different looking people laughing and dancing around. There were a few wagons and only two carriages, otherwise many tents surrounding the camp. She stared entranced by their clothing. Sango hadn't seen anything this bright and cheerful for a while now.

"They look so happy..." she said. Somehow she forced her weakened body to forge ahead. Every step now felt like it would be her last, so great was her pain in her leg now. The numbness had worn off once she woke this morn and it was bothering her so very badly. Her eyes involuntarily teared at the pain of each step. She had never felt such a wretched pain before, so she didn't know how to cure it; not that she'd have any ailments anyway.

Once she was close enough to the camp, she cleared her thick throat. "Help!" she croaked out. It might not even be loud enough for anyone to hear her. She felt gut-wrenching fear of the possibility of being left behind. "Help me, please!" she cried in a strangled voice and cried out when she tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

Many surprised faces heard her cry and stopped their chants for good travel. Two of the women ran towards her and picked her up carefully.

"Hey-wait!" Sango squeaked in shock, but they only ignored her and ran to the camp. She watched as shade fell upon her and sighed when she was brought into a wagon. The women smiled down at Sango's pale face as they set her gently down on something soft. At least, a lot softer than the hard ground had been beneath her the past nights. She closed her eyes and leaned into the softness.

"I hadn't expected more company for at least two more days." An old voice said with surprise. 'If I would have known she was coming so soon...I could have stopped-'

Sango's eyes popped open. The old woman before her looked wise with her small smile and the many wrinkles below her brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I was planning on reaching the next village, but I couldn't make it. I think my leg might be broken."

The woman eyed her leg and reached out to touch it.

"No!" Sango gasped in fear. "It'll hurt worse if it's touched."

"I was only reaching for the proper ailment to ease your pain, dear." The woman gave Sango a pointed look.

Sango relaxed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." The woman poured some of the drink into a clay cup and handed it to Sango. "Drink it."

Sango frowned and sniffed the medicine. "It smells bad."

"And it tastes even better." A voice broke in from the entrance of the wagon.

"Are you serious?" Sango asked nervously.

The girl laughed. "Just drink it."

Sango lifted the cup to her lips and gulped it down quickly. When the cup was empty, she gagged. "That is the worst thing I have ever had the pleasure of tasting in my life!" She was tempted to wipe her tongue on her hand, when she cringed, realizing how ungrateful she sounded. "I'm sorry..."

The woman grinned. "That's alright. Everyone knows it tastes horrible."

"But it works." The girl at the entrance piped up. She looked Sango dead in the face. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Sango."

She didn't see the old woman's eyes bug out or her jaw that dropped. "I-I'm Kaede. But ye may call me Gran for your stay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**First of all, most of you questioned whether Kagome was raped or not. Now you know that she wasn't. A few chapters ago some people asked if I would do that type of thing, and I said no. So...yeah, here are other answers.**_

**Overobsessy:** Great! I would love to be on the 'Evil Authors' list. J/K! To your question...**Are you actually gonna kill Hansai?** I'm not going to give out the answer to that. It might spoil something interesting...unless that's your 'question'? (Wink) Lol, even if I were mean you'd be happy? That's a weird one...but I don't mind a bit. I like unique people. Lol!

**DJ-KimmieJ:** Inuyasha knows Kaede because he had to bring Kagome to her. Hansai was leading him. I wrote out when those two met, but not when Miroku and Kaede met. I did say somewhere in there that Kaede had given Miroku medicine to make his queasiness go away. That's when they met. See, right when Kaede saw both of the guys, she knew they were the men after Kagome. Thanks for the great compliment!

**dArKaNgEl A076:** Sorry, you weren't my 300th reviewer, but I promise you that you were very close! You were around three or four away...Hansai is most definitely worse than Miroku. Nope, I haven't killed him off...hopefully he is wallowing in selfless guilt...Thanks!

**Gregory Smith:** Awww...you make me feel so sad and happy at the same time. I swear I'm getting the fuzzies right now. Thanks, but Kagome didn't really get raped, and if she did, I don't think I could bear to write through it...About your check, holy cow! That's a ton of money! How could you be so lucky to have a contract so fast? All I hear from people is that it takes years for someone to want you. Believe me, I was drooling right along with you when I read it...and the best thing is that you haven't even written it yet! I wish you much good luck! I hope someday I'll have such success...but for you the pressure is now on. I'd be freaking out over every little detail in the book. I'm so excited for you; have fun!

**anime gurl:** Wow...you and your friend are reading this story? I feel so popular all of a sudden! Is your friend a fellow reviewer to? (Just in case ya want to tell me.) I'm so excited...thanks!

**abstract x heart:** **Have you found out who are going to put Sess with?** Actually, I'm about eighty percent sure it will be with Rin. Thanks for reviewing!

**NordicaVB:** Actually, I purposely wrote it that way to confuse you guys...But in reality, Kagome was never raped. He wasn't alone with her enough. Later on she wasn't sure if he had until this chapter when it pops out of her mouth. Inuyasha thinks so because her blood was mingled with his. He's so upset in the chapter that he doesn't think about it more. Kouga is going after her because...well remember when that mysterious guy saved Kagome from the hut that was about to fall on her? He saw her and became almost obsessed with her. He told Sango he would be back to check on her, but when he came back, they were gone. Thanks, and please keep reading!

**minaosu:** Actually I did catch those mistakes later on...but thank you for finding them! You're the only one that said anything! Right now I'm just too lazy to change them and upload the chapters again. Thanks again!

**What the !#$:** When I saw your review, I just about died with laughter! The anonymous name was hilarious! Anyways, thank you for the compliment! I promise fluff will come. All will be happy in the end. I haven't given much thought about Kouga or Ayame...I'll think on it...or sleep on it.

**Rezol:** Actually, Inuyasha doesn't have many feelings towards Kagome yet. Mostly he is very possessive and since she's his captive, he won't let anyone near his 'property'. Feelings will soon develop though. Mwahahahahaha!

**witchyinuyashagurl1:** When he met Kagome, Hansai was acting nice because he wanted a woman who wasn't part of his clan. He liked the challenge, and he knew how to get girl's to fall for his act. There are other things, which will be revealed in the future. Thanks!

**Thanks to all my other wonderful reviewers! I love you guys:** gossa, inulova4lyfe, earthqueen11492, Lvsimplepln2, Taylor, FushigiYugiFan80, PisxiePam, sHaDeSoFrEd, pangie-06, Epanime, Iced Faerie, atmi, Kiala, Every Heart, Inu's 1fan, InuYashasluvr16, Amaya Mitsu, alejandra, Shamanic Destiny, Starflower-Gem, SkyWolf, Kiera-chan, Jaini, Lllittle-Oni-08, Ammeirs, MaiaLourdes, animefreak321654, TheBlueMoon, BEAUTIFUL ANGEL, Ashley

For my upcoming minific, **The Halloween Dance**, expect it sometime this week. Thank you everyone who liked the idea!

_**Now that your finished reading, please review and make me all smiles! I'm hoping to reach 400 soon for the review count. Thanks again!**_


	14. Trickery Spells

It's that time again! Thanks to everyone who so nicely checked out my mini-fic, The Halloween Dance. I got lots of reviews, and am totally astonished. It was only within two chapters too! Thanks soooooo much!

The other day I went to the library with my sister and saw that the next Animerica magazine is going to talk about the next Inuyasha movie. I'm pretty sure it will come out in December (yes! Right on time for my birthday). I'm overexcited for that, plus trying to collect all the Inuyasha action figures. So far I only have Inuyasha in his hanyou form and Kagome. Supposedly the human Inuyasha is rare…I have to figure out a way to get that…

Thank you Nordivica VB. You were my first reviewer for this chapter!

Well, here's your installment that has been long-awaited…

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 14: Trickery Spells**

**-**

Kagome was breathing harshly through her mouth two and a half hours later as they walked through a deserted area. Her eyes were blurry, and she blinked against the bright sun. Her body groaned at the thought of walking farther and farther into the wasteland. All she could see was ten steps ahead of her. There wasn't barely anymore grass on the ground, just hot sand that she mightily wished never to set eyes on again. She couldn't even tell if Inuyasha and Miroku were still with her, and right now she didn't care. Her throat was scratchy from the heat beating her body and her head was feeling a little woozy. She wanted shade. Shelter. _Water… _'Oh, I'm so thirsty…'

Miroku was also having somewhat of a hard time with the blinding sun in his eyes and with his dark clothes, the sweat that slipped along his sticky skin. His breath was coming in short gasps also, but he wasn't having as hard of a time as Kagome. He looked over at her to his left, seeing the anguished look on her sweaty face, and exhaled. 'What should I do? She looks so weak. Maybe Inuyasha…' He swung his gaze to Inuyasha who was getting farther ahead every step. To him it looked like Inuyasha wasn't even disturbed by the wasteland and sweltering heat from the bright sun. He frowned in envy, watching his friend walk on swiftly as usual.

Kagome saw Miroku's desperate look towards a blurry red figure far in the distance and she moaned. 'Is that Inuyasha?' She gasped as her legs stiffened into tight knots. Fear came down upon her like a sheet of ice. Naturally since she was so overheated she would welcome the feeling, but if she allowed this sensation to overcome her senses, she would be left behind.

To die.

She wanted to cry on impulse, but fought the urge. 'No! I have to be strong! I…I have to-I have to see mother and Souta again…and I have to fulfill my destiny…' she thought and her vision clouded.

Her head felt a searing pain and she dropped her possessions, bracing her hands on her head. 'What's wrong-…with me?' She felt another force take over her will and her body, shaking her. 'My head, it hurts so bad!'

A thought jumped into her mind.

She would die.

"No!" she gulped, her throat clogging up. What was wrong with her? She couldn't form words to talk. She couldn't call out to them. Inuyasha…

'**Inuyasha!**' her mind screamed violently. She tried to open her mouth, but it held shut as if they were stuck together from a spell.

Never had she been so desperate for help. The pain in her head was enough to make her go crazy; her stomach couldn't take this and neither could her body in its weakened state.

'D-Don't leave me!' she cried out in the worst way just as her knees buckled and she collapsed.

Once again, the darkness called to her.

**_Come_**, it said. **_I have waited for you…I want to help you. Follow my trail and I will keep you safe. _**

'No…' she thought lightly. 'I'm not ready for death.'

**_You are mistaken. I am not death, and I don't want your death. If you come, I will tell you where your friend Sango is… _**

* * *

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes against the yellow sun. The heat was getting worse, settling on his shoulders like an extra weight. It wasn't enough to make him want to stop at the next village, but it was enough to make him fiercely agitated. He sniffed, and was even more annoyed when he could barely pick up a hint of Miroku's scent…and nothing of Kagome's. Stopping mid-step, he turned around ignoring the feeling of hot sand beneath his bare feet. Because of the sweltering heat flash, he could only faintly see Miroku's dark clothing ambling slowly towards him. 

He ran and stopped in front of a tired and dazed Miroku. "Where is the wench?" he asked while searching behind Miroku. All he could see was more of the wasteland. His chest tightened as drops of sweat ran down his face. "Did she run off?" he growled when Miroku only glanced at him.

"I don't know…" he said in a feathery voice and Inuyasha wondered if the medicine Miroku had taken had worn off.

"Stay here." Inuyasha commanded and ran off in the direction they had come. As he whizzed by trees, he sniffed for her, and exhaled when he finally smelled her not far off. 'The stupid wench…so much more trouble than she's worth.' He smirked at the thought and stopped running when he saw her lying in the sand. 'What in the seven hells is she trying to do?' He leaned over her still body and saw that her eyes were closed. 'Maybe she wasn't ready to leave yet…'

Growling in annoyance, he picked her up, her things, and ran back to Miroku, who was speaking in weird tones.

"Of course, friend of the Suitcase girl…" Miroku said with his eyes half closed. He laughed. "So I make you blush?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched in sickened shock. '**Not this again!** Is Miroku in a mirage?' He set Kagome down carefully under a shaded tree and picked up a rock. "Guess he'll just have to be knocked out of his dream." He smirked and threw the rock at his friend's head.

Miroku fell on his back in the sand and blinked at the impact. "Wow…I didn't know you were so strong my beauty…" he said and rubbed his sore head. "Will you bear my-"

Inuyasha cut off his words when he shoved Miroku's face into the hot sand. "One…"

Miroku didn't move.

"Two…" Inuyasha took his foot away from Miroku's head.

Miroku pulled his head from the sand.

"Three…"

Miroku's eyes widened and he screamed, holding his face and his sore head. "My face!" He stood up and glared when he saw Inuyasha behind him smirking. "What are you trying to do?" he spit out, rubbing his red cheek.

"Wake you up from your mirage, idiot."

Miroku blinked. "Mirage? She was just here…right in front of me. Where did she go?"

"Damnit, you were affected by a mirage." Inuyasha blurted out. "It wasn't real. Come on, we have to get to the next village. Kagome passed out." He said darkly and picked her back up along with her possessions.

Miroku's jaw dropped.

"Come on." Inuyasha snarled and ran off, with a shocked Miroku following behind.

Twenty minutes later they stumbled onto a larger village. The townspeople stared wide-eyed at the newcomers. Some gasped and ran into a building while others just eyed them warily. Inuyasha thought it looked familiar and frowned.

"Please, someone help us! This woman here passed out and needs nourishment!" Miroku called out as they walked.

The people walked on ignoring them and Inuyasha felt his temper thinning. He growled under his breath and his fangs poked out; his body grew taut.

Miroku saw and shook his head at him wildly. He then turned back to the few people still on the dirt road. "Please help! I assure you, we are harmless!" He hesitated before speaking again. "I am just a wandering monk and I happened to run into the couple with me. This young woman needs help quickly!"

No one responded and Inuyasha shoved Kagome into Miroku's startled arms. "I'll take care of this." He said and stalked up to a man around his forties. "My friend and I need someone to help the wom-"

The man darted uneasy glances at him. "I'm sorry…I can't help you."

Inuyasha growled loudly and picked the man up by his neck. "Do you still refuse?" he asked with a steely voice.

The man's eyes widened in fear and he choked.

"Inuyasha! Put him down, now!' Miroku said, alarmed. "We can ask someone else!"

"Will you help us?" he hissed with a threat behind his words if the man said no.

The man nodded, fear written in his blue eyes.

Inuyasha let go of him and turned back to Miroku. "Bring her this way. The old man said he'd help her."

Miroku hurried towards them, careful not to stumble.

"Follow me this way." The older man said weakly.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed behind in silence and were led into a small home lacking furnishings. The man pointed at a mat on the side of the room that looked especially comfortable. Sheets and feathered pillows covered the area.

"Put the young woman down there and I'll examine her. Please wait while I get my tools." He said before backing away and into another room.

Inuyasha looked at the dark door the old man had entered suspiciously. "Do you think-"

"No." Miroku said as he placed Kagome's wilted body on the mat. He stared at her as he stood back up. "We shouldn't have left the Gypsy's so soon, I'm afraid. She wasn't ready."

Inuyasha didn't say a thing; he just stared at the sleeping girl. So many thoughts were voiced in his head. Too many revealing thoughts he wanted to ignore. One of them being that he regretted leaving so soon. What if she died? It would be no skin off his nose, but for some reason she just seemed…different. His mind counteracted that thought though. It wanted her to suffer the same as any captive would. 'And she will, once she's better.' He reassured himself.

"Do you know what caused this?" the man asked when he came bustling into the room wearing weird gadgets and carrying a small bag. He glanced at Miroku.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha dumbfounded. "Um…She collapsed while we were walking. I'm not sure if anything else was wrong, but earlier this morning she was rec-"

"Nothing else happened that should have made her pass out." Inuyasha cut in, glaring pointedly at Miroku. _Do you want him to get suspicious? _His look said.

Miroku slowly nodded. Inuyasha was right. If he had told the man exactly what had happened to Kagome, he would have been horrified. He would probably think they were murderers, and if they found out Inuyasha had demon blood, who knows what would happen? They had to keep a low profile while Kagome recovered.

The man murmured to himself while checking her pulse and heart rate. "Her breathing is steady," he started, "But…what is this?" he gasped.

Inuyasha frowned when he saw that the man had seen her bruises. He looked at Miroku wide-eyed and jerked his head to Kagome. Oh, no…

When Miroku looked nervously back at Inuyasha, they both opened their mouths. "She just got away from ruthless bandits and we happened to find her."

"She was in a fight with another woman at the last village." Inuyasha said.

The man narrowed his dark eyes at them. "I thought you said you didn't know what had caused her to collapse."

Inuyasha was tempted right then to slash the man with his sword for being too smart.

Miroku stepped forward. "At least, we think it could have happened. We don't know how they treated her."

"Oh." The old man sighed in relief. "Could you two step out of the room while I finish checking her body for other wounds?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he growled. "What? We're not leaving this room for a second."

The man lifted an eyebrow. "So you are able to see her nude?"

Inuyasha looked down at the innocent Kagome and his face reddened.

"I thought not." The man cackled and shooed them out of the room.

Miroku smiled a little at his friend's reaction.

Once the old man had closed the door behind them, Inuyasha opened his mouth. "How was I supposed to know he was going to do that?" he exclaimed.

Miroku grinned; he couldn't help it. "I'm still surprised it affected you so much. You never cared before now to see your female captives in the nude, or any other women for that matter."

"I think your talking about yourself Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe…but you're the same." Miroku concurred, nodding his head.

"Who cares." Inuyasha snarled and stared at the door. "Why does the old man need to see her naked anyway?"

Miroku held back a grin. "Who cares." He said flinging Inuyasha's remark back at him.

Just then a squeal of alarm rang out and both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the door.

Inuyasha grabbed the handle to open it, but it wouldn't budge. 'It's locked shut…' He pounded his fist on the door angrily. "Open this door now, or I'll break it down!"

"I-Inuyasha!" a scared yell gasped, and they knew Kagome had woken up.

That noise made Inuyasha lose any sanity he had left. He banged against the door and it cracked, falling to the ground.

He flew to Kagome's side and she screamed so loud and for so long he was about to slap her in the face.

"Get away from me, you cad!" she screamed. "What are you trying to do to me? I'm naked!" Kagome shook in rage at her anger. She wrapped herself in the sheets and turned away from any wandering eyes. "What were you doing to me?"

Inuyasha blinked. "We were getting you checked because you damn well passed out, out there!"

"Well, I don't need to be…naked for you to find out what's wrong!" she shot back with fire in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be, but this man said you needed to be checked all over for more bruises!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome paled.

"So, what happened?" the old man asked.

Kagome looked at him warily. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine now, so lets go." She said and glanced at them. "Well?"

"Well what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get out of here so I can change!" she said, blushing.

All three left the room, Kagome making sure Inuyasha put the door back up and she quickly put her dress on. She felt for the necklace and sighed when she felt its warmth. 'At least none of them noticed my necklace…' To be nice, she put seven pieces of gold on the top sheet and smiled.

Picking up her possessions, she walked out of the room to see three heads right in front of her. "What the-"

Miroku smiled innocently and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Lets go."

"Don't you want to know what's wrong?" the man asked, grabbing Kagome's thin arm.

"No." she said. "Thank you so much for figuring it out though. As long as its not serious…good bye!" She waved and walked straight out the door, and Inuyasha wondered what the old man did to her.

"Thank you sir." Miroku said, shaking the elder man's hands warmly before following the other two out the front door.

"But it _is_ serious…" the old man muttered and swiped his hand over his tired eyes.

* * *

They were silent until they reached the end of the village. 

"So why did you collapse back their Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking at her closely.

Kagome avoided looking at them, instead concentrating on every step she took. "You really want to know?"

Inuyasha kept walking, not once looking over at her. Miroku nodded and stepped over a rock.

"All I remember is getting really light-headed and I couldn't see what was in front of me. While I tried to gain my vision, my head felt like someone had taken a rock and carved it in my skin. What I remember most of all…was a voice." She said quietly and picked up her pace.

"What voice?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him and found herself staring. Well, who wouldn't? He apparently had good looks, something that made it hard to ignore. It was his eyes, she was sure of it. Those golden embers blazed, the bright color sticking out from his dark black long hair. They were the type of eyes meaning mystery and danger. A tingle welled up in her body when she thought he reminded her of pirates…

Stop!

What was she _thinking_?

'It's got to be those novels I bought from the servants… Their putting nonsense into my head! I am a princess, and-well, he's a bandit. Not just a bandit, but a demon! And this is the man who raided my home; the one who tried to kill me! I'm his captive…victim, or should I go so far as to say _slave_.' "Huh?" she blinked.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Start listening, wench! I'm not going to repeat it twice." He stomped on, leaving Kagome speechless.

Miroku groaned.

"What? What did he say?" she asked, wanting to shake him.

"He said were getting closer and that you had better shape up." He eyed her in all seriousness. "If I were you, I'd listen to him. Once we get to…to the others, I can guarantee he won't treat you as nicely as he has been."

Kagome's face twisted. "_Nice_? You say he's been _nice_ to me?" She laughed. "He's been an arrogant cad, not in the least bit polite or _nice_."

"Kagome, don't just laugh it off. I'm dead serious. If you talk back to him in front of the others, or do anything to make him angry, you'll be punished." His face was pinched. "Remember how horrific he acted towards you when he first met you?"

Kagome gulped and nodded. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Not at all.

"He'll be even worse if you get in his way."

Kagome nodded again and walked past Miroku. 'If I get in his way?'

He caught up with her quickly. "Kagome…please, I know you don't want to listen, but please take heed. If he does something to you, I won't be able to do anything. Will you try to stay on his good side?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome half-smiled. "Yes, Miroku. But I'm afraid I'm already classified on his bad side."

"Maybe…but you have to try. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said wistfully.

Kagome felt sad all of a sudden. "Miroku, I'm sorry I've been so cold to you. I feel so terrible," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

He grinned. "It's alright. After all, I haven't been very trustworthy lately anyways."

Kagome smiled and laughed. "When I catch up with my friend, I'll have to introduce you two. I think you'll make for a lovely pair."

Miroku brightened. "Are you talking about the girl you were with when we first met?"

"Yes," she laughed.

They walked over a small sandy hill and saw Inuyasha standing under a large green tree where minimal grass was. "What the hell took you both so long?" he growled.

Kagome shivered when his piercing eyes landed on her. She wanted to yell at him for being so inconsiderate, but didn't. She had to get on his good side.

Ugh…that made her irritated. "Nothing Inuyasha." She said softly.

He looked at her in confusion-but for only two seconds before he had the heartless face replace it.

That was when Kagome saw the view from on top of the hill. She inhaled, her mouth agape. "It's so magnificent…" she breathed. The sun was setting, marking the sky in many different colors. It was beautiful…like one of the paintings back at the palace. The mixing of the colors was radiant, with the magenta and the soft blue. It was almost magical, like what she used to experience at the palace on her balcony. Oh, how she missed her balcony…

"What, you never seen the sun set, wench?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she bit back a retort. "Actually Inuyasha, I have. I used to watch the sunset frequently…before I became a slave." She couldn't help the last part and had let it slip without thinking first.

"You are not a slave!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Than what am I? Why did you even capture me? There's simply no point." She said defensively, hands propped on her hips.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and looked her straight in the face. His golden eyes were now cold and emotionless. She had no clue what he was thinking. "If you want to be treated like a slave, that can be arranged."

Kagome wanted to smack herself. 'What am I doing? I'm supposed to be nice to him…and then I go on and make it worse!'

She glanced at Miroku guiltily. He gave her a look that said, _What are you trying to do? Kill yourself? _

"No thank you." She said in a wavy voice.

For a few moments Kagome relished the ending of another day. Her mind wandered to Gran and she thought of her wise words. Or at least, what were supposed to be wise words.

_"Believe me, young one. Your future will turn out well, as long as ye travel with those two young men."_

Kagome couldn't stop her worried thoughts. 'And what if I decide not to stay with them? Will my life be useless? Why couldn't I know more? Gran warned me about the future. Honesty will be a key factor, and also I will have to make a hard decision.' The decision wasn't a worry. She had made difficult decisions in the past, so she could handle it. But honesty…what did Kaede mean by that? Kagome hadn't been honest with anyone since she and Sango had run away. She hadn't even been totally honest with Kaede. Would someone find out where she came from? What if her father sent out a search for her? Worse, what if Prince Hojo and him came looking for her? Surely with both their soldiers together, they would find her. 'No, I will not let them find me!' she vowed. 'I will not marry Prince Hojo, and I refuse to go back to father.'

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked, breaking in on her thoughts.

"Nothing." She said and started walking down the hill.

Inuyasha jumped ahead and stopped her. "Don't move." He ordered.

She raised an eyebrow, glanced over at Miroku to her left, and he shrugged.

"What is it Inuyasha? Is someone there?" Mirou asked, gripping his staff close to him.

"Not just someone. My men and Sesshoumaru's are there. They're up ahead."

"What? I don't see anybody." Kagome said squinting. She was correct. She couldn't see anything in the forest up ahead. Just big trees shading their surroundings and bushes was all she saw. How could Inuyasha see something that she couldn't see?

Miroku nodded. "Ah. I also see them. But do they have to be so loud?"

Kagome looked at them with disbelief written all over her face. "What? There isn't a single soul over there! Just a forest…a few dozen trees, maybe some animals in it…I don't hear a thing!"

No one answered her.

"Ugh! Where are you looking?" she demanded.

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand, glaring icy daggers down at her. "If you ask one more question, I'll cut your tongue out." He said harshly and her eyes widened.

He stared into her eyes with vengeance and she narrowed her chocolate ones right back. You don't scare me, hers said.

You have been forewarned, his told her coldly.

He backed away from her with a threat in his eyes and she wanted to scream. 'I can't stand him! Who does he think he is, threatening me?'

"I warned you." Miroku whispered helplessly as he walked by her.

She groaned and followed as they walked to the forest, which made her irritated. Didn't they hear anything she had said? No one was in there!

She hooked her suitcase on her other arm and walked behind them. She wanted to smack Inuyasha for being stupid and yell at him, but she wasn't sure if he would really cut her tongue off. 'He makes me so angry…I will never be able to get on his good side.'

After walking a few more steps, she heard loud yells and cheers. She looked up to see hundreds of men in front of her. Wait-**hundreds of men**? Was she seeing clearly? Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes, but they were still there, and a tall man with silver hair stood in front of them. She couldn't help but gasp. How had those men appeared out of nowhere? 'No…'

Turning around, she looked for the forest they had been headed towards, but it wasn't there. "Wha-?"

"It's a trickery spell." Inuyasha said, his eyes on the hundreds of men.

Kagome was appalled. "A trickery spell?" she repeated.

"Yes Kagome. It is an act of concealment. Some of the men over there have certain powers that provide allusions to the now and then passerby." Miroku explained. "You were tricked, so it worked."

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and Miroku when some of the men grinned right at her. The way they looked at her made her want to hide or run for her dear life. She whimpered. "Why are they looking at me like that?" she whispered to Miroku.

He looked down at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen on his face. "Be strong Lady Kagome." He whispered back.

'What? That-that didn't answer my question! It wasn't in the least bit reassuring!' her mind screamed, filled with a new fear. She couldn't take her eyes off of the hungry-eyed men. They were dirty, scary people. Some had no hair, and if they did, it was unruly and covered in dirt and mud. There faces were cruel looking, calloused with dried blood. One man grinned as she walked past, and she was horrified to see that he only had two teeth. One of the two was decaying, and she felt sick. She grabbed Inuyasha's red sleeve as a way to not get grabbed by any of the men. Why hadn't Kaede warned her about this? She wanted to cry…what would they do with her? She was too scared to even think of the prospect.

'Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into?' she thought, her small body clenching tightly in defense as she forced herself in between the demon Inuyasha, and the ex-monk Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**NordivicaVB:** Good question! No, Souta does not know about Kagome as of yet…Thanks!

**TheBlueMoon:** Yes, Kaede, Rin, and Sango met.

**gossa:** If you think Inuyasha was cruel to her then, than I advise you to hold back your anger…Lol…yeah, he could have shown her that he was a real man. I could just see people's eyes popping out of their heads; even Kagome's. Thanks!

**kmmgirly:** Sorry, but I can't exactly rush into fluff…it will come, I promise! Kouga…well he helped her, and when he saw her, he became obsessed with her. You could also say he is in love with her…it's the same in my story. But he wants to se her again, and when he comes back he finds out she is gone. Now he'll hunt to find her. Kind of sad really.

**Kiera-chan:** Sorry you lost, but don't feel bad. Back when I played volleyball, we lost just about every game. I'm glad it lightened you up; it's exactly the kind of thing I hoped to accomplish. It makes me happy, so thank you!

**ash:** Eventually of course Kagome will find out his real hair color, but that will be later. When his eyes turned red, I wanted to show that he had the power to become evil and, yes, turn into his full demon form. But no, I didn't want him to turn full demon. He has control over that, and remember…he had his sword with him too.

**inu/kag lover:** No, Hansai did not rape Kagome. He was getting close, but she fought him off. Go Kagome!

**blackcoat-245:** Kaede was surprised because Sango wasn't supposed to show up then. Also remember, Kaede doesn't know everything, and she didn't know Sango's name. She knew who she was only when Sango told her her name. Thank you!

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed:** alejandra, Ammeirs, FushigiYugiFan80, minaosu, Lllittle-Oni-08, animefreak321654, Shamanic Destiny, pangie-06, dangerous dragon-lady, InuYashasluvr16, anime gurl, Iced Faerie, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, abstract x heart, Overobsessy, Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin, Lazuli, Jaini, sofi1617, OtakuHanyouGirl, Ashley, Inuyashasonly1, Queeney, Kagome1015, brittany, ShenjiDemon, MaiaLourdes, random-chatterbox, princess death of for never, Rain the Goddess of the c

Thank you guys so much for reviewing and liking this story! I can't say it enough…now onto other stuff…The Halloween Dance is finished, but I am thinking of a sequel. Maybe a Christmas one…or a Thanksgiving one… If you have any opinions about these small ideas, let me know.

See you next time, and don't forget to review and send me your comment(s)…

**Sanci **


	15. Inuyasha's Bad Side

_Sorry for such a late update. I missed writing this story, but now that I'm finished with **The Halloween Dance **and it's sequel, **A Christmas With You**, my updates won't take so long._

_Thank you guys so much for still reading this story. It's been so long… _

_Any who… **Happy news because today is my 17th Birthday! **Yeah…I'm updating on my birthday. Maybe it will give me good luck or something considering it's the last day of 2004. Lol…_

_Anyways, I am waiting anxiously to watch the **second Inuyasha movie**, which just came out. I can't wait to see it! If you're as obsessed with the show as I am, than you already know this…and you're also quickly trying to collect all of the **Inuyasha Tetsusaiga Trading Cards**. They are awesome; the holographics are ultimately the best! Have fun!_

Thanks **Courtnie** for being my first reviewer for chapter 14 and also **GreyGranian** for being my four-hundredth reviewer!

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 15: Inuyasha's Bad Side**

**-**

Kaede stared at the wagon she had put Sango in for the night in deep thought. 'She is Sango…Kagome's friend. How couldn't I have known it until she said her name? What if young Rin recognizes her also? Nay…that can't happen. Rin has too many burdens on her thin shoulders that she couldn't bear…to know more than necessary.' Kaede rubbed her temples soothingly. 'Why didn't I foresee Sango coming towards us? I don't understand.' She walked slowly back to Rin, who was propping her head up with her hand in front of the campfire. Kaede sat down a couple inches away from Rin, who just stared into the bright flames.

"Why didn't you tell me Gran?" Rin asked without looking at Kaede.

Kaede tightened. "Tell you what, my child?"

"That Sango was Kagome's friend."

'It's a good thing that is all she knows.' Kaede thought. "I only just figured that out Rin. I hadn't a clue she was even Kagome's friend until she spoke her name." Kaede said truthfully.

Rin threw a stick into the fire and watched it burn. "I knew when she told me she was looking for someone. That was when you went to retrieve some clothing for her to wear."

Kaede nodded slowly. "I figured ye might know."

"So what do we do?" Rin finally looked at Kaede.

"About what?"

"Sango, of course. Shouldn't we go in and tell her about Kagome?"

Kaede frowned. "Not yet."

"What is it, Gran? You don't look so well." Rin stood up.

Kaede put a hand out to stop her. "It's not me. It's Kagome… I feel nauseous. Something is happening-to her."

Rin gasped and quickly helped Kaede to their wagon. "Gran, what is happening to Kagome?"

"I-I don't know…" Kaede lay down on a mat weakly.

Rin bit her lip worriedly. "You rest here, Gran. I will pray out by the fire in hopes that Kagome is safe. Kami will protect her."

"Rin?"

"Yes, Gran?"

"Don't tell the girl yet…about Kagome." Kaede tried to fight off the sick feeling. 'Why is this happening? Was I wrong to tell Kagome to stay with those men?'

* * *

Kagome moaned at the emptiness in her stomach, trying to ignore the sick feeling. She tried not to let her deep hunger show as she sat watching man after man devour food before her that smelled so good. Especially the chicken and warm potatoes. The heavenly smell wafted at her nose deliciously, making her mouth alive. Her eyes, now half-lidded, stared at the food… 

All of a sudden the ground started shaking and she stood up from the log in fear and shock. To her left she saw a large demon devouring a live cow. She gasped as her mouth dropped and her dirty hands covered it. It was covered in white fur; it resembled a dog. The sight of the mooing cow being torn into made her sick and she turned away, trying not to gag. 'Oh, that is so wrong…' she thought and covered her protesting stomach with her hands.

Something set itself on her shoulders and she froze.

Her stomach turned over.

"Would ya like to share my meat, woman?" A voice breathed into her ear and she cringed. "Or even the pleasure of a warm man?"

Kagome paled. "No-No thank you." She stuttered and moved away, swallowing loudly. She stared at the ground, careful not to meet anyone's eyes. She wanted to find someone familiar. Someone she could trust. Where was Inuyasha and Miroku?

She blinked as the sky darkened.

"Hey, woman. I didn't say you had a choice, did I?" the man with the broken teeth snarled and grabbed her arm roughly.

She gasped and struggled within the ugly man's hold. "Let me go. Please…let me go." She choked out. 'Stupid ruffian…I'll have him killed for implying such nonsense!' She shrieked and pushed the dirty man away. 'Why in Kami's name do all the horrible men grab me!'

"You're a captive, wench, so start acting like one!" the man breathed, his breath smelling rotten. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. Hard.

Kagome screamed at the white-hot pain on the back of her head. 'My hair…m-my hair is coming out!' She felt the man pull her head forwards and tears stung her eyes when she lost her balance.

She ducked her head through the pain, cringing; waiting for the impact. So hitting something soft was not what she had anticipated. At least, not _entirely_. She had hoped she wouldn't hit the ground, but she hadn't thought she wouldn't.

"Keep your damn hands off her." A voice hissed above Kagome's head.

Kagome was afraid to look up and see who was holding her, so she glared at the bandit instead. 'I hope Inuyasha gets rid of that disgusting bandit.'

The bandit snarled at her. "Just because you're Lord Sessoumaru's relative means nothing. I can have any woman here, and I want her…_Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha? _Inuyasha!_ He was the one holding her? Kagome's eyes widened and she felt him tense, his nails digging into her skin.

"Do you want to live through the night or not?" he growled, his gold eyes penetrating anger. He placed a frozen Kagome roughly on the dirt ground and faced the ugly bandit.

"What…oh-I get it. The mighty hanyou hath fallen for a _human_ maiden." The man cackled and gestured to his other friends eating. "The great Inuyasha has fallen for a captive…"

Men smirked and Kagome tried to avoid their lecherous stares by cowering into a ball against a tree. 'Oh no…what's going to happen? Will they hurt Inuyasha?' The campfire light reflected from their bodies frightened her. 'Will someone get injured?'

Inuyasha seemed perfectly calm, glaring at the accusing man still smirking with eyes that could freeze someone just by glancing at them. He cracked his hands and Kagome couldn't help but gasp. What was he thinking?

Inuyasha leapt towards the man and dug his long nails in his chest.

Kagome cried out at the gruesome sight and held onto the tree behind her.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again." Inuyasha said icily. He paid no attention to anything but the bandit dangling in the air by his clawed hand. Blood dripped down his arm, meshing with his clothing. The man held up by claws sputtered, trying to get away, but Inuyasha wouldn't let him go. No…the piece of disgusting dead animal before him would pay. Pay for degrading him in front of his and Sessoumaru's men. Ah, yes. He would pay with his life.

The man whimpered. "I won't. I promise, I won't."

"There won't be any need to. You'll be dead before you get the chance." Inuyasha replied calmly and ripped his bloody hand out of the bandit.

The other men surrounding them were frozen.

"You see…this type of fate will be upon you if anyone dares speak that way to me again." Inuyasha said coolly.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 'Please tell me Inuyasha didn't just slaughter that man…' Kagome stared at the different Inuyasha warily. She felt her body shaking with fear. 'No-I can't be afraid…I can't be afraid…I can't…be.'

"What about that wench? Is she truthfully your woman?" someone asked.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed over at her and she looked at the ground, cringing. "That wench means nothing to me. You will have to wait until after the meal before choosing your bedmate. Until then, stay the hell away from her or you'll have to deal with me." He looked back at Kagome with heated gold eyes and she felt like lightning struck her. He stormed away.

Kagome felt like she had been punched in the stomach and tried not to seem shocked. Her breathing became rapid and all she could see were dots in her line of vision before collapsing against the tree.

* * *

"She'll be fine. The poor girl must have passed out from fear." A young girl with red hair sighed and kept the cool cloth over Kagome's head. 

"Fear of what? Being bedded? Who isn't?" the other woman snorted and opened Kagome's bag.

"Yukutsa, stop. Drop it." The red-haired girl said with fire in her eyes.

"What? She might have some valuable things we can have. Look." Yukutsa said and dug her hand in.

The red-haired girl slapped Yukutsa's hands away from the bag and Yukutsa glared daggers at her. "No. Those are her belongings."

"You don't have any right to defend that human girl Ayame. It's every human for themselves. Demons stick together." Yukutsa growled.

"Who cares, Yukutsa. Were all captives here, at least, that's how were treated. We might as well make the best of it. She seems nice, but very frightened." Ayame placed a blanket over the girl protectively.

A loud howl was heard outside the small tent.

"That ugly human deserves nothing." Yukutsa hissed.

Ayame grew taut. "Then why are you even in this tent? Go do what you do best." She said through her teeth, not wanting to lose control of herself.

Yukutsa huffed and abruptly left the tent.

Ayame sighed and looked back at the raven-haired girl soundly sleeping on her mat. 'Who captured her? And why did the other bandits not look at me when I carried her here? They've never done that before. Could…no, no way…' Ayame's eyes widened. 'Could she be Sesshoumaru's or Inuyasha's captive?'

Ayame watched the teenage girl groan in her sleep. She cringed when she saw dirt covering her pillow. 'Ugh. I'll have to take her for a bath when she wakes.'

Ayame tensed in cold-blood fear when the flap to the makeshift tent opened.

"Wench, you have stalled enough. The men are asking for you." A gruff voice said.

She refused to look at him, for then he would see her fear. "I-I have to nurse a new captive back to health. Then I will come." She said, although the thought of being bedded by a bandit sickened her.

The man growled. "Pretty soon your excuses will be futile, wench. Then I will make sure I get you first." The flap of the door told her he had left.

'Thank you Kami, for sending this girl at the opportune time. I have stalled to the point of impatience, yet now I can figure out how to get away.'

Ayame's stomach felt sick. No. She couldn't think of being taken to another mat but her own…alone. No. 'Now all I want to know is…who is this girl?'

* * *

Inuyasha lay in his tent in the darkness. He laid there wide-awake. Why? Hell if he knew. He hadn't even accepted a woman as usual. Again, why? He frowned, staring at the top of the tent. There was nothing to stare at…everything around him was darkness. Why was he acting so weird? There wasn't anything wrong with any of the willing women. Some of them, at least. A few weren't willing, which didn't ever faze him any. He only used a selected few. 

He growled. 'Why the hell am I thinking about it when I refused? Damn.'

He let his mind drift. Maybe he was edgy because he hadn't yet found the Shikon no Tama. He had been so close, and yet so far. How come he smelled it at the Eastern Kingdom…and then once he got closer, it disappeared? All this chasing around for the jewel was aggravating him. He wanted it now.

He didn't have any leads concerning who was in possession of the jewel except for someone back at the human Kingdom. He really had thought the Royal family would have known. The Queen had recognized the words, so maybe she did know who had it. Obviously whoever it was, she wanted to protect the person against his type of people. What if the person made the single wish able to be granted? That would ruin his future plans. No. He would be the one to make the wish. No one else.

He frowned in thought. His mind replayed the conversation between him and the Queen before her demise. She had pleaded that he stay away from her children. Could one of them have the jewel? Guarding it against greedy demons? He cursed. 'Why the hell didn't I think about it before? Damn. I'm too far away from the Kingdom to go back. It would take days.' He growled angrily and pounded his fist on the ground next to him.

'I can't go back and look anytime soon. Damn Sesshoumaru for having to leave back to the Western Lands.' He rubbed his eyes in annoyance and tried to relax.

His mind locked on one person. Kagome. She kept jumping anonymously into his thoughts at the most annoying times. He didn't want to think about her. He kept seeing the reaction on her face when he told her he cared nothing about her. Her brown eyes were shocked and hurt; he had almost felt bad. After she looked at him that way, he felt himself softening and stomped away. He hadn't even showed her where she was staying. Worse, he had killed another man right in front of her. He wondered where she was right now. Was she with the other girls, or was she with one of the men?

Just the thought of her being taken into one of the bandit's tents made his blood boil. 'Damn her for cursing me! Just like Kikyou!'

He tried moving desperately to get some sleep, but couldn't. Kagome's scared, small image worked into his guilty thoughts. Along with her scent. It was a scent he liked, yet despised. Right now he hated her scent and what it was doing to him. He sat up in a sweat. 'I have to know where she is.' He put on his breeches and left his shirt behind, striding out of the tent.

He glanced around, hearing noises at the campfire and from other tents, and crept around sniffing. He smelled her strong scent in a small tent away from the others and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He quietly walked towards it, bending down before slowly opening the flap. He brought his head in and was answered with a small gasp. His gaze met emerald green eyes. "Shhh!" he hissed.

"Master Inuyasha!" Ayame breathed and looked down. "Why have you come here?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth. "Well, I just wanted to…make sure…"

Ayame's eyes grew. "You are here to see the raven-haired girl?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. Did the wench have to point it out in one of the worst ways possible? "Yes. I brought her here while she was under the weather. I came to see how she was faring the night." He tried to sound innocent.

Ayame nodded.

"So?"

"What is it, master?" she asked.

"How…is-the wench?" He said tightly.

Ayame seemed to not notice his distress. She looked down at the sleeping girl. "She's just very weary and needs a lot of sleep. She's been stressed. She was unconscious when I saw her on the ground against the tree. The poor girl." She sympathized, brushing a lock of silky hair to the side of Kagome's turned face.

"Do you by any chance know her name, master?" she asked without looking at him.

He debated over telling her or not. "Kagome. That's her name."

The girl smiled sadly. "Such a perfect name for a sweet girl. Kagome…"

Inuyasha took that moment to take his leave. If he stayed too long, someone would know he was in that tent with Kagome. He shut the flap softly and walked away.

"Little, brother. Out looking for trouble yet again?"

Inuyasha mentally cursed and looked at the tree on his right. "Sessoumaru, what the hell are you doing out this late?"

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the complete darkness. "Why were you checking on your new wench brother?"

Damn. He hated when Sesshoumaru got to the point.

"I wasn't checking on the wench. I was looking for my shirt. I left in there last time I was here." He lied.

Sesshoumaru stared at him. "Apparently you couldn't find it there."

"No, I didn't." Inuyasha stalked by his brother to his tent.

Sesshoumaru's icy eyes softened slightly. "Little brother…you don't know the trap you are falling into." He sighed and returned to his bed.

* * *

Kagome woke late the next morning with a growling stomach. She groaned underneath the warm covers, not wanting to leave them. She was still tired. She peeked out through her eyelids and yelped, diving underneath the blanket. The sun shone through the tent, almost blinding her. 

'Where's my breakfast? Did the servants forget to make it again?' she thought with a yawn. She scratched her left arm. 'Where did that thought come from? I'm not at home anymore. I'm in a dirty tent laying on a hard lumpy surface.'

She rubbed her sleepy eyes grumpily and sniffed. All of a sudden a wave of sadness came over her. 'For some reason I feel like crying…why? It's everything. Ever since Sango and I left the castle everything has gone wrong. Well, almost everything. But still…'

She sat up, blinking numerously against the brightness of another day. For some odd reason, Kagome felt weird. Her body felt like it was a long coil tightened. Her body parts refused to move and she moaned. "No… not now." She looked for her suitcase and bag, but they weren't there. Although she did notice that there was another mat about ten inches away from hers. 'Whose is that? Was it…Inuyasha?'

She blushed. 'What am I thinking? I can't even stand him. He's a demon and a bandit! Plus, he's arrogant and selfish. How could anyone like him?'

She bit her lip. Could Inuyasha have her things? What-What if he searched through them! Kagome mumbled under her breath and stood up.

That was a mistake.

She was hit by pain large enough to rip her stomach to pieces. Kagome gasped and doubled over. It couldn't be-

Someone came in the tent, someone she couldn't see. Her eyes blurred. The pain was so bad she felt like she was dying.

"What is it Kagome?" a girl's voice asked and Kagome was partly relieved it wasn't Inuyasha's.

"My stomach… I have to lie down. Ah!" she cried. "It hurts so bad!" she felt tears come to her eyes. 'What's wrong with me! Why am I in pain? I didn't even eat anything spoiled or unhealthy. So why do I feel like I'm going to die?'

"Lie down, Kagome. Don't scream too loud otherwise they'll hear you and come here." The woman said and gently helped Kagome lie down.

Kagome refused. "No…I need to go to a hot spring. Do you know where my suitcase and bag are?" she winced as the pain grew.

"I think Master Inuyasha has them." She said.

Kagome stared at her icily. "Well, don't just sit there, go get them from him! That idiot, how dare he touch anything of mine!" She felt tears in her eyes again and was annoyed.

The red-haired girl stared at Kagome with wide-eyes. "You want me to get them from _him_? _Master Inuyasha_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'She calls him Master Inuyasha? What's wrong with these people? Don't they know he's harmless?' "Inuyasha deserves more than just a few smacks in the face… Maybe if I stomp on his head and make his face become one with the dirt." She grumbled angrily.

The girl looked at Kagome as if she were demented.

"What! Just get my things before I go make him." She said and harrumphed.

The girl looked away sadly.

"Are you incapable or something? I'm in pain here and I'm desperate for that suitcase. If I sit here like this much longer, I'll keel over in my demise." Kagome sighed, trying to ignore the flames of pain licking at her. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

The girl didn't say anything.

"I apologize. I'm rather hard to deal with at the time being." Kagome hated sitting here in pain. She had to have that suitcase. It had her private things inside and right now she needed them badly.

"I'll forgive you," she said softly, "but I have a question. Why do you speak so brash towards Master Inuyasha? Are you his personal mistress or a relative?"

Kagome gaped. _Mistress! _"No!"

The girl looked on in confusion. "Then how are you able to say his name without addressing him as 'Master'?"

"Like I would ever call that worthless bandit Master!" she shot back as another cramp gave way. "Who cares…I just need something to relieve the pain and my possessions." She groaned.

"What's happening to her?" a deep voice asked.

"She's in much pain, Master. She wanted to know where her possessions were, but they aren't here." The girl said.

"I have them." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Give them to me!" Kagome screamed angrily at him. "Now! You had better stay away from me you-"

Her mouth was covered by the girl's hand. "Please ignore that, Master Inuyasha."

Kagome had fire in her dark eyes. Her face went red in anger. She despised him though she couldn't help but admit to herself as she watched Inuyasha's manly figure at the opening of the tent with the sunlight streaming down on him; he reminded her of a Prince Charming. She snorted in an un-lady-like fashion. 'If only…'

Inuyasha had been startled, but now he glared icily at her. "Ayame, take her to the hot spring. I'll meet you there." He walked away.

Ayame stared at his back shocked. 'He didn't hurt us? Or Kagome? Even after she spoke to him so degradingly…all he did was glare at her. Who _is_ she?'

"I…need the special herbal medicine…" Kagome gasped, her eyes becoming glassy. Her eyes started to roll back into her head as if she were going to pass out.

Ayame shook her. "What medicine? Are you still in so much pain?"

Kagome blinked and nodded halfway. She was barely conscious.

Ayame went across the tent and picked up the vial with the curing medicine. 'This will help your pains.' She thought and made Kagome sip some. "It will come into effect soon, but why don't we take Master Inuyasha's advice and go to the hot spring? It will make you feel much better." She said enthusiastically. Ayame hadn't been to a hot spring in weeks. The bandits wouldn't allow them to unless they got to watch, and Ayame refused. She only did when she could sneak there without anyone noticing. With how Inuyasha acted towards Kagome moments ago, she supposed he wouldn't let any of the men watch them. She sighed in relief. This was the second time she was saved by the girl, Kagome.

Kagome stood, but unsteadily. Ayame had to prop her up and make sure she wouldn't collapse on the way there.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kagome said and her throat clogged with tears. Her body felt like a limp noodle and she was dizzy. The pain wouldn't go away.

"We can make it Kagome, don't worry." Ayame said, a little sweat on her brow. She was getting tired holding up both Kagome's dead weight and her own.

They walked over dirt patches onto the green grass. With each step Kagome felt like it was her last. "I wish someone would put me out of my misery…" she cried softly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to them. He saw Kagome's pained look. "What is she doing?"

Ayame sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't know… You pathetic man!" she moaned and her legs gave out, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Inuyasha caught her. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Ayame watched Kagome's eyes close. "It's-well…I don't know. Don't worry, Master. Once the medicine stars to work-"

"Don't worry?" he yelled. "Who cares about this human wench," he argued and stalked the rest of the way to the hot spring with Kagome in his arms.

Ayame followed with just a hint of a smile on her face. 'Master Inuyasha cares for Kagome although he would never in his right mind admit it. Did something occur between them?' She followed Inuyasha to the sounds of the water swirling around and sighed in wonder. She would actually get to go in the hot spring without the worry of any hot-blooded males watching. Thanks to Kagome, that is.

She walked up to see Inuyasha sitting on a large rock beside the spring with Kagome asleep in his arms. Inuyasha was watching Kagome's face with a soft look in his eyes, but Ayame couldn't read what he was thinking. 'He does care for her…but why?'

Inuyasha smelled Ayame coming his way and shoved Kagome onto the rock next to his. He looked at the warm water coldly, hoping she hadn't seen him holding Kagome. He stood up. "Ayame, take care of the wench while I make sure the men don't come wandering over here. I'll come back later." He said in a domineering voice and stomped off.

Ayame grinned secretively. 'Don't worry, Master Inuyasha. I won't tell anyone your secret.'

She went over to Kagome and shook her. "Kagome, wake up. We're at the hot spring."

Kagome groaned and her eyes slowly opened to see Ayame looking down at her. "I-I'm sorry." She rasped and cleared her throat. She sat up and reached for her suitcase lying on the grass.

"It's alright. Come on, get in the water." Ayame said excitedly as she shed her clothes and dove into the hot water. "It's wonderful!" she said with a wide smile on her face.

Kagome took out two bars of soap before quickly taking her clothes off and sliding in the warm water. "Here." She said and threw a bar of scented soap to Ayame.

She caught it and stared down at it in her hands. "What is it?"

"Soap." Kagome replied, sighing at how good the water felt on her skin. "I got it from a wealthy family when I was a servant to them. They liked me…that was before I was inconveniently captured." 'Stupid, ignorant Inuyasha.'

Kagome didn't wait and starting scrubbing herself with the soap, humming softly.

"Were you captured by Master Inuyasha?" Ayame asked and began to wash herself with the soap too. "I'm sorry…you don't have to tell me. I can get too nosy."

"It's fine. Yes, Inuyasha captured me, and boy, was I unwilling. I went too easy on him. I should have ran into that hut before he saw me." She sighed. 'I wasn't thinking at all.' "Were you captured by him as well?"

Ayame frowned and watched the water's wave patterns. "No."

Kagome noticed Ayame's change in moods and swam to her. "Who were you captured by?"

Ayame didn't look at her. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure." Kagome was puzzled. Why didn't she want to tell her? "Hey, I just noticed something. We never introduced ourselves to each other. What's your name?"

"Ayame." She replied and the sparkle returned in her eyes. "I already know yours. It's Kagome."

"Your right. How did you know? Did I tell you earlier?" Kagome moved the soap between her hands until it turned into white foam. Then she set the soap on a dry rock and scrubbed it into her dark hair.

"No." Ayame smiled. "Master Inuyasha told me late last night when he came into the tent to check on your behalf."

Kagome froze with her hands still in her hair. She was careful not to let the locks drop into the water. 'Inuyasha was worried about me!' she gulped. "He came into the tent while I was asleep?"

"Yes. Do you have special feelings for him?" Ayame blurted out with a grin.

Kagome was quick to respond. "No way! How could anyone like that ignorant male? He tried to kill me more than once, and he has-uh…scary colored eyes!" She disappeared underneath the water.

Inuyasha had just broken through the bushes to the spring when he heard what they had said about him. He growled without thinking they would hear him.

Ayame gasped and pulled Kagome's head out of the water.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Someone's here." Ayame said, her panicky eyes darting around the spring. "They-They're watching us… What do we do?" she went down into the water until it reached her neck and hid in the shaded area.

"What! Someone is _watching_ us?" Kagome said in a shrilled voice. She followed Ayame into the shaded area. "Get out here, you stupid perverts!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm guessing your spouts of pain are gone?" Ayame squeaked.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome said, her eyes narrowing when a tree's leaves moved. "He's over there." She smirked evilly when she spotted a nice thick stone on the side of the spring. She picked it up and took aim.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Ayame's eyes widened.

"Punishing the leach." She said through clenched teeth and threw the stone. She listened for the hit, and cheered when she heard a yelp. "I got him."

Ayame didn't look as happy as Kagome did, though. She looked scared.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to look at Ayame.

A shadow covered Ayame and Kagome swallowed. "Oh no."

"You are going to pay for that wench."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha glaring down at her as if he were going to kill her right then. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grabbed her by her hair threateningly and Kagome saw the red lump on his head. "Don't you dare speak to be that way ever again…or you'll regret it."

She whimpered and covered her chest with her arms. "Ow!" she screamed. She struggled angrily until he let go and she splashed into the depths of the spring.

He glared down at Ayame. "Make sure she is with the other women at the fire to make our food tonight." He ordered before stalking off.

Ayame swallowed heavily with worry. 'I can't believe he's making her prepare the meal and serve it. What is he doing? It's a terrible punishment for her. She is still new. Poor…poor Kagome…'

Kagome came up out of the water gasping and sputtering. "That ignorant male! I swear I'll make sure he gets his due!" She wiped the water away from her eyes, and looked around not seeing him there. "Where is he?"

Ayame winced. "He left."

"Well, what did the stupid bandit have to say for himself?" she huffed.

"Well, he said that your punishment is to cook the evening meal with the other women." Ayame watched Kagome sadly.

Kagome scoffed. "Cook a meal? What's so hard about that?" 'Although I've never cooked anything before, I should be able to catch on fast. What kind of punishment is that?' "Ayame….wait-punishment! Why is he punishing me? I didn't do anything." She protested angrily.

Ayame watched her hand float on the surface of the water. "You threw a stone at him, that's what. It's highly disrespectful, and also you didn't acknowledge him as your superior."

Kagome screamed in disgust. "_Superior_? That…that-idiot is **not** my superior! I will never treat him as if he were above me in status." She spit out.

Ayame swam across the spring quietly.

Kagome buried her head in her hands. 'Oh Kami… What have I done? Why did I let my temper take over my mouth? I was supposed to get on Inuyasha's good side, but now I've only made that worse. What do I do now?' She thought for a while to come up with some sort of conclusion.

'Gran, why didn't you warn me about this? I didn't expect it to be so hard.' Her lower lip quivered. Her mind wandered back to when Miroku had told her to be careful. Where was he? She was hit by a realization. 'I can find Miroku and ask for his help. I'm sure he won't refuse!'

"_Kagome…please, I know you don't want to listen, but please take heed. If he does something to you, I won't be able to do anything. Will you try to stay on his good side?" he asked hopefully._

_Kagome half-smiled. "Yes, Miroku. But I'm afraid I'm already classified on his bad side."_

"_Maybe…but you have to try. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said wistfully._

Kagome really hoped that Miroku could be of some help. Maybe he had some advice to help her. At least, she hoped so.

"Ayame, do you know where Miroku is right now?" Kagome asked, wandering to Ayame's side.

Ayame looked up in confusion. "Are you talking about Master Inuyasha's closest friend? You know him also?"

"Yes. I need to speak to him about Inuyasha."

"You mean, Master Inuyasha." Ayame gently reminded her.

Kagome struggled with her mind. Just hearing someone being so respectful to such an annoying creature made her so angry. Be calm. She had to be calm. No, she had to speak to Miroku.

"I'm sorry for thinking that Master Inuyasha liked you Kagome. I can see by his actions that I was wrong." Ayame said softly. She got out of the water and got dressed.

Kagome felt horrible and looked down into the clear water.

"Kagome, hurry! A storm is coming!"

Kagome looked up to see dark clouds filling up the sunny sky. Thunder rumbled. She hurriedly got out of the water and dressed in her now clean servants outfit. 'Thanks Rin…' she thought, shoving her unclean clothes in her bag. She slipped her sandals on and they ran off.

'This is just like that night Sango and I escaped from the palace.' She wondered what had happened to everyone she had left behind.

"Kagome, run!" Ayame yelled from up ahead.

The sky was darkening so fast that Kagome didn't know where she was going. 'Why does this seem so coincidental?'

* * *

The servants around the palace scurried about carrying out their strict orders from their King in the Eastern Kingdom. 

"I feel like a new person," their King said with an evil smirk.

"Father," Souta gasped as he ran to his father's side, "where is Kagome? Where is mother?" he cried.

His father's eyes grew cold and dark, as if he were really a changed man. "Young Souta, your mother was slaughtered by that half-breed bandit from the Western Lands. I am gathering the best warriors and soldiers from this Kingdom and the Northern Lands, Prince Hojo's origin to go to war against the demons."

Souta stared at the hard polished floor in disbelief. "No! Mother…" He looked up at his father. "What-what about Kagome?"

"Kagome was captured by them when they broke through the palace. My men found a trail of blood all the way up and into her balcony to her room. We have to seek vengeance and rescue my dear Kagome." Souta didn't see the evil looks within his father's eyes.

Souta narrowed his eyes in hatred. "Father, I want to help rescue Kagome."

There were no traces of tears in his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Heh, heh, heh. I know you guys weren't expecting Kagome's father to still be alive. It was just another one of those secrets that will catch you by surprise. There are more, so stay tuned!_**

**chibiNeko192:** Yeah, you were lucky you didn't have to wait so long to read chapter 13 because it took a while for that to come out too. Sorry to tell you, but her condition is serious. How serious? I don't know yet. Miroku is supposed to be a funny character. The story would be too serious without him. Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome are definitely developing, and also the other way around. **Kagome and Sango reunited?** I haven't figured out exactly when yet, but my brain will figure it out. I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru will be paired with Rin, but how will that happen? I haven't a clue yet. I don't know about Kouga and Ayame, though they are both lonely characters. Thanks!

**pangie-06:** Thanks, I'm glad you like my fics! Sorry that this chapter took so long, but now I have more time to dedicate to this story one again. I don't even know what is wrong with Kagome yet. But if you've read this chapter, than you're seeing more signs. Don't go telling this around, but there is more than one person who talks to Kagome in her mind. Try and guess who. Thanks for the additional information. I'll be sure to check it out soon! Thanks!

**Overobsessy:** Lol, you have the Inu and Kag action figures too? Awesome! Are you also collecting the Tetsusaiga cards?

I know exactly how you feel about him being superior. I hate when they think they're better than us! I would have reacted differently too, but I knew Kagome was nicer that way and more forgiving than I am. Lol! I'll attack the nasty men with you! -raises inu claws...- Actually, Hojo is too much of a wimp to go out looking for Kagome like that. He'll send out his soldiers on his behalf first. So, no, he won't know she is truly alive until later on near the climax. Wow…after reading this chapter, I'll bet there are even more questions… Ja ne…and thanks!

**NordicaVB:** Sesshoumaru is in this story, yes. Thanks for reading!

**kmmgirly:** Sango won't catch up…well, for some time. I haven't decided when yet. Arigatou!

**Lllittle-Oni-08:** No, Kagome is not a miko! Just so you know. yearns to jump in story and help Kagome Thanks!

**Ashley:** I'm sorry. I'm so evil for the late update. The voice didn't show Kagome Sango, and I can't tell you who the voice is yet. Ja ne!

**Kiala: **Kouga has already been in it, so yes. Or don't you remember?

**sofia815:** Uh oh… You're lost? Hurry and let me know where at, and I'll explain. My e-mail address is Rchsgurl2 Let me know what you don't understand. 'Kay?

**darkangle4056: **I'm so glad you love the story! cries and bows Inuyasha will find out who she really is, but not for a while. He's slowly going to realize it soon. And also because his human night is coming along! Arigatou!

**Thanks to all of my supportive reviewers:** Courtnie, Dark Misstress of Demons, Mystical-Maiden, Inuyashasonly1, DJ-KimmieJ, Ammeirs, Queeney, animefreak321654, gossa, Brittany, Iced Faerie, Shrimple13, RogueSummersLover, Kitsune, Kagome1015, TheBlueMoon, twagirl, GreyGranian, inu-kag fanfic lover, Kiera-chan, Lola-Gurl, Shamanic Destiny, Fairy, shangxiang10, MaiaLourdes, Elizabeth Busby, Starflower-Gem, ShenjiDemon, forbiddenblood, humble-bumble, Sesshoumaru is mine back, Hatori-12889, TennyoKameko, DragonRose13, witchyinuyashagurl1

_**Wow, I answered a lot of reviews. Thanks so much for liking this story! I feel so privileged… Again I apologize for the long wait, but I hope it comes to your satisfaction. **_

_**I love you guys!**_

**Make sure to leave a review once you read this!**

**-Sanci**


	16. Shelter for Two

How's it going? Everybody catching on nicely?

Don't worry, if your confused about…hmmm… The thing concerning Kagome's father is that he is really alive. Inuyasha had thought he had killed him (Hint: Go back to chapter six, you should figure it out.) but he didn't. He only killed her mother. The weird voices Kagome has been hearing is one of the mysteries not figured out yet. Well, I know, but you won't for a while. About Ayame, I put her in because it felt right, but make a note that I haven't seen any anime with her in it yet. Just letting you know that I don't know her character, so if I messed it up…review and tell me what she's like! Arigatou!

Thank you **Shrimple13**, for being my first reviewer for chapter 15!

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 16: Shelter for Two**

**-**

Inuyasha growled at himself angrily as he sat in his tent. His mind was thinking about Kagome and what had just happened. She had said his eyes were a scary color. Kagome had said his eyes were _scary_! No one had ever said something like that about him before. At least, if they did, he never knew, but he had heard her.

How were his eyes scary? This beguiled him. He had felt a stab of disappointment in his chest when she said that, but explained to himself it was just hunger. It had to be because she hated demons. Humans didn't have gold eyes. He did and he was a demon. 'That damn wench… She'll learn her place here.' He thought to himself, though he knew she would fight him the whole time.

He felt a grin cross his features as he listened to the rain hit the tent. An image of Kagome bathing in the hot spring popped in his head. What was he, innocent? Actually…the total opposite. He supposed young, innocent Kagome would be deathly shocked and horrified at some of the things he had seen and done. That caused his grin to widen.

No woman had ever made him think about her this often. Not even his own mother. He narrowed his eyes. It was bad news. That's what it was. She was a challenge and that interested him. That was all.

"Oh no… I don't like that look on your face." A voice said warily and came in the tent.

Inuyasha was surprised, but quickly reprimanded that. "Miroku, don't you know what the word privacy means?" he said with a rough edge to his voice.

"Where were you five minutes ago? I was looking for you." Miroku said, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Taking a walk. Can't I do anything without you or anyone else knowing?"

Miroku watched Inuyasha curiously as he sat down, wriggling the water off himself. He knew his friend was hiding something. "Of course. Have you seen Kagome today?"

Inuyasha tightened his lips into a thin line.

"Apparently, that means yes. What happened now?" Miroku hoped Kagome hadn't ruffled Inuyasha's feathers like it seemed.

"Nothing, monk." Inuyasha ground out.

"Ex-monk…" Miroku sighed and scooted in front of his friend. "She hit you again, didn't she?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in an angry fashion. "With a damn rock!" he growled, his right eye twitching.

Miroku lifted an eyebrow. "A rock?" 'How had Kagome done that?' he wondered, desperately trying not to smile.

"Don't say a word." Inuyasha said and stalked out of the tent.

"Kagome, what did you do?" Miroku said with a short groan. He got up and followed Inuyasha out of the tent.

Inuyasha didn't speak as he walked menacingly through the showering rain. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Miroku tried to keep up with him but Inuyasha disappeared with a run. "He's really mad." He said to himself as he walked back to his tent, shaking his head.

* * *

"Ayame! Ayame, where are you?" Kagome yelled frantically into the pouring rain. She couldn't see anything around her. The sky was dark enough for her to be worried about where she was running. Her breathing was urgent and frightened as she blinked the water away. 'Where did she go? I was right behind her!' 

Thunder rumbled, and she could feel the ground move beneath her sandals. She gasped and her eyes widened in fear. She maintained her balance and felt around for a tree she could huddle under. 'Come on… I couldn't have gone that far…' she thought desperately. 'If I can just get some type of shelter…'

Kagome kept her possessions tucked safely under her left arm. She didn't want them to get soaked like her clothes were now. She sniffed and cowered, covering her bag and suitcase, and walked one way in hopes to get back to the hot spring where she could find a safe shelter from the storm.

After walking for what seemed like forever, she felt leaves brush up against her legs. She sighed in relief and walked with a faster pace. She had never felt so alone in her life out in some land she was unfamiliar with. It was so dark, and she found that she didn't like darkness. It scared her, making her wonder who was out there. Would some scary person she didn't know jump out and drag her away? Dark meant she didn't know what was there. It made her feel so alone. She wished she hadn't taken so long to get into her clothes. Or that she would have seen the storm coming earlier on. Then she would be back in the safe, warm tent with Ayame.

She groaned in anger at herself. 'Why do I always find myself in some kind of trouble?' She reached a hand out and felt rock. Rock? She felt it with confusion. Was it a shelter? A cavern of some kind?

Kagome sucked in a breath quickly and wiped the rain from her eyes. Right now she was scared to see what the rock was.

Lightning struck, making her jump in shock.

She felt her stomach grow queasy and breathed deeply. Oh, she wished with a passion that someone was with her.

Even Inuyasha. Right now she would feel a lot better with even him here with her. She didn't care if he yelled at her the whole time, she just wanted him with her.

She stopped herself when she fathomed what she was thinking. 'I'm acting as if he were courting me! What's wrong with me?' She shrugged off the vivid picture of Inuyasha in her mind. Just the thought of him made her shiver. Why? Where were these unbidden feelings coming from? These fresh feelings scared her and she ignored them with the thoughts of finding a shelter. Her body couldn't take the pounding rain for much longer.

Kagome trudged along beneath trees, angered at her cowardice for refusing to explore the big rock. She figured she was wandering out far, but in which direction, she didn't know.

"Inuyasha is bound to notice I'm gone sooner or later." She whispered, staring down at the muddy ground. 'Will he come and find me? Surely if he is a demon, he would find me within a short period of time.' But she remembered his anger earlier. He wouldn't look for her after that. He probably hoped she would be eaten by some form of wild animal or die from starvation.

The rain slowed enough so that she could see some forms in front of her.

She stopped at a familiar form.

The unmistakable shadowed form stood a few feet away from her.

Her eyes widened and her body shook.

"Father!" she whispered in a choked voice.

* * *

Ayame sat in the tent for a long time waiting for Kagome, but she never came in. Ayame stared at the flap worriedly as it banged against the makeshift tent. The wind howled and Ayame felt its dangerous aura. 'Something is out there…' she thought. 'Someone other than Kagome.' 

She stood up and put her long thick kimono on. "I have to find Master Inuyasha and tell him she's out there." She opened the flap and gasped when a strong wind blew at her along with rain. She stumbled back and shut the flap, staring at the opening. 'I can't go out there. The storm picked up a lot… Kagome, what do I do? I left her out there. If Master Inuyasha finds out, he'll punish both of us. Hopefully she gets back soon.'

Ayame lay down on her mat wide-eyed. She was worried about Kagome, though she barely knew her. The girl was still weak from being ill and Ayame didn't think she could weather out the storm alone. She could just picture Kagome collapsing on the ground, too tired to go on.

Ayame shook her head. 'I'll wait until the storm dies down. Then I'll get Master Inuyasha. She'll be fine. Master Inuyasha will find her. With his sense of smell, he'll find her.'

She hoped.

* * *

Kaede grew even more nauseous as the storm became even fiercer. She knew Kagome was in trouble. What kind of trouble, she didn't know. The more she prayed, the more information her mind would come across. But right now she felt like someone was blocking away things she wanted to know. Kaede had never had this sort of thing happen to her. She never knew information could be blocked from her. But what really got her going was why it was being blocked? 

The only way Kaede thought it could be possible was if she had some sort of spiritual power or if someone else was intercepting the information. Maybe it wasn't Kagome.

She closed her eyes and listened to the howling wind outside the wagon. The bits of information on Kagome she had just recently discovered juggled about in her head. '**Alone in the storm.**' That was one of them. She understood it clearly.

'**Form of darkness around her.**' Kaede felt her stomach take a tumble at the thought. Could some form of evil be following Kagome? Was that the person who had intercepted the information Kaede needed to know?

Kaede waited for more clues, but they didn't come as she hoped they would. "Kami, please assist me with the gift ye bestowed upon me." She cried out.

Nothing.

'**Inuyasha does not know where Kagome is.**' The thought forged itself into her brain. She didn't know what to think. 'Kagome…what can I do to help her? Something will happen if Inuyasha does not find her.'

She thought tentatively over what to do. At the sound of heavy breathing, Kaede looked up to see Rin struggling to get in the wagon against the raging storm.

"Rin, what are ye doing coming here in this storm?" Kaede said with her eyes narrowed.

Rin took the thick blanket she had crafted off her head. She looked at Kaede with a seriously worried look. "What's happening with Kagome, Gran?"

Kaede rubbed her eyes stressfully. "That depends. I haven't gotten much information. Have ye got something important to tell me?" She didn't want to tell Rin exactly how much danger Kagome was in.

Rin wondered if Kaede was keeping something from her. "I know something serious is happening to Kagome right now. I know it has to do with something valuable she has in her possession. That's all."

Kaede watched Rin. 'So…young Rin found information I couldn't.' "I didn't foresee that Rin. Do ye know what the possession is, or anything that has to do with it?"

Rin shook her head. "I just have this-this overwhelming sense of fear. I feel like I can feel her fear."

Kaede leaned closer. "Fear of what?"

Rin looked at Kaede with one of the saddest looks she had ever seen. "I don't know Gran." She whispered. "It's something…or someone." Rin closed her eyes and covered her face in her hands. "I don't know. My mind is saying all these things to me. I don't know what's happening…"

Kaede went pale.

So it _was_ a dark force trying to keep both Kaede and Rin away. "Lie down Rin. Don't try to know anymore for now. Rest." She helped Rin situate herself beneath the covers and put her hand over Rin's eyes. "Sleep with peace." She waited until Rin was breathing soundly and sighed.

'So he's finally coming back. But why? Why!'

* * *

Kagome stepped even closer. 'No… What's wrong with me? Father doesn't know where I am. I must be seeing things.' 

The figure disappeared just as suddenly as it had come.

Her chest tightened involuntarily and she was even more afraid. The rain fell harder, and she broke into a run. 'I have to find somewhere to rest.' She thought, trying to ignore the rain pelting her back.

Just this once she wished Inuyasha was here. She knew he would help her; he had before.

Lightning crackled, giving her a brief glance at her surroundings. She smiled, thanking Kami when she saw a small hut up ahead. It looked smaller than her quarters back at the palace, but it was enough. In fact, to her it looked perfect.

Kagome stumbled over stones and roots, barely even aware of the rain anymore. She reached out her cold arm and felt the door. She almost broke into tears with her relief and slid it open, not bothering to see if anyone was there before entering.

When she looked into the hut, she gazed right into a crackling fire in the middle. She stared in astonishment. 'Was someone here before me? Is someone here now?' she thought frantically.

Kagome looked around the room, and saw that no one was there. She was afraid to go any closer to the fire, but its heat comforted her and called to her. It wanted her to bask in its warmth. She stepped closer, now feeling the freezing cold clothing clinging against her skin. She shivered and sat next to the fire, setting her possessions down before rubbing her hands over the fire.

Kagome sniffled and stared searchingly into the fire. She felt her mind drifting towards Inuyasha yet again. But this time she didn't try to push those thoughts away. Right now she craved to think about him. No, she craved to have him here…with her. Her heart fluttered happily just thinking about him.

She gaped at her thoughts. 'Am I actually thinking about him like that? He would never like me. He just thinks I'm a nuisance, a child. He would never think of me as an eligible young lady worth courting.' She balked. 'There I go again!'

She sighed as she remembered that night she had seen Inuyasha up on the hill the night she and Sango had run away. He was watching her with a gleam in his exotic gold eyes. Just thinking about the way his shirt stuck to his well-toned chest made her heart skip a few beats. She breathed deeply, her mind picturing him taking her into his warm arms.

"I was pretty mean to him …" She took out her pillow after blushing at her daydreaming and placed it behind the warm fire. She lay down, placing her head on the pillow with a soft smile on her face. 'He _is_ handsome…' she thought with a yawn.

The rain slowed to a drizzle and Inuyasha found that even after his long walk he hadn't settled down. He was wide-awake. Because of the storm, they couldn't make the food, and the tents, wagons, and few carriages were stuffed with valuables. So they had to fend for themselves for the night.

* * *

It was just his luck too. The rain had soaked his poor excuse for a wig and now, in his tent, he had taken it off in satisfaction. The wig itched his head, especially his ears. He supposed if Kagome saw his real appearance she would be horrified. Well…good for her. Although some part of him was upset that she couldn't accept him for who he was, a demon. Well, no one knew but his brother and Miroku that he was only half. Half demon and half human. That would probably change Kagome's mind about him, but he didn't care. If she couldn't accept him for who he was right now, than it wouldn't work. 

"What wouldn't work?" he raged. He wasn't planning on liking her or anything. He wasn't about to like any human. He had already made that mistake before, a mistake he would never make again. He would make her his, but only by body. She would just be another one of his women he used.

Inuyasha stared at the flap at the opening of the tent in awareness. He sensed something. His eyes narrowed and his ear twitched. He smelled Ayame. She was alone.

She was running towards his tent.

He tightened his body, smelling her fear and worry. He put his wig back on.

"Master!" she cried out softly as she stuck her head in the tent. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Kagome is missing." She gasped for breath.

Inuyasha was careful not to let any emotion show on his face, but he was shocked. Kagome was gone? He should have known she would have run when she got the chance. He growled loudly, his fangs showing and left the tent. "So she tried to make a run for it, did she?"

Ayame sniffed and shook her head. "No. We were coming back from the hot spring when the storm came. She fell behind and she hasn't come back. She's lost out there." Her eyes pleaded with him that he go after Kagome.

He seethed and ran off into the darkness where he could just faintly smell Kagome's scent. 'What the hell is wrong with that wench? Damn her making me look for her in the rain.'

He ran past the hot spring where her fearful scent was stronger, but not by much. His chest felt tight, like he couldn't breathe. He kept thinking about Kagome, and whether she was alright. As he ran, he briefly sensed another presence, one he couldn't decipher. He hoped whatever it was hadn't hurt Kagome in any way.

But of course he would feel the same way if any of his other captives had gotten lost in the wilderness too.

That reassured him and he ran faster, ignoring the rain as it changed from a drizzle to a pouring rain. 'Where is she?'

He smelled her scent, and knew in a heartbeat it was close. Very close.

He stopped when the rain came down like a waterfall, erasing his sense of smell. He cursed and walked in the direction he had smelled her and the smell of burnt wood reached his nostrils.

He blinked and saw a small hut a couple feet away from him. He knew that instant she was in there. But was she alright?

The relief he felt was so great that his chest wasn't tight anymore. It felt free and he raced the rest of the way to the door, flinging the sliding door open with a loud smack.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she opened her sleepy eyes. She had heard a loud noise. What was it? She clenched her fists and stood up, disturbed that the fire was almost out. She couldn't see anything. Anyone could be right next to her and she wouldn't know where. "Who-Who's there? Please…leave me alone…" she whimpered. 'Am I dreaming?' 

Inuyasha stepped closer to her, so that the remaining light of the fire shown on him.

Kagome saw him and stared. Her eyes watered up and she launched herself at him with a whimper. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha immediately caught her in his arms and held her to him, forgetting that he didn't care about her. He braced his arms around her back, and put his wet head at her neck. "Kagome…" He sniffed in her scent. The scent was familiar. Kind of like a flower.

He liked it. A lot.

Kagome felt tears trickling down her face and plastered it against his wet haori. "You-Your here. You came for me." She said through the large lump in her throat. She gripped his haori.

Inuyasha didn't reply. What was he doing? No. He couldn't do this.

He pushed her away roughly.

She muffled a cry as she stumbled backwards until she regained her balance. She stared up at him and flushed, looking away. "I-I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that. I was just so alone and…" She sat down. 'I can't believe I was so forward! How could I disgrace myself like that?'

"You don't need to say anything." He said and sat down next to her against the wall. He didn't look at her, but stared into the remaining embers.

"Aren't you going to take me back…_there_?" she sniffled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Of course." He snapped. "Not until the morning. The storm won't let up." As if in confirmation, rain beat against the hut with incessant taps.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Just go back to sleep. There's nothing we can do now." He said gruffly.

Kagome snuck a glance at him, seeing him almost shiver. 'He's soaking wet, and cold.' She felt her heart swell at the sight of him with her.

Kagome laid back down with her pink pillow caressing her head. She closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. Her whole body was all too aware of Inuyasha so close to her. It puzzled her that she hadn't noticed him so much before. He made her shiver, and she wanted to be back within his arms again. It had felt so good, he _smelled_ so good.

Half an hour later she was still awake. She hoped he didn't notice her or her thoughts concerning him. She felt a tinge of pink touch her cheeks in embarrassment. 'Why can't I sleep? I'm safe now. He's right there.' She bit her lip.

"Go to sleep." Inuyasha's voice broke through the silence.

She licked her lips. "I-I can't." Suddenly she remembered the night before when Inuyasha slaughtered one of the other men. His eyes had been a steely color, showing absolutely no mercy. What if he looked at her that way? Would he kill her just as easily?

Kagome moved her head slowly and looked out of the corners of her eyes at him. She looked into his eyes, comforted that they held no coldness in them. They shone in the firelight beautifully.

He didn't say anything.

"Can… Could I sit next to you?" Right when she uttered those words, she regretted saying them. "Just for tonight though. I'm too shaken up to sleep. And… I know your cold." She reassured him.

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't look over at her.

Tension thrummed.

"Then get over here." His husky voice replied and Kagome felt like she was going to pass out. But in a good way. She tried not to feel nervous as she sat up and went closer and closer to Inuyasha.

He was sitting up against the wall still, and his glowing eyes were half-closed.

Kagome gulped and felt her face redden.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, his voice raw.

Kagome grinned and breathed in his musky scent. "You."

He smirked and reached out, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulled her next to him. "Then shouldn't you be on the other side of the room?"

"No." she whispered and hoped he didn't notice the nervous shaking of her body as she placed her warm head on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She didn't dare look up at him as her hand circled around his taut, muscled waist. Kagome felt tight, too tight to relax against his body. She felt him nudge her closer so that their sides practically molded together. She shivered at her recently warm clothes and his wet, cold ones touching.

Kagome was sure she was blushing profusely in the darkness.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, wench?" Inuyasha ground out in irritation. "I offer my body heat and you still aren't satisfied."

Kagome stiffened. "Excuse me, but I didn't do anything. So don't get an attitude with me."

The silence was deafening. Uncomfortable tension hummed through the small but cozy shelter.

Inuyasha growled. "Damn you… I can have any attitude I want! Do you want me to threaten you so that you'll stop being a pain?" he said and glared angrily down at her.

Kagome groaned with anger. She quickly removed her head from Inuyasha's wet shoulder. "You arrogant bandit! You have **no** right to talk to me that way! Don't **_ever_** call me a wench ever again." She glared dark-eyed daggers at him.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist in a rough manner and pulled her closer, so there faces were only centimeters away.

Kagome almost thought she saw red in his golden orbs and stared at him wide-eyed. She held her breath for the life of her.

"Are you testing me?" he ground out, his eyes narrowed. Her hand shook in his and he threw it off to the side. "You, **_wench_**, are my captive. You are mine."

Kagome jerked her face to the side, not looking on him.

"**Look at me**!" he yelled.

She slowly looked at him, hatred written on her pale face. 'I…I hate you Inuyasha. How could you treat me this way?'

He looked her right in the eyes. "You will respect me no matter what. Otherwise you'll have to face the consequences."

"Like what? Making _dinner_?" Kagome couldn't help but blurt out.

"Worse." He said.

Then he moved back and smirked. 'Just wait, Kagome. I'll seduce you just like every other wench who was attracted to me.' With his aggressive ways, she wouldn't be able to resist him for too long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_So, how was that for a fluffy chapter? I surprised you, didn't I? Let me know if you want more fluff in the next chapter._**

**pangie-06:** Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! It was great, but really cold. About the mysterious voice, sorry, but you weren't on target. But good guess! That could work out. Hmm. Thanks!

**DJ-KimmieJ: **Yes, the King, Kagome and Souta's father, is still alive. You'll find out more about him and what happened soon. (wink) I hope I didn't kill you. Thanks for the review!

**ShenjiDemon:** Yes, he is truly alive, and Souta wants to get revenge for the death of his mother. He hates the one who broke into the palace, which is Inuyasha. He is determined to hunt him down and hopefully find his sister. He doesn't know if she's dead. Thanks!

**chibiNeko192:** Thanks! I think I will find some way to get them together. I'm not sure if I want to make an additional story centered on them or somehow fit it in. I can do it. Ah, you have an idea there. A point… I might just use it! Miroku came back, and Sango will be on her way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Overobsessy:** Lol. The comment about the 'missing' shirt made me laugh. A bad feeling is right, but Kagome was lucky this time.

Inu: But why can't that King die? Why won't you let me get revenge?

Me: Because…he has to do with the center of the story. Don't worry, you'll get your revenge later.

Inu: That isn't my only complaint.

Me-rolls eyes- Hurry up.

Inu: Why can't I know that Kagome is a princ-

Me-covers his mouth- Don't say it out loud. You can't know until the right time.

Your right when you said when Kagome finds out about the connection between Inuyasha and her family; that she'll react horrified. It's going to get angsty and suspenseful. Wow. Lots of wondering going on. You'll find out eventually. Everything will tie together in the end. Thanks and have fun reading!

**missinuyasha:** I'm glad you like the turn of events! I get what you mean with school. I've had a hard time trying to find the time to write and read while doing homework and sports. Actually, a few friends of mine thought that it could be an animation. That would be awesome; I wish. It would be very suspenseful on the t.v. Hope you liked this one too!

**darkangle4056:** Thanks! Inuyasha will find out who she is later on. I haven't fully decided when or if it should be before she finds out he killed her mother.

**sweet-Inukag:** Don't think too much about it. Inuyasha thought he killed the King, but he only injured him. But Inuyasha doesn't know that.

**Inu-kag fanfic lover:** Thank you! Oh believe me, she will have a chance to use the beads of subjugation! I can't tell you who captured Ayame, but you might be right.

**Ai8:** I'm guessing the scene that got you puzzled was the last one? Where you found out the King was indeed not dead, but living? It will be explained better; sorry you were confused!

**ms.joyjoy:** Yes, Kikyou will come in and hers and Inuyasha's past relationship will be explained. The other friend, do you mean Mykoku? Arigatou!

**Thanks so much to the other supportive readers and reviewers:** Shrimple13, schoolqueen, Inu's1fan, lady-joker, PisxiePam, animefreak321654, Ashley, Kagome1015, RogueSummersLover, Inuyashasonly1, Iced Faerie, blackcoat-245, sut up, Inuyashafanaticlmv, DragonRose13, dArKaNgEl A076, Xtreme Nuisance, kagome1312, MaiaLourdes, Shamanic Destiny, forbiddenblood, TheBlueMoon, AnimeAngelz, Drake Clawfang, Hatori-12889, bluerelic, inuyashapupluvr, inupupluvr, inuyashagurrl, RedxRain, sapphirepink

**Wow, lots of reviews. Thanks so much guys! Be sure to review and tell me whether you want Inuyasha to forge ahead with his tactics of seduction. Bye!**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Sanci**_


	17. Perfect Interference

A/N: I know this was another grueling wait and I'm glad I haven't been threatened yet… Anyways, thank you for waiting as always. School is busy as ever, and now weekends are extra tight. But I will write this story. I will finish it. Oh yeah, I can't believe I got so many reviews last chapter-tear- Lets see if we can beat it this time…

_500th Reviewer:_ toast

_First Reviewer for Chapter 16:_ sapphirepink

Thank you!

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 17: Perfect Interference**

**-**

"Is she still asleep?" a voice murmured.

Kagome groaned in her deep sleep and rolled over, pulling the thin covers closer to her cold body. Unconsciously, she pulled stands of hair away from her face and sighed, burying her head in her pink pillow.

"She didn't even wake up when I brought her back," Inuyasha snorted from outside the tent.

"So…did you do anything when you were stuck in that shelter all alone?" Miroku whispered with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He couldn't help it. Inuyasha would have done _something_, right?

"No. What do you think we were doing?" Inuyasha asked, but he was staring at the tent Kagome slept in.

Miroku snickered, "Are you that dense, or just distracted by that lovely lady sleeping alone?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "You better watch it Miroku. Otherwise I won't help you look for the wench's friend you like so much." He looked out at the sun peeking out over the large amounts of gray clouds. The air was cooler than it had been the past days.

"You have a bad habit of ignoring questions, you know that?" Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha didn't answer, but he smirked slightly. He wondered if he should tell Miroku of his planned seduction. Nah. Miroku would enjoy that all too much.

"You're not going to wake her up?" Miroku asked, leaning against a tree. "Because if you don't, I will. I take great pleasure in being the first one any beautiful lady sees when she wakes up." He got no reply and hid a grin as he left the tree.

One…

Miroku kept walking, but slower.

Two…

Three…

"Miroku, get the hell back here," Inuyasha growled. Just what the hell did Miroku think he was doing? If anyone was waking Kagome up, it would be him. After all, he was the one aiming to seduce her. "Go get Ayame." Inuyasha strode past Miroku; oblivious that Miroku had set him up.

Inuyasha opened the flap carefully and looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully on the mat. She was laying on her side, her dark hair strewn about on her face. He saw pink cheeks beneath the lengthy hair and sat next to her, brushing the strands to the back of her head. She wet her lips with a soft sigh and Inuyasha stared. That was definitely not the thing for her to do in her sleep. She wasn't seducing him, he was seducing her! He leaned over her and breathed at her ear, "Hey wench, get up."

She mumbled something incoherent and turned away from him.

His eyes narrowed. So, she wanted to wake up the hard way did she? He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms in a fast motion of muscular strength. Her head rested against his upper chest with her arms at his sides. Talk about opportunity…

Kagome felt someone moving her body and shoved. "Leave me alone. I can sleep as long as I want." She said crabbily.

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised and he tried not to laugh. 'You'll sleep all right.' He lay down on the mat on his back, pulling Kagome halfway on top of him. 'Did she gain weight from before?' he thought with a grin and put his arms around her. He used his left arm to angle her head so her face was aimed right at his.Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for her to wake up. He breathed in and smelled her scent. It was flowery or something, and enticing. Her curvaceous body stuck to his and he could still feel the dampness from the rain on her clothes.

Kagome shivered at the warmness around her. It felt very much like a body, but she knew that wasn't true; Inuyasha slept away from her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right into the sleeping face of...Inuyasha! What was _he_ doing beneath her? How did he get there? All the possibilities ran through her mind and she flushed.

Gasping, she flew off of him. 'Hopefully he doesn't know I moved in my sleep…' she thought frantically and looked around. She wasn't in the hut anymore… Did Inuyasha carry her back while she was sleeping? 'Oh, Kami!' What was going on?

Inuyasha's eyes opened, feigning sleepiness. "What are you doing over there?" he asked, his voice turning husky.

Kagome's mouth went as dry as the desert when he said that. She hadn't noticed how…incredibly handsome he looked. He looked so vulnerable with his dark, ruffled hair mussed around his head. His eyes looked like they could melt her into a puddle inthe raw way he waslooking at her. She blushed and looked away. "I…uh…" she tried to find her voice in a frozen position and sure hoped he didn't notice how he affected her so.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so shocked he wanted to- No. Not now. He tried to look upset, but his gaze kept straying to her pink lips.

"You p-pervert! What do you think your trying to do? Get out!" Kagome yelled, pointing at the flap with a flushed face. She obviously found her voice.

He looked her in the eyes andgrabbed her wrist. "Is that what you really want?" he whispered and brushed his right cheek over her left one tauntingly.

She gasped and pulled away.

'She's harder than I thought. But she'll stop fighting soon enough.' He smirked to himself and touched her waist possessively before sauntering away, with her gawking at him from behind.

Kagome started breathing hard and sat down in disbelief. 'Did-did Inuyasha just make an indecent proposal? Was I dreaming?' She shook her head. Inuyasha would never act that way. Unless he knew something…about her. No, he couldn't know anything.

Kagome's hand reached for her jeweled necklace unconsciously. 'Could it be this? But I never let my guard fully down.' Then why was he acting so…so… She didn't even have the right word for it. Whatever it was, she couldn't let it get to her. She _refused_ to like him. She had to stay with him only to eventually find her destiny.

Kagome fisted both hands over the pink jewel. The jewel would serve as a reminder for her to never let anyone know who she was. She could never tell anyone she was really the Princess of theEastern Kingdom. No one could know that she held possession over her family's heirloom. Her life and purpose would remain a secret.

She sighed sadly. How could she have that much strength to keep herself hidden? She couldn't tell anyone who she was, or even act like her real self. Kagome's face hardened along with her heart. 'The only one who will ever know is Sango. She would never tell anyone; she would never betray me.' Her mind went back to a conversation with Gran.

_- "Who is the one who betrayed me?"_

_Now it was Kaede who paused._

_Kagome felt a chill go up her spine. 'Please-please…let it not be Sango.'_

_"I do know whom betrayed ye. But…I have a distinct feeling that ye shouldn't hear this from me. Your friend knows who betrayed ye, and she will tell ye."-_

Sango knew who betrayed Kagome. Did that mean… No, Sango wouldn't ever betray her. It had to be someone else. Someone she hadn't thought of. 'Could it have been Mother? Did she tell Father that I ran away?' For some reason, she had an inkling that her Mother hadn't said a word to anyone. Which led her back to Sango. "It's not Sango! It can't be! She's my best friend!" she yelled angrily and forced herself to change clothes. "It isn't her. I know it isn't." she reassured herself.

Kagome swallowed back tears and patted the long skirt Rin had designed especially for her. It was a light yellow with a long blue shirt. There were lines of sparkles along the skirt that Rin had told her catch in the light. She opened her bag and found a yellow ribbon, the perfect match for her outfit. 'I wonder what Rin and Gran are doing?' she thought.

* * *

Kaede walked slowly towards the wagon Sango was occupying, carrying medicinal herbs in a small bowl. 'It is time to tell Sango of Kagome's whereabouts.' She knocked and waited patiently. 

"Come in." Sango's voice spoke.

Kaede slipped through the sheet at the opening and sat down beside Sango's mat. Sango was sitting up, putting a shirt into the bag she carried. Her clothes were freshly new, compliments of Rin and her sewing skills.

She smiled at Kaede and saw the serious look on the old woman's face. "What is it…Gran?" For some reason, Sango felt it hard to call her such a disrespectful name and she eyed the green liquid Kaede was stirring. "Is that medicine?" Sango tried to hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Aye." Kaede replied and set the stick down. "It's for ye, but I have also come to tell ye some important information."

Sango raised her eyebrows at Kaede's seriousness. "Alright."

"Ye have a friend called Kagome, right?" Kaede began.

'Did Gran…just say…Kagome?' Sango stared at Kaede. "K-Kagome! You know where she is?"

Kaede put up a hand. "Aye. Kagome came here." She placed the bowl into Sango's hands. "Now drink."

"Can't I drink this after you tell me? This is more important than my state of being." Sango protested.

"Ye must drink it now. It may look inedible, but it will heal ye and give ye strength. That way ye can find Kagome." Kaede ordered firmly.

Sango clenched her teeth in irritation. She wanted to know about Kagome right now! She didn't have time to wait. This was her best friend, most likely in danger! How could Kaede make her wait? She didn't have the patience! "Gran… Tell me where she is." Sango said, her teeth still tightly clenched.

"First ye must drink this. If I wait, then ye'll be gone before I give it to ye." Kaede said wisely.

'How did she know that?' Sango thought suspiciously. She almost gagged in disgust at the smell. As the drink went into her mouth, her eyelids tightened while closed. The taste was absolutely _disgusting_. In the reeking drink were lumps of some anonymous…herb? Just thinking about it made her feel a little green herself. She slammed the bowl down. "Now tell me where Kagome is…please!" she said, her face contorted in impatience.

Kaede watched her and chuckled. "Ye are both alike in your impatience."

Sango's eyes narrowed.

Kaede saw how irritated Sango was and cleared her throat. "Kagome left right before ye arrived here. A few days ago."

Sango stared in disbelief. 'I can't…believe it. I was _so_ close to her…' She hunched over and closed her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't foresee that ye were her friend until recently."

Sango opened her sad brown eyes. "Foresee?"

Kaede nodded. "I am able to see occurrences in the near or far future. I can also figure out someone's past upon meeting. But it all depends on the endurance of the person. Ye are strong because it took me longer to know anything about ye. Kagome was like that too at first."

Sango bit her lip in thought. 'How much does Gran know about Kagome? Does she know her…past?' "What did you find out about Kagome?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

Kaede looked her right in the eye. "Many confusing things, I might add. Little tidbits of her past." Kaede didn't know what Sango knew about Kagome.

"And her future."Sango perked up. "Do you really know what will happen to Kagome?"

Kaede paused before answering, "Aye."

"Could you tell me?" she hoped.

* * *

Kouga was running at high speeds when he smelled a very familiar scent. It wasn't the woman he was searching for, but her friend's scent he picked up. But where was the scent of his soon-to-be woman? The scent of travelers tugged at his nose. 

'Gypsy's.' he thought and smirked. 'Once I get that wench, she'll tell me where my woman is.'

* * *

The ground could be quite comfortable. Kagome hadn't noticed such a thing before. The scent of green grass filled her nostrils. Kagome breathed in with a smile as she stared up at the grayish-blue sky. She was lying on the ground with her hands propping her head up. The grass was so long and soft, like a bed. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned. "Come on…I just ate some bread a little bit ago." 'Just ignore it,' she thought. 

The peaceful breeze and silence almost made her forget that she was a captive. _Almost_. The sun was beginning to set and she didn't want to go back. She had stayed by the spring for most of the day, not seeing Inuyasha since…since she was rudely awakened. Was he avoiding her? She felt a slight blush developing on her cheeks and closed her eyes. 'Why am I blushing? I detest him. He's a cruel, uncaring person.' He wasn't _just_ a person. A **demon**. 'Yes, he's a demon, and he kills people without a second thought. I could never like anyone like that.' She told herself.

A shadow fell over her eyes and she opened them. Miroku!

He didn't look happy. "Kagome…where have you been all day? Ayame had things for you to do, but you ran off."

Kagome stood up quickly and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Ayame needed me."

"You'll have to apologize to Inuyasha, not me." Miroku looked at her with worry in his dark eyes. He took her arm and they started walking back to camp.

"What?" Kagome stiffened.

Miroku kept walking, in serious thought. "Just what I said."

Kagome stopped walking and shook her head. "No…"

"Kagome…" Miroku pulled her gently. "Inuyasha's already perturbed as it is. You don't want to make it worse, do you?"

Kagome frowned and let him guide her along. 'I cannot apologize to Inuyasha! That inconsiderate demon! I won't give in to him; I will not be his servant!' "He doesn't need to know!" she pointed out.

He sighed, his ponytail flopping. "I'm afraid he already does Kagome. All you have to do is apologize and go back to your tent with Ayame."

Kagome angrily curled her fists into balls. "I want to kill him, that scoundrel! He-he can't just order me around…" Oh Kami, what if he was _really_ mad? What would he do to her?

'So much for my plan to get them together. She hates him.' Miroku thought. "Inuyasha truly is a very good person. He just acts tough before his men so they respect him…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You already told me that…"

Miroku laughed nervously and mentally smacked himself. 'Great.'

Kagome tried not to feel nervous when they reached camp. The men and women watched her. Something shone in their eyes, but she couldn't read what it was. She saw Ayame's worried look and tried to smile. 'What am I so scared of? It's just Inuyasha.' She thought reassuringly. She took deep breaths as they entered the largest tent she had ever seen. She looked around and felt her heart stop when she saw Inuyasha arguing with two men.

"Hold on a minute." Miroku whispered, still gripping her thin arm.

She halted like a solid piece of stone and listened in.

"Damnit! We don't need to combine forces! We can beat them on our own!" Inuyasha growled venomously.

One of the two men sputtered. "But, Master Inuyasha… Their army is so much bigger. They have so many more humans-"

"Ours is much stronger. We'll fight them on our own, and we'll win." Inuyasha glared at the men coldly.

Kagome almost forgot to keep breathing. Fight who? Humans, he had said… Was he going to fight her home Kingdom? She couldn't help but stare at this demon, waiting for him to explode and kill. To Kagome he looked like a stranger. His eyes were a darker color. She could have sworn she saw red but knew she was probably just seeing things.

"Get the hell away from me before I show you how strong I am…" he snarled and stood up from his mat.

The men scrambled out of the tent.

Inuyasha was growling under his breath. He looked really angry. And he had to avert his gaze right on her, didn't he?

Kagome's eyes widened. What would he say to her? She gulped.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku next to her. "Where was she?" he roared.

Miroku hesitated before saying, "She was with me."

Inuyasha looked even more of a demon. A fang slipped out of his mouth and rested on his lower lip. "What?"

'No! Miroku…why did you do that?' Kagome felt the fear sitting in her throat. She backed up two steps.

'So…Miroku's working his 'charm' on the wench, huh?' Inuyasha thought and wanted to smirk.

"It isn't like that, Inuyasha… It wasn't his fault-"

"It's _Master_ Inuyasha to you wench." He snarled and stalked towards her.

She wanted to run. '_Run!_' she screamed in her mind. She couldn't. She was too frightened to move.

He grabbed her arm roughly.

She yelped in surprise.

"Leave Miroku." Inuyasha growled, his dark eyes fixed upon Kagome.

Miroku was alarmed, and he looked helplessly at Kagome. _Please apologize Kagome_, he sent through a 'look'.

Kagome didn't pay attention because Inuyasha had momentarily dropped her to shut the opening. She hugged her legs to her body as a method of protection.

He turned back around.

She feared looking him in the eyes, but she did, much to her dismay. His long black hair contrasted with his shirt. And she couldn't help noticing he was wearing a _white_ shirt. One that made the lines of his hard chest see through. She blinked and hid a blush. 'What is wrong with me! I'm acting so improper!' She looked back up and saw a different look in his eyes. Kagome only briefly recognized it. His eyes were still dark, but not the scary dark like a minute ago. They were dark with gold in them…and the way he was looking at her, definitely not good. She wanted to look away but she couldn't bring herself to. She swallowed repeatedly.

"You will be punished," was what came out of his mouth.

Kagome blinked in surprise. She had expected… What had she expected? "Fine." She complied, though it was hard not to start yelling at him.

He sat down in front of her with narrowed eyes. "I don't have all day."

Kagome bit back a retort. "For what?" she asked sarcastically.

"For your damn apology wench." He growled in his stomach.

His eyes pierced her. "What apology?"

"Apology for abandoning your duties to me, wench."

That was enough! "If you call me wench one more time, I'll kick your-"

"My what?" he challenged with a smirk.

A small shiver rose up her spine. Why, oh why did he have to smirk like…like _that_? His smirk grew more evil and Kagome couldn't breathe.

"So, you give in, right?" he whispered.

Kagome balked. "No way '_Master_'!"

His head inched closer to hers, and she stared into his eyes; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He moved up so close that she felt his breath hit her face. It was so warm, and it smelled like mint tea.

Her heart was pounding and her breathing was becoming ragged. "W-What's my punishment?"

He didn't even bat an eye before replying. "You have to make food tonight…"

"So?" she attempted to distract him, but he still asserted himself closer.

"You have to take around a bucket of water too." He said and then ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine." She inhaled sharply and moved out of his reach. 'An easy enough punishment.'

He held the side of her head and tilted it slightly towards him. His face came closer and his eyes flashed. His mouth…closer.

Kagome felt an unmistakable urge to let him…kiss her. She felt her head moving towards his. Wait-Did she just-Was he about to kiss her? _Her first kiss_? She couldn't! 'I can't let him do this! He's not the one for me!'

Kagome shoved him away and ran straight out of the tent, not looking back. A tear trickled its way down her cheek and she wiped it away. She reached hers and Ayame's tent and was glad to find it unoccupied. She hadn't noticed everyone watching her fly back to her tent.

She closed the flap and lay down on her mat. 'What does he want from me? Why did he try to-to **kiss** me back there?' He was so demonic and insensitive to anyone's feelings. She was confused. 'I don't understand him. I don't want to.'

She narrowed her eyes in anger. How dare he be so forward with her! Did he actually think she wanted him to act that way? No way could she have any relationship with a demon. She was a human; part of a different Kingdom. Demons were so dangerous. They were reckless with their strength. Her first kiss would be a human, of course. She partially wanted it to be a Prince, whom she would marry. But she didn't mind as long as she loved the person.

Kagome sighed and rested her head on her pillow. 'Inuyasha confuses me. He saved me and brought me here, yet somehow I don't hate him. Why?'

She felt a warm sensation on her chest and felt for the jewel. It was starting to glow a soft pink color. She took it off her head and stared at it. 'There is something about this family heirloom that doesn't seem right. Why is it glowing?' she thought curiously. Did it have anything to do with the demons so close by? Would they know she had it in her possession? If they hadn't noticed now, they probably wouldn't. She sighed with relief. 'I'm just glad Inuyasha didn't hit me. Then I would truly hate him.'

"Kagome!"

She sat up, startled by the voice. "Ayame?"

Ayame stuck her head in the tent and smiled brightly, her hair up in one of Kagome's ribbons. "It's time." She hoped Kagome didn't hear the pain behind her words.

"Time for what?" Kagome asked.

Ayame's facial expression clouded. "To prepare the food."

Kagome stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I'm ready."

Ayame came in and shut the flap behind her. "You shouldn't wear such nice clothing." She warned.

"Why?" Kagome watched Ayame.

"Well, I learned the hard way not to wear clothes that stand out. Then the men will notice you." She said softly, looking down at the floor.

Kagome thought about what Ayame said. 'What did they do to her?' She was about to ask, but Ayame cut in.

"Hurry, before they get anxious." Ayame said. "Change into the dirtiest clothing you own. Quickly."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. If anything, she didn't want anymore leering from the scary bandits like before. Just thinking of it gave her the willies. She changed into the dirty servants outfit as fast as possible without knocking her ribbon out.

"We shouldn't wear these either. They'll definitely pay attention to us." Ayame said, a small hint of anger in her voice. She gently untied the ribbon she wore and gave it back to Kagome. "They notice any fancy colors."

Kagome really didn't want to remove her ribbon, but she did as Ayame instructed. Maybe preparing dinner wasn't going to be as simple as she had thought. Plus, she had to bring out a wash bucket. What could that be for?

"Lets go." Ayame led her outside where it grew darker every minute.

Kagome smelled burning wood and coughed at the smoke. "What-" she coughed, "is that smell?"

Ayame didn't look back at her. "A fire."

When Kagome saw women young and old bustling about carrying platters and meat, Ayame stopped and bent down, picking up a small pile of mud.

"I thought we were supposed to prepare the food?" Kagome questioned, not noticing Ayame was holding a round squishy pile of dirt and rain mixed together.

"The older women make the food, we just help with last minute preparations and serve it." Ayame lifted the mud to Kagome's face.

She jumped away. "What are you doing?" she asked, a horrified expression on her face. She stared at the mud, as if hoping it would disappear.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "You don't want them to notice that your skin is cleaner than the rest of us, do you?"

Kagome groaned. "No." She let Ayame put some dirt and mud on her bare skin and the feeling of it stuck to her skin made her want to wipe it off. 'This is disgusting!'

Ayame sighed and brought her to the fire, where some women sat waiting to serve the food. They all looked young, around Kagome's age.

Kagome noticed one of them shivering and glancing around nervously. 'She must also be new.'

Ayame saw where Kagome was looking. "She was captured a few days ago. Poor girl, she doesn't have a clue what's happening." She murmured.

The scared girl sat alone next to the fire with fear written all over her. Kagome saddened. "Can I talk to her?" she asked.

"Make it quick. The food's ready and the men will be taking their seats soon." Ayame went off to speak to one of the other women.

Kagome sat beside the lonely girl who had light brown hair and almond colored eyes. "My name is Kagome." She said.

The frightened girl looked at her warily. "I am Mikara." Her voice wobbled.

"Try not to be scared Mikara. I'm new too." Kagome said in an attempt to reassure the girl that she wasn't alone.

Mikara glared at Kagome with tears in her eyes. "How can you say that? Do you know what they _**do**_ to their captives?" she blurted out.

Kagome's brow furrowed. Actually, she didn't know. What did they do to their captives? She opened her mouth to say so.

"Kagome…both of you. Grab a platter and serve." Ayame whispered as she walked by holding two plates filled with food.

Kagome looked at the men, and didn't see Inuyasha or Miroku. Just creepy men staring at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed a filled plate from one of the old women. As she took it, the old woman grinned and Kagome stared at all the gaping holes in her mouth. 'Oh Kami…'

Ayame hurried back, pale in the face.

Kagome knew one of the stupid bandits did something to her and she tightened with rage. 'Those idiots… Their going to pay.' "What happened?" she demanded.

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing happened. Go serve." She grabbed another plate and took off.

Kagome looked at the men and saw one who hadn't been served their meal. She made her way towards the demon. 'I can't believe I'm a servant… Just days ago I was the one being served.' She didn't like the twinkle in his dull, gray eyes and ignored it as she walked to him. "Here's your food." She said politely and he took it.

Along with her wrist.

Kagome pulled, and the grip tightened. "Let go!" she said agitated.

Mikara stared at them fearfully, backingaway and Ayame just stood there, without any type of expression on her face.

He chuckled evilly and pulled her onto his lap.

Kagome struggled ferociously to get out of his grip. Angrily, she started swinging her fists and hit him in the neck.

He let go and started gasping for breath with wide-eyes.

Kagome backed up slowly and looked around. Her gaze stopped on Inuyasha.

His eyes were on her, but they were shaded.

She didn't know what he was thinking.

He sat down and looked away.

_So_…now he was ignoring her. For some odd reason, she felt safe with him there even though he acted as though she were merely an acquaintance. Suddenly annoyed, she huffed.

"Where do you think your going, **_bitch_**?"

Kagome gasped and turned around. 'Please let him not be referring to me.'

He growled loudly and slapped her across the face.

Now, naturally that would really hurt, but this was a full-demon, and he could hit pretty hard. Kagome went right down by the harsh blow with a cry. Her face went right into the mud. She heard his irritating laughter and she burst out of the mud with a streaked face.

She had never been so upset before. So angry. "You filthy demon! How dare you touch me!" she screamed, and the rest stared in shocked silence. 'Oh Kami. What do I say?'

"You can do nothing, puny human bitch." He kicked her in the ribs and she fell to her knees in pain.

'No! How-how… I can't-I can't do a thing. I'm powerless.' She tried her very hardest to keep tears from falling, but failed. She squeezed her eyes shut when a hard pressure beat into her back. Tears fell down her cheeks and she dug her hands into the soft ground. 'Inuyasha…' She blinked and looked over at Inuyasha through her bangs. He watched without laughing, his dark eyes emotionless as they trained on her. 'He-He isn't going to…stop them?' Miroku had his head in his hands.

"Leave-Leave her alone, you bastard!" a young voice yelled with fury and Kagome heard a loud grunt come from the bandit who was kicking her.

Kagome squinted through her glassy eyes and saw…Mikara.

"I'll kill you if you hurt her anymore." She said and glanced down at Kagome.

He brought his big foot down upon her back hard and she bit back a cry.

Mikara hurtled herself at the evil bandit and fought him.

Kagome sucked in breaths now that her lungs weren't squished to the ground. She slowly stood up and breathed, avoiding looking at anyone but Mikara and Ayame. 'Mi-Mikara… I had no idea she was so courageous.' She thought and got ready to help her out.

"Stop it now!" a domineering voice ordered.

Kagome didn't have to look to know it was Inuyasha.

"That's enough entertainment for one night. Eat." He commanded darkly. "You two," he pointed to Kagome and Mikara, "get the buckets."

Mikara ran over to Kagome and helped her stand up. "Come on, Kagome. Lets get the buckets." She coaxed and Ayame secretly followed them into the tent.

Ayame hugged Kagome. "I was so scared for you Kagome. I thought he was going to beat you to death." she said tearfully.

Kagome's mouth quivered and she sniffed. "He probably would have…if Mikara hadn't interfered." She winced when she bent forwards.

"Are your ribs sore?" Ayame asked. She helped Kagome sit down.

"A little." Kagome croaked and licked her dry lips. But her mind wasn't on the pain she was in. It was on Inuyasha. 'He didn't protect me.'

* * *

**Shrimple13:** Sango is with Kaede and Rin recuperating before she continues hunting down Kagome. Yes, she's a part of the story. I'm so happy you like it so much! 

**Overobsessy:** You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you? waggles eyebrows Lol.

**xbittersweet:** I updated with some fluff, but next chapter, there will be more. Thanks! Something evil is always coming… No new stories yet, although in my bio I wrote down one I'm thinking of doing.

**Yokai Cesia and Chi:** Wow! I can't believe you stayed up so late! And about the person she was seeing-your right! One of the persons is her father. Though it's a little secret… Kagome is not the type of girl to be nice to him, especially since he was so rude to her. Being a Princess, she wasn't treated that way, and she doesn't stand for it. The necklace is with Kaede. Kagome accidentally left it there. Oops… Thanks so much!

**Zeza:** I get your point with the contraction, but I try not to write that because they are from back when Japan fought war after war and they spoke differently than we do. Thanks for noticing though!

**Little Prayer:** Thanks! Kagome forgot the beads back at Kaede's camp; I didn't forget about it. There will be romantic moments, after all, it is a love story.

**missinuyasha:** I don't mind the triangle if your going to write it, but I'm not really into Sesshoumaru liking Kagome that way. If you wrote it though, I'd read it!

**inufan811215:** This is a love story. Kouga is the one who saved Kagome back when the hut was on fire and she was hit by pieces. He's searching for her now, and he's also one of Inuyasha's men.

**witchyinuyashagurl:** Kouga is looking for Kagome. Hansai is not Hojo, he's another person altogether. Thanks!

**hpever:** Ok. The wench thing came from a few sentences above. You might have skipped past it."What the hell is wrong with you now, wench?" Inuyasha ground out in irritation. "I offer my body heat and you still aren't satisfied." Then after a paragraph or two she tells him not to call her a wench anymore. The part about the beads, Kagome left them at Kaede's by accident. That's why he isn't wearing them.

**Thank you reviewers! You're the best:** sapphirepink, CherryBlossomLove, schoolqueen, Drake Clawfang, animefreak321654, chibiNeko192, lady-joker, Nikisha, miko-kilala, inuyashakillkikyo, Inu-KagomeFan, pinkjingling, Sessluva, Breanne, gossa, bluerelic, Entei Artist, TheBlueMoon, Kendra, KagomeHigurashi, forbiddenblood, toast, imkagomeKAGOME, Courtnie, Aurora Dark, Kat, Raiyne, asweetlove, DJ-KimmieJ, lovertoya, Inudemoness89, T, angel-tears-16, Shamanic Destiny, michelle, ShenjiDemon, Dark Mistress of Demons, cool-chick-rae, Maia Lourdes, hAllOwEen, Lllittle-Oni, Usagi-Shippo-kitten, Angel81

**If anyone here is an artist and draws Inuyasha pictures, then let me know. I think it would be interesting if someone could draw scenes of this story or any of them. You would totally get recognized and receive my underlying gratitude. I would attempt to draw them myself, but I kind of…can't draw? I've seen other writers do it, and I think it would be cool. So, if your interested, let me know in a review or you can e-mail me.**

Thanks for reading, and as always, please review.

Sanci


	18. Double Crossing

Its nice to be back so soon, huh? Well, lately I've refrained from buying out all the Inuyasha cards. Now that Kijin is out, I've been on the prowl looking for all of them. I'm saving to go to California over Spring Break, so I had some extra time for writing. And I was so happy to find out that all of the Inuyasha action figures that already came out are coming out again, including Inuyasha in his human form. Can't wait! Oh yeah... Enjoy reading!

_First reviewer for chapter 17:_ Overobsessy

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 18: Double Crossing**

**-**

'He…didn't protect me.' Kagome thought as if she were in shock. 'Why? How could he just watch me being beaten?' Tears pricked her eyelids but she clenched her fists tightly in anger. 'I should have known he would treat me like that. He'll never change!'

"Are you going to be alright?" Ayame asked.

Kagome tried to sit up and winced. "Yes Ayame. I just would like one day to pass without me getting hurt some way." Her stomach growled.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Ayame began sorrowfully, "I'll get some food for you." She ran out of the tent before Kagome could get another word in edgewise.

Kagome sighed and looked over at Mikara, who stared at the ground uncomfortably. "Thank you for helping me back there."

Mikara still looked down. "It was nothing. I just want to leave this place. That's all I want."

Kagome's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'll help you escape."

Mikara looked up for once and stared at Kagome in disbelief. "You…You will?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Just then Ayame flew back into the tent breathlessly, carrying a large plate covered with various foods. "I got your food Kagome!" She placed it on Kagome's lap.

Kagome gave each of them food and Ayame was eating it very quickly.

Ayame swallowed down the big lump of food. "Master Inuyasha and the men are impatiently waiting for us."

Mikara set her meat down slowly.

Kagome began stuffing, something she had never done before. She swallowed. "Why are they waiting?"

Ayame grabbed the bucket behind her.

Kagome's hands shook involuntarily. 'I have a very bad feeling.'

"What is that for?" Mikara asked.

Ayame helped Kagome stand up. "Can you go out there?"

Kagome nodded. "It's just bruised."

When they came out of the tent, Ayame gave them each a bucket filled with warm soap water and a dry cloth. "You know."

"Hurry up!" one of the men growled.

Ayame hurried off.

'But…what are the buckets for?' Kagome thought with panic.

"Pick one!" Ayame whispered and she leaned down before one of the men.

Kagome didn't understand. What was Ayame doing?

A bandit grabbed Kagome and pulled her down on her knees. She gasped at the loss of breath in her lungs and almost dumped the bucket over. She looked up, and the bandit's eyes were narrowed with impatience. He slipped his worn, smelly sandals off and a look of disgust overcame Kagome when he wiggled his scaled, dirt crusted toes.

"Wash them!" Ayame said coming next to her.

Kagome turned her head at the smell and felt like she was going to be sick. 'I-I can't do this!'

* * *

Kaede exhaled weakly. "When ye meet Kagome again, remind her to remain with the bandit Inuyasha and his companion. She will reach happiness that way," said Kaede and she picked up the empty bowl. "Ye will tell her?" 

Sango nodded slowly. "I will… Are the bandits your speaking of the ones-"

"Aye. The one and the same."

Sango got up and grabbed her stuffed bag. "I have to go find her."

Kaede stopped her. "Ye will find her at the demon camp. But you have to be very careful. Here," she handed Sango a beaded necklace, "Give this to Kagome when ye see her."

Sango squeezed it in her hand. "I will."

Kaede looked outside the wagon distractedly. "Your acquaintance is right on time."

"What?" Sango sputtered and got out of the wagon. "Who?"

'He will lead her to the demon camp, and to Kagome. This man is in love with Kagome. Hmmm…' Kaede stayed put in the wagon with a small smile. "Now I must get Rin and begin preparing the celebration of The Magical Hot Spring."

Sango couldn't see anything in the darkness. So what was Kaede talking about? The breeze picked up suddenly into a ferocious wind. She held onto the side of the wagon for support as her hair flew in all directions.

"Where is she?" a deep voice demanded and the wind abruptly ended.

Sango squinted, but she could only see a form of a person in front of her. "Where is whom?"

"My woman." He responded impatiently.

Sango stared at the form in thought. 'His voice is familiar. I've heard it before. Who is he?' She stepped closer. "Who are you?"

He growled and she moved back. "I'm Kouga, the one who rescued that woman back in the village after it started on fire. Don't you remember!"

Sango thought back.

_-"Is-is she alive?" A choked up voice sounded from behind him._

_He nodded without looking. "Do you know her?"_

"_Y-Yes..I am her friend sir." Sango said softly and bent down at the opposite side of the man in front of her. She stared at Kagome, worried for her life. She hoped Kagome would be alright, that there wouldn't be any serious injuries to heal._

_The man saw caution and worry in the woman's brown eyes when he looked up at her. "She will be fine. Her body is a little bruised and there's a cut on her forehead, so just make sure she rests for a few days-"_

"_Were leaving…Lord Sesshoumaru and the other leaders have decided to make a run for it. The guards have awoken and there will be a war if we don't get out of here fast!" a man yelled and the man with dark hair holding Kagome's head turned his head to the groups of bandits. _

_He had to go…now, if he wanted to make it out of the village. He looked back at the girl below him and placed her head on the ground. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. "I have to go, but I will try to return within the next few days to see how she is doing." He blurted and stood up without waiting for an answer._

"_Thank you for saving her. I am sure she will repay you once she wakes." Sango smiled and drifted her complete attention on her friend. Sango sighed.-_

Sango didn't know what to say to him. So, he was looking for Kagome too? "Um… Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she isn't here."

She heard harsh breathing. "**What**?" he broke out angrily.

Sango winced. "I haven't seen her for a long time. On that same day you left, Kouga, we were chased by bandits. Kagome was captured."

"Damnit!" he cursed with a growl. "Do you know where she might be?"

Sango nodded quickly. "She's at a demon camp. But other than that, I haven't a clue where its located or-"

"Wait." He ordered. He felt his body tightening. "A demon camp?" No! It couldn't be!

"What about it?" Sango asked warily.

"Damn… I should never have let her out of my sight!" he snarled. 'My comrades captured Kagome… **My** Kagome.'

Sango sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder.

'It could have been worse. She could have been captured by the enemy, so there's no major problem there. I'll just get her back. She is mine.' Kouga thought menacingly.

"We better go then." Sango said determinedly.

"What? You're not going!" Kouga said.

Sango put her foot down. "If I don't go, then Kagome would never believe you are the one who saved her. She wouldn't trust you."

"Fine wench." He muttered and picked her up, missing her triumphant grin.

He broke off into a run before Sango even knew what was happening. 'I didn't even get to say thanks to Gran.'

* * *

Kagome unplugged her nose when she finished rubbing his feet with the cloth. 'Inuyasha…I despise you for making me do this! I'll get you!' her mind screamed. She had been very careful to make sure her hands didn't actually touch the ugly bandits feet. Just one look at them made her feel like gagging. Soap would definitely not do his putrid feet justice. He needed something that would sterilize them; the smell was so bad. 

She looked up and saw Miroku watching her attentively. He nodded her over and she almost smiled with relief. She happily went to Miroku's side. She wanted to hug him, she was so relieved to be away from that demonic monster with nasty feet. "Thank you so much Miroku." She whispered in his ear and smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure. You had to pick the worst feet to wash, though, didn't you?" he teased.

"Well…I didn't mean to." Her face paled and she kneeled down in front of his feet.

"You don't need to wash mine, Lady Kagome." He said with a small chuckle and then sobered. "But, seriously, are you injured?"

Her heart warmed when he called her 'Lady Kagome'. She slipped his sandals off slowly. "No." she lied.

He watched her with concern. "Kagome…"

She looked up as she filled the cloth with soap water. "What?"

"Go to Inuyasha."

Her face tightened and she busied herself with washing his feet.

"Kagome." He grabbed her wrist gently. "Please, wash his feet."

She gaped up at him. "Miroku…how could you expect me to do that?" 'I will not be his slave. I refuse to be anyone's slave.' Her mind fought, along with her pride.

Miroku let go of her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a humbling person, though I really want to be." She whispered. 'I hate myself… Why do I have to be so selfish?'

Inuyasha's dark eyes followed her every move from the other side of the campfire, but no one noticed. Not that he wanted anyone to notice. After the incident with her and one of the men, none of them would accuse him of false inquiries. If he had cared, he would have stopped the bandit right away and killed him. And he hadn't, so that meant he didn't care about her. He was partially relieved that the new wench helped Kagome, because he had been two seconds from leaping to his feet and killing the bastard. She had saved his reputation, whoever the girl was.

He watched as Miroku smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. 'One day she _will_ smile at me like that.'

Something burned within him when Miroku grabbed her arm, but he ignored it. Or, at least, tried to. His fists tightened into balls and his nails dug into skin. 'Damn Miroku. Why did he call her over to wash his feet? He almost always washes his own like I do. What's he trying to do?' His eyes narrowed, and the fire reflected in them.

* * *

Kagome fought off the pain of her bruised ribs as she finished washing Miroku's feet. "Miroku…I'll try." 

Miroku looked at her in surprise. His dark blue eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Kagome hesitated. 'I really don't like to make Miroku sad. He's so nice to me, so I'll do as he says this once.' "Yes." She smiled at him sweetly, not noticing Inuyasha's growl amidst the talking.

He grinned. "Then you aught to hurry before he retires for the night."

Kagome stood up, careful to not act like she was in pain. "Good night Miroku."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for washing my feet."

Kagome smiled softly to herself as she approached Inuyasha, but it disappeared when he caught her gaze. His was smoldering. She glared at him and stalked until she reached him, and then fell to her knees, ignoring the flash of pain she felt.

All eyes were on her and Inuyasha. The camp was silent, wondering if Inuyasha would lash out at her or comfort her, or if Kagome would say something about the way he treated her. All the bandits and women knew Inuyasha **_never_** let any woman wash his feet. No one had even tried to make an attempt.

Kagome looked down at his feet, for the first time noticing he didn't wear sandals like the others. Was it because he was a demon? She exhaled as she filled the cloth with the lukewarm water. She stopped, ignoring the stares she was getting, and touched his foot with the wet cloth. His foot flinched and she held it tightly. The cloth gently rubbed his foot, taking off the dirt, leaving a clean surface. She gulped and washed the left foot, totally concentrating on scrubbing them clean rather than on Inuyasha's reaction or anyone else's.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, unable to hide his reaction. He couldn't believe she was willing to do this, especially after he didn't protect her earlier.

The gentle way she handled washing his tired feet entranced him. Her hands were so soft… All the previous tension dissipated from him and he felt relaxed. He felt her soft touch like a lightning bolt. An overwhelming feeling threatened to break free from his soul. His heart felt almost…light.

He wanted her. Now, more than ever he wanted her.

More than he had thought _possible_.

He closed his eyes tightly and he opened them again. 'What is wrong with me? I can't have such…feelings for her. Kami, don't do this to me. Kikyou was enough for me to handle; I will get my revenge for her betrayal.' His face remained emotionless and he waited for Kagome to look up at him, but she didn't.

Ah. So she was ignoring him. He knew it was too good to be true. But he couldn't help feeling annoyed. 'Stupid wench. When will she finally stop fighting?'

He didn't say anything. It was her problem, not his. She needed to get rid of her temper, and quickly. Not that he cared. He could careless what she did. All she did was cause more problems anyway.

Kagome ceased washing and put the cloth in the bucket slowly, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to contain herself and she would have thrown it smack dab at Inuyasha's smug face. And oh, how she wanted to. But for once, she didn't want to cause any more trouble. She was too tired, and her ribs were still fragile.

She picked up the bucket and got to her feet without too much trouble. As she walked back to her small tent she shared with Ayame, she made sure not to look back at Inuyasha. Then he would see how contorted her face was with the pain. She would not let him see how weak and humble she was right now.

But she could tell everyone looking at her in silence as she ambled away. Right when she entered the tent, she felt a wave of exhaustion and her head hit the pillow immediately with a yawn.

* * *

"Master Inuyasha… We have to have a strategy. What if they ambush us?" 

"Silence! I am the leader, so you will do as I say, when I say it. Now get out before I shove those words back where they came from!" he growled.

The sweating bandit bowed quickly and hurried out the door. "Y-Yes Master."

When the bandit's footsteps disappeared, Inuyasha exhaled loudly, rubbing his tired eyes. "Damn. I need some sleep."

His eyes were starting to slide shut when he got a whiff of something. Something familiar.

Was it-It was!

His eyes flew open, now wide-awake. He jumped up from his chair and pulled on his haori. He hooked his sword to his side and left the tent.

The jewel. It was near. He knew it.

He could smell it clearly; he wasn't dreaming. Inuyasha smirked and broke into a run, his dark hair flailing behind him. 'Finally, I'll get my hands on the Shikon no Tama. It's mine.'

Just after he thought that, the scent of the jewel vanished.

Yes, vanished.

The whole scent was gone. Gone, as if it hadn't even been there.

Inuyasha cursed himself and growled loudly into the dark night. The moon, or what there was of it, shone brightly and he turned away from it. 'This is the third time this has happened! What the hell is going on? Why does the damn jewel keep appearing and disappearing?'

All these confusing thoughts jumbled in his head. He even questioned his own sanity. 'Damn all of this! I need to get out of here before I go completely crazy and kill everyone…' he groaned and went to tell Miroku.

* * *

"Kagome…" Mikara whispered. "Wake up." 

Kagome didn't move from her sleeping position.

Mikara huffed and pulled the blanket off. "Kagome! Wake up, its time for you to help me!" She didn't wake up as expected. 'I never figured her for the heavy sleeper.'

Mikara came up with a wake up plan and grinned evilly. 'She'll definitely wake up this time.' She leaned over Kagome and whispered into her ear with a deep voice, "It's me, Inuyasha. I know you've missed me as much as I've missed you…"

Kagome flew up with a gasp and grabbed her sore ribs. "I…Inuyasha…"

The blood drained from Mikara's face. 'She really thought I was Master Inuyasha.' She held back laughter until she was about to explode.

Kagome turned her face and turned beet red when she saw Mikara. "I…uh…"

Mikara laughed until she in turn went pink. "Well, I guess it's a good thing it wasn't really Master Inuyasha, huh?"

If it was possible, Kagome reddened even more. "That isn't true Mikara. I can't stand him. I was just shocked."

"Right. You say that, but-"

"So why did you wake me up?" Kagome asked with a yawn.

Mikara knew she was deliberately changing the subject. "Don't you remember? You said you would help me escape this place." Mikara reminded her.

'But I want sleep…' she thought. "I remember. I just didn't remember you mentioning that 'tonight' was when you wanted to go." Kagome rubbed her side as she got up and tied her hair up with a yellow ribbon.

Mikara looked at her sadly. "Oh, but you don't have to help. I mean, I could do this on my own. You're still injured, and you need your sleep."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Come on." Kagome looked outside the tent for any bandits, but found it empty. Mikara followed her out carefully and they kept going until they reached the barrier that kept trespassers from seeing any of them.

"Aren't you coming with?" Mikara asked when Kagome stopped.

She shook her head. "I can't, but I hope you find your family."

Mikara looked down. "I don't have a family…"

Kagome was dumbfounded. "Oh."

"But I do have a fiancé."

"You do? Are you in love?" Kagome asked with a soft smile.

Mikara blushed. "Yes. I miss him very much. We've never been apart this long. He's probably searching for me."

Kagome sighed. "How romantic. What's his name?"

"Katana…" she breathed lovingly.

"That's wonderful. I wish I could meet him-" The bushes rustled and Kagome bristled.

"Is someone there?" Mikara whispered.

"I don't know. You have to go now before we get caught." Kagome quickly embraced her. "I hope I'll get a chance to meet you again in the future."

Mikara smiled. "I hope so. After all, you helped me escape. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me, just go." Kagome replied and pushed her out of the barrier.

She heard muttering. Someone was there. But who? The rustling came closer and she ducked behind a tree. 'Did someone follow me?'

"What are you doing here?" a distracted voice demanded.

Kagome looked out from behind the tree and saw Inuyasha glowering down at her. What was _he_ doing out here? "Uh… Did you follow me?" She couldn't help admiring the way his eyes glowed in the dark beneath the moonlight.

"No, I didn't follow you wench. Did you follow me?" he accused and glared at her.

She stood up, hoping he didn't notice the catch in her breath at the pain of her ribs. "Of course not! I…was just admiring the moon." 'I am _such_ a terrible liar!'

"Yeah…" He was so distracted, she wasn't surprised he didn't knowthat an escapehad just happened.

"So… Done torturing your captives for the day?" she asked, but without any humor.

He looked at her.

"I guess not." She murmured.

"Go back to bed Kagome. Stop bothering me." He sounded irritated.

Kagome actually was hurt that he thought he could get rid of her. "What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha sniffed, ignoring her.

"Don't ignore me!" she seethed.

"Be quiet!" he growled.

Kagome closed her mouth and watched him sniff different ways. 'What is he doing?'

"Damnit, he's finally coming back." Inuyasha muttered with a scowl.

"Who's coming back?"

He ignored her. "Get on." He commanded and leaned over.

"What?" Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at his back. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Get on my back **now**." He growled.

"Fine." She said with a scowl and jumped on. 'This is really weird. Why did he tell me to get on his back?' And of course, wearing a dress didn't help matters. She grabbed his shoulders and held on as he ran faster than any human could run.

He picked up his speed and she felt his arms wrap around her legs. Her face turned pink and she hid her embarrassment behind his shoulders. Her hands wrapped around his neck loosely and she brought her body against his. Her head rested on his left shoulder with his hair to her right. His body was so warm. Before she knew it, her eyes were drifting closed.

Inuyasha heard her slowed breathing and regretted bringing her along. He didn't even know where he was going, just…away. Probably for a few days. Miroku hadn't been thrilled when he had told him. He had wanted to accompany him, but Inuyasha refused, saying it was a trip where he needed to be alone. Alone, yet he brought along his captive. Kami, he was out of it.

As he ran, he smelled Kouga getting closer. 'Damn him for running off during a time like this. One of these days that wimpy wolf will get what's coming to him.' He thought. 'But not now.' His arms pulled Kagome closer and she gripped his haori tighter. A shiver racked through him at how close she was, but he blamed it on the cool air.

As the sun came up, Inuyasha was growing tired of running. His legs felt wiggly and his arms were cramped from holding Kagome the same way just about all night. He stopped for a quick break and his eyes narrowed. 'We're close to the Gypsy's camp. Humph… Might as well stop there. It's not like anyone will find us.' He wriggled his hands and got a firmer grip on Kagome before taking off in another run.

* * *

Kouga knew he was nearing the camp when he smelled hoards of demons. He smirked. 'Soon. Soon, Kagome will meet her future mate. She will be all mine.' 

Sango stirred in his arms and yawned before falling back asleep.

With Sango there to tell her the truth, Kagome would find out he was her savior and fall into his arms with gratitude. She would desire to be his woman.

Oh, yes.

His plan was perfect.

* * *

King Higurashi gulped down some wine, a hard, vengeful look on his face. He was sitting on his throne debating on the best way to attack the demons. He hadn't gotten word from any of his personal assistants about their whereabouts yet. 'Well, they can't remain hidden for long. Eventually I will find them, and then I'll crush them.' He laughed dryly. 

"King Higurashi?" the voice of Prince Hojo questioned.

"What is it?" The King held his tongue.

Prince Hojo slowly made his way to the King, his face pale. "Have you received word about Princess Kagome?" He started wringing his hands nervously.

"Hojo, I haven't even located the load of demons yet!" he whispered with a look of despair, although inside he wanted to kill Hojo for being such a nuisance. "If you want to find her so much, then go look."

Hojo was stricken. "N-No… I would get killed out there. I don't know enough of the martial arts to defend myself."

The King rubbed his forehead. "Then stop being a nuisance… When I find them, we'll ambush them. We have thousands more men than they do; they won't stand a chance." He grinned evilly as a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

Inuyasha slowed to a walk when he reached the familiar Gypsy camp. Everything looked the same. The wagons and carriages in the same spots as before, but something was different. He could tell. 

Inuyasha strained his good hearing for any unusual sounds, but he didn't hear any. It was totally quiet. There weren't any humans around that he could smell. So…where were they? They wouldn't have just up and left all their things behind. "There's trouble lurking." He muttered and Kagome mumbled incoherent words at the disturbance, only to back into her slumber.

Screams broke out from the hot spring and Inuyasha ran towards them. "Damn, what's going on? Are they being attacked?" he gasped as he ran harder. When he saw close to a hundred people gathered around the hot spring, he put Kagome on the grass. She opened her eyes and gasped as he pulled out his mighty sword. "Where's the demon?" he yelled.

The entire Gypsy clan started running back to the camp in a mad dash, startling Inuyasha.

"Calm yerselves!" Kaede quickly came to him. "Inuyasha, what are ye doing here? And with such a large sword?"

"We came back old woman, but only for two days. I took out my sword because I thought you were being attacked by something." Inuyasha looked annoyed and sheethed his sword.

"Gran!" Kagome squealed and hugged her. "I didn't know we were coming here. This is great!"

Inuyasha could tell Kagome really liked the old woman. He remembered she had been sad when they left last time. Well, he hadn't planned on going to the Gypsy camp. Why would he do that when they all irritated him?

"Kagome, this is a surprise, ye returning. Especially so soon." Kaede said with a smile.

"I didn't even know we were coming. Inuyasha came here." Kagome was smiling so much, Inuyasha's stomach rolled over. He didn't even notice her lack of respect.

"Rin will be very excited to see ye again." Kaede said.

Kagome bounced. "Oh! Where is-"

"What the hell was going on here? What were you doing with the whole camp at the hot spring?" Inuyasha asked almost accusingly.

Gran appeared shocked. "Well, Inuyasha… Every year we have a tradition, which causes for a celebration. Today is such a day. It is the tradition of The Magical Hot Spring."

"Oh Gran, what about it?" Kagome rubbed her sleepy eyes and waited patiently.

"This is what occurs today," Kaede began, "It is the day when the women find out what their fate is. After today, they will know whom they will eventually wed. When the women each know who their person is, they have to tell the chosen man within that day."

"What happens if the girl can't find her true love?" Kagome asked.

"Then there might not be one." Kaede said sadly.

"That's terrible!" Kagome already didn't like this. Whoever participated in the tradition of The Magical Hot Spring had to be out of their minds! Who would want to know if they were going to marry or not? Surely a lot of the women wouldn't find their one true love; that shouldn't mean they were alone until death!

"Why is it called The Magical Hot Spring then?" Inuyasha pointed out, his eyes narrowed as if he was angry. 'This is damn stupid. I shouldn't have even come here.'

"Because the Hot Spring is what shows the women who their person will be. The first thing that will occur is that the women will be shown a certain object the man has or owns."

Kagome was confused. "How can that happen?"

"This is why the hot spring is magical. When the women look into the water, they will each see an object that may tell them who the person is. With that knowledge, we rest next to this spring and eat the food we brought. Afterwards, each man must touch the water, just in case they are one of the chosen for the women. Then the women must bathe in the water until they see their future husband vividly. Thus begins the process of finding him."

"Does it always work? Do women always see a face of the man they are to marry?" Kagome asked.

"Nay…"

"Oh…"

The sounds of the hot spring echoed in the background.

"So that was why you were all gathered here?" Inuyasha said.

Kaede nodded. "Kagome, since you are here for the day, why don't ye participate?" 'Perfect! Maybe this way, Kagome will know some of her future that I cannot tell her.'

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not ready to know who he is. I'd rather find out like normal."

"Maybe it will answer questions concerning your future. It won't hurt ye to try."

Kagome thought about it. "Is Rin participating?"

"She isn't feeling very well today. Ye may visit her at lunch. She should feel a little better by then." Kaede provided quickly.

"Oh no. I hope it isn't serious."

"Nay, child. Ye both can stay here for now. I'll get ye the proper clothing and calm the others. I'll be back soon." Kaede said and made her way back to the camp.

Kagome sighed and sat down on a large rock, staring into the warm water of the spring. Mist sprang up, and she looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes. He wore an unreadable expression, standing in the same place. The mist began to surround his body and he almost looked like a spirit.

Kagome's mind wandered. 'Today is the day I find out the man I am to spend the rest of my life with. Will he be a dashing Prince, or a commoner I will not recognize? Waiting like this makes me nervous. I would feel better if Rin or Sango were here.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hello again! I updated sooner because I felt so bad that I've been taking such long amounts of time to get it out. Really, the only reason I got done with this chapter so fast was because I had a day off of school. But your reviews inspired me not to put it off._

**Overobsessy:** Oh! I hope you feel better! Oh…Lol. Yeah, I should hope Inuyasha wasn't beating her up! Kag's dad isn't on his way yet. But he will once he knows where she's at. Sleep well!

**animefreak321654:** In a way, Kagome was betrayed by her father, but I was looking for someone else. Good guess though! Nope, not her bro… Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**forbiddenblood: **Thanks, I try not to always do what the reader might expect to happen. Sure…Lol! Send the killer ninja codingmonkeys, the evil space cows, and Pimp master cheese to help. It might not work though! (wink)

**lady-joker:** I understand what your saying, but Kagome was a sheltered Princess. She never fought anyone like that, so she can't exactly protect herself. If Mikara hadn't stepped in, she would have fought. But ordinarily, it isn't an instinct for her. Thanks!

**Kagome1015:** Thanks! Her dad won't 'show up' for a while. But when he does, it's going to be good.

**Theblackdemoness:** Don't worry, Kag and Inu will be together. Kagome doesn't even know Kouga. He was the one who saved her right after they escaped from the palace. Kagome was trapped under a hut and Kouga saved her. He fell in love with her on sight, and is looking for her as you can tell.

**Yokai and Cesia:** Lol. That's great! I'm so glad you're willing to draw a pic. Yeah, the stupid demon… Inuyasha should have killed him. Hehe. Mikara's character is based on my sister. It's another name she uses, and she wanted me to put her in my story. I finally found the spot, and she's happy about that. About the pic, I don't have one in particular, but let me know if there's one you would like to try. Otherwise I'll think of one. Thanks so much!

**missinuyasha:** Thanks for the compliment! About writing your own fanfic, I understand your situation. I have the same problems. First, I set deadlines of when I have to have the next chapter written by. Like, for chapter 19, I think ahead to what I'm doing in the coming weekends. I'm going away for Spring Break, so I will make sure I write before I go. A lot of times on the weekends, my friends want to do something with me, but I have to say no because that's when I was supposed to write. They understand, but not always. If you think you'll forget about writing the fanfic, write it on a calendar or in a planning book. Even if you don't feel like writing, stick to it. I might sit at the computer for hours waiting for inspiration, but eventually when your mind wanders, It'll come. Most of the time, I have to force myself to write. Just make your own deadlines and pace it out, unless that's harder on you. I have friends who have problems continuing their fics too. First, develop a plot and the way you want it to end in your head or on paper. That is the key, because my friend and sister have hard times filling in the extra stuff around the main plot they developed. Think about it in the shower, while exercising, or before you fall asleep with a pad of paper and a pencil next to you. I carry one all the time because inspiration usually hits me when I least suspect it to. The idea for The Captured Princess hit me last summer when I was trying to go to sleep. I tossed and turned half the night because it wouldn't go away. When that sort of thing happens, then you know you have a good story. I guess that's it. If you have any other concerns, just ask! Good luck!

**Rin the Skull-addicted:** Wow. I can't believe it. That's awesome you think so! Sango and Kagome will see one another soon. Every new chapter brings their meeting closer. I'm just heightening the suspense and getting some stuff in there before they see each other again.

**T:** I won't answer the part with Inuyasha's changing attitude towards Kagome, but I will say that Sesshoumaru will see Rin at some time. Thanks!

**Thank for the reviews:** gossa, twizidxblue, Shrimple13, CherryBlossomLove, mikokagome17, inulova4lyfe, Lllittle-Oni-, toyalover, Drake Clawfang, hAllOwEen, Courtnie, cool-chick-rae, kagome1312, ixchen, amonkeyinmypants, Inuyashasonly1, Little Prayer, schoolqueen, sarah, DJ-KimmieJ, hpever, xANIMELADYY, sapphirepink, windgall, Kairi, witchyinuyashagurl, Anime-Devil-101, inupupluvr, Kaora, Inu-Kag fanfic lover, Kiala, little baby blu, DragonRose13, Snow Lepord, RogueSummersLover, ammeirs, Betina

**-Sanci**


	19. The Magical Hot Spring: Part 1

_So, did everyone have a good Friday the 13th? lol..._

_I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy, with reports and getting ready for prom that I haven't had much time for writing. Thank you for still reading, if you are! And I'm sorry, **anonymous**, for taking so long._

Thank you to the 600th reviewer, **sparklingcrystal133**!

Also, thank you **gossa,** for being the first reviewer for chapter 18!

_Happy Belated Birthday **Animekitty07**_

-

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 19: The Magical Hot Spring: Part 1**

**-**

Kaede walked as fast as her age would allow back to camp. 'Why didn't I foresee that Kagome and the bandit, Inuyasha were coming here?' She rubbed her frail hand over the worry lines on her forehead. 'Something is amiss, I can feel it.'

The other gypsies greeted her with question after question. She did her best to explain that Inuyasha hadn't tried to kill the people, hopefully reassuring them. They eventually backed off to continue with the preparations. "I beg ye to hurry, friends. The sooner we begin, the sooner the young women's future shall be revealed."

Kaede made her way to the wagon Rin was staying in. She had purposefully kept her in there all day. Kaede knew Rin's future, and also a short but shocking description of whom she would fall in love with. Rin's future wouldn't prove to be in her favor if she participated at the hot spring, so Kaede planned for Rin to stay in the wagon until dusk. Kaede loved Rin like a mother loved its child, and she would do almost anything to ensure her safety. This was one thing Kaede could protect her from.

She climbed silently into the wagon and saw Rin sewing new clothes. "How are you feeling this morning, Rin?"

Rin had a very serious look on her face, and she didn't look at Kaede. "I'm as well as I'll ever be Gran."

Kaede nodded, noting Rin's attitude change. 'What is going through that young mind of hers?'

Rin sighed and put the needle down. "Gran, I know what's going on."

Kaede internally froze when she said that. "What are ye talking about?"

Rin looked her in the eye. "Gran, did you think I would not notice? Why didn't you tell me that today is the celebration of the hot spring? This is my chance to find out something I've wanted to know for such a-a long time." Her voice cracked a little.

"I only didn't tell ye to protect your future."

Something passed in Rin's eyes. "You know who he is?"

"Aye," Kaede whispered sadly, "I am only trying to prevent future pain for ye."

Rin picked up the needle again. "I understand."

"Just remain here for now. I'll bring ye your lunch after the first part of the tradition is done." Kaede left without another word.

"Why can't I decide what's best for me?" Rin whispered and started her sewing. She smiled at the pretty blue color. 'This outfit will be for Kagome the next time we meet.'

* * *

Inuyasha paced the grounds impatiently. 'Where the hell is that old hag? I'm not waiting all day.' He growled and paced harder. 

"Stop it!"

Inuyasha stopped pacing and glared at Kagome. "What did you just say to _me_, wench?"

Kagome sighed in annoyance. "I told you to stop. You're being rude, and that incessant pacing is annoying."

Inuyasha growled again, but this one rumbled through him. He slowly walked towards where she still sat on the large rock. "No one tells me what to do." His eyes were a dark shade, but the gold stood out in the fog.

Kagome felt something flip in her stomach as his body drew closer. "Well-You were making me anxious!" she stuttered.

He stopped where he was and his serious look turned to a full-fledged smirk.

Kagome's mouth felt as dry as the desert and her stomach was feeling all fluttery. Why was she feeling this way? She tightened her muscles, waiting to see what he would do. She wished he would stop looking and acting like this. Just seeing him standing before her, looking all manly and devilish, was driving her insides crazy. She tried to keep her eyes away from his muscled chest, and made a bigger mistake, looking into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha sensed the power he was gaining from her. As his eyes stared in her dark ones, he was reminded on his slight attraction towards her. "That must mean you're attracted to me." He said, and his smirk grew at her expression. "At least...a little."

Kagome felt her hands pushing her off the rock before she knew what was happening. Her eyes were narrowed, the chocolate brown a dark, angry color. "You-Your insufferable!" she said and turned her head so he wouldn't be able to see the light blush on her cheeks.

He grabbed her arm, making her look at him. He saw the color in her face. "Well, I'm right. What a surprise." He didn't look surprised.

She was confused. "What are you talking about?"

He carefully pulled her to his chest, and her eyes widened in shock. "I'm right. You _poor_ girl…you like me. You're drawn to my good looks." He said with a small smirk.

Kagome could barely catch her breath in his strong arms. Their warmth made her shiver. For some reason she wanted to burrow in his protecting arms until she was ready to come out; which, from the look of things, wouldn't happen for a while.

Wait-he thought she liked him! Anger filled her senses and she clenched her fists. That self-centered bandit! How dare he assume such things!

She pushed him away from her. "Keep your dirty hands off me! I don't know what gave you any idea I had any feelings for you like that, but they're untrue!" Her hands started shaking and she wanted to scream at him.

He didn't even lose his cool. Inuyasha just stood there, smirking that devastatingly handsome smirk at her. He started walking towards her again, his eyes making silent promises to her.

Or was that just her imagination? She stared wide-eyed up at him and moved backwards until she bumped up against the rock. 'Oh, Kami… He's coming closer; what is he going to do to me?'

He reached out with his big hand and touched her cheek. "Damn…so soft," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, uneasiness evident in her voice. 'Why is his hand touching my cheek?'

His eyes were a familiar smoldering gold, and she caught her breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a shaky voice. His other hand grazed her side.

His eyes never left her face. "Testing the waters, that's what…" he murmured. His face moved closer to hers and warning signs flashed in her mind.

She turned away abruptly as his head lowered closer. His breath hit her face and she caught her breath. 'He's trying to...**_kiss_** me!' She blushed furiously and abruptly turned her head to diffuse the attack. Instead, his warm lips touched her cheek. She froze. 'Inuyasha…he would have-k-kissed me on my mouth if I hadn't turned in time!' The warm lips left her cheek and she couldn't stop the blush that grew. "You ignorant, selfish-"

He grabbed her arm and she glared at him. His eyes roamed her body. "You've never kissed anyone, have you?"

Every time he touched her, she felt something. _Something_, but she didn't have a name for it. Kagome pulled his hand off her arm and rubbed where his hand had been self-consciously. She still glared at him. "How blunt can you get? A gentlemen never asks a lady such questions that you have."

Something dangerous flashed in his golden orbs and he ran a hand obnoxiously though his dark hair. "Well, I'm not a gentlemen. I'm a bandit, remember?" he said, his words as smooth as silk.

Kagome almost laughed. "As if I could forget," she spit out, covering up how she truly felt.

He frowned. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Kagome sighed and walked around him. "Just keep a respectable distance between us, that's all I ask." She looked at him with wary. If he touched her again, she didn't know what she would do. She had to keep away from him.

His eyes darkened for a moment, and then he smirked. "Of course."

Kagome stomped away before she said anything else.

Inuyasha watched her fluff her skirts before being all lady-like and sitting in the shaded area as far away from him as she could possibly get. Yes. She might have willpower, but eventually her senses would crumble. He had never run across a shy one either; damn her, which meant he had to go slow. Well, he didn't have much to go. She already had feelings for him, though she may deny it, he knew she did. Soon enough she would be chasing after him, just like the rest of them.

His eyes became shaded.

Except for…Kikyou.

She hadn't liked him at first, but after he had captured her, she hadn't had a choice in the matter. Eventually she got used to living with a hoard of bandits, and started asking to spend time with him. Of course, he agreed, and fell in love with her.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's head snapped to the side.

Kaede was walking towards Kagome carrying a big sack.

Kagome went to her. "Gran, isn't that bag heavy? You shouldn't be carrying that," she said worriedly.

Kaede laughed dryly. "This old thing? I'm as fine as a Gypsy before her dance." She walked around Kagome and set the sack down next to the hot spring.

"If you say so Gran." Kagome said with a sigh. She looked down at the sack. 'I wonder what's in that bag?'

"Ye will know soon enough," Kaede said to Kagome with a twinkle in her eye.

The other Gypsies walked to the hot spring in clumps, talking and whispering. The women carried baskets of food and drink, and some of the men helped. After setting all of the things for lunch against a tree they sat down.

Kagome sat down too, trying to ignore the fact that Inuyasha was looking at her from across the gypsies. She knew if she looked at him, she would instantly replay that kiss he bestowed upon her cheek. Just thinking about it made her blush and duck her head. Forcing it to the back of her brain for now, she put all of her attention on Kaede.

"First we will begin the tradition as normal," Kaede began. "I will cleanse the hot spring for the day's activities. Then anyone below the tender age of sixteen, and over the lively age of seventeen must return to camp before we begin."

Kagome tensed. 'I'm only fifteen. I'm too young to participate.' At least she didn't have to feel anxious anymore.

"Ye may now stand," Kaede said and opened the sack.

White crystals shined from the sunlight and Kagome gasped. 'What are those things for?' she thought. They were so pretty. She stood up to get a better look, along with the others.

Kaede cupped the small pieces in her hands and stood before the hot spring. "Kami, we beseech ye here, at your living creation. Bless these offerings I hold before ye as they cleanse your Magical Hot Spring. May your love and concern for each person participating in the activities this day guide them. Let your magnificent wisdom reign down upon them and their futures."

Kagome watched, transfixed as Kaede sprinkled the white crystals in the spring. They made the water bubble and turn clearer than ever before. Kagome could even see the bottom!

Kaede came back with a soft smile on her wrinkly face. She tied the bag closed and sat down.

Kagome watched the gypsies that couldn't participate smile and walk back to camp. There were only twelve other girls who stayed. She leaned towards Kaede. "Gran, I don't think I mentioned this-"

"Ye are fine Kagome. Just keep your age to yerself," Kaede whispered and regained her composure.

Kagome nodded, and the nervous feeling in her stomach started up again.

"Gran, shall we begin now?" a girl asked kindly with a wide smile.

"First all men must depart." Kaede looked in the trees and spotted Inuyasha. "Including ye, Inuyasha."

He growled and walked away, but unwillingly. Didn't any of them get it? He was a powerful, evil demon! He could kill them at any second. "Damn that hag." Because he was so angry for being pushed away, he sat as close as he could get on a boulder. Kagome was still _his_ captive. She couldn't do anything without his permission.

* * *

Kouga sniffed demons close by and stopped running. 

Sango shifted in his hard grip. "Kouga, why in tarnation have you stopped?" She looked around to see nothing but hot desert and a few trees. "There isn't anything of importance here."

"Quiet," Kouga whispered with a growl. He set Sango down. "We're here." 'Damn it all. My nose won't tell me if Kagome is in there or not. The place is covered with the demonic scent.'

"I don't see any 'here'." Sango replied, perturbed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop your whining, wench. You can't see anything because there's a powerful barrier surrounding the camp. Come on." He walked on ahead and she reluctantly followed.

They stepped through the barrier and Sango gaped. "Oh, my Kami!"

Kouga grinned. "See?"

Sango nodded. "This is where Kagome is?" Ugly demon bandits passed by, some leering at her, others looking like she were a disease. She cringed, watching them disappear into different tents.

Kouga sighed impatiently. "Unfortunately, yes." He led her to a peaceful area where the flowers weren't crushed from being walked on. "Stay here. I have to speak with my leader, and then I'll take you to Kagome."

Sango warily stared at him, put off when his eyes betrayed none of his feelings. "I will, but don't take long."

He nodded and walked away, heading straight for Inuyasha's large tent. Kagome had better be there, safe and sound, otherwise there would be some major hell to pay. His eyes narrowed as he reached the gallant tent of the 'Great Inuyasha'. "Lord Inuyasha, I need to talk to you!" he called out in a tight voice.

Kami, he hated protocol.

There was a muffled, "Come in."

He lifted the heavy flap and came face to face with Miroku, Inuyasha's closest companion. "Move out of my way, Miroku. I'm here to see Inuyasha," he said, his jaw as tight as a rope, "not a sad excuse for a bandit."

Miroku frowned at those words. "You wound me, Kouga."

Kouga snorted.

Miroku smoothly moved around Inuyasha's table and when the side of his kimono caught onto the edge of the desk, flung forwards unexpectedly, knocking into the wooden post at the side of the tent. He groaned in pain.

Kouga looked at him incredulously before laughing. "You really are sad. I'm surprised you've even survived out here."

Miroku slowly regained his footing, rubbing his arm with an embarrassed grin on his face. "I'm an excellent fighter, mind you. Just don't catch me in a bad mood."

Kouga snorted again, holding back a grin. "Now where is Inuyasha, before I pound the sickly life out of you?"

Miroku grinned. "Sorry to tell you this Kouga, but **_Lord_** Inuyasha isn't here right now. I've taken over for him temporarily."

Kouga cursed and lifted Miroku up by his collar. His mood had returned with the news. "Where the hell is he, monk?"

Miroku frowned at him. "I thought I had finally made it clear. I'm an _ex_-monk."

Kouga found it harder and harder to keep his temper in check. "Just tell me where he is."

Miroku shrugged. "Like I would know? He just took off, saying he would be back in a few days with his plan."

"Plan for what?" He let Miroku go impatiently.

"The coming war. We have to be ready, you know. After our secretive attack on the Eastern Kingdom, they will come after us." Miroku stated.

"Finally. I'm ready for some action." Kouga grumbled.

"So why are you here?" Miroku asked and sat on Inuyasha's fancy chair.

"I'm here for my woman." His dark eyes bored into Miroku's. "One of the men captured her back at the Eastern Kingdom. Where is she?"

Miroku's eyes shaded an he stood back up. 'Kouga has a woman?' "What does she look like?"

Kouga thought about it. "She has dark, black hair. Dark eyes…I think they were brown. She was wearing servant clothes."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You just described half of the women here. What's her name?"

"Kagome."

* * *

"Are ye all ready?" Kaede asked all of the young women. 

Kagome swallowed thickly and ignored how nervous she was feeling. She nodded along with the others.

"Good. Each of ye put on one of these robes I am holding. Then ye may find a clear spot near the edge of the water to sit down at," Kaede said as if she had repeated it countless times, "Do not chant anything or try to see the object yet. Wait for everyone else to get settled. Make sure you aren't next to someone else."

Kagome immediately went to get a robe. It was very thin, but silky. It was colored a pure white, with a green lining, signifying 'growth' in each sixteen or seventeen year old. She put it on over her outfit and loved the soft feel of it on her skin. She watched as other girls had already sat down about ten feet away from each other, and quickly went up the hill a little where there was ample enough room. Sitting down, she made sure she had a clear view of the spot she hoped to see an object.

She found herself restless as she waited. Her mind swirled with so many things. It traveled through how she ended up here.

Running away from her home and getting captured by demonic bandits.

Meeting Gypsies like Rin and Gran.

Finding out she had to travel with the bandits, Inuyasha and Miroku to meet her destiny.

Almost getting raped by the Gypsy, Hansai, who gave her the green ribbon she had treasured for so long.

Her reoccurring nightmares, 'visions', and constant pain that made her sick and sometimes unconscious.

Meeting Ayame and Mikara at Inuyasha's bandit camp, and suffering through Inuyasha's punishments.

Coming back to the Gypsy camp, about to-

"Is everyone ready?"

Kagome blinked and looked over at Kaede. 'I'm ready,' she thought.

"Lean forward and put your right fingers in the clear circle of water. Then close your eyes."

Kagome did as instructed and waited.

"Now open your eyes and look into the water. As long as your fingers remain in the water, ye will see the object. If ye take them out, it won't work anymore until next year. If there is no object, then either there is no husband in your future, or ye did something wrong." Kaede sat down where she was. "If ye have any other questions, call me over."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and breathed deeply to calm her nerves. 'What will I see?' She looked into the water, but it was still the same as before. She frowned in disappointment. 'What's going on?'

The water didn't even ripple.

"Gran?" Kagome called out. "Something's wrong. Mine isn't doing anything." Fear gripped her heart. Did that mean she wasn't going to get married or have a true love?

Gran smiled. "It doesn't always happen so suddenly Kagome. At the least, it takes half the morning before anything shows. This is also a test of your patience."

Kagome groaned. 'I'm not one for patience…'

Thirty minutes later, Kagome was one of the only ones left with her fingers still in the water. "My fingers are getting all wrinkly," she said in a bored tone. She yawned and slumped over. Why was it taking her so long? Maybe she was right. Maybe she was meant to live out her destiny without any love.

Half an hour later, the last girl took her fingers out of the water after her small squeal of delight. Kagome glared at the water her fingers still rested in with frustration. "What is wrong with you, stupid hot spring? Show me something! Anything, for Kami's sake!" she whispered angrily.

To the side by the excited girls, Kaede's eyes widened in shock. "No…" She walked up from behind Kagome, her eyes closed, muttering words.

Kagome heard Kaede's muttering. "Gran?" she asked.

Kaede smiled in relief and opened her eyes. "Just be patient, dear."

Kagome sighed.

The water rippled once.

Kagome held her breath, hoping it was what she thought it was.

It rippled faster and color started to appear.

"Gran, Gran! It's working!" she breathed with excitement. 'I wonder what it is?'

* * *

Miroku stared at Kouga. "Kagome?" he repeated. 

"Yes. Now where is she?" Kouga said, non-too gently.

Miroku gulped. "W-Well, she's here…" He froze and looked at Kouga again. "Did you say, your **_woman_**?"

Kouga stalked out of the tent, a nervous Miroku trailing behind him. "Where the hell is she?" He said and sniffed.

"Kouga, how do you know Kagome?" Miroku dared to ask. 'Inuyasha is definitely not going to let this go. I know he feels something for Kagome, and when he finds out Kouga has 'claimed' her, he'll let loose… Or will he?'

"Does it matter, Miroku? No, now where is she?" He sniffed around and looked in every tent he could find.

"You're looking in all the wrong places. She's in the servant's part of the camp. Kagome sleeps in the same tent as Ayame."

"Ayame?" Kouga muttered underneath his breath with hesitance, which went unnoticed by Miroku.

They stopped at a shabby, smaller tent, and Miroku said, "Kagome! Come here, please!"

They heard light shuffling before Ayame opened the flap, yawning with her red hair all messy in her ponytail. "Kagome? She isn't here."

"Where is she?" Kouga commanded roughly.

Ayame's eyes focused on him and gasped. "What are _you_ doing back here?"

"Where is my woman?" Kouga growled at her.

Ayame gulped fearfully before glaring at him. "Your woman? Kagome is not your woman."

Kouga gave her a death glare. "I'll only ask one more time. Where is Kagome?"

Ayame frowned at him. "I don't know. She isn't with me. I figured she stayed with Mikara for the night, so check there."

Kouga grunted and pulled Miroku away. "So where is this 'Mikara' person? Is she a slave too?"

"Yes, but no one has seen her. She had to serve breakfast, but wasn't there." Miroku said in deep thought.

Kouga remembered Sango, and gritted his teeth. "I'll look for Mikara and Kagome. You go over by the wildflowers, next to the huge tree and entertain my guest."

Miroku looked taken aback. "Guest?"

Kouga ignored him and raced off in his demonic whirlwind.

Miroku's mind pondered the situation. 'Why is Kouga looking for Kagome, of all people? And why does he call her his woman? Where is Kagome? She wouldn't have run off by herself, would she?' And then something connected. He knew where Kagome was. 'Inuyasha took her with him, that dolt.' He couldn't stop the knowing grin from his face. Perfect. They still had time to fall in love with each other.

He wandered to the huge tree, and saw a young woman lying on a bed of yellow flowers.

His eyes flickered with familiarity.

What luck! That dark long hair in a hair tie…that curvy, feisty woman… How could he have forgotten such a beauty? Her memory had been burned in his mind ever since the day they met. Not a good first impression, but he had experienced worse before. 'Hopefully she doesn't remember me,' He thought and leaned over her, casting a shadow.

Sango gasped in surprise at the intrusion and sat up. "Who-Who are you?"

She didn't remember him.

"An acquaintance of Kouga." He smiled one of the most seductive smiles he could muster and reached out to take her hand. "Here, I'll help you up."

Sango blinked and cautiously put her hand in his. "Thank you."

Miroku could have sworn he felt a jolt when their hands touched, and she stared, wide-eyed at him. He knew she was the one. Now all he had to do was convince her…

"You can let go of my hand now." Sango said with a twitch of her mouth.

"S-Sorry," he abruptly let go of her soft hand and grinned, "It's just, I haven't been blessed with the presence of such beauty in so long that I didn't know what to do."

Sango blushed, looking away from him. "Oh, stop it." She whispered.

Miroku felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach. "What, aren't the suitors lined up at your feet?"

She didn't answer and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Where is Kagome?"

Miroku blinked at the change of subject. "She isn't here right now."

Sango looked into his eyes and shivered. They were violet, deep and full of emotion. Was he letting her look into the depths of his soul? "Where is she?"

Miroku sighed. "I don't know. She won't be back for a few days, though."

"I guess I'll have to stay here and wait for her. Would that be alright?" she asked. "I'll stay out of everyone's way, I promise." Sango fingered the beaded necklace that was awaiting Kagome. 'I still have to tell Kagome about her parents…'

Miroku smiled and feared his heart was in mortal danger. "You can stay as long as you want," he said, staring into her dark, brown eyes.

"She isn't even here! Miroku, you lied to me, you bastard! Where is Kagome?" Kouga burst out angrily from behind them.

Miroku flinched and looked away from Sango. "I don't know where she is. Just wait for her here. I'm sure she'll be back in a few days."

Kouga shook with anger. "**_A few days?_**"

Miroku began walking back to camp. "Follow me. I'll get you both some food."

Sango walked past Kouga and followed Miroku towards the food, wondering if he had read her mind. Had he heard her stomach growling?

* * *

'Its coming! What will I see?' Kagome bit her lip nervously and watched as a dark, yellow object started to appear. "Yellow?" It formed and turned to a gold, weird shape. Although a gold color, it looked dirty. 

Behind her, Kaede watched the water quietly.

The object became clear, and Kagome couldn't stop the gasp of denial that came forth.

'No! It…can't be. It just can't be!' she thought as the new information sunk in.

The image staring back at her in the clear, warm water was…a crown.

"A crown?" she asked rhetorically, as if in disbelief.

Kaede frowned at those words.

Kagome looked back at the image more carefully. The crown was sitting in a patch of grass. It was probably very beautiful before it had gotten dirty, with its emeralds and ruby's embedded in it. What fazed her, though, were the patches of burned grass surrounding it. 'A crown? Why do I see a crown?' she thought.

"Do ye know who has such an object Kagome?" Kaede asked from behind.

Kagome knew, alright.

Prince Hojo. He wore a crown like so; she just couldn't fathom that he was supposed to be her true love.

She immediately tore her fingers away from the water and stood up. "Yes," she whispered. Something was wrong. She knew it. Prince Hojo just _couldn't_ be the one for her. She didn't even like him!

She clenched her jaw. 'If I don't want it to be Prince Hojo, who do I want it to be?' She feared the answer.

She stopped walking and took a deep breath. If Prince Hojo was truly the one, she would know by the end of the day. If he was…then she would go to him.

As she slowly walked back, she almost dreaded running into Inuyasha. What would he _say_? Her heart sped up at the thought of him waiting for her, and she was reminded of what he had done earlier. She blushed and smiled, seeing him perched on a boulder ahead.

His head turned and he grinned mischievously when he saw her. "Hey, took you long enough."

Her breathing stopped. She could have sworn she would have fainted if she weren't so hungry. A shiver passed through her and she felt such a desire to rest her head against his muscled chest.

What was going on with her?

She feared this feeling. She liked it, but it scared her at the same time. 'I _like_ him…' she thought and almost choked. '**_I like Inuyasha_**.'

* * *

Kaede worriedly watched Kagome's disappointed form as she followed the other girls back to camp. Maybe she shouldn't have interfered. Who knew if such meddling could ruin her future? 

Kaede picked the heavy bag up, praying that all would work out well. 'I'll protect you from him Kagome.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**RogueSummersLover: **Yes, Kouga and Sango were headed to the bandit camp. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Overobsessy:** The whole guy touching the water isn't too important. It will just let them know if one of the girls will be his intended. About Inuyasha seeing the jewel, I haven't decided that. Or even if he'll want to 'participate'. On the quest. You asked about Mikara's fiancé being named Katana, there isn't any significance. My sister dubbed herself as Mikara and wanted me to put her character in here. When I asked her what she wanted her fiance's name to be, she said 'Katana'. It probably has to do with her obsession with Hiei. Your right, but Inuyasha isn't exactly the brightest bulb, eh? Thanks for the longest reviews, pal! -

**xbittersweet: **Thank you for the compliment! As you asked, your wish was granted. There is fluff and more to come! ;) There are definitely going to be more chapters. I'm figuring at least twenty-five. I know readers like to be involved. I was like that before I started writing. It changes the perspective. Your so nice! Thanks so much; I hope you like this chapter too!

**Yokai Cesia and Chi:** Okay, just let me know when you're done. No hurry, either! Thanks, glad you liked the chapter! I have to make sure I don't forget about the necklace; it's going to be important. I couldn't let Kagome put it on him yet, could I? Thanks for reviewing!

**chickenwings:** Miroku is going to be paired with Sango. It's okay, please keep reading!

**T:** The washing of feet was pretty gross. Its one of my pet peeves. Feet, I mean. The King is a major villain and carries a huge upcoming conflict. He is evil, but we can't forget Naraku, can we? I never noticed I gave the characters two sides to their personalities. Rin didn't do the ritual, which you know now. We'll see what upcoming installments bring! Thanks, and I tried my hardest to update this!

**Lithriaiel:** Thanks! You drew a pic? Cool! You didn't have to ask me. The description sounds interesting. Nice choice. Yes! Just e-mail it to me and I'll talk to you about it. I can't wait for the e-mail!

**Kagome1015:** Sango and Kagome will meet very soon. Within the next two or three chappies.

**Evil Rin:** No way! This is totally Inu/Kag! The thing with Kouga chasing her is just drama. Thanks for the review!

**ms. joyjoy:** Sorry about lack of funny. I'll try to add some soon. Trying to get some serious stuff out of the way. Thanks for telling me that!

**inu-kag fanfic lover:** Lol! A comic of this story would probably be awesome! But I lack talent in drawing, otherwise I'd totally try it! Takahashi would probably be shocked at what I've done to her characters… hehe.

**XXxKaG-cHaNxXx:** Thanks! I did feel lousy after that flamer. Luckily, that's the only one I've received. Thanks for noticing and saying that to me; I feel better already! Cool, I'll check your stories out asap!

**peoplekityo:** Thanks! Kikyou will be coming in the story.

**Thank you guys sooooooo much:** gossa, chibiNeko192, Inudemoness89, forbiddenblood, Midget a la minion, silversoulwolf, cool-chick-rae, twizidxblue, animedorkette, smokie, ixchen, Animekitty07, wicca-magick, hAllOwEen, sofia815, sparklingcrystal133, ammeirs, One More Thing, InuYashaLover14, Shamanic Destiny, phoenix-tabuutz, Snow Lepord, angel-tears-16, kagome1312, Yuna, MaiaLourdes, Anime Dragon Miko, Little Baby blue, NekoReiBaka, Dragon of the Inu, Pinay1, kawiyuzumichan, kawiyuzumichan, Betina, anonymous, Harped, An annoyed person, Lady Catwoman, Di Vento eDe Luna

_So, I had Kagome confess her true feelings about Inuyasha. I'm hoping by my gut that it wasn't too soon. Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter too much, but he will be in the next chapter! For those who don't know, this is an Inu/Kag story. It is also Mir/San. I'm still mentally debating about the Sessh/Rin thing, though. I've been dwelling on Kou/Aya too. I'll start including comical moments also, and fluffy ones. I hope you liked this chapter!_

**-Sanci**


	20. The Magical Hot Spring: Part 2

Can you guys actually believe you're finally seeing chapter 20? Well, you are! I haven't had my computer because it broke down during the summer and this chapter was deleted. Since then I've been trying to get it back the way it was. Plus I have a job that takes up a lot of my time...and maybe a potential first boyfriend. So, yeah, you can see why I've been so crazy. But anyways, I'm so sorry about the wait. I know the last chapter was left on a pretty suspenseful note, so I expect some hostility. Once again, I apologise for taking so long.

Thank you **animedorkette** _for being the first reviewer for this chapter_, and **InuyashaLover12**, _you were my 700th reviewer!_

_-_

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 20: The Magical Hot Spring: Part 2**

**-**

"What took you so long, wench?" Inuyasha repeated, though humor showed within his deep, golden eyes. He swiftly swung himself off of the boulder and landed next to her.

Kagome gasped when he popped up right next to her so suddenly and reacted angrily. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" she said, her hand pressed against her heart. 'He must be in a good mood.' She thought and eyed him curiously.

He smirked and walked on ahead, further away from the spring.

"You-!" Kagome started, and then noticed he was ignoring her. She ran, forgetting she was still wearing the thin, white kimono over her clothes. She grabbed his red shirt and pulled him to a stop. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Its rude to ignore when someone's still talking to you!"

Inuyasha turned to face her. His expression was serious, but a smirk threatened to show. "I do it all the time," he said.

Kagome groaned in exasperation. "What is _wrong_ with you? Don't you know how to treat others?"

He smirked, looking devilish once again. "I would, but I agreed to keep a distance away from you. That is…for now."

Kagome's cheeks heated up. 'Oh **_my_**… What _is_ his game?'

Inuyasha exhaled. "So, what did you find out back there?"

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Is he actually taking _my_ advice?' Then Prince Hojo's face forced itself into her line of thinking and she growled out loud before she could stop herself.

Inuyasha heard her growl and watched her. He mentally wondered why she was wearing that clean kimono over such dirty clothes. He wondered what she was thinking that made her upset. But it wasn't his problem. Just as long as she wasn't in any danger.

"What I was supposed to," she said, and kept walking towards the camp.

Inuyasha walked alongside her. "You might as well tell me, because I don't feel like dealing with this later!" he growled in frustration.

Kagome kept walking, her jaw clenched. 'So this is his way of dealing with me before throwing me to the side? That baka!' She glared forwards. "I'm only supposed to tell my future love. I can't tell anyone until I find him, so please, just drop it." Kagome hated the words that she had spoken, only because the words were meant for Prince Hojo's ears. Why Prince Hojo? Why did _he_ have to be the one? Tears pricked her eyelids and she made sure Inuyasha wouldn't be able to tell.

Inuyasha didn't respond, and an uncomfortable silence ensued.

He lifted an eyebrow at her stiff form practically stalking back to the camp. 'What is wrong with her?' Well, at least the time alone had given him room to think. Apparently taking a short break as the leader of the bandits proved to be in his favor. His mind was relaxed for the first time in...well, a **long** time. His mind had strategized what type of action he would take within the next few weeks, although it might drag out into months. Concerning the upcoming war, of course.

He sighed and breathed in the scent of honeysuckle and felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Now that he knew how to approach the war with theEastern Lands, he could concentrate on other things. One being, Kagome.

He almost laughed when she stumbled over a root and lost her stiff composure for the moment. He didn't understand her. Why did she try to act so tough? Didn't she know he saw right through her? Hmm...It was only one of the many intriguing things about her.

After reddening at the snort of humor from behind her, Kagome ran towards the ever familiar wagon. She passed by a little girl and waved. "Hello!" she smiled at the little girl.

The little girls' eyes widened and she put her chubby hand out in front of her. "Lady, please stop before you-"

Kagome hit a huge block that knocked the breath out of her. She caught her breath on impact, and a small flash of pain began in her right arm. After quickly regaining her balance, she rubbed the side of her face stupidly with a groan. "Owww... That really hurt." 'Kami! I am such a clutz... Just perfect. I hope Inuyasha didn't see that. I'm so embarassed!' She blushed and turned towards the little girl.

She wasn't there.

"Mister! Mister! That lady got hurt!" a childish voice said frantically, pointing at Kagome.

"I see that."

At the sound of the persons voice, Kagome caught her breath. Darn. Why did Inuyasha have to see that? How much more mortification did she have to live through?

She was so embarassed she couldn't even lift her gaze from the dirt to look at him. She quickly picked herself back up, her right arm still throbbing. 'I cannot let him see that I got injured from such a ruse.' She breathed deeply and forced a smile.

Inuyasha had to keep himself in check from laughing at her antics. A grin broke through, though, and he felt her dark glare.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She groaned irritatedly and really felt like smacking him. "You are such a rogue, no manners at all! Any gentleman would have offered his arm, worried for my well-being... Ugh! You drive me to the brink of insanity! You will never get a wife if you keep acting so selfishly." she scolded, and stopped. 'I sounded just like my mother. Oh, Kami!'

"Keh, you are a weak wench. It doesn't take a scholar to know how to walk right." he snickered, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

"For your information, I know how to walk Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha saw her impatience. "So, what happened at the hot spring? Did the damn thing even work? You never said anything!"

Kagome's cool gaze hit him. "As a matter of fact, it did." She turned away and walked towards the wagon she knew Rin was waiting in. 'I don't want to think about my situation with Hojo, because I don't want it to be real. And Inuyasha? He'll make it all worse.'

"Well, wench, who was it!" he growled and stalked after her.

Kagome climbed up onto the wagon and sighed. "No one."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Could it be...? But wouldn't she have told him if it were true? He reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her abruptly around. "Who the hell is it? If you're going to tell me something, tell me all of it."

Kagome wouldn't look him in the eyes. "No."

Inuyasha was only minimal inches away from her face. He was still standing on the side of the wagon with his hand gripping her wrist. He felt a wierd tingling feeling envelope his arm, and it annoyed him. "I order you to say something."

Kagome's gaze then clashed with his. "Oh, you want to know, eh? Well, its someone who is the total opposite of you. He's exactly what I want in a husband. Kind, gentle, well-mannered... " she spat out, "and other gentlemenly attributes."

Inuyasha pulled her closer, their noses **_so_** close to touching and heard Kagome's small gasp. "Your right, that is the exact opposite of me," he spoke softly, "but from the way you act around me... You want me and I know you won't be able to hide it much longer."

"You know nothing of...what I want..." Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. Why? Why was this happening to her? Could her feelings for this selfish rogue be getting stronger by the minute? She pulled back from his arms. 'Inuyasha, he is deceitful and disparaging. How could my desperation for love have wavered so? I cannot stand him, yet I like him.' She blanched.'No, I will not admit it ever again. It is so disgraceful.' "You lie through your teeth. You are nothing I want in a man, you hear me?" she shot out.

"How about a test, then." he said, his golden eyes darkening in **_that_** way.

"I-Inuyasha, no-" she coughed until he let go. Her face was bright pink. "I refuse to let you take any of those liberties with me!"

He burst out with a chuckle. "Little wench, you didn't even know what I was going to do."

Her head steamed at the term "little wench". "You're just overcome with jealousy," she said lightly. "If you ended up wed into royalty, I'd laugh to my death.With your atittude towards women the way it is, noneintheir right mind would marry you."

He scoffed. "You know nothing, wench. Women are vying everyday just to spend the night in my tent. So you are wrong."

Kagome's face reddened at the thought. But she wasn't finished yet. "I see no proof."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Silence, woman. By the time you're done with your lecture, the food will be cold."

Kagome's stomach lightly rumbled, reminding her that it needed too. Putting off an arguement didn't seem too bad right now. "Fine. I agree just this once. But I'll have to meet you there."

"Feh."

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" She looked at him with an adoring smile. "If you call me wench one more time, I'll see to it that you will regret the day you came to this world," she said, heavy with malice. Then her tempo changed to a cheerful one. "Okay?" She didn't even look back, but went through the curtain where she saw Rin. The girl was sewing some garments from what Kagome could tell.

Rin looked up and broke into a full-blown smile. "Kagome! I knew you were back! I'm so excited to see you." she said and flung herself at Kagome's body.

They hugged and Kagome momentarily forgot about Hojo. "I missed you Rin." She looked at what Rin was making. "So what are you sewing this time?"

"Oh no, I forgot!" Rin let Kagome go and immediately hid the garments. "They're for the dancing tonight in celebration of the Magical Hot Spring and its ending."

"Well, how come I can't see it then?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the comfy mat strewn with quilted blankets.

"Because the one I'm still working on is yours."

Kagome gaped. "Rin, you don't need to do that. I do have clothing in my suitcase, you know. Don't put yourself through that."

Rin smiled, shaking her head. "Thats why I was going to keep it a secret. I chose to make this for you, and I just know you'll love it. I used all my best material on our outfits for tonight."

"Why go through all that trouble when we're going to be sitting around?" Kagome said. 'Rin, she is such a good friend, and she makes me miss Sango even more.'

"You're so funny, Kagome. But we'll only be sitting a little bit of the time. There's dancing too, didn't I already tell you?" Rin replied innocently.

"I'm not sure." Kagome felt like she would collapse any second. 'Dancing? As in, gypsy dancing? I don't know what that is!'

"We'll, don't get too worried Kagome, because I'll be the main performer." 'Maybe I should wait to tell Kagome that she is going to dance with me...'

Kagome let out some pent up air. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'll be cheering for you."

Rin looked at her like she was crazy. "We don't cheer or clap during or after a performance like those who are not gypsies. We just watch, mesmerized by the dancer and the firelight. We show our respect for the dancer by giving them our attention, although sometimes congrats are appreciated afterward in private," Rin informed.

"Sounds so enchanting," Kagome said.

"It is."

Kagome's stomach growled again, and she rubbed it, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I haven't eaten for awhile."

Rin grinned. "Then I won't keep you. We can talk later tonight after the dancing is over. Right now, I need to finish up our clothes and you need to eat."

Kagome groaned. "Do you know what we're having to eat?"

"I will tell you in a moment." Rin paused.

Kagome blinked.

"It's stuffed cabbage rolls, baked chicken and white rice, and Gran's infamous vegetable soup served with crusty bread."

Kagome's eyes were wide. "Did you already know that?" she asked, worried she might eat all of their food.

Rin grinned mischeviously, showing her white teeth. "Just call it intuition."

Kagome smiled and left the tent, but first peeking to see if Inuyasha was still there. He wasn't and she felt little relief for some odd reason. She felt her heart race slow down from the vibrant beats before and knew this wasn't good. Yes, she had admitted that she did like him, but thinking about it growing into anything more made her stomach feel a little queasy.

She walked towards the scent of the hot food, thanking Kami for leading her to these kind gypsies. She barely noticed where she was headed, for she was so famished. After passing by a few more gypsy tents, she saw a wide open grassland filled with most of the clan. They were laughing, talking amongst themselves happily, some sitting on fallen tree logs and others just standing around content with their suroundings.

She had to wonder how anyone could have judged these people so wrongly, including her family. 'Mother...Father...Souta... I wonder what you are doing right this second?' The thought of them made her happiness die down and she forced herself to think of her future adventures. She could move around the continents and learn about other cultures, meeting new friends. She had so much time she didn't even know where to begin on her journey.

Shesmiled at the prospect of a happy future and looked ahead only to see Kaede spooning out that infamous vegetable soup of hers into clay bowls, handing them out one by one. "Hello Gran, is this bowl for _moi_?"

Gran looked puzzled. "What do ye mean?"

Kagome's throat tightened. 'Oh no... If Gran finds out that I accidentally spoke some French, she'll know who I am...part of royalty. I have to do something!' Kagome quickly tasted some of Gran's soup and burned her tongue. "Ow!" she said, and spit it on the ground, her eyes watering. That had _really _hurt!

Kaede handed her a small cup of water. "Are you alright, dear? I was about to tell ye that the soup was still hot from the fire."

Kagome felt like she had no taste on her tongue anymore. "Ow bwe awight," she said and drank the sweet cooling substance down. Back at the castle she never thought about how privilidged she was to have warm food where it wouldn't burn her mouth. She remembered how unselfish she thought she was back there, so safe and protected. So boring.

Gran smiled softly. "Do not worry about what will happen back at the Hot Spring young Kagome. All will turn out for the best. Just eat yer food, thanking Kami for our provisions and life." Kaede gave out two bowls of soup. "We are a very grateful clan. We could have been attacked by bandits countless times, but he is protecting us. Do not lose yer faith during yer life's journey Kagome. It is vital that ye know that."

Kagome was silent for a moment before an uncertain smile formed. "Thank you for the advice Gran. I will keep those words close to me," she saidspoken softlyand moved down the line, picking up stuffed cabbage rolls, baked chicken and white rice. Just the smell of it made her want to eat it all in one bite. She looked around for a place to sit and felt just a little bit alone standing there.

Her brown eyes scanned her surroundings for a familiar face. 'Where did Inuyasha go?' She zoned in on a deserted spot just beneath a sakura tree where its petals had long ago fallen. There was a root sticking out thick enough for her to sit on and place her food next to her, so she hurried around other gypsies to the tree.

As she set her food down gently on the large root, she heard a faint rustling sound and glanced above her. A smile adorned her face when she saw Inuyasha's red kimono up on the tree and she giggled softly to herself. 'He's so cute, hiding up there! Does he know I know he's up there?' she thought and stood up. "Inuyasha, did you already get your food?"

There was more rustling, but louder. "Feh. I'm not a weakling like you. Just because I'm hungry doesn't mean I have to eat right now." he said gruffly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. How could she know what he meant in only knowing him for such a short time? "I'll be right back." She left her food there and went to retrieve him some.

Inuyasha watched her walk off with mixed thoughts. He knew she was getting him something to eat, but why? Wasn't she just angry at him a few minutes ago?

He shook his head and watched her laughing with a woman gypsy and a little child. Why did women have so many different personalities? Sure, he was pretty hungry, but his hunger was angled more towards her. That, he didn't understand. Kagome was a human, and she was his captured slave, so by right he could do anything to her he wanted and she couldn't do anything about it. But the fact that she treated him without respect made him want to tame her. Eventually, she would want him to herself, just like the others he had tamed.

Women were all greedy that wanted all or nothing.

His unhuman-like ears twitched at the thought and his golden eyes pierced her as she came towards him.

Kagome felt his gaze on her and stifled a shiver as she returned to the tree. "Here is your food, lazy."

Inuyasha growled. "Should I have stolen it then?"

"No." She said in an annoyed tone. "If you're going to eat this, then come down here and sit. You cannot eat in a tree; it's not proper."

Inuyasha growled for the second time and muttered something incoherent.

"Fine then," she said hautily. "It's just going to sit here until an animal comes to eat it." Picking up her own chopsticks, shefocused onthe stuffed cabbages.

There was complete silence after that and Kagome kept eating the tasty meal, ignoring the being above her. 'He'll come down, won't he? I'm not trying to be cruel, I just want him to...' She stopped herself. 'Do I even want to finish that sentence?'

Next to her, Inuyasha dropped down with a swift and quiet motion, but it made her swallow her food down the wrong way and she started coughing. "What are you doing?" he asked with an annoyedexpression.

She kept coughing, trying to gesture that she hadn't chewed all of her food before she swallowed. 'Inuyasha!' she thought. She tried to swallow to stop the coughing and eventually slowed into ragged breathing. "I accidentally swallowed some food when I wasn't planning on it." Shecroaked out and flushed in embarrassment."I apologize."

She couldn't tell if Inuyasha was stunned at what she had said because he was so quiet. Was he repulsed by her behavior!

A loud grunt killed the silence, effectively breaking the tension.

"You're so stubborn. Just eat it already," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He sat down, and surprisingly, picked up his chopsticks. There was a deadly silence between them as they ate, Kagome wondering why he had listened to her. Well, it was either her repulsing behavior...or her apology. She surmised it had shocked the breath out of him.

By the time Kagome finished her food, her stomach finally sated, she saw Kaede coming towards her along with a trail of the young women. Kaede's eyes met hers and Kagome stood up swiftly. "I will be back." She followed Kaede and the other women, giving Inuyasha one backwards glance with a sigh.

Turning her thoughts towards the Hot Spring, she worried about what would happen. From what she gathered, Prince Hojo was to be her true love. How could that be when she cared about Inuyasha more than him? She reminded herself that she doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to. But she wanted to. Just like any young woman, she wanted to know whom she would end up with. She did want to do this. These thoughts twirled as she stepped over rocks onto green grass. The sound of the spring was refreshing, peaceful as usual.

Kaede stopped walking and the young women gathered around her, including Kagome. "If ye left your kimonos with me, come and retrieve them." The women who left theirs with Kaede retrieved them. "Although most of ye already know the procedure, I will repeat it. In this ending of the Hot Spring tradition, ye will find the spot ye accompanied earlier and dress only in the kimono. Any other clothing must be removed in order for it to work. Then ye will bathe beneath the place where the water falls. If anything seemingly unordinary occurs thereafter, call for me and I will assist ye."

Kagome nodded and immediately walked away from the group to the place she had knelt before. Once there, she removed the kimono and began to remove her dress when she felt uncomfortable. 'I feel like I'm being watched...' She lowered herself behind a tree and quickly stripped down, pulling the white kimono on as fast as she possibly could. She hurried into the warm spring, the heat giving her skin bumps as she pulled her way through to the place where the water fell. 'I still feel different. Is someone watching me, or am I paranoid?' she thought and held the ball of her jeweled necklace in the palm of her hand.

She shivered at the heat of the water the deeper she got and held her breath as she positioned herself under the falling water, the light cloth sticking to her very skin. 'I feel so naked and vulnerable like this. I hope no one happens upon me.' As she took a breath, a sense of peace washed over her as sure as the water falling onto her.

She felt herself smile and welcome the water hitting her face just as a different feeling abruptly hit her. 'Could it be?' Her eyes opened and she saw the water right in front of her face.

A meshed picture of different colors, dark colors were in the water. Her eyes grew bigger and she looked at the other falling water around her, but only that part was colored like so. It was then that she noticed the water wasn't falling on her anymore. She was under it, but it was falling around her. 'This is a miracle. Oh Kami.' Kagome giggled at the sight and watched the colors as they moved into a form. "What is that?" the colors stopped moving and the picture stared back at her.

"What!" Were her eyes betraying her? She was supposed to see the person she would love more than anything, but the picture wasn't clear. There was a shadow of the man, so she still didn't know who he was. Just a stupid shadow! Her eyelids watered from being so dry. "Why can't I see my future husband? What is wrong with this? Is my future going to be difficult?" She already knew the answer, but why? She stared at the clouded figure until she noticed him holding something in his grasp. What was it?

Kagome felt a burning heat against her chest and looked down. The jeweled necklace. It was glowing pink. She palmed it and looked back up at what the shadowed person was holding. 'He's holding the jewel. I know it. But why is he holding it? Do I give it to him in the future?' Her thoughts which had just been so sure of things a minute ago changed. Who was this man? Was it Prince Hojo's crown that she saw? Would they meet again and fall in love, which would somehow result in him having possession of the necklace?

She felt an ominous chill and the picture disappeared from the water. Wrapping the kimono as much around her body as it could go, she watched the water swirl into a black darkness and she gasped. 'What does all this mean? I do not understand this,' she thought in a panic.

She shook her head. Maybe she was seeing things? She couldn't be insane, she just wanted to know what was happening to her? "I cannot do this." She trudged through the water, away from the falling water. The next thing she knew, she was falling underneath the air in the water. Her hands groped around her, searching for air, a surface. She had barely caught a breath. 'Where is the surface? How did I fall under the water?' There was only water around her.

When a hand grabbed her around the waist, she felt choked up with tears as she let out the little bit of air she had left. 'Thank you, whoever you are,' she thought without thinking wholey.

It felt like forever before she could breathe. But when the chilly air touched her this time, she welcomed it. When her eyes opened, everything was blurry.

"Wench, get up."

"What?" she groaned, blinking and shivering. It didn't help that little rocks were spearing her backside...

Inuyasha looked down at her. "What's wrong with you? Try drowning yourself somewhere where there's deeper water than that. Or are you just a gangly, clumsy girl?"

"Silence, Inuyasha." Kaede glared at him.

Kagome sat up, her eyes gathering tears from fear. Couldn't Inuyasha refrain from being cruel for a minute? "I did not try to drown myself Inuyasha." She slowed her breathing. "I-I don't even know really what happened. I saw the darkness and I got scared so I started to come back to shore, but I went under the water. I do not remember why!" Kagome said and Inuyasha turned serious.

"Do not worry about it, my dear. Ye probably tripped on a rock. It has happened before." No one noticed how pale Kaede's face had gotten.

The other women began to gather, all either blushing happily, talking and laughing, or following quietly.

Kagome's throat tightened amidst the light atmosphere. "Wha-What about the things I saw? After I saw the person, there was darkness around me. It was so-"

"Kagome, we will talk later about what ye saw. Right now we must head back. The preparations for the close of this eventful day must begin as soon as possible." Kaede brushed some hair behind Kagome's ear and smiled lightly. "There isn't a thing to worry about." She patted her hand and turned to Inuyasha. "Make sure she gets back to camp soon," she said and lead the other women away.

Kagome slowly sat up, trying to recall everything that happened. Then she turned to Inuyasha in confusion. "What are you doing here? Only women are allowed to be here, you pervert!" She looked at him in disgust.

"Be quiet. That wasn't why I was here." he grumbled, trying to keep from glancing at how her white kimono stuck to her skin.

Kagome felt the breeze and shivered. She glanced down and saw what little she was wearing and shrieked.

"Ah! What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha growled with a wince.

"Look away! Inuyasha, I'm barely clothed, you pervert!" She shrieked some more, running to her clothes. She looked back and found him watching her with a small smirk across his face. "I said to close your eyes!" She picked up her clothes and hid behind them. 'Why, oh why did he have to see me like this? I am so embarrassed! This is horrible!' She looked at him now, the clothes covering certain parts of her, her face feeling like the hottest thing alive.

'Damn,' Inuyasha inwardly groaned. Seeing Kagome in such a state made him feel like he was on fire. His muscles tightened involuntarily and he felt beads of sweat gathering on his skin. She was right. She was barely clothed. He hadn't noticed in the beginning, but now that he thought about it... There were many things he could think of that he could do with her, but now wasn't the time. "Damnit." he mumbled. He knew if he didn't do something now, his emotions would reign over his mind.

Kagome tried to control her blushing face behind the tree so he couldn't see how affected she was by him. After taking deep breaths, she felt her once heated face cool down enough to be seen by him. 'Wait, what's he doing over there?' she thought, hearing nothing but silence. 'He's too quiet.' She peaked her head around the tree, ignoring her chilled body and squinted.

What she saw was Inuyasha _removing his shirt_!

A sense of fear and dread made her lose her breath.

What would he do to her? Would he...?

No, he couldn't. He wasn't _that_ crude. She heard footsteps on the grass and grew taut. No...how could he? A million thoughts raced through her head.

"C'mere Kagome," a certain husky voice said.

Kagome felt the catch of her breath so much that it was heartstopping. She couldn't believe it. He said her name-and the way it curled off his tongue, so exquisite! She told herself to ignore the feeling, it was just his ego speaking. "What Inuyasha?" she tried to sounded annoyed as she daringly moved out from behind the tree, but still holding the clothing to her with a death grip.

It wasn't some daydream. Inuyasha had removed his shirt, and the only thing covering his muscled body were his pants. She couldn't help but stare at his broad shoulders, so big and tough. Her gaze strayed downward, sparing a glance at his big arms, and then at his tight stomach, which rippled with effect, making her realize what she was doing and she blushed a bright red. Her dark eyes darted back up and caught Inuyasha's molten gaze, a shiver of expectation trilling through her. He knew how she had looked at him.

"Come here," he repeated, his voice having taken on a different tone that Kagome could never forget.

'Inuyasha...' Kagome felt like she could faint from so many wonderful feelings. But she had to think clearly. "Inuyasha, we have to get back to camp as Gran said."

He moved towards her with a playful smirk, and she wondered what had gotten into him. He picked her up, suddenly, and threw her into the air. She shrieked in surprise right before she tumbled beneath the surface of the hot spring.

With a short and quiet chuckle, Inuyasha jumped in the water next to where she landed. When he came up he didn't see her and something in him tightened involuntarily. 'Where the hell is she?' Before he could decide what to do, he felt himself being pushed underwater. Even beneath the water, he could hear Kagome's laughter. "You deserved that for peeking on me, ' he heard her yell at him.

He came up and reached out to grab her, but she anticipated his reaction and swam away from him as fast as she could.

"You can't get away from me," he said.

Kagome looked behind her and saw him rapidly catching up to her. Anxiousness coiled its way through her and she knew she couldn't let him reach her.

He was so close. One more push and he would have her.

Kagome was getting tired fast. 'Oh no!' she thought and then he grabbed her legs. She let out a little squeal before he dunked her. Her hands grabbed for anything and started when she felt something furry. 'What is that?' She lost her grip and let go before her head popped out of the water. She looked right at Inuyasha, who surprisingly looked...happy. She smiled and swam around him in circles with a giggle.

After the fourth time, he grabbed her by the waist, stopping her. He felt her small gasp as he pulled her against his chest.

What was he doing? She was practically plastered to him and he acted as if it were nothing! "I suppose you aren't very angry anymore," Kagome blurted, her face as red as it could be. Though thoroughly embarrassed, she liked the feeling of being in his arms and **_briefly_** reveled in it.

"Not really."

"We cannot be here too much longer, you know." Her blush grew considerably.

"We can stay as long as we want to," he grumbled.

She sighed and he held her tighter in the bath water. Kagome watched the steam rising like a thick fog and felt content. 'My feelings..they're growing towards Inuyasha. I want to be with him like this. I like it.' She turned around in his arms and placed her head on his bare chest, only minimal heat in her cheeks. 'I don't want to think about the future yet.'

"You're quiet, Inuyasha," said Kagome. She was still blushing, what with his hard chest pressed against her. She was surprised she could even form a sentence with him so close!

"Well, I'm thinking," he said in a gruff voice against her cool hair.

"About what?"

He was silent for awhile before he spoke. "An upcoming war with theEastern Kingdom."

Kagome stiffened as he knew she would.

"It's inevitable. We will war with them soon." He felt Kagome pull away from him and he let her go.

Kagome all of a sudden felt chilly without Inuyasha's body heat and started walking to the side of the spring. "We should be going. Rin and Gran will be expecting us." She darted behind a tree and changed while Inuyasha put his shirt over his head.

The walk back to camp was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Kagome ran ahead of him when she saw Rin.

"Kagome! How did it go?" she asked.

"It was fine." Her thoughts were still clouded. "So, when do you have to perform?"

Kaede watched Kagome and Rin walk away, and then her gaze darted to Inuyasha, who had a dark look in his eyes. 'My dear Kagome. Do ye know what path ye are choosing?' Kaede's eyes were pained and she went into her tent to rest before the feasting.

* * *

Kagome looked into the glass once again at her reflection. She couldn't believe how different she looked since she was at the palace. Her hair was a little longer, her lips redder and her skin was not the pale white it had once been. Her hair had been silky and full of shine, and now it was unruly with messy curls with a completely dull look about it. She looked into her brown eyes and saw a strong-willed person who had seen many stressing things at her young age. Her eyes weren't sparkling in content and innocence anymore. When had that changed? 

Rin stopped dressing when she saw Kagome staring at herself with so much intent. "What is the matter Kagome?"

Kagome looked away from the mirror. "Nothing of importance, really. I'm just thinking about the future and what it will bring."

Rin frowned and continued dressing. "Now do not worry about what you look like. By the time the feast begins, we will dazzle everyone with our beauty."

Kagome laughed. "I can very well picture that."

Rin smiled a little. 'Kagome, I know you are worried. But you don't need to be. You have friends who will stay by your side.' "Come here and change into the outfit I made you. I am quite sure you will love it." Rin's voice was excited as she rummaged in her wooden chest. "I have it. Now close your eyes; I don't want you to see it until I'm ready."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Are you almost ready?"

Rin held it up in front of her. "Yes."

She opened her eyes to see a dark green dress, trimmed with gold cloth and sparkles along the sides. it was long on one side and brought up a little past the knee on the other side. Kagome's jaw went slack. "Oh my...Rin!" Kagome felt teary as she touched the silky fabric.

"You like it?" Rin asked.

"Do I like it?" she repeated. "It's simply wonderful! So beautiful." She loved the expensive feel of the material. "Thank you Rin. Thank you so much."

"Well, don't just stare at it. Put it on. We have only moments before I must dance."

"Alright, alright." Kagome changed her clothes quickly, sighing at the softness floating against her skin. She borrowed Rin's comb to soften her tangled hair and used some of Rin's boldly colored bracelets for her wrists and placed two of them on her left ankle. Since Kagome had left her accessories at the bandit camp, she didn't have any of her perfumes or powders with her. She had to borrow Rin's powder, which Rin was sure to explain that she only wore it when she had to do a dance.

After the quick preparations, Kagome once again looked into the glass. She was amazed at the transformation. She had gone from an innocent, content adolescent to an unruly-haired, harsh-faced young woman who had faced the real world. When had such a change taken place? She guessed it was when she had first met Inuyasha. How ironic that he had shown her what was really happening out in her Kingdom and the others. She couldn't forget Inuyasha was still a demon. He may look human, but she couldn't be decieved. Kagome cringed. 'Yet I have developed feelings for him. How could I be so easily swayed by him? Does he have secret demon powers I do not know of?'

"What are you looking for?" Rin asked with a wierd look. "It's time for me to go out, so you have to find somewhere to watch from. Promise you'll tell me how well I did?" Rin pleaded in her long crimson colored dress. The dress shined magnificently against her toned skin, with gold cloth on the sides. She had the same shaded shawl that was sheer. Her hair was let loose, long and dark around her, but safely tucked as to not cover her face. Around her neck lay the heirloomed golden necklaces that each dancer wore during their act. Her wrists were donned with her most precious bracelets of mostly bronze, and the gold ones were fake because they were of less to pay for.

"Do not worry. I know you will do wonderfully!" Kagome laughed and attempted to leave the tent, but was selfconscious. What would Inuyasha think when he saw her in gypsy clothes? She felt herself blush, thinking of all the bare skin that showed up to her knee on the one side. 'Will seeing so much skin make him dislike me?' She almost laughed at the impulsive thought. 'Like Inuyasha would dislike me for that. I cannot understand his barbaric behavior...' She cautiously walked into the darkness around the side of Rin's tent where a fire had already been started. A cool breeze gave her bare skin goosebumps as her sandal-less feet walked on the dirt. She felt nervous as she sat down in the back, farthest away from the fire and the others she didn't know.

As other conversations about how other dances compared to Rin's left her confused, her mind reoccured what had happened earlier. She didn't want to think about what had happened after they ate their lunch at the hot spring. Who was the shadowed person? Was it really Prince Hojo? She groaned, putting her head in her hands. There were too many thoughts swarming in her head. She didn't want to think about this anymore; all it was doing was depressing her spirits and it made her feel sick to her stomach. 'Think of something comforting,' she thought and immediately the image of her mother popped in her mind. Sighing, she remembered how worried her mother was for her. What was she doing this moment? They were probably having another dull meal like before she had left them. A tug of homesickness had her feeling forlorn and sad. She mentally wished to be all safe and snug in her room until she thought of her newfound friens. Rin, Ayame, Mikara, Kaede, Miroku...and Inuyasha. Though they didn't know it, they each meant something to her.

Her chest swelled as she thought about what Inuyasha and she had done earlier. Her face turned a deep red and she was thankful for the darkness surrounding her. Oh Kami, but what had she _done_? She had let Inuyasha see her in barely anything, and even let him touch her as if they were married! She could be so foolish sometimes... She knew it was best to keep within a certain distance of him. Which reminded her. He had told her he would keep his distance, but he failed. "That demon rogue... All he wants to do is..._use_ me for his satisfaction." Anger filled her voice at the realization.

The abrupt silence made Kagome lose her concentration and she looked up. Rin was standing next to the flames, the bright light reflecting off of her face. Her gaze was intent as she began her dance. Rin's movements enchanted all who watched, her arms and legs flowing smoothly as if she were only walking. Such graceful swan-like moves facinated Kagome, and she barely breathed so as not to interrupt her. 'Rin, you didn't need to worry. You're dancing wonderfully!' Kagome thought with a happy smile. It occured to her that Rin put everything into her dancing, her emotions, whether it be excitement, fear or sadness. Kagome felt sensational feelings that Rin's movements brought on. The dance almost made Kagome wonder if Rin was in love with someone, because she danced as a seductress. Or was it just a romantic mood Rin was in?

Rin felt like she was floating. Maybe it was her psychic abilities messing with her again. They seemed to be doing it a lot lately. Ah, well... She kept on dancing as if she were dancing for her sweet love, lightly twirling, her body bending, her bracelets jangling through the silence. She found herself dancing towards Kagome, whose eyeballs widened, as if knowing what would happen. 'Kagome, my dear friend, you need to dance and be free.' She grabbed Kagome's hand before she could move away and pulled her into a weaving dance.

Kagome held on to Rin and tensed up as the numbers of eyes on her multiplied. She abruptly followed Rin's movements andsurprisingly felt free and without stress. Her body had taken on a new life and she loved it. Her eyes became half-lidded and she felt-no, she _knew_ his dark gaze was on her. She was breathless, and knew she was intentionally goading him. What was happening to her? She felt herself wanting him even though she knew she couldn't have him. Someone like her couldn't keep feeling such threatening feelings like this. They would definitely haunt her, but she felt this mysterious air, this feeling that it didn't matter. Purposefully, she avoided looking anywhere near him, and she wondered, could he tell?

Rin knew Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha, but she didn't dwell on it in order to give Kagome her privacy. As the dance ended, Rin felt a new presence and fought the urge to look. Her eyes narrowed involuntarily, but she was careful not to let anyone notice as she and Kagome hugged. "I hope you aren't too upset that I forced you to dance with me," she said.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling. "I am not angry with you."

Rin laughed at Kagome's cheery tone. "I guess not."

"It truely is a wonderful thing," Kagome said with a wistful sigh, watching the crowd of people smile as they went to their tents.

"Dancing? Or falling in love?" Rin teased.

Kagome blushed. "Dancing, you ninny!" she whispered, glancing around until she caught Inuyasha's golden-eyed stare as he was leaning against a tree in the back.

"Speak of the forbidden devil," Rin said with twinkles in her eyes. "I will see you again tomorrow. Our evening meals will be taken to our sleeping areas this night. Good-night Kagome." Rin disappeared into the dark before Kagome could answer.

'She left me alone with him on purpose!'

* * *

Hidden within the darkness, a tall figure watched as that girl walked away from the firelight. He hadn't come to be enchanted by a woman, but for business purposes. His cold eyes remembered watching the woman's slow dance, her passionate movements as if he had known her for half of his life. 

Shocked he was how a human wench could catch his eye. Yes, this dark-haired woman had a few dark secrets, he knew. After all, he could smell all her unbidden feelings as she had danced in such a ruthless manner.

For once, something interesting plagued his interest. He would find out more about this woman if it killed him.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to say to him. After dancing in such a shameful way, how could she face him? Oh Kami, all she had done this day was shame herself! 

"Why the hell were you doing that dancing with her?" Inuyasha growled under his breath. He stepped closer, half of his face in the remaining firelight. His eyes glowed.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed. "W-Well, I did it because I felt like it."

"You shouldn't have."

Kagome really didn't like him telling her what she should do. Her temper flared. "Does it really matter? I only **_danced_**!"

"Other men were looking at you, dammit!" he snarled. His thoughts strayed back when he had seen her blushing in the water, her lightly tanned skin bare to the eyes.

Kagome was caught off guard. So...Inuyasha was jealous? She grinned wickedly at his tense look. "Oh, so you don't like it when men look at me?"

"Of course not. You're mine, remember?" The words flowed out of his mouth smoothly.

She ignored her pattering heartbeat. "You are so jealous!" she laughed and pointed at him.

"Damn you wench, I'm not," Inuyasha growled again and with one slight tug, she was within the shelter of his arms. Damn, how was it that he couldn't resist touching her for very long? Kami, why couldn't she just tell him the truth about her feelings so they could get on with things? 'She must fear the thought of being bedded', he thought and then grinned. 'Conquering this one will be fun, and then I can move on.'

Though she reveled in the feel and smell of him around her, she couldn't let it go. "You told me you'd keep your distance Inuyasha, and you haven't even made it past a day."

Inuyasha stiffened. "You mean _you_ haven't, little wench." He said it softly and gently rubbed the sides of her waist.

"Inuyasha!" She blushed redder than ever before at his casual touch. Out at night in the darkness alone with a man. A demonic bandit, nontheless! Her parents would be horrified; it was so scandalous! Shivers ran down her spine. "You're insufferable!"

His eyes weren't humorous though as he lowered his head closer to hers.

Kagome started to mentally panic and her breathing was fast. She was feeling light-headed as if she were in a dream and not in real life. Her hands pushed against his hard chest in a panicy protest. "Don't-"

His milky eyes bored into hers after a lingering look at her lips. "Then you shouldn't have danced like that."

"I wasn't even looking at you!" she gasped, looking away from those bright eyes, her face beet-red as his head moved closer.

His gruff voice pulled her closer. "Don't deny it. You want me to kiss you. You've wanted me to all day."

Kagome knew it was true, but she couldn't. But it was only a kiss. It couldn't be that big of a deal. She **_couldn't_**... "I-Inuyasha..."

_

* * *

Ta-da! All finished! I didn't expect it would take nearly so long to update. So you know I'm not dead, at least... I do hope this chapter cured you of your neverending waiting period. This story wasn't even on hiatus! Can ya believe it? Oh yeah, and if there is something you don't understand, you can e-mail me or write to me at my forum on fanfiction, or the other one in my bio. _

**sapphirepink:** Don't worry. The whole crown thing is just another mystery like the ribbon. It will be revealed later on. Thanks!

**Kiala: **In response to your question, yes, Inuyasha and Kouga have met, but it was before Inuyasha and Kouga met Kagome. I can see how waiting so long for an update makes you forget. Sorry about that...

**InuyashaRules: **Thanks for the compliment! I actually didn't get the idea for this story from Final Fantasy. I've sever seen it, to tell you the truth. Is it all that similar? Thanks again!

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX:** Oh my! You must have really liked it if you just kept on reading! And yes, Kaede did alter the image Kagome saw. Thanks so much for reading!

**JuliaStillWater:** -throws you a cookie and many more- Lol. It is fun, playing with their emotions like I have. Hopefully you appreciated this chapter also.

**Sangi: **Oh, I did notice the names are similar. Is that your real name? It's my real name, but that is so wierd! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks for your reviews: **animedorkette, bluerelic, gossa, angel-tears-16, RogueSummersLover, Overobsessy, peoplekityo, whiteviper111, lady-joker, wicca-magick, xx hidden kitten xx, PixiePam, Animekitty07, MaiaLourdes, ..., Linwe lossehelin, Lisa, blackair99, Aurora Dark, DragonRose13, cool-chick-rae, T, meeks the mononoke, Cesia and Chi, PoorxlilxHanyou, Toyalover, Too.Evil.Too.Be.Known, sarah, someone, winterslegend, anonymous, DarkWolves Faith, Flame-sama, Snow Lepord, InuAndKagForEva2, babegalanime, The Forgotten Child, Captain Stu, Ark-Rake, chibiNeko192, Ozomi, Ammiers, Kagome1015, helen13, sunnygurl1379, Inu-chan's luver, Imperial Angel, Keri-Hemora, Jace3, hAllOwEen, Usagi-Shippo-kitten, wh00t, Sailorinuyasha, kagome1312, XSoul SeekerX, Ryukoji, ladyrinremix, psycho-on-parole, Anvesha, Animegulzrule, Hatori-12889, SoranoDarkHorse, silveryuki06, pheonix-tabuutz, futare baka kikyou, mizushoubai, shikukana, snowy-cherry, MoonbeamWeaver, Anastasia Glass, Ally Inu, Anonymous, Susan, ARandomKid, Lacas10, karen, kakineko, kingleby, Inu-Time, nania, Doggie Lover, Unseen Moon, Nightmare800, Brandi, Inu'sHardCoreBitchThatLovesRamen, YumiDarkness, god, dreamer1010, lil-angel-fairy, ebayrose, shadow-miko09, Selina, inu-love, MichikoTsunaga, Raine, Cherrysinger, Crimson-Blossom, Kagome Freak, Rikeshia-the-xweetok, blondieotaku, WriterOfDragons

_That seriously took me forever to go through! Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!_

_Love ya,_

_**Sanci**_


	21. Complications: The Good, Bad, and Ugly

**A/N:** Not much to say this chapter, but I will have a note at the end. Enjoy!

_1st Reviewer for Chapter 20_: Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen

_900th Reviewer_: Lizz456

-

_**The Captured Princess**_

**By: Sanci J**

**Chapter 21: Complications: The Good, Bad, and Ugly**

-

"I-Inuyasha..."

It was just a kiss. That was all. So then, why did the thought of kissing him make her stomach turn? Maybe it was fear. After all, she was inexperienced in those things according to Inuyasha, but didn't she have to be at least _comfortable_ to give it a go?

Her breathing was ragged from how darn close he was, her dark brown eyes widening. Him being so close made her feel like she couldn't breathe. "N-No Inuyasha. I cannot..." Her voice was tortured because her heart and her mind were at odds, but when it came down to it, she wasn't ready for the 'meeting of lips', _or_ anything else. Plus, she knew he wasn't her true love. Why, then, would she waste her innocence?Itsickened her, but Prince Hojodeserved a pure wife, even though the thought of a marriage to him terrifying..

Inuyasha,genuinely shocked at her rejection, stared down at her. "What? How can you deny me when you haven't succeeded in denying it yourself?"

Her rejection made him angry and he pulled her closer with a brisk possessiveness that made her gasp--not from fear, but from the feel of his big arms around her. "I'll go slow if it helps, but I want you still, and I will have you," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes shining.

His bluntness filled her senses with fear, the kind when a lion is about to pounce on the lioness. Kagome struggled within his powerful grasp. "Do not tell me what I will do!" She glared daggers at him when he held fast. "Let me go this minute or...or I'll-" She found herself looking at his lips and glared, casting her glance away. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought desperately. 'Don't look at his body!'

"Or you'll what? Scream?" He had a cold look in his eyes and itstartled her.

Kagome pulled harder, her posture rigid in defiance. "Stop this, Inuyasha. You're scaring me," she said with what she hoped wasn't a wobbly voice, looking him directly in the eyes. Wait-his eyes... They were different. His previously golden orbs were a crimson red, or were they? All she had seen was a brief flash, and they were that beautiful gold again. Maybe it was just because it was so dark. She couldn't have seen that. "Inuyasha?"

He growled in some sort of pain, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Inuyasha?" His continuous growling and snarling scared her. What was going on with him?

Inuyasha let go of her, his body growing taut with sweat. 'Damn this body! I will not lose control like I did last time...with Kikyou. Damn that wench and this one who looks the same!' He dug his fingernails into his skin so he couldn't grab her. 'I thought I had it under control, damnit!' "Kagome..."

Kagome lost any air she had when he said her name. That was twice in one day! But what was wrong with him? "Inuyasha, what is it? Are you alright?" She set her hand on his shoulder in concern, but he threw it off roughly.

"Get away!"

Kagome was stuck. She didn't know what to do. Her selfish heart wanted to help him and was cursing her for not kissing him beacuse she really had wanted to, and her mind had been so sure of itself that turning away had been the right answer until moments ago when he began acting un-like himself. "I won't leave you until you're alright..." she said, moving closer to him.

He growled louder, and she knew he had heard her.

"Inuyasha..." She grabbed his haori within her slim fingers. 'I don't know what is happening to Inuyasha, but let it be nothing Kami.'

Instead of trying to pull away, Inuyasha quickly pinned her down on the soft grass, answered with Kagome's shocked cry. He didn't even notice that his clawed fingers were buried in her arms. "I didn't want it to be like this...not again..." he mumbled, and Kagome didn't hear. She was too afraid of what he might do.

"You're hurting me!" Her body tightened and she felt a burning within her chest. A loss of breath, maybe? More like a desperation to be away from him. "Let go of me, Inuyasha!" Oh, but her arms hurt... Oh Kami, what was happening? Inuyasha was hurting her, not like before, but really _hurting_ her. She winced when his nails moved, still in her skin.

She realized her mistake. This man was the ruthless one who kidnapped her. How could she have given her trust to a demonic bandit like this? He was still a killer, no matter what she wanted to think. And now as his nails sunk deeper, she knew she had to get away from him.

Unbeknowest to her, the jeweled necklace around her neck held a dim light, a soft shine as if it could hear her calls.

All of a sudden Inuyasha was thrown off of her to the grass. She heard his groan as his head hit and couldn't blink. 'How did Inuyasha get over there,' she thought, paralyzed with fear.

He immediately touched the bump on his head and gazed over at her in confusion.

The look on her face as she scrambled to stand made him look away. She was as pale as the moon, her wide eyes full of shock. "How...?"

He cleared his throat, still confused. "I never meant to..." He lost whatever words he was about to say when he saw her back facing him in the dark as she took off in a run.

All Kagome could hear was the patter of her worn shoes against the soft ground as she ran, almost blindly, through the camp towards the wagon Rin was occupying. How had he jumped off of her like that? Could it be his demonic abilities that did that?

'What just happened?' She couldn't believe Inuyasha had just grabbed her and done this... The blood seeping from her wounds drenched her outfit and she moaned in pain.

Everything was happening too fast and she couldn't keep up with it all.

A tightening in her chest made her breaths raspy and her eyes pricked.

She was gasping when she reached the wagon, looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't behind her. He wasn't, and she was greatly relieved.

Kagome inhaled to quiet her tears and breathing. Overcome with a sadness that she couldn't fully explain, events of the past played in her mind, when Hansai...when he did_ that_ to her. Remembering it made her feel queasy, and tears gathered again.

Was Inuyasha just another Hansai? If he was-no, no, he couldn't be. She wouldn't be able to deal with that. After all, her feelings for Inuyasha were more than she had ever had for any man other than her father, and they wouldn't be there for long. Her hatred was returning rather quickly at his actions. She should have known better than to consort with the likes of him. 'Stupid, stupid Kagome!' she mentally cursed herself. 'Why couldn't you have stayed away from him? Why did you tease him? He's a demon and will expect certain things...' She stopped in front of the wagon, blinking away her tears. She was so ashamed of herself. Burying her head in her hands, she cried, ignoring the dribbles of blood that trickled shamelessly down onto her legs..

As she cried, her mind raced as she thought about the recent past. It had seemed so much like a dream, what had happened with Hansai. How come it had to become a harsh reality? All she had wanted to do was put it behind her, act like it had never happened -- it was what she had decided -- but the images of what had happened kept...kept coming back. She whimpered, shaking her head to focus on something else.

Like...Like-how long it had been since the 'incident'? Her days were falling in together and she couldn't even remember what the date was. Last time she had checked, it was...was it the month of June or July? It could only have been a few weeks since she ran away, right? But it felt like much longer. Had she really only known Inuyasha for a few weeks? She realized where her thoughts would go and scolded herself for thinking about him, her eyes involuntarily watering again.

Eventually she would forget about Hansai and what he had done, but Inuyasha... As sure as she was of her very life, she knew she could never forget about him and what he had done. The thought both frightened and angered her and she sat down against the wheel of the large wagon, the smell of various flowers wafting in the nightly breeze drying her tears. She _had_ to think about what she was going to do with herself.

The same questions kept coming up whether she wanted them to or not. Questions about Inuyasha, what she really felt for him, and about who he really was. What was her purpose to travel with the bandits? For some reason, she knew all of the evidence was sitting right under her nose, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Miroku leaned back in Inuyasha's comfy chair with a sigh. Right now, all felt right in the world. He was now the leader of the bandits until Inuyasha's return, which he hoped wouldn't be too soon. Plus, having the authority might impress the beautiful damsel he had rescued from Kouga's unpleasant company. 

_Sango..._that was her name if he had heard her correctly. He remembered the blush he saw darken her cheeks earlier as they conversed. The thought made something jump inside him and he couldn't hold back the grin of satisfaction. What a damn inconvenience it was that he couldn't sup with her because of his temporary 'leadership' obligations.

An unexpected rustle of cloth at the entrance of Inuyasha's quarters interrupted his jovial attitude and he quickly turned serious as he sat up in the chair. His only reserves about being the head bandit was that great power came great responsibilities. Though he enjoyed the benefits of Inuyasha's power, he never liked making major decisions concerning the whole lot of them. "You may enter." Personally, Miroku thought one of the good traits he beheld was the gift to have a way with words, _un_like Inuyasha.

There was another rustle of the cloth before one of Inuyasha's top spies entered. Miroku remembered him because he was a small demon, a sneaky one with little backbone and a sharp mind. Miroku knew Inuyasha only put up with him because of his talent for entering their enemies' land to gather information. So, what did he have this time?

The demon had a serious look on his face, not surprising at all for him for he rarely showed emotion. "Where is Master Inuyasha?" It was just like him to go straight to business.

Miroku fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew the demon didn't like his easy-going persona and that the only authority he would listen to was Inuyasha. Oh well. "He's gone on some sort of business...recruiting more demons and such to fight in the war," he responded with an easy wave of his left hand. "So, what is it you needed to say?" Miroku questioned, his tone all business now.

The demon eyed the ex-monk suspiciously. "I'd rather wait for him before showing anyone." Miroku noticed he was holding something in his grubby hand and eyed it.

"Well, Inuyasha will disapprove you regarding me so disrespectfully. Give me what you hold in your hand Karasua," he said, his voice chilled.

The dirty hand tightened around the object in an angry silence before slowly holding it out for him. "What is this thing that is so important?" Miroku asked without expecting an answer. He grasped the paper between his lean fingers and dismissed the annoying demon. "You may leave." If this was anything of importance, he could look at it without being glared at in the process.

The demon Karasua threw Miroku a dirty look, which just proved Miroku's point. He just didn't have the gift of patience when it came to most demons.

The thought made Miroku lightly chuckle and the angered demon left with a look of hatred on his face. "I guess another benefit to being the leader of the demons is that none of them can undermine your authority," he said to himself with just a flash of a grin.

But back to other matters. The paper.

Miroku quickly opened it, the folded paper smooth against his calloused hands. The words were written in fancy lettering that made him squint in surprise. It was definitely done by one of the noblemen, he could tell, by the added loops and swirls along with the thickness of the paper. It was expensive, and one had to possess enough wealth to buy the paper to write on. He quickly scanned through the words and as he read, his eyes widened into saucers. "If this is-is _true_...I have to find Inuyasha right away!"

Miroku was still in utter disbelief over what this news would mean for the demons. This was what they needed. This paper would change their plans and their advantage would be greater. With a cheer of excitement, Miroku knew this would please Inuyasha greatly.

With this paper, they could defeat the Eastern Kingdom with but **_one_** attack.

* * *

Inuyasha walked around the camp smoothly without any emotion emenating off him, but inside felt the urge to rip something apart to relieve his frustration and anger over Kagome. He kept thinking about what he had almost done to her and cursed himself for his lack of self-control. What would a human do in a situation like this? Inuyasha knew those kind of men were what she liked, so what would a man like that do? His silent wondering didn't get him anywhere. He never spent any time around those weaklings, so he was completely clueless. 

He thought of Miroku and his womanizing. What would _Miroku_ do? He smirked as he thought of the possibilities. Inuyasha thought about the time when Miroku sang a love sonnet to a girl to win her affections after he had been with another woman. Shehad angrilybrought her beasts out to kill...

Inuyasha didn't think **that** was the right approach...

Miroku also was a sweet-talker. Like at the bar, he was always flattering women into their bed, _literally_. Inuyasha quickly dismissed that. He was definitely not a flatterer like Miroku. Now that he thought about it, he had never needed a plan to win over any women, they had always found him.

He frowned in obvious annoyance. Who had said that understanding the mind of a woman was easy? 'I'll kill the human who spoke those words,' he thought.

His gaze wandered to the moon and he scowled at it. "Damnit..." he mumbled. Time was moving too quickly and the moon was large. Soon he would have to be very careful. That curse was back again, was there every month since his birth and it was the time when he was most vulnerable. His fear of being found out angered him. 'I'll do anything to keep that nosy wench away from me...after I...' Now that he thought of it, he figured it might have been a good thing that he had done that to her to keep her away from him.

He found himself walking for hours until he reached that same tavern he had gone to with Miroku. "At least now I don't have to worry about that damn monk getting drunk again," he muttered as he walked in, the familiar smell of women's strong perfume and unwashed bodies reaching his nose. He felt their stares and knew it was because of his unusual colored eyes and it didn't bother him just like it never did anymore. But only a few of the humans noticed him, for the men were talking loudly, their drunkenness evident by their speech.

"Those beasts...b-bastards...they'll kill us all!" a man spouted out between drinks of something that smelled strong enough to knock all sense out of any human with a small drink. He set his glass on his round belly, instituting how comfortable he was in such a place.

"He's right," another pointed out whose speech was better than the first. "I've been hearing things about war between the demons and the humans... If it is truth, my family will not be safe anywhere! What will happen?" This man was tall, but very thin and poor clothing covering his body.

Inuyasha took a seat at the front and listened in on the humans with a smirk. What would they say if he told them **_his_** men ambushed the Eastern Kingdom's royal palace? He could only guess.

"What-"

"Where did you hear such words?"

A strongly built man stood up, his body language exuding power. "Silence," he called out above the talk. "We aren't positive what is truth anymore, so stop giving the women something to talk about. There _will_ be a war between the demons and humans, but no one is sure which side antagonized the other. Do not spread any words of war, for it could cause a battle we do not want. I fear the women and children will hear and we all know it will worsen the situation." He paused.

"But my dear family, Yamakawa! The demons are greedy for our possessions, our riches and our wives! We have to stand against the wretches before they form a plan of attack against us," the thin man said, angry.

"You will do nothing without consent!" the man called Yamakawa threatened, his leathery face worn from being in the sun too long. Inuyasha could tell this human knew what he was doing.

"Could I get you something to drink?"

The light voice broke through his evesdropping, and he turned back around, still keeping a sharp eye out for the drunkards and their bold leader. "Just a whiskey," he said, not even sparing a glance at the woman who walked away.

A man as lanky as a boy opened his mouth, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a war. "If this rightly gets out of hand, we can band together -- get all the sensible men together -- and save our Kingdom. That's what I say."

The other men stared at him; most likely they forgot the boy was there.

"Well by jove, the boy speaks!" Yamakawa said in amazement before a bark of laughter escaped him.

The boy smiled slightly, but didn't say a word when Yamakawa ruffled his dark hair.

"Here is your drink, sir."

The soft voice once again had interrupted and he grabbed the glass of bubbling liquid. He smelled it before tasting, something he had done years ago when he had tested the quality. It surprised him that the habit had resurfaced and he narrowed his eyes, staring at the substance.

"Is the flavor unsatisfactory?"

Inuyasha looked up and realization dawned on him. This woman was familiar... He knew he hadn't done anything with this woman, for he would have known it. He thought about the last time he had ventured to this forsaken place; only recently, and this-- this was the sharp-mouthed wench who had been with Miroku. What was her name again?

The woman's eyes widened when she recognized who the man before her was. "Y-you!" She pointed with a stutter, her voice carrying and Inuyasha immediately sent her a look that blatantly told her to shut her trap otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

She closed her mouth sheepishly and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect to see anyone I knew."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he took a gulp of the alcohol. "You don't know me."

Koharu laughed at his quick defense, not missing his cold look. "Well, I suppose I do not know you well, but we did meet. How is he?"

Inuyasha wasn't particularly surprised she was asking of Miroku's whereabouts. After all, she had taken a liking to him. "How should I know. I haven't seen him recently." He finished the glass in one gulp and sighed.

Koharu wasn't satisfied. "Why are you back here again?"

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. Kami, he just wanted to drink in peace! And he had to think of how to explain what had happened earlier to Kagome. He really hadn't meant to hurt her like that.

"Are you having woman problems too?" Koharu blurted out.

"What!" Inuyasha started at that and smashed his glass on the table, his eyes dark. "What the hell is wrong with you, damnit! Stop asking questions and get me another drink!"

Koharu was staring at him in shock and fear. She rushed to get him another and he groaned in irritation. Damn, he just wanted to kill someone to take out his pent up anger...

Before he had the chance to yell for another drink, it was sitting perfectly in front of him, with, luckily, no trace of the girl. His dark eyebrows raised, and he drank it down without another thought.

"Remember the word, my boy, and do not speak of it to anyone." Yamakawa's words grew incoherent after that, and Inuyasha cursed his sweaty wig for covering his good hearing.

"Didn't hear a damn thing!" he said, stunned that he missed the part he had needed to hear. He could have heard their battle plans, and he had been too busy with that stupid wench! Kami, damn it all!

He growled, and in his anger forgot to pay the bill, he left so fast. He couldn't believe he had missed any information that could increase their advantage. This wasn't like him. He had never missed an opportunity like that.

A thought jumped into his head and he stopped dead in his tracks in shock.

Oh Kami, he was getting **_soft_**, like one of the bastard weakling humans. It was enough to make him sick.

Suddenly he took off in a run, his eyes flashing in anger.

It was only half an hour when he reached the camp, his eyes still beyond the normal anger level. His fists clenched and his eyes bloodshot, he instantly smelled Kagome's scent and went there, to the wagon, the chilled breeze unaffecting him.

Inuyasha felt a light drizzle of rain, and after another curse escaped his lips, he went under the wagon to get some sleep. 'Tomorrow we're going back,' he thought, his lips in a straight line.

* * *

Kagome groaned against the soft borrowed pillow when she heard the rackett. At first it was soft, and hitting the wagon in pellots, but now it was just intolerable! She couldn't get to sleep for the life of her, and the downpour was just making the situation worse! She would have looked around at where Rin was soundly sleeping, but she couldn't see a thing. 

She sighed loudly and shivered from the cold that drifted in through ominous cracks in the wood, which she also couldn't see...

The lack of light reminded her of her comfortable days back at the palace. Her room was large enough to fill about twelve wagons and carriages put together, the warm bed every night, three meals a day, the -- oh, and the beautiful balcony! She understood how well she had had life back then, and was mildly annoyed that she was reminded of it every day.

Her heart felt a twinge of home-sickness. 'Mother...I miss you so much. And dear Souta, do not hold a grudge against me for leaving you,' she thought hopefully, almost like a prayer.

The rain spattered down, Kagome could tell, in great heaps, and she sighed in defeat. "Just great. Now I shall never get any rest." Her tone was sarcastic and she snuggled into the pillow, wishing it was her satin pink pillow that was beneath her head. 'I do hope she takes good careof my things,' she thought, momentarily thinking about Ayame. Pulling the blanket closer around her to keep the chilly air away, she closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.

Her mind drifted, as it seemed to do do a lot of the time, to another subject -- Inuyasha. 'Oh, curses! Why do I do this to myself? Remember what he has done!' Mentally, she counted off all the reasons she should rid herself of her childish feelings.

For one, he was a demon who most likely was the one who intruded her lands, along with capturing her.

Two, he treated her, according to her mother, like a woman to be played with and then jilted in the end.

Three, he was uncommonly rude and...so _intimate_. The thought of it gave her bumps on her skin.

Four...was there a four? Yes, there had to be. Four...he let his men mistreat her and ruin her good name in front of all of the wretches! How could she forget that...

Of course five, he would definitely take advantage if he knew she was the Princess of the Eastern Kingdom.

Last but not least, six -- his frightening display earlier, which brought up the whole demon thing again.

The relief she felt satisfied her for the moment, but the cursed rain would still not slow a bit. As a silent vow to herself, from this moment on, she would avoid Inuyasha as much as possible, and do as he would command without adding insult. It was the only way to save herself.

She rubbed her chilled arms to create a circle of heat when she felt the sticky blood on her arms. It shocked her, and confused her.

What had happened to her wounds? They didn't hurt a bit, and there wasn't any new blood either. Had they gone numb from the pain? There was no _way_ any gashes that deep wouldn't still hurt her.

Kagome'sfrown deepened. What was happening to her body? Did someone put some magical medicine in her meal? She almost laughed. 'What am I thinking? No one would do anything like that for me, would they?' Her eyes darted to where Rin was silently sleeping, and with a wide yawn she shook her head at the impossibility.

The rain pounded against the wood louder and she groaned again. 'Oh, how I wish the rain would stop so...so I could sleep...now...' she thought as her eyes closed for the last time that night.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked at the light thump coming from above him, but he didn't move, for if he moved from his spot he would get even wetter than he already was. "Damn this weather..." he growled, holding his sword on his lap protectively to keep it from being damaged. 

Sniffing the air, he noticed the rain was quickly slowing down. He watched a puddle expand as the last drops fell into it before the rain stopped entirely. "Well..." This wasn't the first time the weather had surprised him.

He leaned back against one of the large wheels and closed his eyes, the sudden image of Kagome's face of blocking off any chance of a good night's sleep.

Cursing, he quickly re-focused on bigger problems, like the battle. After all, it was his battle too; he was the leader and, _damn it_, he had needed that information! Just thinking about how vast his reputation could have been if he could have overheard something involving the Eastern Kingdom's war-plan. Damn that wench of Miroku's.

With a sniff, Inuyasha smelled something. Something awefully familiar, but he ignored it as there wasn't any sign of danger. He figured it was one of the gypsies, since he couldn't smell all that well from the rainfall.

He cursed the god that was keeping the Shikon jewel's scent from him. It had been a while. Damn, but where the hell was it? If he found it, now would be the perfect time.

Yawning, his demon fangs white and gleaming, he closed his eyes in a restless sleep.

* * *

She heard the dreadful rain's end and sighed, an enormous yawn racking through her. Ever since she was little, she had this superstition very time it rained: that something horrible was happening during it. The last time it had rained...wasn't it when Kagome was captured? Her heart went out to Kagome. This "Master" Inuyasha she was spending all this close time with was like the Devil himself to the Eastern Kingdom. 

Sango nibbled on a nail as she lay on Kagome's mat, after having changed out of the gypsy outfit into a servants' dress to sleep in. Her dark brown hair was course and a nuisance after she had gone so long without brushing the kinks out, and she refrained the urge to run her fingers through it, instead thinking wistfully about what she had to do.

The man she had met earlier- what had he said his name was again?- hadn't seemed the least bit worried about Kagome and this Inuyasha fellow being alone for such a long time. She smirked. Obviously, the monk-man- that was what she had donned him with since she didn't know his given name- did not know enough about the regal proprietry of women this age.

No woman, **_especially_** Kagome, for she was still royally the Princess no matter what the girl had said to Sango. But, she figured, being alone with the demonic man, as she had heard from a few other captives, that his notorious name was in fact 'The Gold-Eyed Killer', wasn't as big of a conflict as was the news Sango had yet to inflict upon Kagome.

How would she tell Kagome about her parents? It wasn't something one just blurted out without a second thought, but it also wasn't something she could tell her, saving her some pain. No matter what, Kagome would react, and most likely react blindly. Except, maybe she wouldn't be too upset about the death of her father. Kagome had hated him fiercely last time they had talked.

Thinking about that evil man made her shiver. She felt partly glad the sick man was put out of his misery, even if it was caused by some demon, it was what he deserved!

She sighed and moved to her side, closing her lids. Wait-now that she thought about it, who would move into the seat of the throne? The young Prince Souta? No. He was still recovering from an illness that had lasted years.

He could _not_ be capable to take it over. Then who? A...a d-demon?

Sango gasped at a sudden insight, sitting up as she covered her mouth. The only solid solution was that...that Kagome...

This would mean Kagome would have to return to her Kingdom to take the throne as Queen!

* * *

King Higurashi swished his wine around in the glass, watching the swirl with a wry grin. "When shall I invade?" the eerie question left his mouth. 

Silence.

He propped his feet on the cushioned stool beneath the throne and took a sip of the crimson liquid, swallowing slowly. "Shall I order them to strike while the iron's hot, or watch them try to gather their pathetic demons together?"

He didn't recieve any answer again and he laughed. "I suppose this is what the King of the Humans deserves, to be seen as a ruthless monstrosity to all, but the time will come...when this paper," he held it up proudly, as if expecting applause, "this paper will crush them." He threw it to the floor and drank more of the wine without a care.

There was a knock, and three more urgent ones that almost made him drop his wine glass. "Stop the knocking and come in!" he yelled in a raspy voice, his teeth a putrid brownish yellow.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Prince Hojo hurried in, closing the huge door behind him. When he stopped before the throne, he straightened his royal blue tunic before bowing gracefully. "Highness, I heard you talking. Who was here?" He looked around, but they were the only two living creatures in the room.

"No one. No one at all," the King said in a friendly tone.

The Prince frowned an that, but dismissed it for he had other matters to approach. "I am very distressed about this battle. I have a good sum of my men searching for the Princess, but she has yet to be found. I am worried something dreadful could have happened to her. She was taken from her sleep by a demon, so she-she could be finished!" His face was pale and his twitching hand went through his hair nervously.

The King stared at the Prince, bored out of his mind. "If you have anything worth saying, out with it, otherwise leave my presence."

The Prince turned red at his treatment, but didn't say a thing. "I also sent for every eligible man, sixty-five percent to guard the Northern Kingdom and the others to come here. The demons will be attacking here, will they not?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

King Higurashi narrowed his eyes, but quickly disguised it with a placid face. "They will, I am positive. We will have them within our trap soon enough. They captured my daughter to get me to surrender, but that won't happen."

Prince Hojo nodded his head, a tight expression covering his handsome features. What he wanted was to get the Princess back to him so they could wed. "I must return to my rooms now. Good-night Your Highness..." He bowed quickly but elegantly and turned to leave the room, shuting the door softly behind him.

Right after he left, the King's man-servant walked in and stared at the ground after a bow. "My King, you sent for me?"

"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on him."

The man's gray eyes widened, his wrinkled face deepening. "The Prince, sire?"

"There is something suspicious going on; follow him and report his doings. That is all." He waved his arm in dismissal, and in picking up his wine glass, finished the exquisite flavored wine in one last gulp. It burned this time as it went down, and the King licked his thick lips, a glint in his eyes full of greedy anticipation. "So, when do you think I should invade?"

Silence.

* * *

A thin line of perspiration dotted Inuyasha's face as he slept restlessly. His head tossed back and forth, his fists tightly clenched as he dreamed. 

He dreamed of his young mother, her soft hands touching his cheeks when he was a child.

The pleasant images suddenly turned dark, and he relived the death of his mother. The pain and anger overtook him as he visualized the cries of agony the King of the Eastern Lands had inflicted upon her, an innocent human mother who hadn't any knowledge of the evil King. The actions had lead to a deadly war between the Lord of the Western and Southern Lands, and the human King Higurashi of both the Eastern and Northern Lands.

The lands had once been peaceful, the demons and the humans living together, but then the war had separated the once one Kingdom into four separate ones. It all had happened because of what the now dead King Higurashi had done to his mother.

His dear mother...

The image of her pained face as her blood splattered moved him, if only for a short time. The pain, he feared, would never go away. It was the battle that had ended with his father's death.

The pain of losing his parents pressed on him like a weight, a dead weight in fact. It made it hard for him to breathe, and he found himself gasping for air. Was the hurt still so deep? He managed to keep from letting the emotion get to him by focusing on the anger.

Yes, the anger. It was all he had left.

He was gulping air as he tried to rid himself of the weight, but it pressed harder, to the point where he couldn't breathe.

If only he would have realized it wasn't the pain of loss that made his chest hurt, he would have known he was merely sleeping. That the pain pressing on him was as _real_ as it could be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sorry, no kiss this time...It was too soon for me to write it. (wink) This chapter didn't have much happening, so, sorry if I did disappoint. I tried to hurry with this chappie, but you might not have noticed. It has been since December..**_

**Addicted to Inu: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it that much. Hey, it took me lots of writing before I got where I am, and there are lots more work to be done before I am a great writer. Practice makes perfect! It's okay about the whole, 'you're evil, update' kinda thing. I'm used to it to a point, so it doesn't bug me. I still update at my own speed anyway. -wink- Thanks for the encouragement. Hope to see your name again!

**Overobsessy:** Yeah, yeah...I know it took forever last time to update and this time, but I tried! Haven't decided about the whole Rin and Sessh thing, but I'm about 70 sure I won't put them together officially. Lol, I didn't think about Inuyasha giving Kagome his shirt to wear. Thats funny. I figured you guys would think Inu was trying to seduce her. Lol. So you want to be in this story too? Or was that a joke? Well, let me know of course, **_asap_** so that I'd be able to work it in. K? See ya!

**Aurora Dark:** _Ho_lly! You know you're not just a random reviewer! Hey, I have a strict policy to only answer reviews that have valid questions I can answer. I can only pick so many... I have gotten to the point where I had so many reviews to answer that it drove me crazy, because I do this answering thing, like, all at once. ()-() Yes, I'm sure there were many errors. I tend to have a blind eye to my own work sometimes...not a good excuse, but still glad you liked it. And I wonder how fast you'll notice I updated? Shall I tell you in the halls? Or wait and see? Teehee!

**wicca-magick:** I just had to respond to your enthusiastic review! I'm so happy you like it enough to read it more than once! Thank you so much for the encouragement, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**faintscent:** Wow, you did have a big review. You weren't the only one gone. Well, I wasn't gone, it just took me a long time to write the last chapter...along with this one. Inuyasha is supposed to be scary, I mean look at who he is. He's a demon, and a bandit. People who are demonic and steal, along with murder are definitely creepy people. That's why he has to be that way. It wouldn't make sense if he just up and changed the character. Kagome is confused, who doesn't want to believe in something that 'won't' happen. That's how her character is. It's kind of like mine, now that I think about it, but yeah, that's why she acts like that. I recently saw You Got Mail for the first time, it was funny. But I don't see too much of a resemblance. Oh well. Well, the old potential boyfriend is gone, but there is a new one. If I had any good advice in relationships, it would be to already be friends with the guy before ya start wanting to date him. It's working better for me -wink- I understand what you mean about feeling left out. One of my best-friends is dating a guy, and it can get pretty depressing. I felt like that for a **long** time. I suggest filling your days with other things to do to take your mind off it. Thanks!

**XGothAnimeGurlX: **Well...I didn't think anyone wwould think this was a cheesy story. Interesting. You're the first to ever say that, and that's basically why I answered your review. Thanks, I'm glad it wasn't cheesy! Lol.

**Thank you reviewers:** Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen, dreamer1010, hAllOwEen, nobodykaires, touyalover, InuFanJinx, xdazedconfusionx, silveryuki06, angel-tears-16, ixchen, lady-joker, cool-chick-rae, xxhiddenkittenxx, kagome1312, lil-angel-fairy, gossa, Kagome Freak, I.N.O.F., strawberryslush, SilverRoseGoddess24556, sarah, niknak, goddess-love-fight-sessy's-angle3, Nessya, UsagiShippokitten29, Lynnah, XSoulSeekerX, chibiNeko192, Cherrysinger, Ammiers, PixiePam, Fairywngs793, InuTime, Hatori-12889, birdie101, Ash Eyes, Heaven and Earth, ash, serenity-angel92, Dreamerbaybee55, Inu-chan's luver, Selina, MoodiBunni, mortefille, MaiaLourdes, vampire's kisses, Ryukoji (_Special Thanks!), _IceFireWitch, danigirl52, lissa80195, Aurora Fire _(Hey, best bud!), _akuryo, Guardian Angel 213, DeAd-SiLenT, Inu-Yasha's1gurl16, lunabelle0, inuyashalover141414, Katsheswims, TurtleHugs, sammy, taijagardener, jax, Lizz456, burningcherry55, raven watson

_**All twists will eventually be answered, so that would be why I didn't answer many of the obvious questions that were asked. Try not to hyperventilate too much 'bout the wait. Ha. **_

_**-Sanci**_


	22. Something Of An Apology

**Author's Note:_ We'll, not much to say about this chapter either, except that it took a while to bring together. _**

**_1st Reviewer For Chapter 21:_ Overobsessy**

**_-_**

**The Captured Princess**

**By: Sanci J**

**Chapter 22: Something Of An Apology**

**-**

The pain made him gasp and shift frantically in his sleep. His eyes flew open as he struggled to breathe. The fear of death choked through him as he realized it wasn't just another dream. He really couldn't breathe.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Get off of me!" he rasped and fought the overwhelming pressure on his chest. What the hell was his brother doing?

"Be silent, half-breed," his elder brother's voice echoed icily in the darkness. Once Inuyasha quieted, much to his dismay, Sesshoumaru eased back.

Inuyasha jumped up and glared at the demon even though he couldn't see him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick in the head?"

He saw his taller brother step out from under the wagon, moonlight making his silver hair glow. Sesshoumaru was as calm as ever, an emotion Inuyasha's brother never seemed to change.

"So? What do you want that couldn't wait?" Inuyasha didn't have time for this.

Sesshoumaru turned away from him, his eyes on the camp, as if searching for something.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes still slightly glazed from sleep. He had never liked being rudely woken. It made his temperature rise steadily.

"Go back to your men, half-breed. There is a war that needs preparing, and as usual I find you running off with a wench. A human wench, again," Sesshoumaru said, his superior tone emotionless as usual. "You, Inuyasha, bring shame to father's name with your constant show of human weakness."

Inuyasha roughly grabbed Sesshoumaru's shirt in a tight fist, his eyes flashing angrily. He forced himself to not show how much his brother's words had disturbed him. "Damn you Sesshoumaru! The wench is just a petty slave, not that she matters at all. I don't have to answer to you anyway, so tell me what the hell you're here to tell me and be gone. Now!" he snarled.

The elder demon easily pushed Inuyasha away with a graceful hand. "I came here to tell you I have recently gathered a few thousand demons to fight. There is a rough estimate of 11,300. They will soon arrive at your camp to run through a strategy. Have you even done your count yet?"

"Of course," he lied, purposefully distancing himself from the wagon Kagome and her friend slept in. "There should be around 4,000...give or take a few. After the infiltration of the Eastern Kingdom, some were killed. I've been gathering more around the gypsy camp, which should make up for the loss."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on Inuyasha. "Only a mere 4,000? This is but some game to you. The humans will have at least double the men that we have. Your demons will be of little use to me then."

Inuyasha waved his hand in a dismissal of his brother's words. "Are you forgetting that humans are easily disposed of? Demons have powers that humans don't have. The way I see it, we have the advantage in this war. There's nothing to worry about." He cockily folded his muscled arms over his torso.

Sesshoumaru turned around so fast Inuyasha jumped. "Nothing is that easy. The humans have something we do not have that evens the advantage, more so than us."

Inuyasha stiffened. "What?"

Sesshoumaru almost had the urge to smirk. "Aren't you forgetting? Your dead wench had that infamous jewel, and now it is in the hands of some other human. The Shikon No Tama." He paused and watched Inuyasha suspiciously. "You know all this already, so why act the invalid?"

"No reason." Inuyasha took pleasure in the fact that he knew more about the whereabouts of the jewel than his elder brother.

"One wish on that jewel could very well be our ruin. I assume that the human in possession of the jewel knows what he or she is doing, so we must tread cautiously." His eyes narrowed. "You were the one that had the chance to get it from the wench, but you were weak and useless then, just as you are now."

Inuyasha was seething in silence. Did Sesshoumaru think he didn't already hate himself for weaking back then? By Kami, he constantly blamed himself. He had been so taken in by her.

His gut twisted. "Are you finished with your talk now? Because I'm finished listening." He started back towards the wagon, but stopped first. "Understand this Sesshoumaru- I don't want or need your opinions on how I've screwed up my life, so stay the hell out of it." He stalked away, moving silently past the wagon.

As he moved in the dark, Inuyasha felt a conscious awareness to the raven-haired woman safely inside the wagon. He could hear her even breathing even though he wasn't close. It was as if he could feel it, and it disturbed him. He mentally shook the feelings off, agravated, and longed to run his fingers through his hair.

When he was far enough away from being seen by any humans, he practically ripped the black wig off. Groaning, he dragged his hands through his messy silver locks. Damn, but wigs were itchy things. He reveled in the day he could burn the thing and just be himself again.

He was glad to know that Sesshoumaru's scent disappeared, along with his ugly little toad friend that had been hiding in the trees. No, Sesshoumaru didn't have friends, he had servants.

At least Inuyasha could say he had a friend. If Miroku counted. After all, he would never have let Miroku take command while he was gone if the pervert weren't his closest comrade.

He hoped he hadn't made a mistake leaving the bandit camp so suddenly. And taking a human captive with him? He still puzzled over why he took Kagome with him. Wasn't he trying to get away from her? Kami, he should have left her with Miroku. Otherwise, it wouldn't have happened. He hadn't lost control of his demonic power for a long time.

Not since... since... Kikyou.

He could have killed Kagome, or done something worse.

* * *

Miroku yawned, still holding the paper that would change the course of history. He couldn't wait to give Inuyasha some good news for once. 

He was sorely tempted to open one of Inuyasha's liquor bottles from his secret stash, but decided against it considering he had to be in his right mind since he was the leader until Inuyasha's return.

Miroku shifted in the comfy chair Inuyasha had brought with him way back before they became bandits. Surprisingly, it still felt as comfortable as it had those years ago. He glanced at the paper once again, as if checking to make sure the contents were correct. After all, they couldn't afford a mistake.

A sudden noise of the tent being opened surprised Miroku. He quickly hid the paper beneath the chair and sat up straight, plastering an easygoing smirk on his face.

"What the hell-" Kouga stopped when he saw the look on Miroku's face. "What the hell is this about some human map?"

Miroku tensed and his dark eyes grew serious. "Where did you hear that?"

Kouga groaned, covering his face with a dirty hand. "Don't get all coy with me Miroku. It isn't the time. Is it true or not?"

Miroku leaned forward, his lean fingers gripping the chair so hard his knuckles turned white. "It's true, but who told you? It's supposed to be a secret. Tell the jackass who told you to keep his mouth shut before I do it for him."

"Don't worry, I already took care of it," Kouga said, wiping his tired eyes.

Obviously, the guy hadn't washed off yet, Miroku mused silently. His body was covered in dirt and dust from the desert sand. His once fancy attire was just barely recognizable, his fur most likely ruined from the journey. Normally, with Kouga's cobalt-blue eyes and dark hair, he was fairly handsome for a wolf-demon. He seemed to always have that dangerous glint in his eyes; He was oblivious to the fact that women liked such features. In a way, his personality resembled Inuyasha's more than he knew. It was too bad they didn't know how much they had in common. Maybe then they could get along for once in their sorry lives.

Miroku sighed, ran his hand through his groomed hair and scratched the stubble on his cheek. 'I need to remember to shave tomorrow...'

Kouga stifled a yawn and grabbed a silk blanket to use as a pillow. "So? What's the big news, oh High and Mighty Monk?"

"Dammit, it is now and forever, ex-monk," Miroku said impatiently. "Don't taunt me when I'm trying to help my dearest friend."

Kouga eyed Miroku with something along the lines of obvious surprise. "I don't think I've ever seen you so completely serious for this long before." He remembered how late it was. "Tell me what has happened before I have to sic one of your homely admirers on you."

Miroku watched Kouga making himself comfortable and rolled his eyes. "One of Inuyasha's spies got hold of the Eastern Kingdom's battle plan. If it is precise, we are guarenteed victory. I'm thinking it was the late King's battle plan before his death. So, his death already gives us an advantage. The Eastern Kingdom's men are probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off without their 'fearless' leader."

Kouga chuckled. "I think you're right on that count."

Miroku relaxed in the chair, keeping his eyes open when Kouga's closed. He continued on. "Basically, King Higurashi assumed we would attack head-on at his palace. He also assumed-"

"Weren't we going to attack that exact way? That's not good he knew that," Kouga said, his voice on edge.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, but like I was about to say, he also assumed we would be too busy fighting at the front of the palace. If his advisors do not change the strategy now that he is gone, then we are going to win."

"For a fact?"

"Yes. You see, he hasn't kept back any men to protect the other human Kingdom. The Northern Kingdom."

Kouga's eyes shot open. "Not any?"

Miroku grinned. "No. So we'll make sure we have men stationed for attack there. King Hojo needs to be dethroned, which shouldn't be too hard now that Higurashi has been rid of. I recently heard King Hojo was forming an alliance. I'm not sure with whom, but it was through a marriage for Prince Hojo. I don't know what Kingdom has a daughter of marriageable age." He frowned. "I'll ask Inuyasha when he gets back. He should know who it is."

Kouga's lips curved upwards and he closed his eyes again. "Actually, Higurashi has children. A girl and a boy."

Miroku was confused. "A girl? I thought he only had a son. Why wouldn't I have heard that he had a daughter?"

"That's simple. She's a girl, that's why. When the King had a daughter as his first-born, he was thoroughly disappointed and like most human parents, probably turned his back on her. All I know is that she's pretty young and that she has attempted to run away many times. So I'd guess she doesn't want the crown anyway."

"What about the boy? How old is he?" Miroku asked uneasily. He wouldn't feel right trying to assassinate a child ruler.

"The boy? Don't know what year, but I do know he's been sickly for years. They have him away from the palace where he can be taken care off all the time. He won't be able to take the crown either."

Miroku was silent for a while before he replied. "It makes me wonder though... Why would the girl want to run away from such riches? I mean, she probably has everything there. No worries at all. Hmm..."

"Who the hell knows?" Kouga said in annoyance and stood slowly, yawning again. "Right now, I'm getting some sleep." He stomped out of the tent like a cranky child that needed a nap. Miroku couldn't help but laugh.

When he thought about the secret plan, he once again pondered Higurashi's daughter. He reaccounted Kagome mentioning that she had been a servant in the palace, so she must know something of the Princess. He would have to ask her about it when she and Inuyasha returned. Since Kagome was with Inuyasha, he figured she wouldn't mind if he questioned her beautiful friend concerning the Higurashi girl.

Just thinking about an encounter with Sango and her hypnotizing body made him smirk with delight. His violet eyes twinkled as they closed.

* * *

He avoided thoughts of a certain sleeping human nearby as he swam in the hot spring for the second time in one day. All conscious thoughts about the war and any females were forgotten as he plowed his lithe body through the current in an effort to rid himself of the dirt. Ah...the warm water was soothing. It eased all the aches he hadn't known were there before. The feel of the soft water was good. It reminded him of earlier, when the sun wasn't at it's peak yet, when he threw Kagome into the water. He snorted. So much for seduction. He had damn well forgotten all about it then. He knew it would have been the perfect time for it, with her cheeks all pink and her body- 

What the hell? He shouldn't be thinking about that. He would have done exactly what he had done to her tonight. After a period of dunking his head under the water, his ears twitched, as if they knew they were free of the fake hair. He barely noticed the ripples he left behind as he swam lazily.

Sighing, he knew good things never lasted long. Why borrow trouble frolicking in the water for an extended period of time? There were things to do.

He reached the side, gripped the hard stones, pulling himself out of the water. A shiver racked through him at the sudden loss of warmth and quickly he shook off the remaining droplets before stepping into his breeches.

After dressing, he ran his hand through his silver locks one last time before regretfully covering them up with his damned wig. He cursed his demon ears. If only his natural hair could cover them. But he wasn't about to let anyone find out who he really was. No siree.

It was quiet. There was barely a breeze whistling through the trees. Not even the sound of scruffing animals.

When the wagon came in sight, he breathed out in relief, telling himself it was because he was tired. She was still sleeping. He knew it, but he needed to talk to her. Inwardly he cringed.

Kami, he had made her cry. If it was one thing that made him squirm, it was a wench crying. It only made things worse that it was his fault. His damn plan to seduce her had crumbled. Now he had to be all wimpy and apologize, and make sure she didn't tell her gypsy friend...or the old woman. He wasn't going to get himself more cursed than he already was.

Quiet as a mouse searching for scraps, he pulled the sheet-a poor excuse for a door-to the side, careful not to wake Kagome or her friend up from the moonlight. He placed the sheet back in its original place, his movements graceful for a demon of such large size. His eyes adjusted to the darkness within moments and he glanced once at the other girl before swinging his gaze to Kagome. She was still sleeping.

Steadying his big body in the small space, he failed to notice the large trunk, and inwardly cursed when he stubbed his toe. He stopped to check if it was bleeding, then dropped it.

He sat next to Kagome, as far away from the other girl as possible. As he got a good look at her, his breath hitched. Kami, but she could look the part of an angel if she tried.

He almost laughed. Almost. What was he thinking? An angel! That girl was anything but an angel. She had no respect for authority, meaning-him, like when she clubbed him with that damned suitcase. He was still convinced there were rocks in the thing.

He was about to shake the life out of her when he noticed dry tears resting on her pink cheeks. He momentarily froze at the sight. His clawed hand brushed the wetness away softly, almost yanking his arm out of socket pulling it away when she said something unintelligible in her sleep. He felt a tightness inside knowing it was his fault. The guilt felt somewhat like it had last time. A time he damn well wanted to forget.

He shook her shoulder, purposefully avoiding the bare part of it. Only Kami knew what could happen if he did.

"Kagome," he said in a low tone. He shook her again when she didn't respond.

She moaned and pushed his hand away. He shook her again. "Wake up."

"What?" she asked, lifting her arms to rub her eyes. "What is it?"

Inuyasha all of a sudden felt awkward. "Well, I..." he said slowly.

Kagome gasped in the darkness and sat up, pulling the thin blanket around her. "Inuyasha! What do you want?" Her voice was angry. "Are you here to take advantage of me again?"

"What?" He growled in warning. "No, so be quiet and listen! I'm only doing this once."

Kagome didn't say anything, but her temper reared its ugly head.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you like that earlier. I was..." What was the point in avoiding the truth? If she knew his demon side was out to get her, to claim her, then she would keep her distance. He cleared his throat and clenched a fist. Dammit, he wasn't good at apologizing. Ever. "What you saw was me. Me as my real, demonic self." She just stared at him, her eyes round and disturbingly vulnerable.

He continued, "I really didn't mean for that to happen. I-I'm sorry." Kami, those words sounded weak and raspy. As if he meant it. Which he definitely didn't.

A layer of moisture filmed in her eyes. Blinking them away before he could notice them, Kagome slumped over. She had been fully prepared for him to yell and blame her for enticing him, as she had expected. But he hadn't. Even though it was against his 'rules', he had apologized. Pickled mushrooms, it had to be too good to be true! Glancing at his white knuckles, she knew how hard this must be for him, to actually admit he had done something wrong. Kagome smiled tentatively. "I thank you then." She may forgive, but she would never forget.

"That's all? You aren't asking for any better explanation?"

He seemed surprised to her, at least, by the way his right eyebrow raised. Her gaze raised to the matted hair on his forehead where it was wet. Was that perspiration, or something else? One look at his white shirt told her it was probably more. Sighing, she knew he wouldn't tell her anything he didn't want her to know. He probably didn't want her to know anything about him. Hmph! 'We shall see about that...' she thought curiously. "No, but I would like the answers to some questions though."

"What questions?" His eyes narrowed and she laughed softly. He ignored the way the gentle sound soothed his worried guilt. Worried? Since when did she worry him?

"Shh..." She looked over at Rin, glad that she was still in a deep sleep. "I don't want to wake her."

He produced an understanding nod.

Inuyasha thought about what he had done to her. There was no way she could move on after the way he had treated her. She had cried herself to sleep!

"You couldn't have forgotten what I did...almost did to you," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome avoided meeting his eyes. Those eyes, so gold. So unlike any man's eyes she had ever seen. She supposed it was one of his demonic traits. But what kind of a demon was he? "What exactly are you?" she asked, evading his question.

Now he really was surprised. "That is what you want to know? What kind of demon species I am?" his voice grew deeper and louder with each word. "If I'm a damn cannibal, or if I eat plants?"

"No! I do not know why you are so angry," she said, lowering her voice. "I'm just curious. I have been with you for-" She didn't even know how many days it had been since she had been...been taken.

"Long enough," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome ignored his statement. "Every demon is a certain kind. But I haven't any idea what you are." Those eyes. They wouldn't leave her mind, even when she was sleeping.

Her voice turned quiet. "Why did your eyes turn red?"

Those eyes burned into hers. "My eyes were red? For how long?"

Was it her, or did he look a little shaken? He turned to leave, but her hand stopped him. "You haven't answered my question. Actually, you haven't answered any of them. Inuyasha, you owe me at least a few answers."

He glared down at her small hand gripping him. "Let go of my arm. Remember what happened last time you touched me? I just might do it again."

For some reason, the fear in her brown eyes made him feel a little sick.

"You're right," she said, snatching her hand away. "For all I know, you have the same motives Hansai had." She was shaking as she lay back down on her mat. She knew it, but it couldn't be helped.

He went still at that name. "Hansai," he laughed cruelly. "That weak human is a bastard. You were damn lucky I saved you."

"You did not 'save' me, as I recall."

Inuyasha leaned back against the splintered wood, the original color almost gone from the surface. "He would have found you all beaten if I hadn't and you know it."

Kagome smiled half-heartedly in the dark. "You might have found me, but I saved myself." He couldn't miss the pride in her voice. "I fought him so hard, and I never thought I would live through it. You see Inuyasha, Hansai did care about me. He gave me that green ribbon. Now do not argue," she said, sending him a look when he was good and angry. "Yes, he was-is a reckless, fearsome man. And yes, he is evil, but I saw something in him. He was different when I first met him."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "You 'saw something in him'? You must be gullible as hell for him to make you think that he is anything but a flee-bitten bastard."

Kagome threw him an icy glare, but that didn't seem to phase him.

"Why the hell are you defending him?" he demanded. "He almost raped you, for Kami's sake!"

She winced when he put emphasis on such an ugly word. "Don't say that word anymore...please." Pulling the blanket up and around her neck, Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them to her. Her stomach turned. She felt sick.

"Well, don't just forget what he did. He's as bad as any demon-"

"Like you, you mean?" Right when Kagome said it, she regretted it.

His face tightened, the pulse in his neck ticking. Let her think you're a selfish bastard of a demon, something told him. That way she'll stay out of your business.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"You're right. Don't you dare try to take it back."

Kagome watched him warily. Since when did he agree with her?

She didn't know how to respond. What was going on with him and his different attitudes? Was it part of his demonic nature, to be kind and understanding one moment, then spurning and cruel the next? She thought of this morning. Sure, he hadn't been particularily nice and gentlemanly. But he had been goodnatured when he threw her in the hot spring. She rubbed her forehead. Somehow he had forgotten his anger and hate, if only for a short time. She looked at him sympathetically. Deep inside himself, he was hurting, but for whom, and why? How come she hadn't noticed before how his face hid his pain from the world?

"Don't look at me like that!" he said, a catch in his deep voice.

Her heart stopped. "Like what?"

"Don't." He reached out and shook her. "Don't waste your pity on me, dammit!"

She jerked away from his tight hold. "I'll do as I please!"

"Not while you're in my hands," he snarled back.

So much for that... So much for the seduction. So much for a reprieve from responsibility. So much for apologizing. Didn't anything ever go right in his life?

She stuck her nose up in a huff. His irritation grew. "You need to learn something, and learn it fast, wench," he growled, a menacing light in his eyes, and she felt like that time her father had dragged her home after her first escapade. It felt awful, sickening, knowing the worst of his temper was yet to come.

How could she have thought of her situation so lightly before? This wasn't some childish game anymore. She was on her own.

"Look your master in the eye when he's talking to you!"

He was close, and getting closer. She fought the tears his words had brought on, but she was so scared and confused. As she met his gaze her tears fell everywhere. Kami, but she hated to look so pitiful, especially in front of him. It couldn't be helped. "Wh-What do you want from me?" she cried softly, still very careful not to bother Rin. "My d-destiny will be the d-death of me. Let me go!"

Inuyasha lost his anger, his facial features softened. "Don't cry," he said. "It won't change anything. You will still be my captive."

"But WHY?" Her voice broke and she looked away.

He let out a string of curses. "Damn it to hell if you aren't one of the most annoying women i've ever met."

Kagome guessed it wasn't meant as a compliment, and bit off a sarcastic comment sure to rile him even more. By now her eyes were sure to be red and puffy. She wanted to sleep, and maybe one day her prince would come and wake her with a kiss like in the fairytale. She discarded that notion. It was another of her childish fancies that were exactly that--fancies.

He sighed, running a tanned hand over his weary face. "I came here to apologize, not to argue."

She sniffed. "Well, it seems you've done both. You can leave me alone now." Her lower lip quivered, as if there were more tears waiting to be shed.

He shifted uncomfortably. His hands itched to touch her, to somehow comfort her. "I'm sorry," he said, this time with more conviction. He ignored his sudden impulses.

"Me too."

"Why are you sorry?"

"That it is my destiny to stay with you."

Inuyasha felt like she punched him in the gut. "Your 'destiny'?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything." Oh, but it does, she heard an inner voice say.

After a while of silence, he cleared his throat and moved the sheet aside in order to leave. "We will leave as soon as the sun rises." With that, he disappeared.

Kagome stared where Inuyasha had just left until her eyes hurt. Then she laid back down, turning on her side away from Rin. She favored her injured side and hoped to Kami Rin had been sleeping the entire time he was there.

* * *

Rin had been sleeping peacefully, for once not plagued by dreams. She heard murmured voices at one time and figured she was hearing things. After a few minutes, the voices grew louder. 

"Don't look at me like that!" she heard from the depths of her drowsiness. 'Who is speaking?' she thought.

"Like what?" A girl's voice.

"Don't." There was a pause. "Don't waste your pity on me, dammit!"

Rin realized she was awake at once, recognizing the bandit Inuyasha's voice. She gripped her pillow, anger filling her senses. Kagome!

"I'll do as I please!" she heard her say and privately congratulated her. 'Do not back down Kagome!'

"Not as long as you're in my hands," he said and Rin winced.

Kagome made an indicipherable noise and Inuyasha said, "You need to learn something, and learn it fast, wench."

Rin had a sinking sensation. It was starting to come to her, what happened in the past between Kagome and Inuyasha. Not much, but enough that she now knew he had chased her in the rain and captured her along with another female. Rin didn't know where the other female was, and she prayed to Kami that the girl was safe, even though something told her she was unharmed.

She missed what passed between Inuyasha and Kagome after that while she was seeing into the past.

Rin opened her eyes. Oh Kagome... Why hadn't she told her the truth? That she had been running from Inuyasha? "It won't change anything," she heard said demon, "You will still be my captive."

"But WHY?"

Rin fought the urge to jump up and comfort her dear friend. She was crying. 'If he so much as touches her, I'll curse him until the day he dies,' she vowed. 'Kami, why can't I lend her my help with this?' Of course, she didn't get an answer. She felt a pang, knowing she had to act as if she were invisible.

"I came here to apologize, not to argue," Inuyasha said, and Rin relaxed a little.

"Well, it seems you've done both. You can leave me alone now."

"I'm sorry."

Rin's eyes widened. Maybe there was something more to him than she originally thought. He did seem truthfully apologetic.

"Me too," Kagome said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"That it is my destiny to stay with you." Rin felt like she had swallowed her tongue. Her destiny!

"Your 'destiny'?"

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

Rin tightened her jaw angrily. 'Gran. Why didn't she tell me anything about Kagome and her future?'

"We leave here as soon as the sun rises," Inuyasha concluded and only the whooshing sound alerted her to his leaving.

She wet her dry lips and looked over at Kagome. She was but a mere shadow in the dark. Her form was slumped until she went back to sleep. Rin prayed for Kagome once again and continued contemplating Kagome and her destiny. It was a long time before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

At first light, Kagome was awake and ready to leave. The effects of last nights conversation with Inuyasha had tried her more than she had thought, for her eyes were still puffy, with dark circles a harsh contrast to her delicate features. Oh, but she prayed he wouldn't notice how unattractive she looked when she saw him. So far he had yet to make an appearance to the morning meal. 

When Rin had woken up with her, she had been surprised, but thankful she could say her good-byes to her good friend. Kagome took in what could be her last glimpse of Rin for a long while. Her dark bown hair was shiny and formally tied into a loose braid on her back. A face void of emotion, hers was slightly pale without any color on her high cheekbones. Rin's brow was furrowed as she stared at her chafed, tan colored bowl. Was she upset about something? Did she know Kagome was leaving so soon?

"Rin... You didn't happen to be awake last night, were you?" Kagome asked softly, poking her miso around.

Rin blinked and snapped out of whatever daze she had been in. "No. No, I was sleeping last night."

Kagome looked at her worriedly. "You do not look so well. Have you come down with something over the night?"

Rin shook her head quickly, avoiding her friend's probing gaze. "Don't worry yourself over me, Kagome. You have bigger problems than I at the present time. So, I have this sad feeling you and your-- escort, will be leaving this day."

Kagome halted in her thoughts. "Yes," she said sadly. She reached out and touched Rin's hand and squeazed it. "You will be fine. I'll come visit again soon."

Rin smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I don't know why I'm so upset. I know I'll see you again." For some odd reason, she felt like what she had just said was a lie.

Kagome pushed her bowl away. "I guess he didn't want to break fast with us."

Rin stiffened, but Kagome was too busy thinking about Inuyasha to notice. "I suppose so," she said wearily.

"He'll come for me soon."

They were silent for a few minutes until Rin said, "Do you still have that beaded necklace Gran gave you?"

Kagome recalled the magical item. "Yes. It's at the camp."

Rin came close to Kagome and looked her in the eye. "When you return to the camp, put that necklace on him."

"Inuyasha?" she asked, surprise written on her face.

Rin took Kagome's frail hands in hers. "Yes, and by any means possible. It will-"

"Oh, the necklace!" Kagome said, light dawning on her face. "Gran told me about it last time I was here. She said I should put it on the person who can hurt me."

Rin frowned. "That isn't exactly what it is used for, Kagome."

"What, then?"

"The beads are a magical power Gran gathered. The power is of subjugation. When you put it on Inuyasha, he will not be able to take it off. Ever. Only you will be able to remove it."

"But how is that supposed to help me?" asked Kagome.

"You must say words of subjugation that will power over him."

"Like what?"

Rin shrugged. "That is for you to decide."

Kagome smiled secretly. "So I will have some power over him?"

Rin nodded. "Gran figured it would come to your aid."

Kagome nodded her agreement. "She was right. It definitely will."

She finished her miso while Rin went to fetch Kaede and sighed inwardly. 'The only trick is how I'm going to get the necklace around his neck...'

* * *

- 

**Overobsessy:** I couldn't resist writing you a response, after you tried so hard. I'll try to answer your questions! About the battle, war, it's going to begin very soon. I think it will in the next chapter, but I'll see. I don't know how far I am in the story, by a percentage. I'm at least halfway, I think... I started the forum that's not on fanfiction months ago, and the one on fanfiction somewhere around April. I can't remember anything more of it. Thanks for the support, Over! Oh yeah, and I'm still thinking about when to put your character in...

**InuTime:** Did you ask if I have an AIM? If so, I do. Just look in my bio. My email and aim is in it. Thanks for reading!

**InuYashasOne-And-Only1:** Inuyasha does take off his wig. He just has to be very careful about when. Kagome will see his real hair and ears, eventually. Thanks for reading!

**Kagura-The Living Wind:** Thanks! I'm thrilled to be in your top five! Keep reading!

**Thanks to:** Lizz456, touyalover, UnderTheCherryBlossoms, KiaraBaby, angel-tears-16, hAllOwEen, Moonlit Showers aka InuKag, Keiko Farwind, raven watson, I.N.O.F, bobalina, serenity-angel92, peoplekityo, lady-joker, dreamer1010, cool-chick-rae, ixchen, Forest Sentry Koneji, sarah, Addicted to Inu, Sachiko1991, ash, lovableangel, Decembers-Coldest-Rain, The Forgotten Child, InuFanJinx, Miss BinKy, CeruleanFlames, crazypicciloplayer014, MaiaLourdes, Inume-blue, futare baka kikyou, x0X.authentic-chick, LiLElfDemon, SnobbyBaby, JULIANA, kagome1312, SELUSIVE ENIGMA, Kurinju-sama, Kit, onototellingoyou, Dark-Hearted-Half-Demon, Elisha, ShadowMamba, darkgoddessluna

**_------------------------------------------------------_**

**_A/N: Thanks for reading once again! Don't think the story's over yet, because we're on Chapter 22. Just keep in mind that a lot of things will happen in the next chapter. There's lots more left. I'm not sure how much, so please don't ask. Thanks for reading, and go to my bio to check out my _**myspace **_page. I'll be your friend!_**

_**Until next time, **_

_**Sanci**_


	23. Newlywed Bliss?

**A/N:_ Can't believe I have over a thousand reviews! Thank you everyone who's read and supported the continuance of this story! _**

**1000th **Reviewer:** Inue-blue **

1ST Reviewer for Chapter 22:** gossa**

**The Captured Princess**

**By: Sanci J**

**Chapter 23: Newlywed Bliss?**

"It's time," he all but growled, avoiding any eye contact with Kagome.

She jumped at his voice, then glanced at Rin. "I just have to say good bye to Gran, then I'll be ready," she said quietly. Had something changed between them since last night? Feeling the rigid tension coming from his body, she was disappointed as she realized nothing had changed.

"I said, it's time," he said through clenched teeth. "Which means, now." Damn, but he didn't have time for this!

She glared at him, slamming her spoon on the table in anger. "Well, I have yet to finish my conversation with Rin. You wouldn't rush me, would you?"

With a grunt, he left the wagon. This left Kagome in a stunned silence, not expecting him to just walk away.

"You should be going, Kagome," Rin said with a surprising amount of effort. "He will soon lose any patience he has for you. Gran will probably want to speak with you privately."

Kagome stared at her friend with a tear-filled gaze. "I'll try to come back before the war begins, or maybe during it."

"The war will begin within the next few weeks," Rin said without delay. "You will be busy with Inuyasha and many other things that trouble you."

Kagome was tempted to ask Rin what would happen in her future, but decided not to. She didn't want Rin to think she was using her for her talented magic, so she kept quiet, drinking in what Rin had already told her. "I will try anyway," she said.

Ten minutes later, after a teary goodbye to Rin, Kagome met Kaede as she finished wrapping a middle-aged man's leg. "Ye're right on time, child," Gran said good-naturedly as she wiped the dirt from her thighs. She glanced at Kagome's serious face. "Ye are leaving?"

With a brief nod, she said, "Yes. Inuyasha is in a hurry to return to..." She suppressed a shudder. "To the camp." Shocked, Kagome realized she had momentarily forgotten about what she was willingly going back to. Her stomach knotted as images of Inuyasha killing one of his men assaulted her. She could still see the coldness in his eyes, the quiet anger held inside him as crimson blood spattered him.

"Rin reminded ye about the necklace?" Kaede asked, sitting down on one of the smaller fallen tree trunks, taking deep breaths.

"Yes," Kagome said, surprised Kaede knew.

"She also told ye that ye left it here?"

Kagome looked at Kaede. "What do you mean, left it here? I thought I took it with me. Rin told me in truthful tones that the necklace was at the camp."

Kaede's eyes widened, then returned to normal, as she was in thought. "I had been sure Rin would have figured it out..."

That aroused Kagome's curiosity. "Figured what out?"

Kaede looked into Kagome's eyes. "Yer friend, the one that separated herself from ye, arrived here only a few nights ago."

Kagome stared, her mouth open. "Sango? Sango, the girl I got separated from, _that girl_, was here? Are you sure it was her?" She held her breath, a small ring of hope spreading through her.

"Aye," Kaede replied. "She came upon us weary and ill, and was administered medicines. Aye, she was a stubborn lass, like ye are. Forced herself to jump out of the sickbed to find ye. Before she left, I gave her yer binding necklace to give to ye."

Kagome closed her gaping mouth and gathered her thoughts. Sango was looking for her? Where was she now? "G-Gran..." she stuttered, still astonished. Sango... Had she confessed to Kagome's mother what had happened to her? She feared that if said thing happened, her mother would have to tell her father. Dread rose within her.

"So, Sango has the necklace?"

Kaede nodded emphatically. "She was right worried about ye and yer whereabouts. I feel my words were not of much comfort, for when a male demon came in, billowing the air and land in his wake, she left with him."

"A demon? Sango isn't acquainted with any demons other than Inuyasha and a friend of his," Kagome said, furrowing her brow in puzzlement.

Kaede looked out beyond Kagome. "The demon knows ye, Kagome."

That puzzled her even more. It was true; Kagome and Sango didn't know any demon but Inuyasha well enough for Sango to travel with him. Inuyasha couldn't have been there, so who else could it have been? If only she knew his appearance.

"Do you remember what this demon looked like? What color hair, eyes; that sort of thing," she asked.

"Aye. He was a handsome one, that he was. His eyes, a piercing cobalt blue, and his hair dark." Kaede remembered the occasion all too well. She had plainly discovered that the blue-eyed demon thought himself in love with Kagome. Feeling that it was best to keep Kagome on the dark side of that information because it could affect her future for the worse, Kaede also decided not to reveal his name.

Kagome said with a frown, "Blue-eyes? I do not know any demon with those colored eyes. He must be a new acquaintance of Sango's."

Kaede stood slowly, and just then Kagome saw how old and tired Kaede was.

"Kagome, ye must leave. Inuyasha is in that sakura tree over there waiting, and growing more impatient with each minute. His irritation has changed his aura."

Kagome stood with a lingering sigh. Her farewell to Kaede was short, but sweet. Kaede's parting words were, "Know what is most important in yer life, Kagome, for ye will have to make a troubling decision, based on yer heart. Along the way, enjoy yerself. Once ye are reacquainted with Sango, ye will have a limited amount of time for shelter before the storm. Know this, child," Kaede said softly, her thin gnarled hands resting on Kagome's shoulders, "When the storm comes, ye cannot escape it. There will be no shelter from it."

Kagome's mind swirled with information as she walked -actually, it felt like she was walking on a cloud- towards the tree. She paused when she recognized it. The tree. It was the same one she had sat under on the day of the Magical Hot Spring. She had gotten a prideful Inuyasha his meal, and even ordered him to come down from the tree, which he had obeyed. She came within five feet from the tree, peering up at him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing up there?" And did he remember the tree like she had?

He dropped down between her and the tree, his face hard like a rock. What had made him so angry? What made him such a bitter and hateful person? If she said anything more to him, she feared she would feel the brute force of the sharpest point of the rock. "What the hell took so long, wench?" he growled, stalking away from the gypsy camp without a care.

Kagome groaned inwardly. 'Ugh. I am not going to live with Inuyasha's bad mood all the way back.' She lengthened the distance between them, as if to keep Inuyasha from yelling at her. Like that would work.

With a drawn-out sigh, she remembered her past. What had gotten into her? Avoiding a chance to defend herself? She hadn't kept quiet like this since... Since... When? Kami, she couldn't even remember. Her throat lodged with fear.

She was forgetting who she was before she had left the palace. No-She couldn't let that happen. It was still who she was, even though she didn't want to have the responsibility of what it entailed. She still felt slightly homesick when she thought of her mother and younger brother. 'I forgot they would have to face father's wrath for me,' she thought, paling. 'I am so stupid...'

"Keep up," he snarled, making her look over at his red form.

With a silent glare he obviously couldn't see, she stomped closer towards him and dry dirt scraped against her feet, partially bare in her sandals.

An idea came to her, and she smirked. Oh, she'd keep up alright. 'I'll irritate him to the brink of insanity...'

She sprinted to his side. "See? I can keep up."

He didn't look at her.

Kagome struggled to keep up with his fast pace. "So, why are you so quiet? Is it because of last night?"

He didn't seem shocked at how blunt she was, but he still ignored her.

Her lips pursed in determination. "You still haven't told me anything about you. Like about your glowing golden eyes. I've never seen eyes like yours before; they're so beautiful. They speak so many words, but I can't read them."

His eyes widened, but he didn't respond.

"Since you're a demon, you should have your own set of powers, right?" she went on. "You still haven't told me of your kind. Are you a demonic bandit because of something in your past?"

"Be quiet!" he barked.

Kagome bit back a smile. 'I don't know who he is. Last night he became a demon before my eyes, and now... He's hiding something from all of us. His people, and mine.'

She watched him carefully to try to read his emotions. Did he even have a heart?

"Stop staring, dammit. There's nothing to see."

Kagome looked away, but her gaze returned to his face. "I really want to know," she said seriously. "Who are you, Inuyasha?"

He stopped, his yellow-gold eyes slashing through her. "You're a captive. I am a demon bandit. I captured you. That's it. Why the hell would you want to know all about me? Don't you hate me?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Well, yes, of course I hate you! Wouldn't you want to know everything you could about your enemy?" she stated haughtily, knowing she had caught him, just in a different way.

He continued walking on, his face but a mask. "I see you can have some intelligence when it suits you."

Kagome's temper sparked, but deflamed just as fast. "You're trying to rile me up. It will not happen, Inuyasha."

"Good for you," he replied easily.

"Answer my questions," she commanded.

His head snapped back to hers. "Don't speak to me that way ever again."

"Fine," she said sarcastically, "Please, will you tell me who you really are?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Inuyasha!" She breathed in and out heavily. Her feet ached to high heaven, and Inuyasha didn't look even a mite winded.

"I said _no_, dammit," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who is Kikyou?" she asked, sure she would hit a sore spot.

He walked on ahead, as if he hadn't heard her.

"You thought I was her that night we first met, and you wanted to kill her-" she paused with a shrug, "-or me. I'm not sure which person you meant to kill-me or her, but is this Kikyou the reason you are the way you are?"

"Cease your incessant chatter before you regret it," he growled.

She glared at him silently. "I would just like to know."

"Never say that name again," he said

"You mean Kikyou?"

"Holy hell!" He stopped, and turned to snarl at her. "What is wrong with you? Are you deaf, blind, or just stupid? I told you not to mention her name again."

That hurt more than she thought it would, if the feeling that she was stabbed in the heart was just her imagination or not. Kagome walked on ahead of him, slow and thoughtful. The pitiful look on her face drew all the fight out of him, and he followed her, telling himself he would scold her later.

Kagome didn't talk to him again until midday when her stomach growled. "Inuyasha, we need to find something to eat," she said, only the smallest bit whiny. Oh, but she felt terrible. Her head hurt, probably from the sun, which she still wasn't used to, and her throat was simply parched. What she wouldn't give to have an iced tea magically appear to quench her thirst.

She imagined gulping it down in front of Inuyasha, with him at her feet begging for a taste.

"Kagome, please," he would say, "I never meant to hurt you. I'll do anything, even set you free."

Kagome would stop drinking and stare at him. "You would set me free? Let me go forever?"

He would nod, his dark hair falling around his face. "But the reason I act so cruel and heartless is because I've been hiding my true feelings for you. Kagome-" He would take her hand in his, and press it to his cheek.

"I-Inuyasha..." she would breathe in. "I had no idea you had such strong feelings for me."

"My beloved," he would respond, looking deep into her dark eyes, "These feelings came upon my person suddenly, so suddenly that I cannot remember when or how it began. All I know is that I fall asleep every night dreaming of your face, of your stunning skin and your smile that makes the bright sun look dark in comparison."

Kagome would blush, avoiding his eyes. "Are you thirsty, Inuyasha?" She would lift the wine glass newly filled to the brim with iced tea towards him.

"I have a thirst for something else," he would say, his eyes glowing like the embers of a fire.

"Inuyasha!" she would gasp, but only because such a way was how she would be expected to act. He would stand to his full height and take her into his arms and-

"Dammit, Kagome, answer me!" Inuyasha said, and Kagome snapped out of her thoughts with a small smile.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice dreamy. She looked at him, fighting the bigger smile that threatened to show.

"There's a village right up there," he spoke, pointing north. "I can smell their sick bodies like a walking disease, but amidst all that, I smell fresh water and some coffee beans. If there's something to drink, there has to be food. Kami, I'm just so thirsty."

As they turned north, Kagome laughed to herself. What a coincidence, that he was so desperately thirsty as he was in her thoughts.

After a short length of time, the village came in sight. Inuyasha led the way to a large house. The sign in front of it said: Bed and Break-fast. Kagome's eyes lit up at the thought of a bed all to herself.

"We're not staying," he said as if he heard her thoughts.

"Oh," she replied, glancing up at one of the windows longingly. A warm, soft bed. Maybe she could convince Inuyasha to spend the night. She needed the practice anyway, if she was going to have to get that magical necklace around his neck.

The door opened before Inuyasha could reach for it, and a man stumbled out, falling at Kagome's feet. She gasped. Was he dead?

She leaned down and poked his shoulder. "Sir?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Leave the buzzard alone. He's just drunk."

She swung her face up. "All the more reason to help him, isn't it? He can't even walk." She pulled the man's upper body up and shook him. "Please, sir, open your eyes. Where do you live? We'll take you there." She ignored Inuyasha's sputtered curse.

Light brown eyes looked up at her, glassy as Inuyasha had predicted, and a moan escaped the man's lips. He used his hands to push himself up from the dirt and looked at her. "Who are you?" he said lazily, blinking.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, but he was glaring at the brown-eyed man. "Um, my acquaintance and I were just passing through this village when we came upon you as you fell through the door. We will help you to your room. Are you staying here, or somewhere else?" She grabbed his arm to steady him when he stumbled.

"I'm...at the place...upstairs is my bed," the man said, his words slurred. He pointed up at a window at the Bread and Break-fast. His brown hair fell into his square-shaped face from his ponytail.

"We'll help you to your room," Kagome said cheerily, moving to his side. She slung his heavy arm over shoulder and her forehead beaded with sweat at the weight. She met Inuyasha's eyes. "It wouldn't be proper for me to escort him to his private room all alone."

Inuyasha's face was closed, but he nodded. "I don't understand you," he added, and went through the door.

With a deep sigh, Kagome walked with the un-named man, soothing him with words to get him to cooperate. The place was nice, she thought as they got inside. The wooden floor was polished, and foreign-made rugs were strewn around the fireplace. Cushioned chairs sat there invitingly, and Kagome looked away, cringing when she saw that her worn shoes were trailing in dirt and small rocks. The man started to carry more of his weight and Kagome asked, "What is your name?"

"I am called Noriawa, Sh-Shanto," he said in a yawn. He gazed at her, his eyes staring as if at nothing. "Milady, I ap-olocise. No lady should be carrying me...here."

She smiled. "I'm not carrying you, sir, for it would take many men to take on such a feat. Also, please refrain from addressing me as 'Lady'. They are false words; I am nothing but a servant girl."

"But your tongue-" He appeared confused, but thankfully Inuyasha grabbed him from her before he could explain further.

Kagome followed Inuyasha up the stairs and a bellow of laughter erupted from one of the rooms. That was _too _close. If Inuyasha had walked up only a moment sooner, he would have heard the drunk man's words. She didn't need him to be more suspicious of her than he already was. Oh, but her new life would be over if he found out who she really was. She just had to keep close to him to make sure he didn't learn anything about her running away from the palace. She was so concerned with these thoughts that she ran into his back when he stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall.

With a small gasp, she said, wide-eyed, "I'm sorry" in response to his hard look.

Inside the room, Inuyasha practically threw the sleeping man on the bed. The sound of his neck cracking scared her and she was beside him in a second. "Inuyasha, you brute, you could have killed him, doing that!" Carefully, Kagome pulled him up towards the small pillow, gently laying his head on it. She was about to remove the man's boots when she remembered her innocence with such things. A blush stole across her cheeks before she could stop it.

Inuyasha must have seen her hesitate, because he said in amusement, "Did you forget how to remove clothing?"

She sent him a cold look, but it was too dark for him to see it. Boldly, she grabbed first his right boot, then his left, and lifted them off his feet. A smell permeated from the boots, the smell of liver after a few days of sitting out, and she dropped them, covering a hand over her nose without a sound. She moved around the bed, towards the top of his body. "Forget? Anyone with enough sense should be able to accomplish such things," she said, haughtily.

"How about I demonstrate?" was his response, and she froze when she realized he was right behind her.

"I do not need a 'demonstration', as you call it," she said, once she recovered her breath, "I am perfectly capable, unless you insist." She awaited his answer expectantly, her back as rigid as a piece of wood.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the bare part where her shoulder connected with smooth expanse of neck. "What would you call it, then?" For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off that little slice of skin. It beckoned him closer, as if by a magical force.

"Taking off one's clothing is a necessity, not a demonstration. And if you take such pleasure in it, why don't you take over, since, as I said before, it is not proper for a female to touch a man in such a way before marriage?" Her chest filled with pride, she grinned, turning around to face him.

He met her bright eyes coolly. "What you say is true."

Her wide smile caught him off guard, and he almost regretted his next words. "But it is only proper for a lady, and you, my captive, are no lady. Am I right, or am I right?"

The stunning smile left her face as quickly as it had appeared. He had her there. "It was never proper for me before I was captured by you," she said bitterly.

Inuyasha walked to the door, opening it. "Yes, well, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't, you being a nuisance and all."

She stomped after him. "I am not a nuisance! You're the one who goes around thinking you're above everyone else in class. No wonder King Higurashi wants your head!"

He paused in the doorway shortly before descending the stairs. "_King_ Higurashi-" he spat the word 'King', "was an evil man, out for his own benefit. He never thought about anyone but himself and his family, if _that's_ even true."

Kagome hadn't cared much for her father either, but he was still her father. "He cared about his family, and his people! You're a liar, Inuyasha, if you believe that!" Anger coursed through her. Her father might not show his true feelings, but she knew he loved them. That he loved her!

He swivelled around at the bottom step. "You're just saying what that coward led you and all humans to believe. He's the liar, not me! If you people would just open your damn eyes, you'd know it."

"'You' people?" she repeated, guessing she wasn't going to change his opinion of her father.

He turned away with a snort. "There's no point in wasting my breath."

When he continued on through the parlor to the front door, Kagome called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not thirsty anymore," was all he said.

The woman at the desk watched them curiously, and Kagome noticed, so were those seated on the chairs. Her stomach growled as if on command and, blushing furiously, she pressed her hands against the ache. "Inuyasha, we haven't eaten since first light," she said pleadingly, an idea churning in her head. She hated to ask him for anything, as always, but she didn't want to pass up such a good opportunity to sleep in a real bed again. Also, she knew he wouldn't want anyone to know he was a demon, at least, the head demon-bandit. Wouldn't it just be a shame if she mentioned to all the courageous human men participating in the war that one of their magnanimous enemies was standing before their very eyes? Obviously, he read the glint in her eyes, because his profile changed defensively, his eyes glowing dangerously at her.

Kagome pulled out a few copper coins Rin had forced her to accept, glad they could be of use so soon.

"Where did you get those?" he asked from behind her, his teeth gritted.

Kagome put on a fake smile as she glanced at him over her shoulder, making sure the woman behind the desk heard her clearly. "Darling, remember, the money was my sister's wedding gift to us. I thought I had already told you this." Through her brittle smile, she sent him a look with her eyes, telling him to play along, otherwise he would live to regret it.

He looked appalled, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh!" the woman crooned, and Kagome winced. "Hakai! Hakai, come here!"

A short, overweight man galloped over from a card table, and broke out, blustered, "What is it now, wife?" He came to a stop next to the woman, taking out a hand towel to wipe the sweat from his dirt-smeared face.

"These two here are newlyweds!" she squealed, and Kagome had a sinking feeling what she thought had been a good plan was, indeed, _not_ a good plan.

Before Inuyasha could put a word in edgewise, Kagome said with a smile still plastered on her face, "Yes, and we are hoping for your assurance that we have come to the right place for the night on our wedding day."

"Of course!" the woman cooed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Hakai, show them to the room," the woman said with a giggle as she brushed any traces of dirt off her apron.

"What room?" asked her husband, a frown covering his face. "Nami, when are you going to tell me these things when you come up with them?"

Kagome's smile froze. Oh, Kami, did she say one room?

She gulped, fearing the look on Inuyasha's face. "Does-Does this room have two beds?" She hoped they didn't notice the catch in her voice.

The woman laughed as if Kagome had just told a great joke. "Newlyweds, have two beds? That is crazy talk, my dear." The woman sobered quickly, obvious that she had come up with a reason. "You two are not happy together? Is it an arranged marriage?" The woman eyed Inuyasha up and down.

"It is an arranged marriage, milady," said Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked up at him with a gaping mouth.

"Wha-" she started, completely startled out of her wits at his dialogue, but the arm that circled around her waist stopped her cold. "I-Inuyasha?"

He grinned at Kagome mischievously, before turning his molten gaze back to the real husband and wife. He pulled her closer, against the hard sinewy muscles of his chest, and she jumped at the heated sensation. _Kami,_ she thought, _will these simple feelings ever disappear? _

"This is no time to hide behind a wall of shyness, my kawaii bride," he said in impeccably sweet tones, and Kagome felt like her face was on fire. Who was_ this_ Inuyasha?

The woman sniffed from happy tears, and she turned to her own husband. "Why are you not as charming as this young man here, Hakai?"

"You sowed the oats, and now you deal with the consequences," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath tickling it.

She clenched her hands in knots to avoid doing him bodily harm. If...she could, that is.

So, that was his ploy? To teach her another of his useless lessons? Well, the only lessons she had learned were to keep hidden on future travels, to avoid being captured by heathens, and to completely ignore Inuyasha. Thus far, she hadn't exactly mastered the mental command to keep her mouth shut. She stuck out her chin. "I'd really like a room with two beds, please," she said, a sad look on her face, this time genuine.

The woman saw it and frowned. "If that is what you both want..."

"Yes!"

"No."

Kagome whirled around, her glare so icy it could freeze over every other glare she had given. _Inuyasha!_

He just grinned, even wider, and the sight frightened Kagome even more. "But, my little bride, why have separate beds when we both know we'll end up in the same one anyway?" He looked at the older couple for a quiet understanding. "She's just getting nervous for the big night we've been looking forward to. You will definitely survive, sweetheart," he said, staring into her chocolate brown orbs, his eyes laughing at her mercilessly.

He was trying to unravel her! _The oaf_, she thought, _wasting time here when I could be eating a full meal and laying on my soft feather mattress_. "Fine," she ground out, her first and last time giving in to him. _He's not getting the bed, bandit-leader, or not._

His flashy grin hit her in the gut. She was beyond hungry if she was feeling like that.

"We must figure out a way to seal the agreement," he said a little gruffly. Gently, he pulled her into his arms before his mouth touched hers. His mouth was gentle, overwhelming her senses, as if she had been knocked off of her feet. His fingers caressed her pink cheeks as her eyes drifted shut, combing into her dark hair, these ministrations causing her breathing to quicken. Her fingers wrapped themselves around his disheveled shirt involuntarily, and he tilted her head, deepening the kiss until she was gasping for a breath.

He drew back from her, but Kagome went with him, her face bumping into his chest. A chest that was breathing slow and deep beneath her fingertips. It was warm, the heat of his body searing her fingers, and a cool scent met her nose. She felt blinded by the feelings he had awakened in her, and it took several blinks before she remembered where she was and that they were being watched. The splendor of that kiss deepened the sad ache within her when she realized this was part of their deceit, acting like a newly married couple. Why hadn't she dived into the opposite direction when she saw his head leaning towards hers? She didn't answer that question for fear of her answer.

Looking up at him, she was relieved and yet surprised to see a scowl on his face.

The clarity of what she had done hit her like a punch in the stomach would. All at one time. Tears pricked the back of her eyelids, and she fought to keep them at bay until she was alone.

Her first kiss.

He had ruined her hopes and dreams in a single, shockingly pleasing, kiss. Her plan had been a flawless one: give the first kiss to her true love. It had never been a problem before. She buried her head in her hands shamefully, sincerely disgraced with herself.

When the woman led them to their room, Kagome was dazed and couldn't even remember what she had said. She barely looked around at the expanse, but fell dismally onto the huge bed. It was even wider than hers back at the palace.

Deftly, her fingers played with the material of the quilt beneath her as two silent tears slid from her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her lay there without a single word. Inwardly, he felt a twinge, but he didn't know what to say to her, so he sat on one of the two chairs in the room, closing his tired eyes. Kami, but he was still angry that she had manipulated him even the slightest bit. She'd had it coming ever since she dared him at the door. She had wanted a room, but it was going to be on his terms. He wasn't going to let a wench lead him around like a pup ever again.

His eyes drifted closed on thoughts of his old life, when he hadn't known what real pain was. His father, his mother, even Sesshoumaru when he was younger. And Kikyou... Her smile had never failed to distract him, her love the brightest light in his life. They had both lived a naive life before that day, the day he had lost his future bride. She would have been a beautiful bride, blushing with pride and love for their new life together, but it had never happened.

A familiar streak of pain and coldness washed through him as he thought of her. She had been on his mind a lot since he had first laid eyes on Kagome. He could understand how he had mistaken her for Kikyou. They looked so much alike that it scared him sometimes. Which was what happened the night before when he tried to attack her, and just a few minutes ago downstairs when he had kissed her. He hadn't kissed any woman before or after Kikyou on the mouth. He almost groaned, the warmth of Kagome's innocent mouth still on his. And then he had heard that Kikyou was indeed alive, and that she had forged an alliance with the previous King of the Northern Lands.

"Inuyasha?" her voice cracked, breaking through the thoughts he frequented every day.

His eyes opened and focused on her small figure. "What?" he rasped, still thinking of Kikyou's betrayal.

"Wh-Why did you kiss me?"

He feared that sound, as if tears were in her throat. He could smell them already. "It was part of our ploy. Don't blame me for it, you're the one who initiated the entire thing, woman."

Kagome sniffed and half-smiled. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't call me a wench."

"Uh-Well, don't get used to it."

Some time passed before Kagome said with a despaired breath, "You took my first kiss, without my permission."

He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, placing his head on his hands. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," she retorted sharply. "You're used to getting kisses and only Kami knows what else all the time from women.You had no right!"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, but she was too busy ranting to hear.

"You will not get that compliance from me," she continued, her voice rising to a shrill, "Do you hear these words from my mouth, Inuyasha? Do you?"

Inuyasha sat on the bed beside her, and he saw the drying tears. "Dammit, I hear you! I didn't know, and I _don't_ act as you're saying I do, kissing and touching other women whenever I want to. I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry I was a bastard," he finished, touching her arm before he noticed what he was doing, and jerked it away.

She laughed through her tears at his distress. "Why are such small words so hard for you to say?"

He looked away, turning his body to the side. "Will you hold such a small thing as a kiss against me forever?"

She stared at his hunched form in the candlelight and sighed thoughtfully. "No," she said softly, knowing what she said was true. She didn't have it in her to hold a grudge against anyone for long. All that would accomplish was to depress her further.

"It's not like it meant anything real. It was only a performance for the innkeepers and their other guests." He said it so easily he could almost believe it himself. "Just erase it from your memory if it's so painful."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. If only she could do that. Remove it from her memory. Unfortunately, that kiss would remain etched across her mind for a long time. "You are right...for once."

After that, Kagome fell into a light sleep on the large bed, Inuyasha watching her face in the darkness, his expression blank. Late in the night, she woke up with a yawn and sat up.

Inuyasha walked broadly across the room, holding something in his hands. It appeared to be a tray. He saw her awake and sitting up, and said, "There was still some leftover food from their late supper, so I had the woman at the desk heat it for us. There's enough here to take with us on the morrow, or on this day, since it is technically morning now."

Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed. She pulled the blanket up to her neck like a frightened animal.

He went back out the door after setting a large portion of fish, bread, and a small bit of cheese on her plate beside her on the bed. Cautiously, she looked at the mouth-watering food, glancing once at the door before taking a bite of the cooked fish. It was tender and seasoned with something she had never tasted before. It was the best piece of fish she had ever tasted! Within seconds, she had finished most of the fish, and hesitated before picking up one of the pieces of bread.

Before she could take a bite, the door to the room opened and Inuyasha emerged, holding a tankard and two glasses. He grinned charmingly, like he had earlier, but Kagome told herself it was all part of their 'act' when he poured her a drink. She set the bread down, taking the glass from his out-stretched arm. "What is it?" she asked, sniffing around the rim of the glass.

He downed most of the liquid before saying, "Ale. It was all I could get."

Kagome looked at it hesitantly, then back at him as he refilled his glass. "Thirsty?" she asked, light sarcasm in her voice.

"I said I was earlier, didn't I?" He took another long drink, confirming his words.

Thirsty. He had said so in her daydream earlier, and he had almost kissed her in it. The problem was that he had kissed her, and it hadn't been another dream. It was real, and she had to face it. She _should_ be thankful that was all he had done to her. If he hadn't pulled back when he had, she feared what would have happened. There was still a tingling feeling dancing along her lips at the friction, and she rubbed them together to rid herself of the feeling.

She took a sip and swallowed, not prepared for the burning all down her throat. Coughing, she was careful not to spill the glass, her other hand pressed against her chest. Once she finished the coughing fir, she gasped out, "Why didn't you tell me of the taste? It is disgusting!"

He lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Most women drink it at one time or another."

"It's not very good," she said sourly, wishing for a glass of sweet milk.

Inuyasha sighed at her pickiness and said, "It'll grow on you."

She kept silent after that, pushing her plate away. She continued to sip the ale, letting the taste soothe her queasy stomach.

"She looked a lot like you."

Kagome's heart immediately began to pound. "Who?"

"Kikyou," he said after a few minutes, when she hadn't thought he'd answer her.

Something bloomed farther within her, and she knew he was bringing up the same subject he had refused to discuss hours ago for her benefit. "What was so similar between us?" she asked gently.

He looked at her. Those eyes, so alike, and her hair was the same. They were the same size, but those lips... They had completely different lips. He cleared his throat and said, "She was-_is_ the same size as you. You both have the same colored hair, such a dark color, but hers shined. Hers was the same length as yours." He removed his burning eyes from her innocence. Dammit, why the hell had he kissed her? "Your personalities are the opposite from one another. She was calm, patient, and obedient... You are temperamental, disobedient, and impatient."

"**Inuyasha**!"

He grinned in the dark shadows to himself. "Her smile would brighten up everyone's day when she walked through the city. It's all as if it happened only a fortnight ago."

She asked quietly, "Would you be angry with me if I asked what happened to her?"

"It's all behind me now," he said tautly, rising from the bed. "She is the past, and I don't live in the past. It has been said that only fools live in the past, draining any future they could have. I am not a fool." He finished the ale and the clanging sound of it being set on the small table near his chair alerted her to not ask anything more.

"Who called you a fool?" she asked, her eyes on his silhouette as he paced.

"_No one_. We're finished with all this talking. We'll leave in a few hours. Get as much rest as possible, because it will be a dry, cool day."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, throwing him a pillow and one of the blankets.

He caught them in one hand. "You are filled to the brim with your damn questions. I've told you not to ask them when they're not wanted. Close your mouth and go to sleep before I lose my patience."

She pulled the blanket over her as she snuggled into the feather mattress, rolling her eyes at him in the dark. She clasped the pink jewel that hung around her neck in her hand, careful to make sure it was under the blanket. Inuyasha's rustling quieted after he settled down in his makeshift bed.

Closing her eyes, she thought of her dearest friend, Sango. Would Sango know what had happened when she saw her? Sango knew Kagome's dreams, but Kagome hoped no one at the camp would notice what had transpired between Inuyasha and her. It couldn't-no, _wouldn't_ happen again, no matter what. He was her enemy, and he was fighting against her people and family.

With a tight sigh, Kagome wondered how hard it must be to leave the past where it belonged, behind her. Those wheels in her head started to turn, and suddenly she knew how to get the magical necklace over Inuyasha's head. Hopefully he wouldn't be very upset with her. Now that she had gotten him to talk, and _more_, she knew it was only a matter of time before he divulged more information. Who knew, maybe all this was part of her 'destiny'.

_**

* * *

As always, thanks for tuning in! Like a big bowl of flavored ice-cream, covered with fudge, whipped cream, and nuts, this chapter was just as yummy for me. Hmm, now I think I shall go fix myself some... **_

**Before you go and review (wink), please take a few minutes out of your stressful lives to answer these questions in the review:**

**1. What do you like best about The Captured Princess?2. How would you rate _The Kiss _on a one-to-five ratio?**

**3. What chapter was so good, that you have read it, like, a zillion times?**

**4. Lastly, how well do you think I am at writing and creating stories? Be honest, please.**

**TurtleHugs: **Thank you for the compliment! If you have a myspace, let me know so I can add you... Yeah, yeah... I know it takes a long time for me to update, but it's not like they're the smallest of chapters, ya know? I worked for hours lst week and this chapter was what came of that. I hope you like it.

**Overobsessy: **See? Your little Shanto made an appearance, and it won't be the last. Lol. Shuuri will be coming within the next few chappies, so sit tight. Actually, I was planning for Sessh to come in the story at that spot.Teeheee...

**Queen Frostiny:** Thanks for the info. The reason I had Souta not become King yet was for plot reasons, and Kagome won't want to leave her little brother alone after his epidemic. Souta is in line though. His father will be teaching him to take over the throne after the King's close encounter with death. I didn't plan on Kagome taking over the throne. Thanks though! I'm glad you like it!

**Thanks for your reviews: **gossa, Asuka-Angel-21, TianaFX, Kurinju-sama, Forest Sentry Koneji, Heaven and Earth, orangestarr, SnobbyLittleBrat, luvanime4life, SnowLeopard7ravenwatson, priestessmykala, hallOwEenMoonlit Showers aka InuKag..., inuyashalover141414, PixiePam, f.e.e.l in t.e.a.r.s, ..Elisha Lynn.., Ginnelle, Smiley Gurl 87, shadowninja81, sarah, xxhiddenkittenxx, Kagome Freak, DJ-KimmieJ, kagome1312, Inume-blue, alexis, FinalFantasyFangirl

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and thank you ****especially_ if you answer my questions. By the way, new stories have been circulating in my head recently, ones I may or may not take up... I also have a top-secret Inu/Kag story in the works! No one but me has laid eyes on it. I will put it on but I still don't know if I want it on fanfiction because of the adult content. Any opinions on that would be welcome. And remember to check my bio for updates or cool links. Toodles!_**

**Sanci **


	24. Breaking Dawn

Yes, I know... You don't have to make me feel any guiltier than I already do about how long it's been. Almost a year? Ugh. Sounds worse than I originally thought. Well, here is your next chapter. My thanks to those who review. ;p

Thank you **_sarah_**, who was my first reviewer for this chapter!

**The Captured Princess**

By: Sanci J

Chapter 24: Breaking Dawn

Miroku hummed a familiar tune as he strolled towards the large tent where he would soon break his fast. The only thing that could be heard were the chirping cardinals up in the trees, and the whistling of the early morn breeze. He inhaled a breath of fresh air, welcoming the new day. He grinned silently to himself as he took in the orange-scarlet sunrise, something that happened naturally, but today it felt like a small miracle.

_Where is Inuyasha?_ He thought, wondering if maybe something had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. The odds were that nothing had, as he recalled Inuyasha's brash behavior and Kagome's stubbornness. Soon, his good friend would return and he would relieve Miroku of his duties. He would be glad to be rid of them.

Yes, he did like Inuyasha's cushioned chair and his hidden liquor, and, well, he couldn't forget about the power he had immediately acquired upholding Inuyasha's position, but he really disliked making the necessary consequential decisions that could ruin their position in the upcoming war.

Also, it constantly annoyed him that many of the captive women sought him out privately being he was the 'Master' temporarily, and in front of the lovely Sango, nonetheless. Such a beautiful jewel like her could easily bring a grown man to his knees. He shivered. Something he could not let happen.

As he neared the meal tent, he heard pots clanging lightly against each other, and murmured whispers coming forth from it. Frowning, he ducked under the slim cloth, his right hand holding it aside as he went through.

Something was wrong. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in the tent for at least another hour or so. He had expected to be alone as he ate.

The rattling didn't end, but got worse. "Who is prattling about at this ungodly hour?" he growled.

He heard a woman shriek and assumed it was because she had been found out. He pulled his deep purple kimono tighter around his torso as he walked around the table, his steps sharp.

A dark head popped up within the clutter of pots with a nervous laugh. "I-Well-"

"Do you know that your selfishness could awaken the whole camp?" he asked impatiently.

"I didn't mean to. Really. It was an-"

He groaned loudly, wiping his tired eyes. "I apologize. I haven't slept much as of late, and I'm starved. I expected to be alone."

She was caught.

Curses, but it was just as well. She could smooth things over with use of proper words.

She stood up, sweeping her hands over her skirt. "Do not apologize to me, good sir, for it was I who misuse your hospitality-"

Violet eyes met light brown ones and Sango gasped.

Miroku felt like he had swallowed an insect, but his mouth formed a mischievous grin. "Fairest Sango, I should say I'm not that surprised to see you."

Definitely one to watch her back for, she decided quickly. Sango bit her lower lip, looking away from him. She gently picked up a pot that had fallen to the ground and set it in the brown burlap bag. When she turned around to pick more up, she found herself looking into Miroku's eyes again. Thoroughly shaken by what she saw in them, she practically ripped the pot from his hands and put it back.

"What _are_ you doing in here so early?" he asked. His face had changed again into a more serious expression.

It was a momentous relief that Sango's falsies wouldn't reveal themselves on her face such as they did on the young Kagome.

She avoided his ever-searching gaze nonetheless. "I wanted to make something special for Kagome, you see," she explained. "I'll surprise her by being here when she returns, and the only thing I could think of doing was to cook her something." She rubbed her arm self-consciously. "I didn't think that coming in here so early would be a problem. I thought I would be alone."

He gestured towards the pots. "What do you plan to make?"

"I...have yet to decide," she said. "I figured the choice would come to me."

He laughed, and the sound made her smile at her own words. "Do you have any grand ideas?" she countered, keeping her non-too-steady heart back in it's place..

"A few," he replied with a heart stopping grin.

* * *

. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "We have to leave."

Opening her eyes at his voice, Kagome sat up, blinking. "I'm awake," she croaked out.

Reluctantly, she left the warm bed, thoughts of the night before still mulling about in her head.

As they passed by the front desk, the woman saw them. "Hello, young newlyweds!" she chirped.

"Good morn to you," Inuyasha said tightly, but not unpleasantly. When Kagome didn't say anything, he grabbed her arm.

"Thank you for your hospitality, milady," she said sweetly.

The woman's face fell. "You are leaving? So soon?"

"We are traveling to my husband's homeland, yet having adventures all the same," Kagome embellished, "I have wanted to visit different places ever since I was a young girl. I have very protective parents, you see." The last sentence was sent to the woman with a conspiratorial wink. At least, it was truth. Kagome would have felt so if she really did have a husband.

The woman nodded her head understandingly, her eyes shining as if she were thinking of something fond. "I recall myself being a bit adventurous at the age of ten and four. I was so troublesome, my brothers threatened to throw me into the pigsty." She laughed heartily. "I knew they would never lay a single bared hand to me, and my antics continuously drove them away until they joined the lists."

The women turned to the doorway in time to smile at her man. "Ah, wife, what tales have you brought upon these young ones?" her husband Hakai teased with a brief shake of his head. He turned to look at Inuyasha. "Your bride could use some nourishment for your long journey. Eat. We are aplenty with food and ale. "

"We should go," Inuyasha said, turning towards the door.

"We will stay for the morning meal," Kagome said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

The woman laughed so much her belly jiggled. "I can see where your similarities differ." She sat them at a table on the right side of the Bed and Break Fast, telling them to relax while their food was prepared.

Once the woman prattled into another room, Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "You have just wasted

an hour's worth of travel."

"You cannot travel with an empty stomach," she stated wisely.

"And where did you hear that?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was in a book."

He snorted. "A book, huh?"

"A book," she confirmed.

"Those old writings are just that--_**old**_– and don't serve any purpose in this life."

"It doesn't matter how ancient a writing is, what matters is what the words have to tell us," she stated.

The woman returned, interrupting what Inuyasha would have said, placing a plate of freshly-baked bread on their table. Kagome drew in deep breaths of the delicious scent before breaking a piece off.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "The books we have are our guide to our way of life. They are instructions and learning tools that will benefit the Kingdom in the coming days."

He ate some of the bread his claws had cut. "Of course you refer to _your_ precious Kingdom," he replied in monotone.

Kagome watched him. "Does the Kingdom I speak of matter? It was how I learned to read and write. One can learn a many wondrous things from reading about the great philosophers."

He eyed her. "Where did you get these books? Servants do not read and write, unless they are bastards."

"I have told you once before," she responded in irritation. "I was close to the Princess. She was kind enough to lend me some books of hers."

His probing gaze met hers for the umpteenth time. "How close were you to her?"

She halted in her speech. How could she answer _that_?

Luckily, the woman interfered on their conversation with their food, which consisted of the sweet milk she liked. Kagome almost sighed. Milk, not the dastardly ale that tasted of the smell of the pit.

The sausage smelled wonderful.

They ate the food in silence, and when they finished, Kagome wiped her mouth with the rag next to her plate. The woman must have known they were finished, for she wandered back over with her husband.

Which was good, because Kagome needed to ask her something.

"The food to your tastes?" the woman asked with a welcoming smile.

"Very much, thank you," said Kagome with an answering smile. "I have a question before we go."

Inuyasha stared hard at her as he stood.

"Of course, my dear. Ask and you shall receive an answer."

Kagome smiled. "I just wanted to know if that gentleman– the one we carried to his room last night– will be all right. I think his name was... Sir Shanto?"

The woman nodded once. "Yes, well, he had a bit too much of the drink. He'll be up before the next sunrise."

"Thank you once again for the meal. A fine cook." Kagome followed Inuyasha to the door, fully sated from the food and sleep. There was still one thing bothering her about that Shanto person, but she had no idea why.

"Good day young ones!" called the woman as they walked away from the inn.

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha, and only minutes later her legs started to ache from all the walking they had done the day before. Inuyasha must have noticed her lagging because he grunted, "Jump onto my back."

She stopped walking. Ride on his back?

Like when they first left the camp, he had told her the same thing, and she hadn't hesitated. But now... Now it would be very awkward.

"Would you rather walk yourself to death? Get on," he growled.

She did as he commanded before thinking, jumping up, using her arms to keep her from falling while her lags wrapped tightly around his waist. The warmth of his back against her was like another shock to her system, one she _**definitely**_ wasn't happy about. She thought she felt his body withdraw within itself when his back went taut.

And he did.

Withdraw himself.

These sensations had threatened to control him ever since she had wrapped those long legs around him, with her chest pressed to him so close, he doubted any air could get through. He'd had absolutely no choice but to withdraw from her and those... _feelings_. It just so happened that every time he speeded up, she gripped his white shirt in knots, and her thighs clenched around his waist even tighter than before. Damn, but he wasn't sure he was going in the right direction anymore. His demonic side was starting to get to him again. When he spoke, his voice came out gruffer than he thought it would. "Could you not try to cause me to fall to my bloody knees?"

"What?" She looked confused, and he was almost glad of her innocence. Then she gripped his shoulders tighter and glared at him. "Where did you learn such vulgar words?" She harrumphed. "From the Englishmen, no doubt-"

"Loosen your hold, woman, before I can't breathe anymore." It was a lie, but there was some truth to it. He was breathing hard, and that was not a normal occurrence, regardless if a female was pressed up against him or not.

Kagome loosened her hold around his neck. She bounced every time he jumped, so she eventually gave in and rested her head on his shoulder, which she remembered doing before. Flashes of the kiss they had shared ran through her head, cutting in on her thoughts about Sango. She ran her upper teeth over her lower lip, recalling how exciting one kiss could be. It almost made her yearn for another. She blushed a deep red. What would another small kiss hurt? She needed a little practice for her future husband. Prince Hojo.

But how could she bring the subject up? Oh, Inuyasha, she would say. Could you kiss me a few more times so that this Princess will have some experience to take with her when she gets married to Prince Hojo? No, she would never say that.

"Ah, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, wondering if he heard her.

His hearing was very good, him being a demon and all. "What is it? Not comfortable enough back there?" he asked sarcastically, not what he'd originally intended.

"I am quite comfortable, considering. It is just- About the-" She wasn't sure what to say about the kiss. She did not want to tell him it had been the most magical moment of her life, and that had been so stimulating that her lips were still tingling from the after-affects.

He ran at a slower pace now, not commenting on her speechlessness.

"Please, just stop," she said. When he didn't do as she had ordered, she said again, "Stop!"

Inuyasha stopped next to a large tree and flung her off with a snarl. "What the hell is wrong with you now? Do you have a backache already?"

"No! I just wanted to ask you something..." she trailed off.

His amber eyes narrowed into small slits. "Well, ask the damn question already. You're wasting time we need to get back to camp."

Kagome felt like something was caught in her throat. Whatever it was, it felt like a rock! "Um...uh-that you could please not curse again in my presence."

He blinked. "Do what?"

'I must be going daft! Like he'd ever take anything I've said into consideration.' she thought. "Just, nothing. Forget I ever said anything..."

They walked farther until Kagome recognized her surroundings. They went up the hill where they had once gazed upon a breath-taking sunset, and she pushed those memories from her head, not thinking about the ache in her chest.

Kagome ran ahead of Inuyasha, eager to escape his presence when she caught sight of Sango in gypsy's clothing. A smile blossomed across her face and she yelled, "Sango!"

Sango turned her head. "Kagome!" Sango laughed when Kagome plowed into her arms. "Kagome, I can't believe you're here..." She hugged her friend, allowing her eyes to leek where they may.

Kagome didn't want to let go of her closest friend, but eventually Sango moved back, her hands resting on Kagome's shoulders warmly. Her face grew serious quickly. "There are many things I must tell you, but not now, in private," Sango said, sending Kagome a look she knew all too well. It meant that whatever she had to say, it probably had to do with her homeland.

Kagome nodded, her smile still unwavering. She followed Sango into the tent where the women prepared the meals. Many familiar women were scrambling about, and Kagome knew that the bandits were breaking their fast. Her anger spiked, thinking of the night the captive women must have had. It was cruel, and against the law. Well, her father's law.

"I made you a small meal," Sango said with a short laugh. She moved around one of the bulky wooden tables to the campfire where a plate sat still warm.

Kagome looked to be almost appalled.

Sango laughed again. "I'm afraid some talents do not change, or lack of. I had assistance with the cooking."

A voice boomed out, depleting the light-hearted chatter.

"Everyone, disperse from the tent of food-making, and away from the fire!"

Kagome turned towards the masculine voice and saw that it was easy-going Miroku coming into the tent. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Miroku!" she called.

When he met her eyes, he winked mischievously, but not before Kagome saw the dark bags under his eyes.

He turned away from the females momentarily. "Either I or Inuyasha will tell you when our talk is over! Leave this area!" he ordered.

Kagome almost jumped at the thundering command of his tone and she stared wide-eyed at him.

"My apologies," he said and sat down on a log. "I didn't try to alarm you."

"We are not without our hearing as much as I can tell," she replied with a teasing grin.

Miroku laughed so hard his rump almost fell from the wood.

When Kagome caught Sango's eye, Sango rolled her eyes.

"So, Suitcase girl," Miroku teased back once he regained composure, "where did you and Inuyasha venture off to?"

Obviously, Kagome immediately tensed, which was immediately noticeable by both of her companions. "To another camp. I really didn't see him very much."

Sango stopped and frowned angrily. What had really happened between Inuyasha and Kagome?

"Do you know if he found what he was looking for?" Miroku asked ominously, fiddling with a paper.

"Looking for?" Kagome leaned towards Miroku curiously. "You are talking about more demons, yes?"

"Of course," he said with much haste.

Sango set the plate before Kagome without a word, and sat down. She cleared her throat. "I have something for you, Kagome, lest I forget." Sango reached into a loose pouch in her blouse and pulled out a long, beaded necklace. "Does this look familiar?"

The purple beads and ominous teeth clanked together and Kagome gathered them in her right hand.

Sango looked pointedly at Miroku, as if sending him a message by mind.

Miroku looked back and forth between the two. With another impossibly charming wink, he stood. "I'll let you two have some time before Inuyasha fully resumes his duties. I have an urgent matter to discuss with him." With that, he left whistling a war tune.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

Sango shrugged. "I do not know. It seems there will most definitely be a war though."

Kagome watched her dear friend closely. "I mean between you and Miroku."

A pink blush dotted Sango's cheeks. "There is nothing worth discussing. He is but a harmless womanizer."

"He _is_ quite handsome." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So, there is nothing between the two of you?"

"Absolutely nothing," she replied in exaggerated tones. "I do not kid you, Kagome, a war is brewing."

Kagome accepted her friends' change of subject and thought of her family, her people, her land.

"We cannot let this happen, Sango."

"We cannot stop a war!" Sango closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "Kagome..."

"What? You did mention earlier you needed to speak privately with me." Kagome picked at her food. As delicious as it was, she didn't feel very hungry anymore. She had a feeling of foreboding.

"Your parents," Sango said, and her voice cracked. "That night we left the palace, when the demonic-bandits infiltrated our Kingdom, your parents-"

"Kagome, you're back!"

Both women saw Ayame.

"Ayame!" cried Kagome. "Who told you I was here?"

"No one did. I smelled you when you came through the barrier with Inuyasha, but I waited until your guardians left to visit you." She hugged Kagome fiercely. "I do not want to be found where I am forbidden to be, so I will talk to you when the bright sun is yet again at it's full height."

"Yes, we will talk then," Kagome agreed.

"Good-bye!" Ayame waved before leaving them once again alone.

Kagome smiled wistfully. "Did Ayame mention to you that she once saved my life?"

"What? When?"

"It was when I first came. I was very ill, and in much pain. She took me into her tent and gave me medicine."

In pain? Sango wanted to hear all that she had to say, but she had to tell Kagome about her parents. "Kagome, I must not procrastinate anymore. I have some distressing news to tell you."

All traces of a smile disappeared. Here was that feeling again. "Sango?" she asked worriedly.

Sango gathered her bearings.

"What? Is mother hurt? Souta isn't sick again, is he?"

Sango decided to leave out the part concerning the late King Higurashi's affair with Mikokku. It would only damage Kagome more. It hurt to have to tell her this, but Kagome had to know. Souta would need his older sister to be by his side during his reign, unless it was true that he was sickly again.

Sango looked down. She held back tears, fighting to keep her wits about her to support Kagome. A lump burned in her throat. "Kagome..." she said, her voice breaking.

Kagome stared at her friend in alarm. "Sango?"

* * *

. 

King Higurashi paced around the throne room, his bodyguards keeping a sharp eye on him and

everything around him. "Bring me General Hakai," he ordered to one of his close guards, and he flew from the room.

A few minutes later, the General appeared, breathing somewhat heavily. "Yes, my King?"

The dark and demanding King turned to his trusted General. "Has anyone sighted her yet?"

General Hakai sighed, running his fingers through his graying beard. "I have heard nothing from any of the men I sent out, but soon we should have something."

The King growled, his eyes slanting. "If that half-breed has her, he won't live to see his execution day."

"Of course, sire."

"Bring me a drink," he snapped to a miscellaneous guard posted at the entryway to the King's private room, and the man stumbled out the door in a hurry to do as his superior commanded.

The General cleared his throat. "We should declare war to the two demonic Kingdoms tonight, and strike. Our strategy is set; all we have to do is begin the damn war. I can't wait to get rid of those mongrels."

A deep cackle erupted from King Higurashi's round belly, shocking General Hakai. "Mongrels," gasped the King. "Such a perfect description of those...creatures."

"About the war-"

"My King," interrupted the returned guard, holding a jeweled goblet specially made from across the continent. It was filled to the brim with his favorite expensive red wine, and some of it sloshed on the guard's uncleaned hand.

The King grabbed the goblet, gulping it immediately. Some of the crimson liquid dribbled down from the corners of his mouth, landing on the white stone expanse of floor. Once he drank it all, he pulled it away, belching before wiping his mouth and chin on his velvety sleeve. "Bring me my son," he said.

Within moments, Prince Souta arrived, lead by his private guard. Souta had lost his recent look of sickliness, but his face was as pale as the moon. "Have they found her?" he bluntly asked his father.

"Not yet, young Souta, but we will. My men have tracked her to a camp of gypsies."

A look of pure distress came across his child-like features, and a part of him hardened. "I'll kill that demon, father."

His father was faintly amused. "Ah, but you will not, for you are frail as a babe. I have many exceptional men at my disposal for that."

"I have been practicing thrice a single day, Father. I will be ready to fight him. I cannot bear the thought of him anywhere near Kagome!" He glared at his father's raised eyebrow. "It is I who will fight with all I have to save her. That devil will not have a glorious death from me!" he finished with a might roar.

It was only a few moments before King Higurashi's face broke out in a deceitful smirk. "Yes, you may be the right man, but you must practice and enhance your skills much to defeat him."

With that said, the boy immediately went to practice his sword skills.

* * *

. 

Sango watched Kagome's eyes glaze over, round and wide. "No," Kagome said. Her body started to involuntarily shake. "It cannot be true.."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Sango felt Kagome's pain deep and she felt tears gathering behind her lids. "I should have been there to protect them and I wasn't."

Kagome stared ahead in a state of shock that worried Sango greatly.

"Kagome?"

"No," she croaked out. Kagome found that she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think, and would have crumpled to the ground if Sango hadn't grabbed her first.

"I-I need to be alone," she rasped, without sparing her dear friend a glance. Kagome needed to think, and if Sango didn't leave, Kagome would weep out her very soul. 'It just can't be true. She's lying. Father would never let it happen. Mother...Souta!'

Sango's heart splintered, but she did as Kagome requested. She found Inuyasha without any trouble inside the nicest tent in the bunch. Without hesitation, she waltzed right in, not caring when the group of bandits ignored her as if she were nothing.

" Master Inuyasha!" Curses for her having to refer to him as Master.

They all looked her way, save for the blockhead being called out.

"Get me some hot coffee, wench," said a bandit that stood taller than a horse.

Miroku saw her but didn't smile. "Leave her alone, boys." He stepped towards her and cupped her elbow, so close she could feel his breath. "What are you doing here?"

Sango found in an annoying way that she couldn't think correctly. "I need to talk to Inuyasha."

"Is something amiss?" he asked.

"It is concerning Kagome."

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"Is she-"

"No." She shook her head frantically. "She is not doing well. I told her of a tragedy in her family, and she must be left alone for now with her grief." She didn't want to put any unnecessary ideas in his or anyone else's heads about Kagome's true past.

"_What_? Where is she?" Miroku's brows lowered.

Sango saw that some of the bandits were eyeing her even as they listened to Inuyasha and she lowered her voice. "She's in the cooking tent still, but do not bother her. She needs to be alone." The deep concern in her eyes pleaded with him, and who was he to resist the innocent charms of a lady?

He led her just outside the tent, his face close to hers. When her voice slightly cracked, Miroku put an arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "You may stay near her for comfort; no one will disrupt the both of you. I will see to it."

Sango felt soothed by his voice and the calloused hand that softly caressed her shoulder. She wanted to believe him, oh so much. "I give you my heartfelt thanks for Kagome's sake. I wish you would't speak of this to Inuyasha, but you will."

"Didn't you call his name to tell him?"

"I was only planning to tell him that he must release Kagome. I will take her back to her family where she can grieve. I won't have him or anyone else mistreating her!" she said, clearly pained.

He lifted her chin, wanting her to put her trust in him with everything in his being. He hoped Sango did not feel the shaking of his hands. "Sango," he said on a deep sigh, "Do you not have any faith in me at all?"

She frowned, shaking his strong hands away. "I only just met you."

Miroku felt lost without her touch and said smoothly, "I suppose we'll have to remedy that, won't we?"

Somehow, unbeknownst to her, she kept herself from blushing a deep shade of red. "If your idea of changing that is to behave like the barbarians in Inuyasha's tent, then forget it. I only serve-" She stopped before her tongue slipped Kagome's name.

"Whom do you serve? Yourself, I suppose?"

"My friends and family. That is who I serve _willingly_."

Miroku allowed a smile to grace his thin lips. "You're quite irresistible when you're passionate, my sweet."

Sango flushed. She would not let his smile make her weak.

Miroku would have loved to spend all day with this woman, but he had a job to accomplish that couldn't tolerate any procrastinating. "You happened to interrupt an important meeting Inuyasha was conducting. I must return and send you on your way."

'Send me on my way?!'she seethed.

"Inuyasha will be leaving as soon as nightfall. It is time."

"Tonight? He has declared war?"

Miroku hated seeing her distressed. "Don't worry, sweetheart." He wisped his thumb over her cheek, enjoying the tingling of his finger.

"I need to return to Kagome," said Sango, leaping away from his touch.

"Of course." Miroku lifted the heavy sheet without looking back at her, something he forced himself from doing.

"Took you that long to take her clothes off?"a familiar demon acquaintance said.

At Miroku's menacing growl, the demon looked away in shock. The need to protect Sango's reputation and her body from the demons around him was startlingly fierce. By the look on Inuyasha's face, he knew something had just begun. Never had he defended a maiden at the slightest remark, especially without knowing anything about her _or_ her body.

His chest burned at the thought of her being one of the wenches of the night at the camp.

_**Never**_. He'd never let it happen.

* * *

. 

Kagome couldn't stop replaying Sango's words.

"_**Your parents were killed the night we ran away. By a demon." **_

A knot enveloped her chest and she gave in to the burn behind her eyes. 'How can this be? How could a demon get to them through all their guards?'

She swiped the wetness from her face. A sudden warmth raced through her and she instinctively lifted her hand to clutch her necklace. 'Mother...' A promise was broken.

"_**...you have to promise me something first before you leave," **_her mother had said.

"_**What?" **_Kagome had asked warily.

"_**Promise me that you will come back some day to visit us." **_Her mother had said, hope filling her brown eyes.

"_**Yes...I promise." **_

Kagome knew Sango wouldn't lie to her about her parents. Frankly, Kagome knew she was still in a state of shock, but she found it hard to believe the King, her **father**, had been defeated. What had happened, and why? Why her parents? What human being-or demon-could do this to her family?

What of Souta? Oh Kami...Kagome felt nauseous and her small tears turned to sobs. Her baby brother! What had that demon done to him? Horrible thoughts of torture and captivity made her sick and she ran from the tent and retched in a bush where she would have a better chance at not being seen.

When she finished she washed her face in a small creek. Inuyasha and all the other demons would smell her sickness and she didn't want anyone focusing any attention on her.

She returned to the tent she shared with Ayame only to find Sango waiting for her. Sango's eyes watered at the tortured look on her friend's face. "Kagome..." she started.

"What happened?" Kagome asked quietly. "If what you say is true, it must have occurred that same night." She caught her breath to keep from breaking down before she spoke her next words. "Tell me, friend, was my brother-"

"No more of this Kagome," Sango said softly, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Do not torture yourself with thoughts of that night."

Kagome pushed Sango away, withdrawing. "Please, just leave me be, Sango..." she whispered on a strangled breath. "You can't understand," she barely finished before being overcome with gut-wrenching sobs. 'Kami...how can this be happening to me? To mother, and little Souta, and father? No one deserves such a violent end. No one.'

Kagome only noticed that time had passed when Sango left and came back to sleep. That night Kagome couldn't bear to close her eyes. Her eyes burned from crying so hard, the ache deep within her so unfamiliar. Suddenly a light breeze brushed the sheet open slightly. Feeling stifled inside the small space, Kagome silently left the warm bedding, slipped her shoes and shawl on and left the tent. She found that she could breathe easier in the fresh air.

It was the perfect time to be outside. The world was silent, nothing but the soft sounds of nature to soothe. She walked carefully, as not to wake any demons. She knew of their heightened senses.

Forcing herself to breath on a regular pattern, she sat upon a large boulder. The sun was just breaking the horizon, the sight reminding her that while her family was in a better place now, she still had a purpose. For an hour or so, she let her emotions take over, the overwhelming sadness, the anger and hatred, the helplessness. The love. She had loved her family so much, and some demon had tortured them. The hatred bowled over her sadness. Somehow, someway, she would exact her revenge.

'I shouldn't have left them,' she thought, pained with the guilt and sorrow. If she hadn't left the palace, maybe-

"What the HELL are you doing out here?"

A feeling of sudden expectation washed over her. Kami, she couldn't be happy to see him! She couldn't! So why, then, did she suddenly wish he would grab her by the arms and hold her until she felt whole again?

Her heart constricted at the sight of him standing before her, the rising sun at his broad back. He looked beautiful. Ruggedly angelic with the sun's morning rays shining outward from his body.

She found that she couldn't look at him.

It was too much.

"Having a little privacy for once," she said, a definitive edge to her voice that didn't even sound like her.

'Kami, I cannot break down in front of him.' She prayed, her nails breaking skin with her fierceness.

He stayed quiet for a bit as if he wasn't sure what to say in reply. He sniffed, grabbing one of her hands before she had realized what he was doing. "Why did you really come here?"

She turned her head to look at him, and suddenly wished she hadn't. He very nearly took the breath from her. Thoroughly clean from head to foot, he looked prepared to go to battle with his red kimono and sword. She thought she saw the play of his muscular chest muscles against the white fabric of his shirt, but thought it a delusion of the mind. He carried a bag. It didn't look heavy. "Are you leaving camp?" she asked.

"Already left," he replied, careful not to look at her. Damn. He knew he should have just walked around her like he had been doing. He hadn't even noticed he still held her hand. It was small, but warm. It felt good. Too good.

"Inuyasha-" she began awkwardly, "About the kiss-"

"What about it?" He asked just a little bit defensively, dropping her hand as if it were poison.

Kagome stepped back, embarrassed and angry. "Well, that is just what I would expect from you, a filthy bandit whose lips are as callous as his heart."

"That? It wasn't even a real kiss," he growled, not feeling the least bit proud at her words. He knew she was grieving, and knew if he argued, he'd hurt her more.

But, damn, she actually found him lacking? He was bewildered at the thought, never having recalled any woman complaining. Callous _lips_? He tampered down his irritation, asking instead in even tones, "What really brought you out here?"

Her face completely changed before him. "Some distressing news from home, that's all." She bit her lip, hard, to keep her voice from breaking.

He found himself irritated that she wasn't going to tell him the truth, cursing her unwomanly attributes. If she had to cry, why didn't she? Every other woman did.

A sick feeling overcame Kagome. He was leaving. Leaving her. This was the end. "I have something for you, but it is back in the tent. Do not leave until I return." She scurried off before he could respond, and returned back before he had the chance to storm after her.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, but still keeping his distance.

"Something I give you." Kagome showed him the beaded necklace. She knew he wouldn't just wear it, so she would have to do something to get it over his head. She moved closer, so close that their bodies were but a breath apart. She could feel the heat of his large body and almost gave in to the heavy sigh that pulled at her. With all of her courage, she looked up at him, the act already so much more intimate than it should have been. She drew in a sharp breath at the sight of his demonic fangs, and was astonished she wasn't even repulsed.

She didn't notice. Didn't notice the sudden change in his demeanor, the gold irises of his reddening. He waited.

She closed her eyes, and as she lifted the necklace over his head, she touched her lips to his stubbled cheek. She barely noticed his big arms come around her back, but instead paid attention to the spark of desire in his eyes before her head was pulled against his chest. The feel of his lips against her hair very nearly took her breath away.

She felt like she had taken a tumble. One that would probably leave her in a state of dizziness for some time... And did she mind, considering Sango's disturbing tidings? Was this what it would be like every time she touched someone?

His very presence was simply overwhelming. So much so she feared she might feel safer with him than without him. She didn't want him to leave. Kami, she didn't want him to go.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her body growing taut. Hadn't Inuyasha just mentioned their kiss had meant nothing? She was a daft fool. Even more so because she lacked the strength to leave his warm embrace.

As if sensing her thoughts, he moved away from her.

"What?" She looked so bewildered and innocent with her eyes a little glazed that he cursed that Higurashi King for taking him away right now. He hadn't had a woman in a while and knew his restraint only went thus far.

His clawed finger lifted to touch her softness, but caught himself in time. "You need to stay away from me," he bit out in frustration.

He cursed when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Cursed himself for saying it when she had just found out she had lost someone close to her. "Kagome..."

Kagome jerked away from his grasp, ignoring the sudden chill of being out of close proximity from him. "Just leave this place! Go to your war. I hope you are overcome with defeat by the time the battle is finished!" she snarled defensively. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she obviously wasn't in her right mind. She had just found out her family was massacred. How could she fall into Inuyasha's arms so easily? He had no heart at all, and he had used her again. No more.

The chiseled planes of his face hardened into a blank mask of a warrior. "Think you it will be so easy to get rid of me?"

When she didn't respond right away, he disappeared.

"We shall see, won't we?" she whispered into the wind as her heart lurched. He had looked so much like a heartless demonic warrior that it stabbed her as she remembered what he was. How could he so simply take her breath away?

It was tragic. Really, it was.

Her situation reminded her of a play she had once seen a few years back in England. The story was of young lovers, of Romeo and his Juliet. She couldn't remember the actual playwright, but the story warned her of what could happen to her if she wasn't careful. Her family and Inuyasha's, like in the tragic play, deeply despised one another.

She, a Higurashi, descendent of royalty, and as for him...nothing but a demonic bandit. It only added to the whole conflict that her father had despised him with a passion. Then again, her parents were now deceased. Nothing was keeping her from- No! She would betray her parents if she even considered her feelings growing for him.

The warmth of dawn breaking kept her mood from drastically declining. It would be hard to go on, but she had to. If nothing else, she was the last remaining heir to the throne. A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

**The end. Not. Just the end of the chapter...hahaa... Not funny, I know. I'll get on Chapter 25 as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	25. A Time of Healing, War, and Messages

Hi! Thank you readers and reviewers for all your patience in the past. :]

Thank you to the first reviewer for chapter 24: xXKimiko SakakiXx

**The Captured Princess**

By Sanci J

**Chapter 25: A Time of Healing, War, and Messages**

When two weeks went by without war, Kagome grew worried. Sango, her faithful companion, tried her best to distract her from her thoughts by keeping her busy learning to cook and mend clothes. Until the last few days it had worked.

Two days after Inuyasha had left, his men followed, save about fifteen demons to protect the females and the secrecy of the camp. Luckily, his men had left her alone, yet when she was near them, she felt the weight of their eyes follow her. In order to be cautious, she usually was in the company of either Sango or Ayame.

As the weeks turned into a month, Kagome grieved for her lost family each morning and night at the rock, becoming more worried about the great war between the demons and her Kingdom. That day, she carried on as normal, waking up before sunrise to go to the large rock she sat upon every day to remember and mourn her family. An hour or so later she would return to find her friend cooking over the fire. By now, Kagome was almost used to the chilling stare of Inuyasha's men as they ate around the fire, but on this day, they seemed like something was different in the air.

Baltar, the leader, sliced his cold gaze over her. She ignored him, stiffening her back as she broke her fast.

"The war has begun," Baltar bluntly said, his mouth spewing bits of meat.

Kagome immediately stopped eating, glancing over at him narrowly. "When?"

He laughed, causing more food to spurt, a good portion falling down the front of his stained shirt. "See, men, how this bitch itch's for Inuyasha's bed. Do not worry girl, I'll be his replacement."

Kagome could barely tamper down her rage and fear. _Inuyasha_... her mind called out. Odd, how before she had felt like she needed protection from him, when now she needed him to protect her. To her dismay, she did not feel as safe as when she was with him. "All I want to know is when the war began," she said evenly.

At that, Sango and Ayame scooted closer, and to Kagome's relief, as did many of the females. Even Baltar knew there would be trouble if the women were upset. If the women were upset, then his men were not satisfied later.

Baltar's face grew an unsavory red, and he lifted his dirt-covered hand as if to strike.

"Baltar," said the face of one of the most hideous demons she had ever clapped eyes on, "You know she is favored by Master Inuyasha. He will kill you."

If Baltar's face could turn any redder, he would have expired.

"She smells of him still. She is probably his mate," another one said, this one with horns on his head.

She would have disagreed with them, but she feared what they would do to her if she told them the truth.

"When did the war begin?" she demanded, this time directing her question at the hideous one.

"Last week," was his squeamish response.

"What happened?"

He hesitated, glancing at Baltar before turning back to her. "Inuyasha toyed with the Eastern Kingdom for a time before they readied their human men, in which the larger part of the men went with the Lord of the Western Kingdom to attack their allies, the Northern Kingdom."

Oh, Kami. What would happen to her Kingdom? Luckily, her father had advisors that were capable enough. Ach, this just could not be happening. The sides must be closely matched if they still fought.

What if Inuyasha was hurt? An odd sensation struck her. She needed to know that he was not injured. As if her life depended on it. Shoving her plate away, she stood. "Where is the messenger?"

Baltar walked by her, being sure to spit at her feet before leaving. She glared at his back. 'Just wait until Inuyasha hears about how his captain is treating me.'

"He is in his tent, the one beneath the cherry blossom tree," Ayame whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

Sango jumped up too. "We will accompany you there." She frowned. "I do not like the men Inuyasha left us with."

"Nor I," Kagome said as she lead the way to a small tent, smaller than hers. She leaned her face close to the tent. "Hello?"

The face that popped out startled her, and she almost fell.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. His brown eyes met hers.

Kagome stared. "Ha-Have I seen you before?"

Mirth twinkled in his eyes. "It's possible, but I know I'd have remembered you. Long, raven-colored hair like the darkened night, most likely as silky smooth as your porcelain skin. Eyes as passionate in fury as when in love. I could feast my eyes on your beauty until my dying day. Your-"

A blush graced Kagome's neck, but she did not smile. Not after the death of her family. "Enough, please, you embarrass me."

She found her friends smiling softly at her knowingly.

He looked hesitant, but welcomed them in his tent nonetheless. "I could speak of your timeless beauty, all of yours, for many hours yet."

"We appreciate it, but we have pressing matters," Sango said gently.

"I am glad to be completely sober today, so that I might gaze upon the three of you with a keen eye." He moved so they could sit, and then winked. "I am truly blessed."

Something clicked in Kagome's memory. She gasped. "Sir Shanto?"

His grin grew wider. "So, we have met?"

She smiled a small smile. "Yes. Inuyasha and I came upon you in a drunken stupor over a month ago. We carried you to your room. My name is Kagome, and this is Sango and Ayame."

"Drunken-?" Sango and Ayame asked.

"Yes," Kagome said, glad to see he was better.

He thought for a bit. "Ahh. I vaguely recall you asking my name, and where I was spending the night."

Kagome felt a pressing need to ask about Inuyasha. "And you are also the messenger. What did Inuyasha tell you?"

Her bright smile made his chest expand. Such innocence. "I spoke mostly to his confidante Miroku."

Something unintelligible flashed through Sango's eyes.

"So Miroku is unharmed?" Kagome prodded.

"As of the last I saw of him, no. But this is a bitter war, of bitter enemies. There will be many injuries and deaths to come."

"True," Sango said, clasping her hands tight on her legs.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome held her breath. He could not die before she was able to try out her beads on him.

"Other than the natural scratches of war, he is well. Are you two _with_ them?" Shanto asked curiously.

Kagome bit out a choked laugh, waving her hand. "No, no. I do ask that you say nothing about it in front of any of the demons here, though. They aren't to be trusted."

"Among three wonders such as you, what male could be?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Within seconds, all three girls had pink cheeks.

"So, you just wanted reassurance that they were well?" He asked.

Kagome met his eyes once again. "Did they tell you anything else? Any other messages? Did he mention me?"

* * *

Swords slashed in every direction as the sun rose. Demons rose against humans all over the Eastern Kingdom, blood covering the land and air.

The demons' knew the human Kingdom had been prepared for them, seeing as how they had thousands more men at their disposal. In addition, much to Inuyasha's frustration, his men weren't gaining much ground. And it showed.

He came at each human as if they were minor hurdles. With one swipe of his mighty Tetsusaiga, he killed many men, but throughout the first week he was bored. This part of the battle was not important. Sesshoumaru was soon to arrive at the Northern Kingdom, where he would take them by force. Then the leaders of the human army would be caught off guard, something he was more than counting on.

"Master Inuyasha," gasped a demon wolf.

He turned around, himself breathing albeit harshly. "What?"

"A pack of us...were...ambushed...came from the left." Blood spurted from the demon's mouth and he fell.

"Dammit."

Inuyasha swiped his kimono over his bloodied face, grunting at the morning chill. Before long, the ground would freeze and snow would come. He welcomed it.

He took off into a run, leading a score of his men to the ambush. Inuyasha cursed his weakness that he could not sniff out the warriors with so much blood around. In fact, he was feeling dazed.

_Inuyasha..._ Instantly he felt fear. Kagome?

As he fought against another ambush, his amber eyes were drawn to the tree he had first seen Kagome at. Remembering the way she had touched him before he left for war made him fight with more even, sure strokes. He would go back to her and take care of their unfinished business.

He snorted, and his opponent took it as an insult. Steel clashed against steel. Inuyasha ducked when the human aimed his sword higher. Inuyasha's sword went through the human's gut.

Such sweet, sweet victory, however short it was. Many hours later, the enemies left the battle to recuperate overnight.

He called his men to line and they returned to their tents. Inuyasha helped carry the injured to their camps' physician, and once that was completed, gathered men to bury those lost.

Luckily, the war had not taken too much of a toll on Inuyasha's side as of yet. He slowed his heavy breathing after burying the last one, four hours later. He was bent over a stream, washing up when Miroku found him.

"Things are going well thus far," Miroku said and knelt beside Inuyasha to wash his hands.

Water splashed Inuyasha's face, and he quickly dried with a cloth before responding. "And back at camp?"

Miroku hid a grin. "There has been little word, so that is good."

"What about the females?"

Miroku got up and sighed. "Are you inquiring about your suitcase girl yet again Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted.

"Of course not. A mighty demon can never have feelings for a petty human girl who just happens to be witty, challenging-"

Inuyasha got a look on his face as if he was going to go into a rage, but somehow he kept himself from reacting. "Shut the hell up, Miroku. I am just trying to make sure our camp is safe for our return."

Miroku grew serious. "If we return."

"Exactly. So are they safe? Baltar had better be doing his damn job." He remembered how eager Kagome was to start trouble and hoped she was keeping herself from being a target from Baltar, who had a liking for arrogant women.

Oh, yes. Kagome was a spitfire.

"_That is just what I would expect from you, a filthy bandit whose lips are as callous as his heart."_ Kagome's words spiked a challenge, a challenge he wouldn't soon forget. He would make her plead for his kiss, and beg for his touch. Oh yes, he would; he had sent the messenger specifically to bring Kagome to him. After all, she couldn't be trusted without him watching over her.

"Last I heard from the messenger, all was normal. If something does go wrong in battle-"

"Miroku, we will return within the year victors. You worry like a woman."

Miroku paced. "Something just does not seem right Inuyasha. I have started to get a bad sense. There is something we are missing-But what? I do not know."

Inuyasha began the walk to their temporary camp, Miroku by his side. "It's war. There's always something, someone working behind it all, playing people like puppets."

Suddenly the wind blew, carrying with it a chill that bespoke an early winter.

Inuyasha cursed to himself. "The snow and frost will be our graves if we don't finish this."

* * *

"Kagome, did you feel that wind? The cold times are coming. We must finish the sewing soon," Ayame said through the opening of the tent after a visible shudder overtook her body.

Kagome, within the tent, barely made a sound.

Sango looked at her friend sadly and sighed. "I fear she gives up on life if the cold does not bother her. Time has passed, yet it is still as if I just told her."

"She needs more than what we can give her, Sango, but what?"

"She needs to fall in love, and be loved in return."

Both girls looked toward the sound of the voice.

"Sir Shanto," Ayame said, surprised.

Shanto nodded. "I apologize for listening in, but I felt I should offer my advice on the situation."

"Just who do you imagine Kagome could fall in love with?" Sango asked. "Love is not always the answer to a problem."

"Love, my feminine friends, heals all things." Shanto stretched and spread his legs wide in a self-assured stance. "Well, dearest ladies, considering Kagome is a tender-hearted girl, he must be attentive to her needs and be her fiercest protector. He must also be of some-what good standing in society, handsome, and gentle."

"Sounds like you are describing yourself," Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes. He reminded her of Miroku.

"I appreciate the compliment, Lady Sango," He grinned, "and it is a great possibility that I am describing myself…but first I must prepare her to leave."

"Leave?"

"I was originally sent here for more than to bring word of your safety. Kagome will be leaving with me."

Sango narrowed her eyes at Shanto. "That is one of the most half-minded things I have ever heard!"

"It appears to be as you say Lady Sango, but I have orders to bring her back with me."

* * *

It was snowing. It had begun in soft, pillowy flakes, sticking to the ground.

A figure was in the distance.

Kagome leaned in closer to see, but found she could not move. She was unable to feel the chill in the air or the flakes of snow that fell. A dream. As she watched the figure, it came closer, grunting as if in a struggle. A flash of red.

Blood?

The shadow revealed itself. Inuyasha was there alone, practicing his fighting skills for battle. He did not know she was watching him, but irrevocably she felt a small twinge in her chest and took a deep breath.

Then he was gone.

She was alone in this wilderness of snow. She leaned down to touch it, wondering if it was real.

It turned blood red upon her fingertips.

A rusted crown lay in the snow.

A scream died in her throat.

* * *

**I apologize for the long delay. Most of this was written in the last two years... Anyway, hope you enjoy the continuation. :)**


End file.
